Now and Forevermore
by Trixie Black Lestrange
Summary: The sequel to Always is here! Follows Tonks/Rodolphus and their families through the next year or so. Includes less Weasley and more Malfoy...although that may mean the same thing, if you know what I mean. *smirks*
1. Dreams of Old

_"_ _See? It's just like I was saying!" she cried, turning to him. Refusing to listen to his protests, she went on, "I_ love _you! I love you! It doesn't matter to me what you are, or what you are not!" He wouldn't look at her, and she walked out of the ward, unable to bear his denial._

 _A month or so later, the two of them stood hand in hand, silent on their wedding day. She was blushing slightly, but standing beside him proudly. He was very nervous, she knew. He had difficulty looking directly at anyone, and his hand was cold. She squeezed his hand gently, and he squeezed it back almost instantly._

 _Moments later, he turned to her and looked at her—but she had already flung her arms around his neck and was kissing him as if he was everything to her—for he was! When she stepped back, she smirked at him, giggling a little as he self-consciously reached up and smoothed down the hair that she had ruffled up when she'd grabbed him. He was hers—and she was his._

 _Two months later, she found out she was pregnant. She told him as soon as she saw him next, but he was not happy, even though he pretended. He left her at her mother's house when she was four months pregnant and told her that he was sorry for fulfilling her dreams. Well, not exactly like that._

 _Her poor mother. Andromeda hadn't been prepared to deal with her angry, hysterical, pregnant daughter. The girl walked into the living room, looking at her husband in reproach, aching with sorrow. Her anger had already been unleashed on him, but he hadn't changed his mind. Tears were her next resort, but they did not move him either. When he walked out the door, she collapsed onto the couch with_ _heartbroken sobs of anguish_ _and did not get up for a long time._

 _Andromeda was furious that her daughter had just been abandoned on her doorstep, and swore that next time she saw her grandchild's father, she was going to curse him. The girl made no protest. For days, she seemed to have no will to eat, except for when her mother told her that she had to at least live for the child's sake. She cried a lot, and sometimes, she would scream at her mother if her husband happened to get mentioned._

 _Finally, when she was in the living room one day, someone entered the house and came into the living room. A hand touched hers—a rough, calloused hand—and she looked up to see her husband kneeling before her. "Dora," he breathed raggedly. "Dora, I'm—I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _Remus!" she breathed, feeling his fingers wrap around hers. She shifted ever so slightly away from him, unconsciously touching her stomach. "Kiss me," she whispered, and he stared at her._

 _"_ _What?" he stammered, surprised._

 _"_ _Kiss me," she ordered him with her Auror voice, staring straight into his eyes. "You haven't given me a kiss in a long time!"_

 _He swallowed hard, then leaned forward and was about to kiss her when he drew back. "Dora," he began, then hesitated, seeing tears trembling in her eyes. "Dora, I was so wrong. I was wrong about you and me, and your child—our child. I—I think I understand now. Please, Dora. May I come back?"_

 _Dora glared at him, her tears glistening brightly. "You could have come back the first day," she told him. "I've missed you." He was about to say something, but she moved off the couch and onto his lap so fast that she knocked him onto his back on the floor._

 _"_ _Dora, be careful!" he admonished her worriedly, sitting up and gingerly holding her in his arms._

 _She smiled. He still worried too much. They were much happier after that moment, even though she had to practically shield him from her mother's curses with her body when Andromeda found them together on the couch. Remus saw the Black side of Andromeda that he'd really never seen before—eye-opener!_

 _Turning around, she saw him walk through the door, and hurried to him, giving him a tight hug. She marveled once again at how tall he was—taller than the tallest morph she had ever used. "Dora," he said hurriedly after kissing her, "there's going to be a battle up at the school, and I'm going. I'll be back later. Take good care of Teddy." She promised, made him promise to be careful, and kissed him goodbye fervently. When he walked out the door, terror shot through her._

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin woke with a start, and feeling a warm body next to her, she turned over. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked at her that she realized she'd just shrieked at the dark-haired man in fright. She blushed in embarrassment as he raised an eyebrow sleepily.

"Dream?" the black-haired man asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded, sighing as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. She couldn't explain to him about the dream—it was just too special to her. Remus was no longer with her, she remembered. He had died in the battle that she had just kissed him goodbye to—no, that had happened almost two years ago. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her bunkmate's shoulder. She had remarried—married an ex-Death Eater, Rodolphus Lestrange. She had borne him a daughter, Belle, since their marriage, and was now pregnant with his twin sons.

Nymphadora drew a deep breath, trying to recall Remus' goodbye kiss. The dream was fading, and she resisted the urge to dissolve into hormonal tears. "Was it a good dream?" The words disturbed her concentration, and she opened her eyes to see Rodolphus watching her closely.

"I—I—" she breathed, feeling a little guilty.

"Remus?" he questioned softly, his eyes understanding. She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm not him, am I? Was that why you cried out?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry—"

He lay back down and asked no more questions, but merely gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She was grateful that he didn't blunder around trying to find words to say, but was just there for her when she needed him. She turned toward him and pressed her face into his shoulder.

It was almost time to get up, she realized—and dreaded the day. It was to be her first day back at the Auror Office since Belle had been born. She was not looking forward to it—especially since she had to announce that she was pregnant once again, and had barely four months to work before she couldn't be on active duty any more. Tonks was sure that Reanne (Head of the Auror Office) would want to jinx her head off for being so active in populating the Wizarding World.

She lay there for a few more minutes until Rodolphus sat up slightly, then leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She slipped her arms around his back and hugged him against herself, his head against her chest. He lay there a moment longer, then got up and went to take a shower.

Nymphadora dragged herself out of bed after a little while and began to brush out her hair, yawning as she looked in the mirror. She Summoned her boots and slipped them on, standing still as they laced themselves up. Smiling slightly, she turned and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out her Auror robe and looking at it as if it were a foreign object. She frowned slightly, then slipped out of her nightgown, quickly dressing herself for the day.

Rodolphus came back into the room as she was leaving, and snatched a kiss from her lips before laughing as she protested that his hair was dripping water on her robes. "See you in a minute," he winked before turning to his own wardrobe and beginning to pull out his own clothes.

Nymphadora left the room, hurrying to the nursery where her three-month-old baby girl slept. Belle was lying in her crib, awake and giving small, pointed cries. Tonks smiled, knowing that her daughter had just awakened, and picked the child up lovingly, holding her close. She had connected Waking Charms and Crying Alert Charms from Belle to herself so that she could make sure her baby was okay.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the baby, using her wand to open her robes. Belle eagerly sought her breakfast, grasping her mother's finger tightly as she drank. Nymphadora smiled to watch her baby, and sat down, leaning against the back of the rocking chair and closing her eyes.

Moments later, she heard their door shut, and Rodolphus came down the hall, peeking into the nursery. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, beckoning him over to her and the child. He smiled at his wife, then looked at his baby girl thoughtfully. "May I hold her after she's finished?" he requested.

Tonks smiled at her little one then answered, "Of course!" When Belle had finished her breakfast, Tonks sighed and closed her robe, then stood, carefully giving the baby to her father. She always loved to watch Rodolphus communicate with Belle, because he almost never said anything, but Belle always watched him contentedly.

Rodolphus focused completely on his little daughter, and she clutched his finger as she looked up into his face. "I love you," he whispered to Belle, and she wriggled in his arms, reaching up toward his face with her other hand.

Nymphadora smiled at the beautiful picture they made and drew her wand quietly, keeping the scene in memory so that she could make it into a photograph later. She stepped forward and put her hand on his arm gently. "Breakfast?" she reminded him with a gentle smile. He nodded, and she guided him out of the room, grinning to herself at how much their daughter distracted Rodolphus from everything else.

When the two came down the stairs with the baby, Teddy came hurrying across the room and threw his arms around his mother's leg. She bent down and picked him up, hugging him tightly and setting him on her hip. "Good morning, sweetie," she said, then giggled as his hair flickered blue and he hugged her around the neck.

"Mum!" he said happily, squeezing her more tightly. "Mummy, Belle!"

"Yes," Nymphadora said softly, smiling at him and glancing over at the little baby. "She just woke up a few minutes ago."

Teddy reached out to touch the baby, and Rodolphus looked up at the boy, a strange look in his eyes. The toddler hesitated, seeing his father watching him, but reached out and touched Belle's foot gently. He then drew his arms together in front of himself and laid his head down on his mother's shoulder, watching Belle.

Nymphadora rubbed the toddler's back gently. "Very nice, Teddy," she said encouragingly. She and Andromeda had been working with Teddy on getting comfortable with the new baby in the house, and even though Belle was already three months old, Teddy was still very nervous around her. Rodolphus didn't seem to be disturbed by Teddy's shyness and didn't attempt to help them correct it.

Teddy lifted his hand discretely and rubbed his eyes, then announced, "Teddy hungry!"

Smiling, Nymphadora took him to the table and seated him in the high chair, putting a little bit of cereal into a bowl for him. Teddy began to eat, ignoring Belle and their father. Tonks sat down beside Teddy, and Rodolphus sat down on the other side of her. The other two adults were on the other side of the table.

"Busy day ahead?" Andromeda asked Nymphadora, regarding her, Rodolphus, and the children with a smile.

"I don't know," Tonks sighed. "I'm not there yet. But I'm not looking forward to telling them."

Rodolphus looked up and grinned at his wife. "Reanne is not going to be pleased."

Andromeda shook her head and sighed, and Rabastan asked, "What are you talking about?"

Nymphadora shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Reanne's upset at me again." Tonks rolled her eyes and huffed, then picked up her spoon and began to eat quickly.

After a few minutes, Tonks finished her breakfast and stood, letting Teddy down from his high chair after she washed his hands with a rag. He ran off to play, and Tonks watched him go with a loving smile. She turned to Rodolphus and hugged him, her arms around his neck from behind. "Goodbye," she murmured, leaning further over so that she could kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye," he told her, and she kissed her baby girl before she winked at her husband and walked out of the house.

Tonks apparated into the Ministry and walked down the hall to the Auror Office, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Nymphadora!" shouted someone happily, and most of the Aurors peeked out of and over their cubicles to see her.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she turned to Stirling. " _Don't_ call me Nymphadora."

Stirling grinned at her and shrugged. "How's life, Tonksie? Haven't seen you since you were in St. Mungo's!"

"How's the baby?" asked a woman's voice, and Tonks turned to see Alice Longbottom watching her.

"Fine," Nymphadora blushed, tilting her head slightly. "She's a Metamorphagus just like me." Tonks grinned as a couple of her colleagues shook their heads. "But anyway...I'm back."

"For how long?" came a cold voice, and Tonks looked over at Ichob, attempting to keep a look of contempt off her face. "How long until you go back on pregnancy leave?"

Several of the others laughed, but most seemed distinctly uncomfortable. Tonks smirked and looked straight at Ichob. "Three, maybe four months," she said, and Reanne, who had just come out of his office, gaped at her. "Oh. Hey," she grinned at him.

Reanne looked at her in disbelief. "Are you legit?"

Tonks turned to see who had spoken, for it wasn't Reanne. Jack Stewart was standing in the doorway to the Auror Office, watching her, eyebrow raised. "Jack!" she said happily. "Yes, I am. I'm already pregnant again."

A few of the men standing around muttered some very rude things, and Neville's ears turned red. Alice shook her head, an understanding smile on her face. Tonks grinned happily as Jack came up to her and shook her hand. "You're _quite_ the baby machine," he murmured with a smirk, making her blush. He outright laughed at her blushing, and handed her a small envelope. "Your cubicle is still yours. I suggest you take shelter."

Tonks grinned at him, then slipped away from everyone's stares and hid in her cubicle. She sat down and sighed at the memories that her cubicle brought to her. The picture of her freeing Rodolphus from his chains was still on the wall where she'd left it, and smiled as she pulled out a clean piece of paper. Touching her wand to the paper, Nymphadora whispered an incantation and watched as the picture that she'd taken of Rodolphus and Belle formed on the paper.

 _She's so beautiful_ , Nymphadora thought, smiling proudly as Belle reached up toward her father's face. Tonks put the picture up on her wall and turned to her work. She couldn't wait until she was back home with her family.


	2. Back To Normal

When Tonks arrived home, Teddy came running into the room and jumped into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Mum!" he said firmly, his little arms around her neck.

"Hi, Teddy," she greeted him with a hug. "Where is grandmum? And daddy? And Belle?"

"Belle sleep," Teddy reported with a frown. "Mummy, Belle cry!"

She nodded understandingly. "Was she loud?"

Teddy nodded vigorously. "Belle loud!" he informed her. "Belle LOUD!" She jumped at his sudden increase in volume, and he laughed, laying his head on her shoulder. Tired out from the day, he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Andromeda came into the room and smiled at them. "How was it?" she asked Nymphadora.

"Uneventful," she replied. "I received some indecent comments when I told them of the new baby. I didn't tell them it was twins—I'm not telling _anyone_ that—well, maybe except for the boys."

"Shaul and Mordor?" Andromeda asked. "Wise, I think, not to spring too many surprises on Mordor."

"Mor?" Teddy questioned, looking around.

"We're just talking about him, Love," Nymphadora reassured her son.

Teddy pouted. "Mor!" he protested. "Mor!"

Andromeda smiled at the child. "Rodolphus is in your room, and the baby is asleep in the nursery," she told her daughter.

Nymphadora nodded. "Thanks, Mum," she said, and began to walk toward her room. Teddy wriggled to be put down, and Tonks looked at him.

"Down!" he pleaded. "Down! Pwease!"

"I can keep him with me," Andromeda volunteered, and Tonks set the child down, allowing him to run to his grandmother.

Tonks continued on to her bedroom and walked inside to be greeted by her husband, who was sitting at his desk. She came over to him, slipping her arms around his neck from behind, and he turned, pulling her down to give her a hug. "I love you," he murmured.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too," she replied, then straightened up and walked over to her closet, taking her boots off. She sighed happily as her boots landed on the floor, opening her closet to find something to change into. She selected one of the lightest robes she owned, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized the robe didn't fit her like it used to. She frowned at herself in the mirror and gave a little huff of exasperation.

Rodolphus turned in his chair to look at his wife and asked, "Is something wrong, Dora?"

"This robe doesn't fit anymore!" Nymphadora complained, disappointed, glaring at herself in the mirror. "That's not supposed to happen to me!"

"It's okay, Love," he said, standing and coming over to her.

"No, it's not," she retorted, then bit her lip. "I—I didn't mean—" she began, but he slipped his arms around her from behind and she stopped, seeing that he had his wand in his hand. He touched the tip of his wand to her robe, and her robe changed so that it fit her much better. "Rod—" she began again, but he merely leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Nymphadora turned around and flung her arms around her husband, burying her face in his shoulder. "Roddy," she choked, and he hugged her firmly.

"When you're not impressed with yourself, just remember: I'm impressed with you," he murmured into her ear.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder, and he hugged her again.

After a moment, she drew back and fanned herself with her hand. "Cooling Charm?" he suggested with a smile, and when she nodded and he had done it, she threw herself back into his arms, kissing him delightedly. The Charm he'd just placed on her made him shiver as she kissed him, and she clung to him tightly as his arms pressed her closer to him.

"Rod," she whispered after a moment, idly running her fingers through his wavy black locks, "you never asked me how my day went."

"Aside from now," Rodolphus began obediently, grinning down at her, "how has your day gone, m'love?"

"Well," she began slowly, smiling at his teasing expression. "I was accepted well, and Alice asked how Belle was doing. I told them all that she was fine, and then somebody sarcastically asked how long it would be until I was back on pregnancy leave—and I told them all. Right then. All of them were shocked, but most of them were not impressed. Reanne didn't speak to me at all today, even though he was there and saw and heard everything."

Rodolphus smiled, rubbing her back gently. "He'll prepare his speech and give it some other time?" She grimaced and he chuckled softly as she lay her head down on his chest. "I love you, Dora."

Nymphadora sighed softly, reaching up to clutch the material of his robe in her hand. "I love you too," she murmured back, snuggling against his chest.

"What about supper?" he asked her, grinning to himself as he rubbed her back thoughtfully.

"Yes, I love supper too," she admitted, making him sputter.

"That's not what I meant!" he protested, sticking his lip out at her.

Giggling suddenly, she spun away from him, out of the room, and strode, laughing, down the hall. He hurried after her, catching her tightly against the wall at the head of the stairs. "He pouts," she giggled, smirking up at him.

Rodolphus looked up slightly into her eyes, his dark with passion. "You're going to pay for that," he growled at her softly, and her eyes glittered as she snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Gladly," she purred softly. Nymphadora could see the slightest tinge of madness in his eyes, and hoped she hadn't pushed him too far already. She tilted her head and kissed him, murmuring, "I love you, Master Lestrange." His tight grip became more firm, but much less restraining, and she was about to suggest they go eat supper when Rabastan suddenly appeared there in front of them.

"Make her pay?" he chuckled at his brother. "Make her _squirm_." He sneered at both of them and went downstairs.

Rodolphus seemed frozen in place, and Tonks looked up at him, a little nervous. He looked at her without really seeing her, then whimpered softly. Tonks watched him, not knowing what he was thinking or seeing, and her husband breathed, "Bella, no—no—Dora!"

She stepped back to him, slipping her arm firmly around him and holding him against herself. He did not respond for a few minutes, but finally hid his face in her robe. "Dora," he said weakly, and she squeezed him gently. "Dora, why?"

"Because I felt like teasing you," she answered, gently stroking his hair as if he were a small child. "I wanted you to come after me. But I didn't plan on little brother being around. I'm sorry, Roddy."

"You're so much like Bellatrix," he said bitterly, then pulled away from her and walked away.

"Rodolphus!" she cried in pain. "Rodolphus, no!" Walking after him quickly, she gasped in horror when he turned on her, his wand drawn.

"Leave me alone," he said, his tone an icy warning. "BellaDora."

She stopped, showing him her empty hands and watching him in worry. She had no doubt that he was hurting from her actions, but she had not meant them for bad—when she got her hands on Rabastan, she was going to hurt him!

Rodolphus looked at her, seeming to see her as someone else entirely, disappointment and betrayal on his face. "I am not a toy," he said coldly. "In fact—" he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and forced her back into their room, casting strong Silencing Charms. She was watching him, trying to discretely rub her arm where he'd grabbed her, wondering what he was going to do. "I am not to be played with," he hissed at her, angrily pacing the room with his wand in his hand.

"I wanted you to play with me," Tonks ventured to say, and he advanced on her so that he stood nose-to-nose with her.

" _With_ you?" he scoffed. "I don't believe it. Bellatrix—"

"I'm not Bella—"

" _You're as bad as!_ " he shouted in her face, clenching his fists over crackling magic.

Nymphadora shrank within herself for the first time ever since she'd met Rodolphus, hurt beyond any hurt she had ever felt. She wanted to scream at him that Molly had warned her about him, and wanted to burst into tears, but she merely looked into his stormy face until he stalked away and resumed pacing, not saying a word.

Anger...rage...betrayal...hurt—no, Rodolphus refused to feel it this time. More anger. He couldn't look at Nymphadora, couldn't even think straight. Fury was consuming him, and he wanted to tell her to flee, but he couldn't. _Dora_ , he thought, terrified of what he knew he would do to her, but felt the heat of anger creeping over every thought. Anger, so much anger...betrayal...hate. He had hated Bellatrix. Now he hated—and then she spoke.

"Mother—always told me that—that I was like Bellatrix." Nymphadora swallowed hard, seeing Rodolphus freeze, his back to her. "She told me that I had the same demeaning, destructive sense of humour. Mum said that I had to make sure that I kept my sense of humour free from sadacity. I—I overstepped my bounds. I deserve...punishment."

"And what do you suggest?" Rodolphus asked coldly, not turning to her. His mind was whirling, the uncharacteristic answer to his angry outburst startling him out of his rage.

"I—" she stopped, and was silent for a long moment. Her husband finally turned to see what was wrong with her tongue and saw her staring at the ground, fists clenched. She looked up at him, seeming small and scared. Her eyes told him exactly what she thought, and he stepped forward, toying with his wand, making her eyes grow wide in anticipation of the pain.

Rodolphus stopped in front of her and raised an eyebrow. " _Crucio?_ Surely you do not suggest _that_ , little Auror." Nymphadora tensed when he said it, as if she fully expected pain. "No, not for you," he said softly. "You see, I too like to play, Nymphadora." He pocketed his wand suddenly, and she gave a little start. "Shall we go to supper?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Swallowing hard and not looking into his eyes, she took his hand. She was shaking—in fear, he supposed. "You should morph back to yourself," he told her, and she gave a small dry sob.

"I can't when I'm like this," she whispered without looking at him as they exited the room.

"You mean, when you're angry at and terrified of me?" Rodolphus asked her conversationally. He felt her tremble and turned her toward him. "If you're going to cry, do it now."

Nymphadora looked at him, her eyes not even tearful, and gulped, "I'll be okay. Please—" He waited. "Aren't you angry?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "I got over it."

She watched him for a moment, then looked away, but not before he had seen her lower lip quiver slightly. They walked downstairs into the dining room and sat down to eat. The others were already mostly finished with their meal, and Teddy was already playing in the other room.

Andromeda looked up at her daughter and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Mum," Tonks sighed, dropping into a chair tiredly. "I'm tired out. I forgot how much work filling out papers is..." Her mother smiled, and Tonks continued, "I think I'd like to go to bed early tonight. Do you think you could take care of Belle and Teddy for me? Please?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied, shaking her head slightly. "You should get more rest, Dora. You look exhausted. And you look like Bellatrix."

"Thanks," Tonks said in a dead voice, and Andromeda gave her a peculiar look. "I can't help it." The black-haired witch began to eat, and didn't say another word, escaping back upstairs before Teddy even knew she'd been downstairs.

Shutting the door to their room, she sank down onto their bed and stared at the wall bleakly. What had just happened to her? She knew she'd made a grave mistake, but didn't know exactly how she'd done it, or how she was to fix it. Rodolphus had nearly Cursed her silly, she was sure of it, but he was now pretending that nothing was wrong! Nymphadora buried her face in her hands and groaned in agony, unable to express her feelings. She couldn't begin to sort out her emotions, or even try to figure out why Rodolphus had reacted the way he did.

Several minutes later, Rodolphus entered the room, glanced at the forlorn figure of his wife sitting on the bed, and sat down at the desk. Nymphadora looked up at his back, then bowed her head once again, closing her eyes in hurt. _Love me!_ she sobbed inwardly, wanting to scream and throw things at him, and also to burst into hysterical tears and refuse to have anything to do with him.

Finally, she lay down on her side of the bed and curled up, staring at the wall with a dead expression on her face. Rodolphus looked at her after a moment and asked, "Are you going to change your clothes?"

"No."

Rodolphus did not press the matter, but came to sit on the bed behind her after quite a while. He had readied for bed, and now he lay down on his side, looking at her curled-up, tense body. Reaching out, he began to rub her back and felt her tense when he laid his fingers on her back. She relaxed a tiny bit when she realized there was no Curse coming and took a deep breath.

"Hold me." The words burst from her before she could call them back, but Rodolphus sat up slightly and drew her more toward the middle of the bed so he could lie with his arms around her. His hand rubbed over her stomach, and he thought of the two unborn children she carried—and he knew that he could not pretend that there was nothing wrong between them.

"Dora—" he began at the same time that she whispered, "Roddy, please—" She stopped, catching her breath in fear of his anger at her interruption. "I'm not angry, Dora," he told her. "Go on."

"Please," she began again, and Rodolphus felt her heart pounding in furious haste, "Rodolphus, I can't—I won't be able to—I need—Roddy!" A sob broke from her, and the floodgates burst. "Please!" she sobbed hysterically as he forcefully turned her over and pulled her into his arms. "Rodolphus, stop it! Stop!"

He held the hysterical witch carefully, knowing exactly what she meant. "You were teasing me," he said softly, but loudly enough to be heard over her sobs. "And you made me angry enough to Curse you."

Nymphadora's body trembled in his arms, and she sobbed, "Roddy, no! No, I didn't mean to! I never did! I just wanted you to play with me! But you said—you said I was like Bellatrix—oh, Roddy!"

Rodolphus sat up and held the sobbing girl in his arms, against his chest. "I ought not to have spoken to you so bitterly," he said. "I always knew you had it in you. The Black blood is hard to overcome. You are different from her, I know. I was angry, and I do not speak kindly in anger."

"I'm sorry," she wept, sobs shaking her body against his. "I'm so sorry, Roddy. I didn't mean to."

"I know," he said, and gave her a tiny squeeze. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I should not have said that you are as bad as Bella. You are nowhere near that evil, Dora."

"It hurt!" Nymphadora wept, her tears falling differently now, softer and more sweet.

Watching her cry like a child, Rodolphus realized what he had done. In his furious shouting, he had told her that she was just as bad as the image she had always striven to overcome, and he knew why she had seemed to shrink inside herself when he'd said it. He had cut her deeply, to the core of her heart, and he knew that it was in his hands, to destroy it fully, or to try to mend the gaping hole he had made.

Rodolphus took a deep breath and asked softly, "Dora, may I be completely honest with you?" She nodded, tears running down her cheeks, and Rodolphus gave her a gentle hug. "I was not angry with you until Rabastan said what he did—I'm not excusing what I did!" he said sharply as Nymphadora was about to speak. She cringed and hid her face again, and Rodolphus groaned softly. "Dora, I'll make an idiot of myself time and again, but I'm not going to hurt you now."

Nymphadora's body shook against his as he spoke, but he continued, "His words reminded me of old times, and twisted the situation inside my mind. When I called out her name, then yours, I was trying to keep the image of her away from me. You came over, and I asked why you had done it. When you had answered, I was bitter, because I had both the images of you and Bella in my mind, and I hated myself for it. I walked away, and you followed. I wanted you to stay away, and I threatened you." Rodolphus lifted one hand and magic crackled ominously.

Her eyes grew wide and her breathing quickened slightly, but she hid it quickly, looking away from him. "I brought you in here," he continued. "And I shouted abuse at you in my anger—don't excuse it, Dora," he added as she flinched. He rubbed her back soothingly as he continued once again, "I know I hurt you deeply; don't deny it. You cringed as if I'd slapped you, and you acted terrified of me. I've never known you to be afraid of me before."

Her eyes filled with tears again, and she hid her face in his robe, once again weeping for the pain of the wound Rodolphus had given her that night. "As I paced, I became more angry," Rodolphus said. "I was still thinking about Bellatrix, and I became angry, furious with you, because I saw you as her. I knew you were not her, but I saw that you could have been if you were raised differently. I almost—" Rodolphus bit his lip nervously, and said, "Dora, I—I felt hate. I don't want that between me and you—that was only between me and Bellatrix. I don't want it poisoning our relationship."

Nymphadora merely lay against his chest and cried bitter tears of sorrow over the whole affair as he talked. "I don't hate you," he said softly, "but at that time, hate was directed _at_ you. If you hadn't spoken up and told me what your mum had said, you would be screaming under _Crucio_ at this very second."

Her body jolted in horror, and she looked into his eyes. "I expected it every second," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew that, and I played off of it," he said. "You wanted me to play, and I did."

"Not that way," Tonks wept, closing her eyes. "To teasing play, not torture play!"

"I'm sorry," Rodolphus whispered, hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry, Dora."

Nymphadora lay limply in her husband's arms, sick at heart. "What are we going to do?" she whispered, looking up at him, her dull eyes full of tears.

Rodolphus looked down at her, one hand resting on her stomach and the other brushing her hair away from her face. "I don't know," he admitted, and she closed her eyes, her lips trembling as tears trickled down her cheeks. "But I'll start with this: Dora, I've been _evil_ to you, and I've hurt you terribly. I'm very sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Her entire body tensed when he asked, and she looked up at him, shrinking away from him. "Rod—" she whimpered, and he kept his hand on her stomach, keeping her from moving off of his lap. She closed her eyes, her body quivering slightly as she wept softly.

"Perhaps later," Rodolphus said, swallowing his disappointment. "It's all right, Dora. Some things are very difficult to forgive." He bit his lip hard, keeping himself from going on. Had he finally succeeded in doing something she could not forgive? He wanted to beg her forgiveness, but his pride rebelled, and he worried that it would send her into hysterics again as well.

"I'm—sorry," she breathed with a sobbing gasp. "Sorry, Roddy. I can't right now. It hurts too much—"

He rubbed her forehead gently until she closed her eyes. Rodolphus knew that she was probably exhausted from the emotional strain on her and would fall asleep if he allowed her to. He leaned down and touched his lips to her forehead. "I forgive you," he said. "It's okay."

She opened her eyes a little and gave him a tear-filled look of gratefulness. He lay her down on one of the pillows and went to her dresser, pulling out one of her nightgowns. Coming back to her, he gently helped her change into it, and kissed the tears away from her cheeks. Crawling into bed next to her, he drew her, with her consent, into his arms and held her gently, rubbing her back carefully.

She sighed deeply, sniffling as she pressed her face into his nightshirt. Nymphadora was asleep in minutes, her body finally relaxing against her husband's. Rodolphus rubbed her back until he fell asleep himself, holding his wife close.

Rodolphus was awaken by Nymphadora jolting violently in her sleep. He sleepily opened his eyes—and she let out a scream, suddenly writhing next to him as she slept. "Nymphadora!" he called sharply, reaching out and grasping her shoulder. She fought him, and he shook her firmly. "Nymphadora, wake up!"

Finally, her eyes opened, full of terror. When she saw Rodolphus sitting next to her, she realized where she was and began to breathe more quickly. Tonks threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He did not ask her what she had dreamed, because he knew already. She had dreamed of him torturing her.

As she wept, Rodolphus rocked her gently in his arms, now and then kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry," she choked. "It hurts still." She looked up to see her husband frowning in confusion, and said, "No, no, my—my refusal to forgive—I'm sorry—" A sob escaped her again, and she hid her face in his robe.

"When you're ready," Rodolphus murmured in her ear, "whenever that is. It's okay, Dora, m'love. And I forgot to tell you something last night." She looked up at him, and he cupped her chin in his hand. "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks Lestrange." He touched his lips to hers chastely, and after a moment of being quite still, Nymphadora slipped her hands up behind his neck and returned his affection.

"I love you too," she whispered after a moment, drawing back and snuggling against him.

"Listen," Rodolphus said. "Isn't that Belle crying?"

Nymphadora listened, then bit her lip and nodded, disentangling herself from Rodolphus and slipping off of the bed. "Come with me," she said, and Rodolphus obeyed, following her from the room. They stopped outside the door to the nursery, finding the door ajar. Frowning at each other, the two peeked in through the crack in the door and spotted a small figure standing beside Belle's crib, putting a hand through the bars.

The small figure touched Belle's hand, and she turned toward him, her cries stopping for a moment. "Belle?" asked the figure uncertainly.

"Teddy," Nymphadora whispered in surprise, and Rodolphus gently brushed his finger across her lips to remind her to be quiet.

"Belle okay?" Teddy asked. "Belle want Mummy?" Belle began to cry again, and Teddy sighed. "Belle noisy!" he scolded her fiercely. "Be quiet, Belle!"

Nymphadora pushed the door open and slipped inside the nursery, making Teddy turn to her, startled. "Belle cry!" Teddy pouted. "Belle hungry 'gain?"

She smiled at the child and lifted her baby girl out of the crib. "Probably," she answered, sitting down in the rocking chair to feed the baby.

Teddy came over to her, still pouting. "I want you!"

"I need to feed Belle," Nymphadora told him, trying to think of the best way to do it, because she was wearing the wrong nightgown.

"Just take your nightgown off," chuckled Rodolphus softly, coming in and sitting down in the other rocking chair. "It's the middle of the night. No one should be coming in here." He lifted his hand, warding the door against unwanted visitors.

Nymphadora shrugged and pulled her nightgown off, laying it over her shoulder to cover herself still while she fed Belle. Rodolphus grinned at her, but she merely grinned back mischievously, unfazed, and leaned against the back of the chair, crossing her legs as she began to rock. Teddy came over to her, wanting to climb up on her lap, but she scooted over to let him sit beside her. "When did you wake up?" she asked the toddler with a smile.

Teddy looked up at her, then at Belle. "Belle crying," he pouted.

She smiled at him, and he leaned his head against her side sleepily. Tonks guided him to lie down on her knee, helping him get comfortable. Teddy moved around a lot, but when she placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently, he sighed softly and relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Motherhood becomes you."

Nymphadora glanced up, startled, then blushed when she saw Rodolphus sitting nearby, watching her and the children. "Thanks," she murmured, looking down at her baby as she continued to rub Teddy's back.

Rodolphus leaned forward in his rocking chair. "Do you think you would be able to morph back to yourself now?"

Nymphadora was startled, glancing into the nursery mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise as the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange stared back at her. "Have I been Bellatrix all this time?" she asked in horror.

"When I told you that you were like her, then you morphed to look like her," Rodolphus answered. "I don't think you did it on purpose, or even knew that you did. But after you became her, you told me you couldn't change yourself back."

"I—I can't morph when I'm upset," she said, lowering her eyes to her hungry daughter and shifting her baby's position. "I get stuck on my morph whenever something spectacular happens."

"Can you change back now?" Rodolphus asked her quietly.

Tonks looked back at her reflection in the mirror and nodded. After a moment, her face filled out, and her eyes turned a warm brown colour. Her hair straightened and turned brown, hanging down her back in a tangle. She frowned at herself, then asked, "Roddy, does my body need to be morphed? I can't tell."

Rodolphus' chuckle made her blush, and he said, "Dora, Love, you can't tell the difference between you and Bella?"

She closed her eyes, holding Belle closer and moving her nightgown to cover herself better. "Between Bellatrix and my natural self," Nymphadora whispered. "My natural self has changed—I'm not as thin as I used to be."

"You look fine," Rodolphus told her softly. "Just fine, _mon ange_." He came over to her and picked up Teddy, putting the sleeping toddler back into his bed and putting the blanket over him. He came back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you. Are you going to try to go back to sleep?"

"If I can get Belle to sleep," Tonks yawned, looking up at her husband. "I'm not sure if she'll go back to sleep again." She put Belle up on her shoulder, patting her back gently. Rodolphus watched for a moment, then smiled at the mother and child.

"I'll never cease to marvel at the picture you make with the children," he said softly. "I've got to get a picture of you with them—one that I can display." He raised an eyebrow at her state of dress, and she frowned at him slightly.

"You told me to," she told him. "And you dressed me."

Rodolphus shrugged, grinning. "Of course," he said. "I wanted you to be comfortable; I wasn't thinking of convenience."

Nymphadora smiled and nodded, then brought Belle down to her lap to let her see around the rest of the nursery. "It's okay," she said, tilting her head. "We made it work." A little while later, Nymphadora laid her sleeping baby in the crib and tip-toed out of the room, Rodolphus' arm around her.

She got to her room, then gave Rodolphus a half scandalized look and motioned to her nightgown, still lying over her shoulder. He chuckled and shrugged, tossing her nightgown over a chair. "It doesn't matter," he said. "No one was out there anyway. Come then."

He went and lay down on the bed, looking over at her. She bit her lip slightly, then walked over to him at his beckoning and lay down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her strongly for a moment, then lying back down and hugging her against himself, rubbing her back.

"See you tomorrow," she sighed sleepily, her face half hidden in his nightshirt. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, and fell silent to sleep.

In the morning when she woke up, Rodolphus was already gone from the room. Tonks rolled over sleepily, staggering out of bed and over to her closet, pulling out her robe for work. Dressing halfway, she hurried downstairs to find Rodolphus already leaving for work. Hurrying forward, she caught him in the entryway and turned him toward her.

"Yes?" he asked her quietly.

"I forgive you," she answered, looking down at him slightly. Tonks bowed her head a moment, then looked back at her husband. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Without hesitation, he took her into his arms and embraced her lovingly. Tonks melted into his arms, closing her eyes as he kissed her. "Mmm," he murmured, pressing his lips to the soft spot below her ear. Rodolphus felt her shiver and smiled as he kissed her neck gently. "I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered, then hugged her again. "Have a good day."

"You too," she breathed, and when she stepped back, he left without another word. "I love him," she said aloud in the entrance hall, tears of awe sparkling in her eyes. "Oh, I love him!"

"Did you fight last night?" asked Andromeda, coming over to her and slipping an arm around her daughter's waist.

"Um—yeah," Nymphadora answered, "but it's okay." Under no circumstances was she going to explain what had happened the previous night to her mother. Tonks didn't want to hear her mother's infamous "I told you so."

Andromeda gave her a squeeze. "You looked like the world was about to end when you came down to supper last night," she said. "I hoped you two could work it out." Dora nodded, fingering her Lestrange necklace. "It looked like you had."

Nymphadora glanced sideways at her mother, then blushed and looked down. "Yes," she admitted.

"Good," Andromeda said softly. "Now come to breakfast. You won't have time to take care of Belle before you leave—I'll do that for you."

"Thanks," Tonks answered, tilting her head slightly. The two women walked into the dining room and found Rabastan sitting at the table, seeming a little unsteady.

"Rabastan, what is wrong with you?" Andromeda asked, eyebrow raised.

Nymphadora suddenly grinned and clapped her hands together. "Rodolphus cursed him this morning!" she said. "Isn't it obvious? Raben was being a prat last night, and Rodolphus got him this morning!"

Rabastan looked at the two of them, but didn't say a word, finishing his breakfast and leaving the house.

Tonks shook her head after he'd gone and quickly hugged her mother and Teddy goodbye. Belle was still asleep, so Tonks picked up her wand from beside her plate and left the house, apparating to the Ministry.

Later that night, Tonks apparated to her home, bruised, her arm newly mended. Rodolphus met her in the living room, gawking at her appearance, and Andromeda smiled at his astonished expression. "She gets injured sometimes," Andromeda said mildly, and Rodolphus drew Nymphadora to a seat beside him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in concern. "Your arm—was it broken?"

"Yes, and yes," she answered. "I was hit by a curse that broke my left arm—thank goodness it wasn't my wand arm. One of the others healed it; I think they did a pretty good job. It's only been a little bit stiff since the healing."

Rodolphus simply wouldn't let it go, continuing to act worried until Nymphadora placed her right hand flat on his chest and said, "Rodolphus." He looked up into her brown eyes, and she smiled quietly. "I'm fine."

He smiled weakly, and she gave him a hug. "Thanks for your concern," she whispered in his ear. "I was already examined at St. Mungo's and they said that I was already taken care of as much as possible, and that time would heal the rest. The healers said that the twins weren't disturbed at all—I think they were scandalized that I was pregnant again so soon."

"It's not like you're the first to have children ten months apart," Rodolphus said with a straight face.

"Nope," Tonks grinned. "They're just horrified that there are going to be two more Lestranges."

Rodolphus snorted, and Tonks smirked, snuggling closer to him on the couch. "So...how are you going to let your friends know?"

Tonks shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're not going to tell them?" Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow. "What will Mrs. Weasley say?"

"I don't care, quite frankly," Nymphadora said hotly, stomping her foot on the floor. Rodolphus grinned, and she huffed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I don't even want to tell her. She's so—I just can't. And I even knew, last time I was at the Weasley house. I saw her, and the trio—that's when I accidentally told them about Draco and Ginevra's child."

"Oops," chuckled Rodolphus. "So you're just going to let the twins tell their own existence?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe not. But I'm really not sure whom to tell or how to go about it. It is kind of more difficult. I asked Neville to not tell the trio about it—I hope he remembers."

Rodolphus grinned. "Did you threaten him?"

"No," answered Tonks with a slight shrug. "Did you know that Alice is back to work in the Office? It's weird, having her in there, but she's fun—although most of the others find it awkward to be around me and her."

"When did she get out of St. Mungo's?" Rodolphus asked with a surprised look. "I remember her being with the Aurors in America, but I didn't know she was back on duty!"

"I think it was when I was in America," Tonks answered. "Because she was already independent of St. Mungo's by the time I was well after the battle. Supposedly the Office threw a huge party when she returned—then when I returned, everyone seemed to be wary of me." The girl sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "At least Alice understands. I don't know how she can, even more than those who have known me longer, but she does. She defended me when someone busted me for calling the Cruciatus _Crucio_."

Rodolphus laughed, and Tonks smirked a little. "I'm a bad influence on you," he said, and she grinned. "You should be careful."

Tonks shrugged, then answered, "It's their problem, not ours. Fear of a word..."

"Well-deserved fear," Rodolphus noted. "Especially if it's as powerful as Bella's. And mine was stronger than hers."

"Legit?" Tonks asked, and Rodolphus gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"Since when do you say 'Legit'?" he frowned.

"It's like saying 'really,' or 'seriously,'" she answered. "Jack Stewart says it all the time—oh, and by the way, he wants us to come to his wedding. He's marrying that girl that we rescued from that Muggle chophouse. Anyway, I was on duty with Jack today, and he kept saying 'Legit' until he got me stuck on it too. Now I can't stop saying it."

Rodolphus shook his head, then looked up as Andromeda poked her head into the room. "Come eat," she told them. "Supper is ready. Nymphadora, I have a letter that came for you while you were gone. Apparently Ginevra Malfoy didn't want the letter going to the Ministry."

Tonks bounced up off of the couch and hurried after her mother, who handed Belle to her and gave her a bottle to feed the little one. Tonks accepted her task and sat down at the table, asking, "Where's the letter?"

"Here," Andromeda said, tossing the letter onto the empty plate in front of her daughter. "It came some time this afternoon."

"Okay." Tonks picked up the envelope and opened it, laying the letter on the plate so she could read it while she fed Belle her bottle. " _Dear Tonks_ ," she read out loud. " _I am bored. Come visit me on Friday. Lucius will be out that night—he told me that you were back to work_." Nymphadora looked astonished. "Mum, I've got Malfoys creeping up on me!"

"Well," Andromeda said passively, "you have made history several times."

Rodolphus snorted, and Nymphadora turned back to the letter, shaking her head. " _Narcissa is up to who-knows-what, and Draco says it's okay for you to come on Friday. I haven't heard anything from the outside world for ages, and because I'm two and a half weeks away from delivery, Narcissa won't let me leave the house. I've been staying out in the garden a lot, but I'm still going stir crazy. Please come see me! Ginny._ "

Rabastan shook his head. "She should have known what she was getting herself into."

"How could she?" Nymphadora asked, turning to him. "The Weasleys aren't exactly the high society type."

"Narcissa does not want to lose any more of her family," Andromeda said quietly, "so she is holding those she still has rather close. Ginevra will have to understand that, for she is the new girl on the block, not Narcissa."

"Are you foreseeing conflict between Narcissa and Ginny?" Rodolphus asked Andromeda.

The older witch looked at Rodolphus, then turned back to serving supper. "Not necessarily," she answered, then turned to her daughter. "When you go to Malfoy Manor, remind the girl that while she is married to Draco, she is not yet Lady Malfoy." Andromeda raised her hand to her throat significantly, and Nymphadora nodded.

Rabastan frowned. "Do you expect the girl to try to take over Malfoy Manor?"

Andromeda seated herself at the head of the table. "I do not know what to expect from her, but since she aspired to become a Malfoy, she might wish to be much more."

"She'll be all right unless she goes off on one of those Gryffindor streaks she has in her," shrugged Tonks. "I'll warn her. Ginny isn't nearly as headstrong as most of her family—she thinks before she acts."

"I think your friendship with her has encouraged her to continue her relationship with Draco," Rodolphus said. "Her parents are probably correct in putting some of the blame on you."

"Most of it," Nymphadora corrected. "I do nothing but encourage rebellion anyway."

"Oh, you do not," scolded Andromeda. "And if you do, then so do I. I neither discouraged, nor encouraged the girl to go through with her decision when I spoke to her in America."

Tonks frowned. "And Molly still accused you."

Rodolphus sighed and said, "Dora, Love, she's never going to stop accusing. That's just the way she is."

Andromeda smirked. "Everyone accuses when they don't know what goes on behind closed doors."

"Yes," Tonks agreed, frowning. She then smiled. "Very well, I'll be going to see Ginny on Friday after work."

"All right," nodded Rodolphus. "Remind me on Friday, because I'll forget that you'll be late getting back."

"I might forget to remind you," she said, tilting her head and giving him a warning look. She winked.

Rodolphus looked at her for a moment. "Right."

She grinned to herself and quickly finished eating, putting the note in her pocket. Handing Belle off to Rodolphus for a moment, she took Belle's empty bottle over to the sink, washing it out. As she was washing it, Andromeda allowed Teddy down from his high chair and he toddled over to her, tugging on her robe. "Mum!" he pleaded, lifting his arms to her when she looked down at him with a questioning smile. "Mummy!"

Nymphadora smiled, then set the bottle on the counter to dry and dried her hands quickly before bending and picking up Teddy. "Did you have fun playing today?" she asked him as his little arms wound around her neck.

Andromeda snorted. "He did nothing but play," she said. "He refused to take a nap, and when I was out of the room, he climbed into Belle's crib and threw everything out of it. Then he lay down in the crib and started sucking his thumb." She shook her head, then looked at the child, who had put his head down on his mother's shoulder. The boy merely looked at her and blinked, one of his fists grasping his mother's robe tightly.

"I love you, Teddy," Nymphadora said softly, giving him a small hug and rubbing his back gently. He yawned and she smiled. "I think I should rock him and put him to bed," she told the others. "Excuse me. Rodolphus, you can take care of Belle, please. I didn't get a chance to burp her."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and she grinned at him, then whisked Teddy away to the nursery. The child snuggled up against his mother, and as the boy grew more sleepy, he relaxed until he was lying across her lap, his curly brown hair soft against Tonks' arm.

She watched her little boy sleep and sighed with the love she felt for him. "I'll be here for you," she promised him quietly. "No matter how many other children I have. You're such a good child, Teddy. Your father would be proud of you." After several minutes, she stood, carried him to his bed and lay him down gently, pulling his blanket up over him. Nymphadora took a small teddy bear from one of the shelves in the room and placed it in Teddy's arms, where it was immediately squeezed and cuddled as the toddler continued to sleep.

Nymphadora had bought the little bear when Teddy was a newborn and it had helped him to sleep. She figured that the bear might help Teddy sleep better and keep him from getting out of his bed at night. She worried that Belle was making Teddy feel ignored, and that Teddy felt he needed to find other ways to be accepted. Nymphadora didn't want her little brown-haired boy to become scared or reclusive: she wanted to find a way to help him, but she didn't even completely understand Teddy's actions. She really had no idea if he wasn't sleeping just because of Belle or not. She sighed, then turned as the door opened.

Rodolphus came in with Belle asleep in his arms. "How do you get her to sleep so fast?" she demanded in a hushed voice."

"How do you calm Teddy and get him to sleep so well?" Rodolphus answered, allowing Tonks to kiss her baby girl before he put the baby in the crib. "Dora, I think Teddy's become a bit less comfortable with me," he told her.

"Oh?" she asked him, taking his hand as they walked out of the room together.

"He used to be perfectly fine with me, and I could hold him and play with him and he loved it," Rodolphus sighed. "But now—well, it's not like he's avoiding me because he's scared or anything, but I just don't play with him anymore. And he doesn't come to me, either."

Nymphadora turned toward Rodolphus as they entered their room. "I think Teddy feels jealous over the time I spend with Belle," she said. "Because I came home from work, and went straight to feeding Belle without even greeting him. And as soon as I gave Belle to you, Teddy wanted me to pick him up. And did you hear what Mum said? That Teddy crawled into Belle's crib and started sucking his thumb? It means he needs more emotional support than he's receiving."

Rodolphus frowned. "That's not the only thing it could mean, Dora m'love. It could just mean that he wishes he was still a baby too. Or maybe that he wishes we'd take Belle back from where we got her."

"I don't think he'd wish that," Dora said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should take him to work with you," Rodolphus said after a long silence. She looked up, intrigued, and he added, "You'd probably have to be on paperwork duty only, though. At least until he got used to someone there who you could leave him with."

Nymphadora turned from pulling her nightgown on and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll check on that," she said. "That would be fun."

Rodolphus smiled at her. "And perhaps, love, after the twins are born, you shouldn't go back to work for a while."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I've been wondering that too," she sighed. "I'm afraid that the twins will upset Teddy even more."

"Now, now," Rodolphus murmured as they slipped into the bed together, "don't borrow trouble, Dora. We've got quite enough anyway. We've got time to work through the problems we've got before we have to deal with those we haven't got."

Nymphadora gave a small laugh, and Rodolphus kissed her goodnight, squeezing her gently before she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "I love you," she mumbled, and he replied, "I love you too," squeezing her once more before they fell silent, sleep coming upon them.


	3. Bad News

The next day at work, Reanne called Tonks into his office. "Auror Tonks, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday, but it was just as well. You shocked everyone in the Office, you know."

Tonks smiled at him. "Don't I always?"

"So you really are pregnant again?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered, looking straight at him. "And I'll be at six months in three and a half months."

Reanne shook his head. "I can't promise that you'll continue to find work here if you keep running off to have babies," he told her.

Tonks nodded, looking away for a moment. "I understand. I'll try to work as long as I can before I take off, but I don't know what will happen. I have been wondering if I should stay home with the children, but I don't know."

He gave her a disapproving look. "Don't forget to hand in your notice if you decide that, Tonks. And in good time, I might add."

She grinned and answered, "Of course," walking over to the door. "Oh," she remembered, turning back to him. "When I am doing paperwork only, may I bring my son Teddy to the Office?" Reanne did not look amused and Tonks quickly continued, "He'll stay inside my cubicle, and I can soundproof it so we don't disturb anyone else. He needs some extra time with me."

"And not now?" Reanne asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not now?"

"I figured you'd be more open to the idea if I were to remain with him the whole time, instead of going out on missions," Tonks answered truthfully. "I'm not sure there's anyone that I could leave him with in the Office—or anyone that would keep him for me. Teddy just needs time with me away from home. He doesn't get out much."

Reanne shook his head again. "Try it," he said. "Next week some time—and please warn me which day you're going to do it. And perhaps you should ask Alice if she'd be willing to oversee Teddy if you have to leave: she isn't on active duty."

Tonks nodded, thanked the man, and left the room, heading straight to her cubicle. Grinning to herself, she began to fill out the report she hadn't had time for the day before. She was excited to bring Teddy with her to work, but wasn't sure that Teddy would be appreciated by the others.

That evening, when she left the Office, she met Alice and Neville by the Aurors' apparition point. Alice smiled at her. "Would you like to come with us? We're going to visit Frank; he's doing a little bit better."

Tonks bit her lip. "I do have an appointment at St. Mungo's tonight, but it's not a visiting appointment."

"Oh." Alice grinned and held out her hand. "Coming?"

"Okay," Tonks finally agreed, and took the woman's hand. Alice disapparated, and the three appeared in St. Mungo's before the receptionist's counter.

The receptionist nodded a greeting to Alice and Neville, but merely glared at Tonks. Alice interrupted before the other woman could begin and said, "Oh, Tonks isn't with us this time, Matilde. Neville and I have come to visit Frank."

Feeling awkward, Nymphadora hung back until the two had gone through the swinging doors, heading up to the 4th floor. She stepped up to the counter and said, "I...have an appointment..."

"I've already notified them that you're here," said Matilde in a monotone. "Take a seat and wait for your name to be called."

"Thank you," said Tonks softly, and took a seat with her back to the double doors and the receptionist.

After a few minutes, someone called her name, Tonks, and she stood, following the healer back to an examination room. Nymphadora answered the healer's questions to the best of her abilities, biting her tongue several times to make sure she thought before she spoke. She was subjected to a full examination to make sure that she was healthy.

Because she was a Metamorphagus, there were elements of magic present in her body that could harm her children. She'd always been monitored before, with Teddy and Belle, but she sensed that the healer was more concerned because Tonks was pregnant with twins.

"Well," the healer sighed finally, sitting down on a chair and looking over at Nymphadora, who was seated on the examination table, "you are perfectly healthy, and so are the twins, at least for now."

"What do you mean?" Nymphadora asked with a frown.

"Twins are usually born early," the healer reminded her. "And if your twins are Metamorphagi like you, and come early, they will need special care in order for their abilities to develop to their full extent. Even if they're not Metamorphagi, they will probably need to stay in St. Mungo's a little longer than your other children did."

Tonks bit her lip. "Are you saying I'm at high risk?"

The healer shook her head. "If the twins come early, they are at risk, just like any other preemie. It's just that, if they are Metamorphagi, we have to understand that their magic will still be developing. If that development is disturbed, it could destroy their magic and make them Squibs."

Nymphadora gulped, horrified. She couldn't imagine what Rodolphus would say if his twin sons turned out to be Squibs. "But only if they are born early?" she asked.

"Yes," the healer answered quietly. "I can't pretend to understand how much that will effect your family, but you should probably warn them before anything goes wrong. It'll be better for them to be prepared for the worst."

 _What will I tell Rodolphus?_ her mind screamed, and suddenly, she was terrified of what Rodolphus would say when she told him the possibility of their twins being Squibs. _No!_ she thought, then dragged her mind back to the present. "Okay," she said, her throat dry.

The healer stood. "Have a good evening," she told Tonks. The mediwitch gave her advice on a few things, but Tonks barely heard her, lost in her thoughts.

Nymphadora walked quickly to the apparition point and disapparated after taking several deep breaths to calm herself. She entered her home and quickly slipped into the kitchen, where her mother was. Andromeda turned to her, then pointed to the dining room table. "Sit down, Nymphadora. What's wrong? By the way, Rodolphus isn't home yet."

"Mum—" Tonks began, blinking back tears. She told her mother what the healer had said, and Andromeda froze, stirring the food that was on the stove.

"Squibs, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora closed her eyes as tears trickled down her face. "Yes," she whispered. "But it's only high risk if the twins come early. Oh, Mum, what will I do? What would I tell Rodolphus?"

Andromeda began to stir the food again and answered, "The truth. You should not lie, Dora. You need to tell him that it's a possibility, especially so he has time to get used to the idea."

The brown-haired witch sniffled. "I'm scared of what he'll say," she admitted, looking over at her mother.

"If you need to," Andromeda said, "go upstairs and cry out your feelings so that you can talk to Rodolphus plainly and clearly."

"I don't know what to say," breathed Tonks, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "How should I tell him? Mum—!"

Andromeda turned to face her daughter. "Don't make it a crisis, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora gulped. "Mum, it _is_ a crisis!" she cried, then buried her face in her hands. "He'll be angry," she whispered, then shuddered.

"Nymphadora," sighed Andromeda, "you don't know that."

"Even if he doesn't show it, he will be," answered the girl, her shoulders slumping. "It would be shameful for him to have a Squib child, and even if he doesn't blame it on me, he will be angry about it."

"You don't even know if the twins will be Squibs," Andromeda reminded her. "Don't borrow trouble, Dora." The front door shut, and Andromeda quickly turned back to making supper.

Footsteps sounded in the entry hall and Rodolphus came into the dining room. "Dora," he said, and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

She looked up and murmured, "Welcome home."

"Da!" shouted a voice, and Teddy ran into the room, throwing his arms around Rodolphus' leg.

"Oh," said Rodolphus in surprise, then leaned down and picked up the little boy, hugging him close. "Hi, Teddy," he said, and the boy grinned at the dark-haired man. Rodolphus looked back at Tonks. "Did you just get back from the Office?"

"Not exactly," she replied. "I had an appointment at St. Mungo's after I left the Office. The healers want to make sure the twins and I stay healthy."

Rodolphus smiled, then sat down next to his wife at the table and asked, "Well, are you?"

Nymphadora bit her lip, and Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. "Yes," she answered slowly, but added, "The healers are worried that the twins might be born early, and that it might disrupt their magic."

He nodded, then looked over at Andromeda when she corrected, " _Destroy_ their magic." Rodolphus looked back at his wife, and she bit her lip, looking into his face searchingly. He reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently as he allowed Teddy to go back to playing.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to keep back her emotion. He squeezed her hand more tightly, and she squeezed it back slightly. "Squibs?" he asked softly, and she drew a sharp breath, tears leaking silently from her eyes.

One of her tears dripped onto Rodolphus' robe, and he realized that she was crying. Squeezing her hand, he murmured, "It's just a small chance, Dora. We don't even know that the twins will be born early, or that they will be Metamorphagi, or that they'll have any problems at all, whenever they are born."

"But what if they do?" Tonks whispered, sniffling, and her tears slowed for a moment. "I wouldn't know how to raise a Squib child, let alone twins!"

"Dora," he said softly, "I don't think that they'll be Squibs. I know the feel of different magics, and I'm almost certain that the twins will be full-fledged wizards." Tonks opened her mouth to speak, but Rodolphus continued, "I know there's a chance of some accident happening, but it probably won't."

Nymphadora looked up at him, then gave a little sigh/sob and hugged him close. He embraced her lovingly, patting her back reassuringly. She sighed and drew back after a moment, looking into his eyes. She was about to say something when she heard Belle cry out, and disentangled herself from Rodolphus, standing and going to take care of Belle.

Andromeda turned to him. "Lestrange, what aren't you telling her?"

Rodolphus frowned at the witch for several moments before replying, "I know that presently, the twins have magic. If their magic is destroyed, they will die. They will not be Squibs. If their magic is merely disrupted, they will just be normal wizards instead of being Metamorphagi."

"And you won't tell Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked.

"If she continues to worry about it, I will," he answered. "The twins already have magic: they will not be Squibs."

Andromeda sent clean dishes to the table with a flick of her wand and levitated the steaming dishes of food over just as Nymphadora came back into the room, Belle in her arms. "Sit down, Dora," Andromeda said, making sure she had everything that was necessary on the table. "Supper is ready."

"What about Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow.

" **Expecto Patronum** ," Andromeda replied, her jaguar Patronus exploding into existence. "Go to Rabastan Lestrange and tell him it's time for supper. Then lure Teddy in here." The Patronus loped out of the room silently, going to do her bidding.

Moments later, they heard a shout and several thumps from upstairs, and Belle flung her arms out, startled. Nymphadora cuddled her baby close as Rabastan thumped down the stairs and came into the room. "The idea," Rabastan growled at Andromeda. "I was asleep, and woke up with that—that _thing_ in my face! It was practically standing on my chest!"

Belle made a little sound, distracting the other three adults, and Rabastan grumbled, "Not that any of you would care."

"It was just a Patronus," Rodolphus answered his brother after a moment. "It wouldn't hurt you, but I guess it surprised you. We heard you shout."

"I broke the wards on my room with my startled magic," Rabastan admitted. "I didn't know I could still have that much loss of control."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Anyway, are you hungry? Supper's ready; just sit down and prepare to eat. Did you wash up?"

Rabastan gave his brother a dirty look. "Yes, Mum," he said sweetly, and left the room to wash up.

Nymphadora smiled to herself before looking up at her mother. "I might need to feed Belle before I can eat."

"As long as she's not crying for a meal, you should eat with us," Andromeda replied. "She's getting old enough to be able to wait a few minutes."

"Three months old?" Rodolphus said in surprise.

"Never too young to begin training," Nymphadora shrugged, and turned, hearing Teddy's giggle.

The little boy came trotting into the room after Andromeda's Patronus, giggling and reaching out his hands for it. The Jaguar disappeared when it reached Andromeda at the table, and Teddy looked around for it in wonder. "Ma!" he complained, putting his hands on Nymphadora's knee.

She smiled down at him. "Ask grandmum where it went," she told Teddy.

Teddy pouted up at Andromeda. "Gra'mum," he entreated her with sad, brown eyes. "Cat!"

"It's a Jaguar," Andromeda said softly, and drew her wand. Teddy stepped aside as his grandmother knelt down beside him. He watched her wand, knowing that whenever she had it out, something interesting was going to happen. " **Expecto Patronum** ," she murmured, and the Jaguar stepped out of the tip of her wand, stalking around her and Teddy.

"Cat!" Teddy said excitedly, reaching out for it, but it darted away.

"It's a big cat," Andromeda told him. "Let it stay in here. Come eat, Teddy; it will stay there. In fact, it will probably wait for you to finish eating." She lifted Teddy into his high chair, putting a little food in front of the child as the Patronus sat nearby.

Rabastan joined them once again, frowning at the Patronus before sitting down to eat. Almost as if it were amused, the Patronus trotted over to Rabastan, seeming to sit beside him at the table. Rabastan glared at Andromeda, who pretended not to notice, serving dinner quietly.

To Nymphadora's surprise, Belle did not cry for her supper at all during the meal, although the child became distressed whenever Teddy laughed in delight at the jaguar Patronus' antics. Biting her lip, Dora glanced at Rodolphus, and he took the little one into his arms, calming her. Dora heard his magic crackle, and raised an eyebrow at him, but Rodolphus did not comment on what he had done.

Belle settled down, watching her father as he told Teddy to lower his voice. Andromeda got a guilty look on her face, and her Patronus faded away moments later, much to Teddy's disappointment. "Cat!" Teddy protested, and Belle gave a little cry, looking as if she might start to shriek. Teddy glanced at the baby, then pouted and turned away from her.

Once again, Rodolphus didn't say anything, but Nymphadora bit her lip, her heart heavy. She was afraid that Teddy and Belle wouldn't get along, ever. Moments later, Teddy shoved his plate away with such force that it nearly fell off his high chair. "I done," he said quietly, and his mother came over to him, rescuing the plate from the child and allowing Teddy down from the chair. "Come wash up," she told him, motioning him toward the sink.

Teddy glanced toward the sink, then at his sister and her father, who were between him and the counter. "Ma!" he protested, and Andromeda said, "Dora, go ahead and take him upstairs to wash him off."

Nymphadora was surprised, but came back over to her son and took him by the hand, leading him out of the room and up the stairs. Teddy was very quiet as his mother set him on the counter and washed his hands off. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she worried when she saw the hurt in his innocent, young eyes. "Teddy," she whispered when she was done washing his hands and face, "I love you."

"Ma," Teddy said, reaching out and touching her face. His hair was still the brown it had become when Belle had cried out at the table.

She remained absolutely still as Teddy's little hand explored her face, touching her nose, her eyes, and patting her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him when he withdrew his hand, and Teddy was watching her closely. "What is it?" she asked him. "Have I changed? I'm still your mum, Teddy. I promise."

Teddy stood up on the counter and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "Teddy's mum."

Nymphadora hugged her little boy, fighting back her tears that were still too available for her comfort. "I love you," she told him again, holding him close and rubbing his back gently. "Do you want to go to work with me tomorrow?"

He seemed confused, and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Mum," he said, hugging her again. "Teddy play?"

"Okay," she said, then lifted him down from the counter and allowed him to run off down the hall. She walked toward her room, but met Rodolphus coming down the hall with Belle, who was crying softly.

She must have given him a desperately wild look, because he said, "If you don't feel up to it, I'm sure I could fix her a bottle." Dora motioned him toward their room, and he obeyed, cuddling Belle as she cried. Nymphadora sat down on the edge of their bed and opened the front of her robes before accepting Belle into her arms and beginning to feed her. "Are you all right, Dora, Love?" Rodolphus asked her in concern.

Blinking back tears, Nymphadora adjusted her robes and cuddled her daughter closer. "Teddy," she breathed, and held back a sob with effort. "Teddy is hurt, Rodolphus. I don't know what's wrong between him and Belle. I don't think we did anything, but I don't know, and I can't think—"

A sob finally escaped her, and Belle let out a cry, looking up at her mother. The baby seemed to be begging her mother not to cry, and Nymphadora smiled bitterly through her tears. "I'm sorry," Dora whispered to the child. "I didn't mean to—to disturb you." Belle went back to her supper, and Rodolphus sat down beside his wife, who pressed a hand to her mouth in order to keep herself quiet.

"Dora," Rodolphus began softly, slipping his arm around her and rubbing her back lovingly, "I think Belle is sensitive to noise. I think that's why she doesn't like hearing Teddy talk, or hearing you cry. That's why I asked Teddy to be quiet at the table. Unfortunately, I probably hurt Teddy's feelings when I told him, even though I tried to be decent about it."

"Really?" she sniffled, looking over at him and leaning closer to him.

He nodded and replied, "It might be that if we kept the noise levels down, Belle wouldn't be so unhappy, and she might not cry as much at night if she didn't hear Teddy making noise in his bed as he usually does."

Dora wiped her face on her sleeve. "What do you suggest, Rodolphus?"

"Perhaps we should move Teddy in with us so that he doesn't disturb Belle," Rodolphus said quietly. "We can soundproof the nursery so that she can't hear anything outside of it, and we can ward the playroom so that sounds don't travel from there to the nursery, or wherever Belle is."

"How do you think Teddy will take being moved in with us?" Dora asked nervously. "He's bound to be upset about it for a while."

"Well, I think if we put Teddy's bed over there," Rodolphus pointed to the wall across from them, "then you would be closer to Teddy and be able to reassure him better than I could. I think we should let him get used to being in our room without giving him extra rules. I mean, just putting him in his bed, and letting him sit up or talk, as long as he's quiet, until he's comfortable enough to lie down and go to sleep."

Nymphadora nodded her agreement, and Belle looked up at her mother, her hair turning brown, slightly lighter than Dora's hair. "I love you," Dora told her baby softly, and Belle seemed to smile a little before she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist. Dora glanced over at her husband. "I hope you're right," she murmured. "I hope this won't continue throughout their entire childhood."

Rodolphus leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It shouldn't," he said calmly, giving her a half hug as she cuddled Belle, rocking her gently.

"How do you do it?" she asked him, looking back down at their child. "How do you stay so calm about everything?"

"Practice with showing no feelings whatsoever," Rodolphus replied. "I think most of it comes with being from an old pureblood family and being a Death Eater. It certainly helps if you know that your death is imminent if you think an incorrect, improper, false thought."

Nymphadora frowned, and Rodolphus smiled a little. "If it helps you any, Dora, I'm rarely _ever_ calm inside. I just seem to be collected and unruffled because that's what I was taught to portray."

She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes. "Never calm?"

"Not even when I'm sleeping," he admitted to her with a sigh. "Sometimes I wake up and feel like I never slept at all. I feel the most calm when I'm holding you, because I know that you care about me."

"I love you," she murmured as he pressed his lips to the side of her head. "More than anything." She turned her head and shared a sweet kiss with him before she scooted closer to him, Rodolphus slipping his arms around her and Belle carefully, holding them close.


	4. Scorpius!

In the morning, Nymphadora took Teddy to work with her, telling her mother that she and Rodolphus suspected that Belle had extra-sensitive hearing before she left. Andromeda made sure to put special wards around wherever Belle was lying, or being propped up in order to keep her safe from any loud sounds.

Teddy was thrilled to be going somewhere alone with his mother, leaving his baby sister at home. He clung to her neck and stared around when she arrived at the special apparition point for the Aurors.

"Tonks!" someone called, and she turned to see Arthur Weasley coming from the lift.

"Wotcher!" she greeted him happily, and Teddy looked at the man, morphing his hair bright red.

Giggling, Tonks told her son, "This is Mr. Weasley. Arthur, this is Teddy. Say 'Hi,' Teddy."

"Hi, Teddy," said the child obediently, grinning winsomely at the newcomer. "Hi."

"Hello, Teddy," Arthur told the boy, smiling. "Training him young, Dora?"

Tonks nodded, then turned to see Percy Weasley standing there. "Oh. Hi, Weatherby."

Percy rolled his eyes at her, and Teddy laughed happily, reaching out for Percy's glasses. "Hi, Tonks," he greeted her. "Cute little one."

Teddy frowned. "Teddy not cute!" he protested. "Mum, Teddy not cute!"

The two Weasleys laughed and waved to them as they continued down the hall. Tonks grinned at Teddy, then set him down and took his hand. "Come on," she said to him. "Let's go."

When the two entered the Auror Office, Teddy scooted closer to his mother as several of the Aurors on duty looked at him and his mother in surprise. Jack and Stirling glanced at each other and shook their heads at Tonks. "Tonks, he's a little young to be an Auror," Jack said, and Stirling laughed heartily.

"No!" Teddy protested, looking up at his mother, then back at the two men. "Auror bad!"

"Oooh," said Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, Tonks. Got a bad case there."

"Whatever, Jack," Tonks rolled her eyes. She headed to her cubicle, setting up wards so that Teddy could not escape it or be heard outside of it. She had only been on paperwork an hour or so before Alice came into the ward and Teddy looked up at her curiously.

Alice smiled down at him, then addressed his mother. "Nymphadora, Reanne suggested I come see Teddy, since he believes it best that you leave the child with me if you have to go out on a mission. You know I'm not on active duty."

Tonks nodded, glancing up. "If you want to bring paperwork in here so you and Teddy can get used to each other, that would be fine," she told the older woman, who nodded.

Teddy watched the grey-haired woman Summon some papers and sit down next to his mother before going back to playing. However, fifteen minutes later, Teddy had sidled up to Alice and she'd picked the child up, holding him as she worked. Tonks could have sworn that Reanne had planned it all, because not less than half an hour later, Stirling poked his head into the cubicle and said, "Tonks? You're with us. Can you leave the brat with an escapee from St. Mungo's?"

The younger woman glanced at Alice, who was laughing as if Stirling had told a joke, and shook her head. "I'll be right there," she said. Stirling ducked out, and Nymphadora looked at Teddy, who had been half asleep before Stirling had come into the cubicle. "Teddy?" she said softly. "Mum has to leave for a few minutes. Would you be a good boy for Alice?"

"Teddy good," Teddy yawned, hiding his face in the other woman's arm.

"Good," Tonks said, leaning down to kiss the child's forehead. "There's a snack for him in the bag hanging up over there, Alice," Nymphadora pointed out to her, giving other last minute instructions. "Thanks for taking care of him." Alice nodded and motioned the younger Auror to leave as Teddy closed his eyes sleepily. Tonks smiled and left quickly to catch up with the boys.

When Tonks arrived back with the boys, tired, but happy with the results of their raid, she found Teddy sitting cross-legged on her desk, watching the picture of Rodolphus and his mother. "Teddy!" she said, coming into the cubicle and stopping short.

"Ma," he said softly, touching the picture of her freeing Rodolphus from his chains at his second trial. "Wha' doing?"

Tonks was at a loss for words, but Alice said quietly, pointing to Rodolphus, "He was in trouble a long time ago, Teddy, and your mum is helping him in that picture."

Teddy crossed his arms, frowning at the picture. "What—what—?" Teddy asked, unable to find words to describe the dark shadows in the background of the picture.

"Those are dementors, Teddy," Tonks said quietly. "They're horrible, scary things."

"Daddy not scared," Teddy said firmly, and Tonks nearly laughed and cried at the irony.

"Of course not, darling," she answered him, smoothing his blue hair and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He protested, putting his hands up on top of his head protectively. She smiled at him, then sat down at her desk, seeing that Alice had moved her papers to allow Teddy to sit on the desk.

Moments later, Teddy was done staring at the picture and asked to be put down on the floor to play. His mother obliged, turning back to her report, and Alice left the cubicle a few minutes later. Teddy came over and crawled up on the second chair, watching his mother write. "Go home?" he asked his mother with a pout.

"Soon," she promised him. "It's a long time for you to be out, isn't it?"

"Tired," pouted Teddy adorably, and his mother sighed.

"Come here, little one," she said, and he came right to her arms, curling up against her with a yawn. "Didn't you get a nap?"

Teddy stretched slightly, then said plainly, "No nap."

Tonks shook her head, then Transfigured her chair into a rocking chair and dimmed the light in her cubicle. She turned her chair so that she could rock Teddy as she finished writing her report. Teddy was soon asleep, his head against her arm as she sat there, slowly rocking him. Nymphadora wished she had someone there to take a picture so that she could keep it, and vowed to put a picture of Teddy up on her cubicle wall as well. Teddy and Andromeda were the only two of her family that didn't have a picture on her wall.

When Tonks' shift ended, she packed Teddy's things in the bag she'd brought with her and gathered the few papers she needed to take home. Lifting Teddy up so that his head rested on her shoulder, she made sure that his little blanket covered him before leaving her cubicle just the way she had changed and warded it.

Jack and Stirling joined her on the way out, and Jack grinned, "Don't forget that you're supposed to attend my wedding."

"That's right," Stirling nodded. "He's marrying himself because Nymphadora jilted him—"

"You are terrible," Nymphadora told Stirling icily. "I was engaged to Rodolphus _before_ I met Jack. I'll be there," she told Jack in an aside.

"Okay," he said, then disapparated with a pop.

Tonks disapparated with Teddy after making sure that she had everything she had brought with her. She appeared in front of the front door and opened it, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her quietly.

Andromeda approached her, and smiled, seeing Teddy asleep in her arms. "Belle's asleep in her crib," she murmured to her daughter. "There is a Silencing Ward around the crib so that no sounds will disturb her, and her Waking Charm is connected to me right now. Teddy's bed is still in the nursery. I think Rodolphus changed his mind about moving Teddy when I told him that we could just ward the crib."

Nymphadora smiled and nodded slightly, glad that Teddy didn't necessarily have to be moved. She headed upstairs into the nursery, finding Rodolphus sitting silently at Belle's side, watching her. "Rodolphus," she murmured, and he looked up, standing and preparing Teddy's bed for him. She lay the child down, making sure his blanket stayed over him, and tucked his little bear into his arms. She kissed her son's forehead, then turned to her husband.

Rodolphus drew her closer, whispering, "Welcome home. I love you, Dora."

"I love you, Rodolphus," she returned, leaning forward to meet his kiss halfway. He embraced her firmly, yet gently, and when he drew back, his fingertips lightly brushed her stomach, making her blush and cover his hand with hers.

He clasped her hand and she slipped her arm around his neck, allowing him to embrace her more tightly, kissing him firmly. He led her from the nursery to their room, where he sat down on the bed and drew her onto his lap, continuing his welcome home until she drew back, sighing.

"Rodolphus," she moaned softly, clinging to him passionately. One of the things she loved about him was that his hands were never still while they kissed, unless someone was watching, and she could always tell when he was restraining himself.

"I love you," he growled, kissing her neck playfully. "You're so delicious I could just eat you!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Nymphadora giggled breathlessly as the breath of his laughter tickled her neck. "Eek! Rodolphus, that really tickles!" She dissolved into giggles and collapsed onto the bed when he decided to tickle her for real.

She stared up at him, her eyes bright with laughter, her hands held out to protect her after a moment. "N—no!" she gasped, giggling still. "Please!"

"Are you sure?" he teased, reaching in and tickling her as he slipped off the bed to be out of the way of her kick reflex.

"Rodolphus Lestrange!" she shrieked, bursting into giggles again. She writhed with laughter as he attacked her mercilessly. Finally, she made a desperate lunge for him, smothering him in kisses and clinging to him as tightly as she could.

He fell onto the bed next to her, laughing as he fended off her attack. "I give!" he told her, seeing her chest heave as she gasped for breath, laughing and giggling uncontrollably. "I can't best your kiss attack."

Still laughing, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "It hurts from laughing," she giggled, burying her face in his robe. Rodolphus reached out to draw her closer, but she flinched and went off into a fit of laughter again.

"Dora!" he said in surprise, drawing his wand and doing a spell to relieve her muscle aches from her laughing fits.

"Ow," she breathed, and he looked at her in slight concern, still grinning. "It's okay," she said, giggling slightly. "Ow."

"Dora," he said worriedly, "are you sure you're all right?"

Nymphadora nodded, giggling more and pressing her hand to her side, hiding her face in his robe. "It's—okay," she told him, feeling him stroke her hair and rub on down her back, calming all her nerves that had been fired up by his tickling her. She sighed in pleasure, and he kissed the top of her blonde head. "I love you," she whispered, lying there next to him, and she felt him smile, even though she couldn't see his face.

Rodolphus merely kissed her forehead, then guided her head to rest against his chest, holding her closer. The two lay in their embrace until her mother's Patronus called them to supper. They were quiet, neither saying a word til Andromeda asked Nymphadora how Teddy had done at the Auror Office.

"He told me he didn't take a nap," Tonks answered with a slight smile. "I went out on a raid and when I came back, he fell asleep on my lap. He's been sleeping ever since. I hope he's good and tired out."

"Belle will be waking up soon, I believe," Andromeda told her daughter. "She's been asleep for almost three hours."

Tonks nodded, and Andromeda said, "By the way, Dora, don't forget that you are to stop by Malfoy Manor on the way home from work on Friday. I don't think Ginevra would approve if you didn't at least visit her."

Dora grinned. "Of course. Well, I hope everything goes all right. I'm excited for her." Andromeda just smiled and Nymphadora turned her attention back to her food.

Nymphadora made sure that her hair was grey before she disapparated from the Ministry to Malfoy Manor. She always tried to wear a neutral colour around the Malfoys so that it didn't seem that she was trying to pretend something that she wasn't. She walked up the drive, remembering the time that she'd been led up to the mansion by masked Death Eaters. That hadn't been fun at all.

Standing at the gates, Nymphadora lifted the knocker and pushed it down, sounding the chimes within the Manor. She waited, almost holding her breath in anticipation.

Finally, Draco opened the door and parted the gates enough to allow her into the Entrance Hall. "Good of you to come," he murmured. "Ginny's become a little...unpredictable lately because she hasn't had much to do. She and Mum have been...disagreeing because of her restrictions. Perhaps you could talk some sense into her?"

"Into which one?" Nymphadora asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco glanced over his shoulder, then smirked. "I don't think I should answer that."

Tonks grinned. "Exactly." She fell in step beside him at his beckoning, following him up toward a wing of the mansion she'd never been in before.

"Mother is entertaining guests in the garden," Draco said conversationally, "and I will be attending to business elsewhere, so you and Ginny will have time to talk." He stopped at a door, allowing it to scan his magic. Opening the door, he motioned Nymphadora to go into the room. "This is Ginny's dayroom. Ginevra, Nymphadora is here."

Tonks stepped into the room, seeing the very pregnant girl look up and smile tentatively. She scooted over to the girl, sitting down on the couch beside her and putting her arms around the girl, giving her a gentle hug. Ginny burst into tears, and Draco awkwardly backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Ginny," Tonks said softly, rubbing the girl's back gently, "what's wrong? Besides being a woman, being a Weasley at Malfoy Manor, and being pregnant with the heir of the House of Malfoy?"

"That's not funny," Ginny sobbed, but she half-laughed through her tears. "I—I don't know what's wrong!"

Nymphadora stroked Ginny's back comfortingly until Ginny was able to regain her composure. Ginny looked up at her friend. "I—I miss home," she whispered, as if she were embarrassed to admit it. "I—I want to see Dad, and the boys—most of them." She scowled, and Tonks patted her back reassuringly. "I'm also tired of all the restrictions Narcissa's placed on me," she sighed. "Tonks, I keep running into arguments with her! And every time, Draco looks at me like I threatened to shoot her!"

Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "Are Narcissa and Draco as close as they seem to be?" she asked the redhead.

Ginny bit her lip slightly, then agreed. "Draco loves his mum," she said. "You think it must be that Draco wants us to get along, but doesn't know how to tell me."

"Or that perhaps he thinks your method of disagreement is disrespectful to her," Tonks shrugged, making Ginny scowl at her. "She is Lady Malfoy, not you."

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed. "I would _never_ —"

"Good," Tonks replied. "Act that way."

Ginny pouted, then bit her lip again. "I like Narcissa, but I'm done with doing nothing and going nowhere."

Tonks smiled. "You'll have plenty to do soon enough, Ginny," she grinned. "By the way, I accidentally told your family that you were pregnant, and...your mum wished she could have seen you pregnant."

"Maybe next time," Ginny sighed, shifting her position on the couch. "I really could not deal with my own family while I'm just so...awkward."

"Hee!" snickered Tonks, and Ginny huffed at her. "Ginny, I—I'm pregnant again too," Tonks informed her, blushing. "I—"

"You and Rodolphus have no self-control," Ginny began, then rolled her eyes. "And yet Draco and I are planning when to have our second child."

"Perhaps I have no self-control," Tonks shrugged, "but you are crazy to plan the second before you have the first—are you okay?"

For Ginny had bitten her lip yet again and pressed her hand to her side. "Yes," she sighed. "I just—it just happens on and off. Nothing serious."

Tonks resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "That's how labour starts, Ginny," she told the girl. "It starts easy and gets worse. I'm calling Narcissa. **Expecto Patronum.** " She gave the Patronus its message and sat back with Ginny to wait, the girl protesting that it was nothing.

"Hush," Tonks said. "We shall see when Narcissa arrives."

"If she freaks out over nothing—oh!" Ginny gasped, and Tonks smirked.

"Nothing indeed," Tonks agreed, nodding sagely.

Narcissa burst into the room, startling her daughter-in-law. "Ginevra, I told you to call me if you felt anything!"

Ginny frowned at the woman stubbornly. "It's nothing!"

"Ha!" said Narcissa, and Tonks turned away from the two women. Moments later, Ginny gasped again, and Narcissa said, " _Nothing_ , indeed. Come."

The redhead obeyed with a sigh, Nymphadora following them out of the room. When Tonks attempted to leave them, Narcissa asked, "Where do you think you're going, Nymphadora? Don't even think about leaving right now. There isn't anyone to let you out of the Manor."

Ginny looked over at her friend. "Stay with me?"

Tonks could think of a thousand things she'd rather be doing, like fighting trolls or fending off dementors, but she nodded her agreement and followed the two Malfoy women to a small bedchamber that seemed to be prepared for the occasion. As Narcissa prepared for the birth of her grandson and helped Ginny, she summoned Draco by her Patronus.

Draco came into the room not even a minute later, looking like he'd been running. Tonks discretely hid a smirk behind her hand. "Ginny," she heard him murmur, taking her hand, "I told you to let me know—"

"Sorry," Ginny breathed, trying to follow Narcissa's instructions and talk to her husband at the same time. "I didn't think it was—" she squeezed Draco's hand tightly "important." She smiled weakly and he sighed, kissing her forehead.

Tonks reached over and used her wand to braid Ginny's hair so it would be out of the way. Ginny glanced up at her friend, taking a deep breath. "Now what?" she asked.

The grey-haired woman smiled apologetically. "We wait."

Hours later, early the following day, little Scorpius joined the Malfoy family. Narcissa handed the child off to Draco, who looked slightly alarmed at the tiny, crying human that had been placed in his arms.

Narcissa was trying to make sure that the child's mother was taken care of, Ginny making things difficult by not holding still and protesting that she wanted to see her baby boy. Finally, Tonks reached down and dug her fingertips into the pressure point in Ginny's elbow, and the girl went rigid with a yelp of pain. The blonde woman quickly finished what she'd been attempting to do and covered Ginny with the sheet.

Ginny glared up at Tonks, who shrugged apologetically. Glancing up at Draco, Ginny asked quietly, "May I hold him?"

Draco looked at his mother for permission, then leaned down and placed the child in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked down into the child's face and breathed, "Hello, Scorpius."

Narcissa helped mother and baby get together, and Scorpius fell silent, receiving his first meal ever. The baby didn't drink much, but was soon asleep, lying on his mother's chest. Draco smiled down at the two and squeezed his wife's hand. He would stay with them and make sure that they were all right as the child and his mother slept: he wasn't about to attempt taking Scorpius from her.

After a moment, Draco motioned his mother to Tonks, and Narcissa motioned Nymphadora to follow her out of the room. "Thanks," came Ginny's voice as Tonks was leaving, and she nodded to her friend with a smile before murmuring, "Congratulations" and followed Narcissa out of the room.

The older woman led her to the gates and said, "I didn't realize how late it was. I don't think you came to assist with the birth, even though that's how it worked out."

Tonks smiled, then yawned, clapping her hand over her mouth with a small giggle. "It's okay," she told her aunt. "Congratulations to you and your family for the baby." On impulse, she hugged her Aunt Narcissa, who sighed and hugged her back.

A loud pop sounded, and Narcissa and Nymphadora jumped back from each other awkwardly to see that Lucius had just apparated into the mansion a few feet away. He reeled slightly, and Narcissa stepped to his side, taking his arm to steady him.

Tonks watched in confusion as Narcissa whispered something to Lucius, her eyes widening in horror when Lucius looked up at her. "Geddout," he slurred, and Tonks stepped back from him in alarm, Narcissa stepping between them. With her wand in her left hand, Narcissa waved the gates open a little, and Tonks left as fast as she could, running down the driveway, her mind frozen in horror. She disapparated when she reached the end of the drive and stumbled into her own home a minute later, tears prickling at her eyelids.

As she entered the living room to head upstairs toward her bed, she saw Rodolphus lying asleep on the couch and sniffled a little. Walking over to him, she touched his arm gently and murmured, "Roddy, I'm home. I didn't mean to stay out so late."

After a moment, Rodolphus opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're—all right," he said, trying to cover up a yawn as he stood and hugged her gently.

"Yes," she said quietly, laying her head on his chest. "Ginny—she had her baby this morning, and she'd asked me to stay with her. I forgot to send you a message—" She yawned and hid her face from him. "Roddy," she whispered, "as I was leaving Malfoy Manor, Lucius arrived. And it looked like he was slightly intoxicated!"

"Wha—?" Rodolphus drew his hand across his eyes, still half asleep. "Lucius what?" Nymphadora repeated her story, and Rodolphus yawned before replying, "Perhaps he's not so well adjusted to life after war as we thought."

She pouted, hiding her face from her husband. "That's not nice, Roddy."

He sighed, beginning to lead her toward the stairs to go to their room. "Well," he began again, "goodness knows Malfoy didn't react well to Azkaban the short time he was there. Perhaps he needed to drown his sorrows tonight. Or—" as she looked at him indignantly "perhaps you just interpreted the scene wrong."

"That's a horrible way to talk about the poor man," Nymphadora scolded Rodolphus sharply as they entered their room. "Really, Rodolphus, you should have more compassion for him—"

"I have none because he deserves none," Rodolphus said firmly, handing his wife her nightgown. "Spoiled brats, of any age, don't make good Death Eaters. They also have a hard time compartmentalizing against dementors."

"Roddy!" she said, appalled.

Rodolphus helped her straighten her nightgown, then led her to the bed, where they snuggled up together beneath the blankets. "I know I deserve none either," he said nonchalantly, kissing her good night, "but I have you."

She frowned after returning his kiss and asked, "If you didn't have me, would you 'drown your sorrows' like that?"

"No one knows what would have happened," Rodolphus told her, glancing up at the dark window. "However, I am fairly certain that without you, if you hadn't spoken for us at the trial, I would either be dead or in Azkaban. If I were free without you, I'm fairly certain that I would eventually run against the grain of law and be sent back to Azkaban—or terminated already."

"Why?" Dora asked, a little confused. "After everything that happened, you'd go straight back?"

Rodolphus sighed, then sat up slightly and looked into her worried face. "It's hard to leave the life that you seem to have lived forever," he tried to explain. "I—I'd be wild, especially with Bella gone. I might lose my mind finally and be sent to St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban. Ha!" Rodolphus laughed bitterly, Nymphadora leaning up to kiss his forehead reassuringly.

Tonks asked, "I thought with Bellatrix gone that you kind of lost the drive to destruction."

"Isn't it obvious I haven't?" he asked her plainly. "Perhaps at first, her death calmed me, but I lived for her, Dora. I stayed sane in Azkaban because of her. I couldn't be a Death Eater living among innocent people unless you were here helping me. I would do something crazy, like Bellatrix did when the Dark Lord was defeated the first time, and I'd get the Kiss."

Rodolphus shuddered in horror, and Nymphadora hugged him firmly to herself. "I'm glad I'm here for you," she whispered. "No drinks, Rodolphus."

He laughed once, then sighed, holding his wife closer. "I won't," he said. "I have you by my side: I don't need to depress my depression."

"Oh, go to sleep," Dora told him. "I could have sworn that you just said my being by your side made you depressed."

"I did not!" Rodolphus protested, but her kiss and his subsequent yawn silenced him. "I love you." He dragged the words out of the fog their conversation had made in his mind.

She kissed him again, then fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by her long day.


	5. Parenting

Both she and Rodolphus were awakened by a pounding on their door. "Honestly, you two, get up!" Rabastan's voiced sounded through the locked and warded door. "What the—" he added a colourful expression or two "are you doing in there? You're both going to be late for work! What are you going to tell Reanne, Nymphadora? That you and Rodolphus are too busy trying to pop out another Lestrange for you to get to work on time?"

Nymphadora sat bolt upright, her eyes blazing. "I'm gonna kill him," she told Rodolphus conversationally, then shouted, "I'll have you know, Rabastan Markenus Lestrange, that I am _already_ pregnant with Lestranges Two and Three, and if you're not out of sight by the time I come out there, you are  dead!" Tonks promptly stumbled out of bed into the bathroom where she threw up spectacularly. Cursing her Morning Sickness, she turned to go get dressed and ran into Rodolphus, who squeezed her gently, then released her and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.

She dressed, still feeling slightly ill, and looked up when she heard her room door opened, surprised. Teddy saw his mother and ran to her, climbing up on the bed beside her. "Mum," he pouted, and she smiled.

"Is everything okay, Teddy?" she asked the child.

"Mum gone," he pouted. "Last night!"

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she said softly, then drew him onto her lap once she had her robe fastened. "Ginny—do you remember her?—had her baby last night. She wanted me to stay. But I'm here now."

Teddy seemed to have only heard one thing. "Baby?" he asked, looking concerned as his hair turned back to his normal brown. "No!"

Tonks hugged her son, then stood him up on her lap, looking into his eyes. "Not here with us," she told him. "Ginny's baby. Not mine. Not yours."

"Oh." Teddy grinned finally, and Tonks bounced him on her knees, making him laugh happily.

The two were giggling together, lying on the bed and laughing, when Rodolphus came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He raised an eyebrow at Nymphadora and her son, then went to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe, dressing quickly. "Dora, did you forget your shoes?" he asked her, turning back to her after he'd smoothed his hair down.

Nymphadora blushed, realizing that she forgotten. "Oops," she said, then reached out for him, asking for him to help her sit up. He helped her, then Summoned her shoes with his upraised hand, putting them on her feet for her. "Thanks," she said before morphing her blush away.

She stood and Rodolphus took her hand after she'd set Teddy, his hair comic blue, on her hip. The group headed down the hall, meeting Andromeda coming up the stairs. "I'm getting Belle," she told them. "My monitor just went off. You go ahead and eat. I won't be back down until I've fed Belle."

Tonks just noticed the bottle of warm milk in her mother's hand and nodded, continuing downstairs with Teddy and Rodolphus. They sat down at the table, finding Rabastan mostly finished. "In case you haven't noticed," Rodolphus said to his brother, "it is Saturday, and neither Nymphadora, nor I have to work today."

"But I do," Rabastan replied, "and I thought you should get up too."

"Nazi," Tonks accused, and both Lestranges raised their eyebrows. "Never mind. Can't use Muggle insults with you, I forgot."

"Nazis were the ones that tortured and killed Jews during the Holocaust, weren't they?" Rodolphus asked, and Tonks stared at him. "I think perhaps his comment was more Socialistic. However, when he's gone, you could go back to bed."

Rabastan scowled at his brother, muttering insults in French. Tonks was still looking at Rodolphus in surprise, and he finally chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I saw a book about it at the bookstore," he shrugged. "It was comparing the Dark Lord with one of the Muggle tyrants of one of their World Wars."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Already they're coming out with things like that? Goodness." She shook her head. "They should just leave well enough alone."

The younger Lestrange took his leave, and Andromeda came downstairs with Belle, setting her in a playpen nearby. "There's a ward over it," she told her daughter and Rodolphus, going to wash out the bottle in the sink. "It will keep the sounds from becoming too loud. We really should get her checked by St. Mungo's and see if there is anything to be done about it."

Teddy looked up from eating his pancake and stared at his sister in the playpen. He got down out of his chair without his parents noticing, then crawled up beside his mother, sitting on the bench beside her. Tonks smiled down at him, stroking his brown hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a grin as Rodolphus glanced down at the boy.

"Teddy...want Mum," Teddy replied evasively, looking down at his pancake, and the two adults shared a look over his head.

"Well, I'm right here," she said, patting his back gently.

He looked relieved that he hadn't been sent immediately back to his high chair, and went back to attacking his pancake contentedly. After a while, he had finished it, so he got down from the chair and ran off, out of the room.

Andromeda watched the child run off, then said, "Good, Dora. Very good."

Tonks smiled, then went to her little one, who was attempting to lift her head to look around. "Good morning, Belle," she said softly, holding the little one in her arms so the baby could see the rest of the room.

Belle seemed to smile a little, seeing her father and her grandmother watching her. She cooed softly and reached out for her father, not becoming quiet until he'd stepped to Dora's side, taking Belle into his arms.

Rodolphus held Belle up against his shoulder, as he used to hold Teddy, and she peeked over at her grandmother again, silently watching. "How old is she now?" Andromeda asked, and Belle turned her face toward her father's neck, closing her eyes.

"About four months," Nymphadora said quietly. She wasn't accustomed to talking so quietly, but with Belle not having special wards around her, she tried to be a lot more quiet. "By the way, Mum," she added, turning to Andromeda, "Ginny had her baby last night; that's why I was late getting home. Ginny wanted me to stay with her. It's a little boy, and they named him Scorpius."

"Wonderful," Andromeda said, a slight smile coming to her lips. "Narcissa said their entire family was looking forward to the birth of the child."

"Narcissa was, I believe, quite happy," Nymphadora told her mother. "Draco refused to react while I was in the room, though, and Ginny and the baby were sleeping when I left."

Andromeda laughed. "I'm sure," she commented. "It's that Malfoy Stoicism."

Tonks and Rodolphus chuckled softly. "Yes," Tonks mused, then noted that he was watching her. "Yes, Master Lestrange?"

"If she's four months old, then you're three months pregnant, right?" he asked, and she blushed crimson, nodding wordlessly. He merely smiled down at Belle, and Nymphadora turned away, her emotions overwhelming her. "Dora, are you all right?" he asked, realizing her shoulders were shaking.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said, getting up and hurrying toward her daughter, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "It's going to be okay, child." The Metamorphagus buried her face in her mother's shoulder, crying. Andromeda led her weeping daughter from the room, the two settling in the living room on the couch, Nymphadora still clinging to her mother.

Rodolphus watched Andromeda talk to his wife, who wept freely, not even trying to explain her tears. He knew that she either had a reason to cry and her mother knew it, or Nymphadora was crying because she was extra hormonal—and her mother understood. He thought as he watched them, rocking Belle to sleep on his shoulder. When Belle was fast asleep, and Nymphadora seemed to be coming out of her crying spell, he entered the living room quietly, going over to his wife and her mother.

As Nymphadora looked up, he showed her that Belle was sleeping, and she smiled through the last traces of her tears. He gently laid the baby in her arms and kissed her forehead, leaving the room. When he came back a few minutes later, he found Andromeda gone, his wife lying on the couch, asleep with their little girl asleep on her chest.

His heart melted at the sight, and he took a picture of the two of them: Nymphadora, pregnant, with her bare feet and wild hair; and Belle, tiny, dark-haired, and sprawled out, one hand grasping her mother's robe. He loved them. With all his heart, his soul, his strength. They belonged to _him_. He understood how Nymphadora could be overwhelmed with all the feelings she had, for he had never felt such an intense... _love_.

 _There must be a special love between parents and children to which nothing can measure up,_ Rodolphus decided, reaching out and touching his daughter's curly hair. He marveled that, however much she morphed her eyes, or the shape of her nose and chin, she had never changed her hair colour. _I love you, Belle,_ he thought, and felt such a strong rush of emotions that tears nearly came to his eyes.

However, when he looked up, he saw Teddy peeking in at the doorway. "Da?" Teddy asked in concern. "Wha doing?"

"Watching Mummy and Belle," he told the child softly, motioning the boy closer as he sat down on the floor beside the couch. "They're sleeping. Aren't they beautiful?" Teddy came over, and his father drew the child onto his lap, the boy tilting his head as he looked at the two.

"Mummy pretty," Teddy said, then looked a little nervous. "Da, Belle like me?"

"Belle is a baby," Rodolphus told the boy quietly. "She doesn't understand a lot of things right now. She doesn't understand that you want to be her friend, or that you want to play with her. She only knows that you're her noisy brother, and you know that she's your noisy sister."

Teddy nodded. "Belle make _noise,_ " he said, his eyes turning sky blue as his blue hair turned black.

Rodolphus smiled at the child. "She doesn't like loud noises," Rodolphus told Teddy. "When your mum cries, Belle cries because she doesn't like hearing it. When I speak too loudly, Belle cries. So your mother and I have to be quiet so that we don't interrupt Belle's sleeping. Belle can hear very well."

"Belle not like noise," Teddy pouted, "then Belle not make noise!"

"Crying is the only way she can talk to us," Rodolphus explained. "Belle doesn't know any words, Teddy. She can't speak to us like you can. Belle's too little."

Teddy grinned up at his father, looking proud of himself. "Teddy big!"

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes. Be careful, though. Mustn't wake up Belle." Teddy glanced at his sister, looking more curious this time. "It's nearly your nap time, Teddy," he told the child, then placed a finger over Teddy's mouth as he was about to protest. "If you're quiet, I'll let you be in here so you can be near your mum and out of your bed."

The boy looked thrilled, and Rodolphus grinned when the boy nodded in agreement. "Good," he said, Summoning the boy's pillow and blanket. He began to lay out the pillow and blanket on the other couch, telling Teddy to get up on it. Teddy pouted, pointing to his mother and Belle, then at Rodolphus, then at the second couch. Rodolphus' heart nearly stopped. "You—you really want to do that?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Teddy nodded.

Rodolphus scooped up the boy in his arms, cutting off the boy's giggling with a warning finger and a wink. Sitting down on the couch, Rodolphus moved the boy's pillow and blanket, lying down and spreading the blanket over Teddy, who lay down on his father's chest, sighing contentedly. "Teddy...love...Da," the boy mumbled before he finally fell asleep. Rodolphus blinked to keep back his emotion, and murmured back, "I love you too, Teddy."

Dora woke up, feeling Belle stir, and smiled slightly at her little one before sitting up, holding the baby on her lap. The child gave a soft little cry, and Dora smiled, preparing to feed her daughter. Almost as soon as Belle began drinking, Nymphadora noticed Rodolphus and Teddy, and sighed happily at the adorable picture they made.

Apparently, Belle wasn't very hungry, because a few minutes later, she refused to drink any more. Rodolphus was stirring, and she watched him curiously, then cooed, seeming to point at Teddy. "Yes, darling, that's your brother," she told the little one quietly, patting her back gently. "He's sleeping with daddy."

Belle cried out louder, and Teddy stirred uncomfortably, hearing her cry. Tonks moved across the room and sat down beside the couch, holding Belle up closer to her father and brother. The baby reached out and grasped a handful of Teddy's blue hair, tugging it toward herself and making Tonks laugh to herself.

Teddy stirred again, reaching his hand up and grasping Belle's hand, only to jump in shock when he realized he was holding a human hand. His eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to cry out, but Nymphadora said, "Shhh, Teddy. It's okay. She likes your hair, and she wants to play with it."

The boy lay back down sleepily, watching his mother and Belle, the baby reaching for his hair again. As she pulled his hair, making happy sounds, he giggled at her antics.

Nymphadora smiled at the two children, Teddy turning his hair black, then back to blue when Belle jumped in shock, then cried out in dismay. Tonks realized that Teddy was consciously using his abilities to amuse his sister, something she thought he wouldn't figure out until later. She had been three years old when she had first practiced changing her appearance on purpose, but Teddy was just coming up on his second birthday! She finally figured it as probably because she hadn't had any siblings to show off for, and shrugged.

Rodolphus sighed deeply and opened his eyes, seeing Nymphadora sitting beside him. "What's...going on?" he asked, stretching slightly, seeing that Teddy and Belle were both there, giggling and laughing at each other.

"Belle is captivated by Teddy's hair," Dora grinned at him. "He's morphing it for her, and she loves it." Belle accented her mother's words with something that sounded like a giggle. Teddy laughed, grinning as Belle patted his hair, which was now a strange shade of orange.

The man smiled at his wife, then lifted his left hand and patted Teddy's back gently. The boy sighed and morphed his hair lime green, making Belle's eyes grow wide. "Teddy, if you're tired, you can stop," Nymphadora told him softly, smiling. "We can distract Belle if you want."

Teddy sighed again and his hair turned back to his natural brown. "Ma, why Teddy tired?"

"Because, sweetie, if you aren't used to doing a lot of morphing, like you were just doing, then it makes you tired," his mother explained as Belle cried out, pulling Teddy's hair. "No, darling," she said to Belle softly. "Teddy's tired of playing." Tonks morphed her own hair pink, growing it out so that it was within Belle's reach. The baby instantly grasped it, giggling again, although it wasn't Teddy's.

Nymphadora smiled at her little one, then scooted back to her own couch, sitting there and amusing Belle. Rodolphus got up, laying Teddy back down and covering him with his blanket. "Sleep on," he told Teddy, smoothing the child's hair. "Thank you for playing with Belle."

"Belle...Teddy's si—ter," mumbled the boy before closing his eyes to sleep again.

"Dora, he's such a sweet child," Rodolphus sighed, shaking his head and looking at her. "How do you make them that way?"

"Don't know," Nymphadora shrugged, blushing a little. "It just happened. He's so much like his father." She watched Teddy sleep a moment, then glanced down at Belle, who was still playing with her mother's pink hair. Finally, Dora looked up at her husband and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dora," he murmured, clasping her hand and kissing her cheek. "I was thinking about our going out for dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"With the little ones?" she asked him, looking down at Belle, then over at Teddy.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around her. "Just the two of us. Perhaps your mother would keep the little ones? They seem to be calm at the moment."

Andromeda walked into the room, eyebrow raised. "Are you talking about me?"

"About keeping the children," Tonks said, then added with a wink, "not about the being calm part."

"Go on!" scoffed Andromeda. "I'm the most calm person in the house except for Teddy, and he's sleeping!" Rodolphus merely laughed at the two women, and Andromeda took Belle into her arms. "I'll keep the children. Go get ready, both of you."

Tonks grabbed her husband by the hand, dragging him upstairs to their room. She released him, then turned to her wardrobe, dressing in one of her more fancy robes. Glancing in her mirror, Tonks glared at her hair, knowing that she would only be able to style it by morphing it, not by a spell.

Rodolphus came over to her after dressing himself, sensing her distress. "Darling, if I may?" he asked, slipping his arms around her and kissing her neck. She sighed, pulling her hair aside, and nodded. "Okay," he decided. "Your hair long and shiny brown, m'love," he told her, touching her on her back to show her how long he wanted her hair. "Mix the shades of brown so that your hair appears almost like silken wood."

She obeyed his request, closing her eyes to morph, and he stroked her hair gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he fluffed out her hair carefully. He left her a minute, going to his dresser and taking out a small wooden box, opening it. Lifting out a tiny-flowered tiara, he gently placed it on her head as he turned her away from the mirror. "Do not look until I say," he ordered her with a slight smile. Rodolphus raised his wand and began to weave her hair over the stem of the tiara until only the tiny flowers showed, seeming to sparkle in her hair. He smiled at her, then gently waved the hair that was hanging down her back, doing a charm to keep her hair from stick to her neck or her robe.

"Now," he said, taking her hand and twirling her to face the mirror, catching her back against his chest and kissing her neck again.

"Roddy," she breathed, her mouth open slightly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "That's me?"

"Yes, m'love," he reassured her, smiling at her reaction. "You look like a queen."

"Where—where did you get this?" she asked in wonder, touching the sparkling flowers.

Rodolphus kissed her cheek and murmured in her ear, "I had it goblin made. Do you like it?"

Nymphadora turned to Rodolphus, flinging her arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. "It's beautiful, Rodolphus."

He held her tightly for a few minutes until he drew back a little to look into her eyes, his hands on the sides of her face. "You are beautiful, Nymphadora. Come." He took her hand and led her from the room, going down the stairs and out of their home. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he disapparated after a few moments.

When they appeared, Nymphadora looked around, finding herself in the middle of a busy street. Listening to the people around her, she realized that she couldn't understand very much of what they were saying. "Where are we?" she asked Rodolphus as he slipped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't be separated from him.

"Wizarding Paris, France," Rodolphus replied, leading her on down the street, watching carefully around him. He led her up to a small vendor, speaking quickly to the witch that was in charge. Once she replied, Rodolphus thanked her and moved on, telling his wife, "We are going to a special restaurant that I haven't been to in over twenty years, Love. There are wards around it, so you can't apparate close, and I don't think I remember the place well enough to apparate close."

Nymphadora smiled as she walked and listened to him. Rodolphus' accent was more pronounced now that he was hearing his native tongue, and she squeezed his hand happily, proud to be walking there with him.

They walked for a couple blocks, then turned a corner. Once they came to the end of that block, Rodolphus pointed down another street that looked very fancy and well-to-do. "That is the Dark alley of Paris," he told her with a smirk. "Knockturn is nothing compared to it."

"It's so open," she said in slight confusion, noting the traffic in and out of the street. "Are the Dark Arts widely accepted in France?"

"There is very little difference between the Light and the Dark here," he told her, the two still watching the street. "However, Dark Artefact trafficking is very much monitored." Rodolphus turned her slightly, motioning subtly to a man who was watching the people, his wand barely visible in his hand. "That is a French Auror, Nymphadora."

"How can you tell?" she asked him, glancing at the man Rodolphus had pointed out.

"There's usually one on duty here, even if they're supposed to be undercover," Rodolphus told her. "My father taught me to recognize them, but I don't know how I do it anymore. But the restaurant is just over here, Dora." He led her to an old-looking building across from the Dark street he'd pointed out to her, walking into the building with her at his side.

They were greeted in French by a young witch, and Rodolphus replied easily, the two shown to a table quickly, seating themselves. Rodolphus turned to his wife and began to translate the menu to her, smiling as he explained some of the dishes that were available. She felt a little out of place, but after Rodolphus had helped her order her food and they were waiting for it, Rodolphus explaining a little more about the area around them.

"Did your parents live near here?" Nymphadora asked him curiously.

"No, we lived closer to the plains of France," Rodolphus replied. "It's kind of a secret, even to me, where the Mansion is. I only ever went there by apparition, and even then, I never walked to it, so I don't really know where it is located."

Nymphadora shook her head, smiling, and looked up as the waitress came by, setting their drinks before them. They said thank you together, only Rodolphus said, " _Merci_ ," and Nymphadora said, "Thank you."

The waitress looked at Nymphadora in surprise, then spoke to Rodolphus quickly before turning to her again and quickly speaking to her with a smile before excusing herself and leaving. "What did she say?" Dora asked curiously.

"She said to tell you that you are beautiful with child," he replied, and she blushed, making him laugh softly. Rodolphus reached across the table and touched her cheek, feeling the heat of her blush. "Perhaps it is more noticeable than we thought, Dora, m'love."

"Oh, Roddy," she murmured, "it's going to get out without our intention."

"Well, I think the world should be prepared, Love. Unleashing another pair of Lestrange twins on the Wizarding World—" Rodolphus stopped suddenly, seeing Nymphadora bite her lip. "Dora, are you all right?" he asked her in concern.

Nymphadora looked up and nodded slightly. "Look," she said quietly, motioning to the corner table, at which a young couple were sitting, talking quietly, her hand in his. "It looks like either Shaul or Mordor."

Rodolphus looked over, then told her, "I wouldn't be surprised. This is a popular haunt for the French Wizarding aristocracy."

The young man turned at that moment, his dark eyes piercing into Nymphadora and making her turn away from him. "I'm sure that's Mordor," she told her husband with conviction. "His eyes—"

Their meal arrived soon, and they fell to, talking quietly and laughing together. Dora watched some of the people, but kept an eye on the couple in the corner. A few minutes into their meal, the Lestranges were interrupted by a rather important-looking dark-haired man. "Monsieur Lestrange," the newcomer said to Rodolphus, nodding a greeting to him. "You have not been heard from for many years." The man continued the conversation, switching to French and speaking rapidly.

Rodolphus replied quietly and evenly until the man looked directly at Nymphadora and said, "I had mistaken her for a pureblood. I'm sure it is easy, with her mother's family history. The Black blood—"

"—does not thin out well," Nymphadora finished coldly, seeing a smirk come to the man's face.

"Dora," Rodolphus said softly, and she fell silent, looking at the other man, raging inwardly. "If you have nothing more to say to us, Monsieur Manchard..." Rodolphus went off into French again and Nymphadora looked down at her food.

"Monsieur," interrupted a young voice as Manchard was speaking to Rodolphus. Nymphadora looked over to see Mordor Lestrange standing calmly behind the man. "It does not seem you have much to say, and I must insist that I have far more important things to recount to my father than you. I must ask you to allow me to speak to him."

Manchard regarded the young man, eyebrow raised, then turned on his heel and left the restaurant.

Mordor looked down at Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "I hardly expected to see you two here," he said quietly. "Don't mind Manchard, Nymphadora. He is full of insults, but no power." He drew the young witch that was with him closer to the table where the Lestranges were sitting. "Father, Nymphadora, this is Merime Siguard. She and I are engaged to be married this summer."

"Congratulations," Nymphadora said softly, and Rodolphus rose from his seat to kiss the girl on both cheeks, speaking in French, "Welcome, daughter."

" _Merci, Monsieur,_ " she murmured. "Thank you." Glancing at Nymphadora, she added, "Congratulations to you as well, Madame."

Her fiance seemed not to understand until magic crackled between Mordor and Merime, causing Mordor's face to redden slightly. He seemed quite uncomfortable until Rodolphus said, "We invite you to come visit us at home sometime, if you wish. You are both welcome."

Mordor nodded once, and Merime took his hand, squeezing it slightly. "Are you aware that the Malfoys have an heir now?" Mordor asked the two.

"Yes," Nymphadora smiled. "Little Scorpius was born this morning, very early in the morning. Did Draco already send word to you?"

"Yes," Mordor replied suspiciously, frowning at her. "How do you already know?"

"I was there when he was born," Nymphadora admitted. "It was an accident. I had only gone to visit Ginevra because she had asked me to. I'm happy for them. Their baby is a cute little blonde brat."

Merime smiled. "A typical Malfoy, you think?" she asked.

Rodolphus shook his head slightly. "Not with Ginevra as his mother," he said, and Mordor laughed.

"Oh no," said the younger Lestrange boy. "Ginevra will not allow her son to become as the Malfoys used to be. I think we can consider their family changed for all time, although I believe it to be a good change. Well, we will leave you two to your dinner. Good evening."

"Good evening," they chorused, and watched as Mordor and Merime departed the building. "Rodolphus," Dora said, "I'm so happy for him!"

"I hope he has chosen well," Rodolphus agreed. "I really would like to be able to talk with them in our home. I think it would be much more comfortable for both of them."

"And Teddy wants to see him again," Nymphadora added. "Perhaps I'll write to Shaul and tell him."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Perhaps we should finish our dinner first," he said, and she agreed, turning back to her food again.

A few days after this encounter, Rodolphus and Nymphadora received both an invitation to Malfoy Manor and to the Burrow for dinner the next Friday night. She glanced at her husband. "Oh no, Rodolphus!" she gasped, holding the two notes side by side in dismay. "What should I do?"

"Pick the friend you don't want to lose," he teased, and she pouted, making him laugh and lean over to kiss her pouting lips.

"Rodolphus, that's no help," she said. "This is bad news, and there's no good thing about it. I wonder if Ginny's told her family that her baby is here yet?"

"It's not as if you'll get interrogated about her if you go to the Burrow," Rodolphus said with a shrug. "Personally, I would think it more important to show up at Malfoy Manor..."

Tonks sighed. "What am I going to do?"


	6. Veela and Hysteria

"Mother," Ginny said, sitting next to Narcissa on the couch, "did you see this?" She handed the note to her and sat back, cuddling her baby boy. "There's a gathering at the Burrow same time as ours."

Narcissa glanced over the letter. "Do you want to go to the Burrow, Ginny?" she asked her daughter-in-law.

Ginny glanced down at her baby, smiling, then said worriedly, "I'll have to see them sooner or later. But..." and Ginny looked really worried "I think this letter is only meant for me and Scorpius...and maybe Draco."

The older witch read the short invitation again. "I see. Well. Perhaps you and Draco and Scorpius will have to go on your own."

"But not if I'm supposed to be here," Ginny said, genuinely distressed. "I couldn't go—not if Dora and her family are coming here!"

"Not if we tell them and the twins to come on Saturday instead of Friday," Narcissa answered with a soft smile.

Ginevra looked up at Narcissa and grinned as if they were scheming together. "That sounds good," she said. "I bet Nymphadora's worried about whether she should attend the mess at the Burrow or come here."

Lucius looked up at her. "Rodolphus will make up her mind for her."

"Then she's stuck," Ginny said decisively. "He'll probably ask her which friend she considers more important, and she'll be indecisive like the sweet little Puff she is."

The two older Malfoys laughed at her description of Tonks, and Narcissa said, "I've never seen her to be indecisive, but I think I understand. You've seen a lot more of her than we have."

Ginny glanced toward the Entrance Hall, hearing Draco's pop! of apparition. "The first time you really met her was when she arrived as a prisoner, correct?"

Lucius put down his paper and told his daughter-in-law, "She walked in, saw the Dark Lord, and apologized for her presence here."

Narcissa smiled at the memory, quoting, "'I'm not here of my own will and I apologize for my intrusion.'" She glanced toward the Entrance Hall herself. "She had just walked in and seen the Dark Lord waiting for her, and the first thing Nymphadora did was apologize to us."

"She's special," Draco said, walking into the room, his traveling cloak already taken by one of the house elves. He leaned down and kissed Ginny before sitting down beside her. "No one else understood our predicament."

"Except me," Ginny protested, and he smirked.

"I told you the facts and you understood from there," Draco replied. "Nymphadora walked into our Mansion and realized that she was not the only intruder whose presence brought shame to us."

"She just knows," Narcissa sighed softly. "She's so kind, so easy to get along with..."

Ginny smiled. "She's so awkward sometimes," Ginny told her family. "I wish you could have seem some of the things I have: Dora cursing Sirius against the wall just before an Order meeting, Dora absolutely shrieking at Remus because he always put himself down, Dora scrubbing a bathroom at Grimmauld with us and shrieking at the ghoul we found...she ran away from it, but Sirius had the time of his life destroying it."

Draco snorted with laughter, and Narcissa said, "Grimmauld, Ginevra?"

"Surely you know that the Order headquarters is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, courtesy of Sirius Black," Ginny answered quietly, then tilted her head and winked at her mother-in-law.

"Ginny!" Narcissa said sharply, startled.

"You're not the Secret—" Draco began, staring at his wife, but she shook her head.

"No. After Dumbledore died, everyone that had been to Grimmauld courtesy of him became a Secret Keeper for the place," Ginny said. "There are probably at least forty Secret Keepers of that place. I'm _privileged_ to be one of them." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Narcissa breathed, "I've wanted to see the old place again. I haven't been there for at least fifteen years. At least since Walburga died."

Lucius glanced up again. "You went there to check on the deed."

"And we found that it had reverted to Sirius, even though he'd gone to Azkaban," Narcissa sighed.

"And now Potter owns it," Draco scowled.

"He hasn't been there for at least several months, probably," Ginny told them, glancing down as her son began to cry. "There is a special protection on it, though." She shifted her position slightly and pulled a small, thin blanket toward her so that she could feed Scorpius. "It was in case Snape came back to Grimmauld. As soon as someone enters the hall, an apparition of Dumbledore accosts them and says something about Snape. The only way to get rid of it is to say some version of the word 'kill.' Aaand it explodes."

Draco sighed, lifting the blanket to glance at Scorpius, only to have Ginny swat his hand away and glare at him. "Darling, if I fathered the child, I should be able to watch him nurse—are you blushing, Ginevra?"

Her ears were bright red, and Narcissa was grinning, her cheeks slightly pink. Lucius disappeared behind his paper again. "Draco, you're incorrigible," Ginny sputtered. "I hope, if you do go to Grimmauld, that that portrait greets you well—"

"Portrait?" Narcissa questioned.

"It was Sirius' mum," Ginny answered. "Her portrait hangs in the Entrance Hall: a very inconvenient place to put a life-sized image of someone like that. Whenever there was an Order meeting, someone almost always accidentally disturbed her portrait, causing her to shriek and scream insults at us. Nymphadora was well-known for tripping over the troll-legged umbrella stand and setting off the portrait, and Sirius was well-known for his shouting matches with his mother's portrait."

"He really didn't change a bit," Narcissa smirked. "He was _always_ known for shouting at Aunt Walburga. _Always._ "

"So he told us," Ginny nodded. "Anyway, you really should visit the home. It's changed since you've seen it, I'm sure, Mum. Just remember what to say when the apparition of Dumbledore greets you: I've heard it's pretty freakish. Oh, and there's a Tongue-Tying Hex involved too, although it doesn't really work: it's only for Snape."

Draco glanced at his mum. "Well, that won't happen."

Ginny bit her lip. "No, it won't," she sighed, and Draco squeezed her hand, bringing a small smile out of her.

"It's okay," he said. "We're alive and well."

"Lucky us," commented Ginny. "Now if we can straighten out our suppers this weekend—"

"It will be fine," Narcissa said in exasperation. "Quit worrying!" Ginny grinned and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder, becoming silent.

Dora and Ginny worked out that the Lestranges should arrived at the Burrow before Ginny and her family, because Ginny wanted moral support. The redhead figured that Molly wouldn't be as explosive if Tonks and her family were there, watching.

The Malfoy men weren't going to be able to go to the meeting, but neither of them seemed too upset over it. Narcissa, Ginny, and Scorpius would be going by themselves, which is why Ginny wanted Tonks, the Lestrange brothers, Teddy, Belle, and Andromeda to be there before them.

Nymphadora dragged her feet getting ready to go, and it wasn't until Rodolphus sent Andromeda up to their room that Nymphadora got ready completely after her mother's threat. They arrived at the Burrow, all clustered together, Andromeda holding Belle as Rodolphus held Teddy's hand.

To Tonks' surprise, they were greeted at the door of the Burrow by Harry, who grinned in relief when he saw them. "Hello, Potter," she greeted him as if they were at the Office. "How's life treating you?"

"All right," he shrugged. "Mrs. Weasley's in the kitchen. The others are in the backyard. Bill and Charlie are dueling with the tables." Harry grinned and motioned them into the house.

"Thanks, Harry," Tonks said, then drew Teddy forward. "Look, Teddy, it's your godfather."

"Hi, Teddy," Harry said to the little boy, who looked up at him shyly and hid his face behind his mother's robe. Harry laughed and led them outside to the backyard, for Molly seemed to have abandoned the kitchen for the moment.

The instant they entered the backyard, they heard several people cheering, and Tonks heard Ron shout, "Come on, Charlie! Don't let him—oooh!"

Nymphadora glanced up into the sky, seeing the two tables in wood-crunching combat. Just as she spotted it, Charlie's table caught on a small crack in Bill's, and with some magical pressure, Charlie's table cracked Bill's table straight down the center, drawing cheers from the onlookers.

"Ha!" Charlie shouted as the other table crashed to the ground, Bill moving just in time. "Next!"

Belle woke up and began to cry as some of the others clamored for a turn. Andromeda cuddled the child closer and did a spell on the child's ears, cursing herself that she hadn't thought of it before. The others turned to the Lestranges, Andromeda, and Teddy, hearing the baby cry. Charlie came over, grinning. "Tonks, I dare you to try it."

Tonks glanced at her daughter, who was softly crying in Andromeda's arms. "Okay. If you're sure."

Charlie laughed and turned back to his table, levitating it. "Come on, then."

She glanced at him, then turned to the other table, sighing softly. "It'll never be the same," she said, softly enough so that only her family could hear. The brothers laughed, and Dora's table flew into the air, crashing into Charlie's table with a crunch as the onlookers gasped.

The tables warred for a moment, but Tonks twisted her table underneath the other table, using hers to turn the other table completely over, jarring the tables so that Charlie winced. "Mad woman!" he shouted at Tonks as she caused the two tables to turn over and over above them.

Charlie lost control of his table and Nymphadora held it, balanced on her table above his head. "You give?"

He sighed. "You never forgot, did you? Yes, I give."

She let the two tables land, laughing, and George shouted, "What happened, Charlie? Lose your touch? Out of style? Out of practice?"

"Shut up," Charlie retorted, then put his arm around Tonks' shoulders and gave her a half-hug. "Nice to see you again. How's life?"

"Busy," she grinned, quickly returning his half embrace. "How are the dragons?"

"Hungry and mean," he replied, grinning back. "We got a young Cararian Greatwing just recently, and he's been causing some problems, doesn't like being in captivity."

Tonks chuckled and nodded, suddenly spotting the little girl that Fleur was holding. "Is that Victoire? She's grown so much, and I've never even seen her before!"

Bill grinned. "Yes, we haven't seen you in over a year, I guess," he said. "It's been a while."

Teddy suddenly cried, "Neville!" and hurried across the yard to his friend, who was sitting between Luna and Hermione.

Neville lifted the child onto his lap, and the young people all eyed him suspiciously. "How does Teddy know you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Dora's brought him to the Office several times," Neville shrugged, grinning as Teddy watched everyone else from his new vantage point. "And Teddy stays with Mum when Dora's out on a raid or something, so I've seen him around."

"He's two, isn't he?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"Almost two," Tonks answered with a smile. "He's got three days left before he turns two." The three Lestranges and Tonks' mum chose seats and sat together, Andromeda still cuddling Belle, who had stopped crying and was watching the others as well. Tonks spotted Hermione eyeing Belle and hoped desperately that the girl would not ask to hold the child. She wasn't sure Rodolphus would be all right with that, and didn't want to make a scene in front of the entire Weasley clan.

Moments later, the Malfoys arrived, Molly showing them to the backyard before disappearing back into the kitchen. Narcissa sat down next to Andromeda, and Ginny, holding her son, sat down next to her mother-in-law, which put her directly next to Angelina, George's wife. "Hi," Ginny said to her, smiling a little. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Sorry I missed your wedding."

Angelina's nervous expression turned into a smile. "It's all right," she told the younger girl. "And congratulations on your little one!" She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I think the Weasley family is going to boom in the next few years."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law. "And you know this personally?"

"Ginevra—!" Angelina blushed furiously, and the red-haired girl laughed happily.

"I see," Ginny nodded sagely.

"Molly doesn't know," Angelina blushed, "but Audrey and I were talking, and it sounds like she's expecting, and I'm pretty sure that Bill and Fleur's second child is on the way."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Great. Another Veela brat. Mum will be sooo excited."

Angelina frowned a little. "You have issues with Veelas?"

"Just worried about the reactions they bring from those around them," Ginny replied, frowning in return. "Don't you remember how it was at school during the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Do you hold that against Fleur and Victoire?" Angelina asked quietly.

"I never expected one of those to infiltrate my family," Ginny answered pointedly, then sighed. "Anyway, that conversation needs to end right now. All of my brothers are married now except for Ron and Charlie, which is not unexpected."

"I doubt Ron will stay unmarried for long, now that a certain someone is out of school," Angelina mused, glancing over at the two.

Ginny smiled slightly. "I've been waiting on those two to get married _forever_ ," she said happily. "I doubt that Charlie is ever going to get married. There just isn't someone that can compare to his dragons."

"I heard that," came Charlie's voice, and Ginny looked up to see her brother grinning down at her. He leaned down and gave her a slight hug, murmuring, "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny turned bright red from ear to ear, and he winked at her, turning and going back to his seat between Bill and Harry.

Narcissa and Andromeda were talking quietly, both looking down at Belle from time to time. Neither one seemed to be much involved with the rest of the conversations, and it was only when Arthur Weasley arrived home that the two finally looked up. "I must go," Narcissa said quickly as Ginny gave Scorpius to her and took off across the yard toward her father. "Andromeda, would you take Scorpius until Ginny comes back?"

Andromeda gave Belle to Nymphadora and took Scorpius into her arms, watching Narcissa as she reached the end of the wards and disapparated. She knew that her sister had probably planned to leave once Ginny was fairly comfortable with her old family. Andromeda watched Ginny cling to her father, the girl hiding her face in her father's robe.

Ginny looked up as Arthur asked, "Who just left?"

"Narcissa," Ginny answered, wiping stray tears away. "She wasn't going to stay: she was never going to stay. She doesn't belong here."

"She would be welcome," Arthur told her softly.

"Not by Mum," Ginny replied just as quietly. "She wouldn't have changed her mind. This is my family, not hers." He looked at her searchingly, and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "Come see your grandson."

She led her father over to Andromeda, who lifted the child to her. Ginny took her son and kissed his forehead, then placed him in her father's arms. "Your grandson, sir."

Arthur looked down at the tiny baby, who stared up at him with wide black eyes. "What's his name?" he asked Ginny softly.

"Scorpius," Ginny answered, looking up into her father's face. "He's about two weeks old."

"Scorpius," murmured Arthur, touching the child's hand. He looked up, then slipped his arm around his daughter. "You've done well, Ginny dear. He's wonderful."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his arm. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered, and he squeezed her gently.

"Are you going to let the others hold him?" he asked her. "Or is that against the rules?"

"Not when there's no one to stop me," she answered with a smirk that made him blink.

"Don't tell me you've learned the Malfoy smirk," Ron groaned. "No!"

Ginny turned to her brother. "If you don't deserve it, you don't have to worry about it," she told him.

Hermione leaned forward slightly. "Ginny, could I—do you think I could hold him?" The redhead walked quickly across the yard and carefully set the child in Hermione's arms. "Oh," breathed Hermione, looking down at the baby. "Ginny, he's—"

"What's _that_?" Teddy asked, leaning over to look at the tiny baby. "Ew!"

"Teddy!" exclaimed Nymphadora, shocked. She hid her face in her hands as Andromeda and Rodolphus laughed at the child's exclamation.

Ginny giggled, then said to Teddy, "This is Scorpius, Teddy. He's your cousin."

George raised an eyebrow. "Is that an approved relation?"

"George," Ginny sighed, looking around at her family and friends. "Stop it. Scorpius is part of your family because I am. And of course Teddy and Scorpius are related."

"Cor?" Teddy said quizzically, looking up at Ginny. "Teddy have?" The child held out his hands for the little one, and Ginny smiled.

Sitting down on the grass, Ginny patted her lap. "Come here, Teddy." The boy hurried to her lap, looking up at Hermione and the baby. Hermione scooted off her chair and helped Teddy hold his baby cousin.

Tonks joined the two girls, sitting down next to Ginny. Teddy looked up at his mother. "Not yours?"

"No, darling," Nymphadora told her son. "This is Ginny's baby, remember?"

"Ginny's—baby," Teddy said, nodding as Hermione steadied his hands to keep Scorpius safe.

"What's going on?" came Molly's voice from the doorway. "Ginny? Hermione? Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said sharply without turning to the woman.

Ginny sighed as Hermione took Scorpius so Teddy could get up and go to his mother. She took her son from Hermione, turning to look at her mother. "Teddy wanted to hold his cousin, so we were allowing him," she said.

Molly nodded after a moment, then said, "Prepare the tables. The food is ready." She disappeared back into the house.

"She didn't even notice Narcissa was gone," Tonks said with an accusing frown.

"You can't blame her," Ginny shrugged. "There are a lot of us here. And she probably has a lot on her mind at the moment."

"I can't believe you're not upset with her," Hermione told her old friend. "You used to get so mad at her."

"I'm _screaming_ on the inside," Ginny said drily. "But there are children around. You'll understand once you and Ron—" Hermione's face turned bright red, and the three girls moved to get out of the way of the tables that were being installed and decorated by the older Weasley boys.

Tonks joined Rodolphus and the rest of her family, Teddy still holding on to her hand. Once at the table, Rodolphus took Teddy, holding the child on his lap. Nymphadora took her daughter from Andromeda to hold her while they ate.

Ginny found herself sitting across from Fleur, who looked straight at her calculatingly. "Does my face look funny?" she asked the Veela. "Kindly refrain from staring at it."

Fleur didn't look put off at all, but instead asked, "Eez zis child zee only one for you, or do you seenk zere vil be more?"

"I sink vee vil take vat eez geeven to us," Ginny replied in a perfect copy of Fleur's accent, making her look shocked and the young people laugh. "Vie shouldn't vee populate zee Vizarding Vorlt?"

"Like a Gryffindor House scarf," Rodolphus commented to his brother in French, making Ginny look suspiciously at the two of them.

"Vat does zat have to do wis anysing?" Fleur asked, frowning at the Lestranges.

"It was a statement from a conversation a lot of my family had before Ginny and Draco were married," Andromeda told the Veela in French. "It was spoken in French, so most of the others were not aware of what was said."

"And it makes no sense out of context to someone who wasn't there," Rabastan shrugged at Fleur. "There's also no fun to have it explained, either."

Tonks leaned over to Ginny. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

Ginny grinned and murmured back, "Neither do I. But I'm guessing your mother and Rodolphus know what to say to her."

Moments later, the food appeared and everyone began to eat, bringing talk to a minimum for a while. After most people were finished eating, Arthur tapped on his glass for attention and the talk and laughter died down again. He announced that there were several announcements, and motioned his oldest son to go ahead.

Bill grinned and glanced down at Fleur. "Well," he said, looking around the table, "Fleur and I are expecting our second child some time in the fall."

When the cheers died down, Percy and his wife announced that their child was due in late summer, and George and Angelina topped it off by setting off fireworks, announcing their own child's imminence. Ron and Hermione stood together, and received tumultuous whistles and catcalls when Ron finally stammered out that they were engaged to be married that summer. George shouted something at Ron over the applause, and the boy's face and ears turned even more red.

"Anything to add, Ginny?" George teased his sister, surprised to see that she didn't even blush.

"Nothing as of yet," she replied with a wink, then said to Ron and Hermione, "Congratulations."

Hermione murmured her thanks, but Ron couldn't speak, his simple announcement seeming to have taken all his words.

"Tonks?" Arthur asked her. "Anything to say?"

"Um," said Nymphadora intelligently, and felt Rodolphus squeeze her hand permissively. "I—our child is due in October."

"That soon?" Ginny said in astonishment. "Goodness, you two. You _are_ worse than we are!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Tonks retorted. "Your brat's only two weeks old. You've got time yet."

Ginny merely laughed mischievously and some of the others joined in. "Family building isn't a contest, you two," Andromeda said quietly, and Nymphadora and Ginny nodded obediently.

They agreed with her, and Tonks grinned, "It's still fun to tease her, though."

The Malfoy girl tossed her hair at the older girl, and most everyone laughed at her. "That's a lot of announcements for real," Ginny said with a grin. "No wonder we needed the whole clan here."

Ginny allowed all of her brothers to hold Scorpius, except Ron, who refused. She was relieved, because she was already worried about how Ron would react to her baby boy.

Bill held Scorpius and told Ginny that he was a fine child, and Victoire grabbed her father's robe, demanding his attention with a sharp sound. Ginny watched in alarm as Bill allowed his daughter to see the little baby. "This is your cousin," Bill told his daughter, and suddenly, a little brown-haired boy was standing between Bill and Scorpius and the little girl.

"He's _my_ cousin!" Teddy shouted indignantly, and Nymphadora looked at her husband helplessly. "Cor is _mine cousin_!"

"Teddy, dear," Ginny said, getting over her surprise, "Scorpius is her cousin too!" Ginny wanted to bite her tongue off for admitting it, but thanked goodness that Scorpius and Victoire were too closely related to be considered an allowable match.

"He's mine," Teddy told Ginny sternly. "Not hers."

"Teddy," Bill said in surprise, "both of them are your cousins. All three of you are cousins."

Teddy's hair turned black. "Teddy don't like her," he said pointedly.

Bill and Ginny raised their eyebrows at each other and Nymphadora got up, hurrying around the table to get to them and her son. "She's only a baby," Ginny was saying.

"Belle a baby too," Teddy retorted. "And Belle not like _that_!" He pointed at Victoire, who grabbed her father's robe and stared at Teddy's hair, her eyes wide.

"Teddy," Nymphadora said quietly, looking down at her son.

He looked up. "Mum, what _is_ she?"

Nymphadora's face and ears turned red. "Darling, hush. We will speak of this later." Teddy pouted, then glared at Victoire before taking his mother's hand and going back to sit with his family.

Ginny and her brother shared another look, and Bill gave Scorpius back to Ginny. "Sorry," Ginny murmured, cuddling her son, and Bill reassured her the encounter between the cousins wasn't her fault. The two glanced awkwardly over at Teddy, who still looked like he wanted to hurt something or someone.

Minutes later, Dora told Ginny that she wanted to take her family home, so they said their goodbyes together, and as the Lestranges left for their home, Ginny disapparated to Malfoy Manor with her child. Teddy wanted to run off as soon as they walked into the house, but his mother caught him by the arm and picked him up, ignoring his protests.

"Teddy, you were very rude to that little girl," his mother told him.

"Mum," Teddy said earnestly, still looking a little worried, "She's _bad_. Bad for Teddy; bad for Cor. Cor too little, Mum."

Rodolphus chuckled softly. "You mean, he's too little to protect himself, Teddy?" he asked in amusement. "And you were protecting Cor?" Teddy nodded eagerly, happy his father understood him. "I see," Rodolphus said with a grin. "But you should pretend to be nice, at least."

"But, Da don't like her either!" Teddy protested, looking up into his father's face. "Teddy knows Da don't!"

Rodolphus reached over and took Teddy into his arms. "I have to be nice, though, Teddy," he told the child. "Victoire is too little to hurt anyone yet. She'll have to be a lot older before she can hurt others on purpose. And you'll be older, and able to stop her." The child nodded solemnly, and Rodolphus hugged him gently before putting him down, allowing him to hurry out of the room.

Nymphadora turned to Rodolphus. "What did Teddy mean about you?" she asked with a frown.

"Dora—" he began, trying to brush off her question, but she grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Did you tell him something against Bill and Fleur's family?" she asked, looking severely upset.

"No, Dora," he said quickly. "I promise. It was an accident, if Teddy did that because of me. When I saw their family, my magic crackled angrily before I could stop it, and I was holding Teddy at the time. That's when he saw them for the first time. I didn't have to explain anything to him: he knew they were trouble."

Dora groaned, turning away from him. "You don't teach children to hate people on site, Rodolphus! Why do you hate them, anyway?"

Rodolphus' magic crackled again, and he snapped with a curse, "They're Veelas, Nymphadora! Do you have any idea of the trouble they can cause? If Teddy doesn't like them, it will better keep him safe from their brat!"

She whirled to face him, shocked at his words. "Don't swear like that," she said sharply. "I don't think their family will cause problems."

He strode forward, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her slightly. "Don't you dare even _think_ you know of their kind better than I! You have absolutely _no_ _idea_ of what Veelas are capable of, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shrieked, attempting to pull away from him. He gripped her arms tighter and she began to pound her fists against his chest. "Don't teach my son to hate, Rodolphus Lestrange! Don't you dare!"

"Dare what?" he asked bitterly. "Try to protect Teddy from what _I know from experience_ , Dora?" She tried to reach her wand, and Rodolphus blocked her from it, making her furious. "No! You will listen!" he told her firmly as she shrieked angrily. "The Veela delight in seducing men to their bloody deaths! Do you think I want that for anyone I know? Do you think I want that for your son? Do you know how dangerous it is to have a family like that close to us?"

"Stop it!" she screamed when he pressed an angry kiss to her neck. "Stop it, Rodolphus! Leave me alone!" He released her, looking grim, and she ran from the room.

Rodolphus sank down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, promising himself he would never return to the Burrow. "Dora," he whispered, but knew she wouldn't come out of wherever she was to speak to him. He had hurt her again.

Nymphadora was lying on their bed when he came into their room later that night. "Go away," she ordered him, not looking up. Rodolphus moved to sit down beside her, but she repositioned herself on the bed so he couldn't. "Go _away_ ," she said coldly.

He looked down at his wife, then decided that he shouldn't push her any more than he already had. Rodolphus lay down on the floor beside the bed, conjuring himself a pillow. He couldn't apologize for what he'd done, because he knew he hadn't made his magic crackle on purpose when they were at the Burrow. To his own surprise, Rodolphus found that he wasn't angry with her, but that he understood her reaction. It didn't keep it from hurting his heart, but he felt that he could at least control his emotions. Rodolphus struggled to go to sleep, but he kept glancing up and seeing Dora's hand hanging off the bed. Finally, the temptation was too great, and he reached up, touching her hand as he sat up slightly.

 _Slap!_ Her hand came in contact with his face.

Without a sound, he lay back down, his hand pressed to his cheek to relieve the pain. He could feel anger stirring deep inside him, but fought it, looking up at the edge of the bed. Her hand had been drawn out of his view, but he held to one thought as he fought his anger: _I love her. I love her. I love her._ Hours later, sleep claimed him.

Rodolphus was awakened by his wife jumping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom, giving up her supper from the previous evening. He got up and went to make sure she was all right, looking down at her as she rested her head against the bathroom counter. "Dora?" he asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"Leave me alone," she hissed. "This is your fault!"

"Dora," he said weakly, his heart sinking, "please don't be angry with me."

"Go away!" she shouted, looking up at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

He walked away, feeling numb, and sat down on their bed, making sure to vanish the pillow he'd slept on the night before. Summoning a piece of paper from the desk, he placed the picture of Dora and Belle that he'd saved on it. His heart ached when he looked at his peacefully sleeping wife, and Rodolphus Banished the picture back to the desk before it could make him hurt any more.

Nymphadora called his name after a moment, and he rose, heeding her call. She was leaning against the counter, extremely pale. "Show me the memory of your experience with Veela."

Rodolphus turned white. "Dora, no," he breathed. "It's—it's—"

"Show me," she said coldly, her expression unchanging.

"Dora," he said, frightened of what she would think afterward.

Her hand reached up to his neck. "Now," she ordered him, staring directly into his eyes. "I don't want to use force."

Rodolphus swallowed a bitter laugh. That wouldn't bring a good reaction from his wife, he was sure. He nodded to her, coming closer, and she pressed her wand to his temple. " **Legilimens**!" she said firmly, and was inside his mind. He closed off all of his thoughts to her: all the Dark Arts he knew, everything about his Death Eater life, his upbringing, the fourteen-year memory of his stay in Azkaban, and everything else he didn't want her to know. He focused on one thought: the Veela he'd met the summer after he'd married Bellatrix.

She shoved him away from herself with a sob, looking completely shattered. Rodolphus staggered backward, landing hard against the counter. "Dora," he said brokenly. "I didn't want to show you."

Nymphadora looked at him in horror, then ran from the room, sobbing loudly. "Dora," he whispered, sinking to the ground as he too recalled the memory. "No, Dora!"

 _The Veela grinned at him, knowing that he was watching her. He was walking toward her: he wanted her, and nothing would stop him. She held out her hand, waiting, and moments later, he was in her embrace, her kisses upon his lips, her hands on his body._

 _He never heard Bellatrix's shrieks of outrage, feeling only the delight of the Veela's touch. Nothing felt as good as she did, not even Bellatrix on their wedding night. This was bliss._

 _The Veela suddenly stiffened and fell, Rodolphus registering that she'd been cursed. Bellatrix stood by, trembling in anger and betrayal. She was screaming at him, her voice full of tears, but he only knew one thing. "You_ killed _her!" he shouted at his own wife in fury. "You—" Rodolphus bestowed names upon her that he had previously reserved for the lowest of the low-lives. "You are_ nothing _compared to her!_ _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ _"_

 _Bellatrix jumped out of the way of the green jet of magic, staring at him, heartbroken. "You want to kill me?" she said bitterly, the image of a happy marriage disappearing from her imagination. "I'm sure you do. You think I'm nothing? You have no idea what I am. You'll pay for this your entire life, dear husband."_

Nymphadora was lying on the floor in the playroom, almost sick from grief and from crying for so long. She could not sort out her feelings, could not even begin to think about what she'd seen. She was only numb from horror and anguish.

The memory had been so vivid that she could still feel the Veela's special power over Rodolphus. She could also still feel Bellatrix's resigned bitterness to her new marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange: the man who had tried to kill her over a Veela. For the first time in her life, Nymphadora felt like she understood her Aunt Bellatrix a little, and felt terribly guilty, knowing that her own mother had arranged the marriage between them. She was shocked that even though Rodolphus had betrayed his wife because of the Veela that had approached him, Bellatrix hadn't even done _Crucio_!

"Rodolphus," Nymphadora whispered, heartbroken for him, for Bellatrix, and lastly for herself. _Was this why Bellatrix had seemed to hate him so much?_ she wondered, tears streaming down her face as she wept for all of them. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nymphadora," came a voice, seemingly from far away. She looked up, but couldn't make out the face above hers. "Can you hear me?"

Tears still running down her face, Nymphadora closed her eyes and nodded, just wanting her world to go black. She didn't want to feel anymore: it hurt too much. She vaguely felt herself being moved before her world went completely dark.

She woke to find herself in the guest room at their home, her mother watching her intently. "Mum," she whispered hoarsely, seeing a sudden movement and realizing that her husband was sitting in the corner of the room, his face buried in his hands. "Roddy—"

Her mother hushed her, and Rodolphus didn't move. "Dora," her mother said softly, "you screamed yourself into unconsciousness. I've never seen anyone do that before. What happened?"

"Roddy," Dora whispered, panic setting back in as tears gathered in her eyes again. "Please—please—come to me." A frantic sob escaped her, and she begged, "Rodolphus! Oh, please!"

Andromeda seemed almost ready to put her in a Sleeping Ward when Rodolphus came to her, kneeling beside the bed and pressing his face into her bedsheets, his shoulders shaking. He did not attempt to touch his wife, or speak to her, but stayed at her side as she'd requested. Dora slid down in the bed, curling up next to Rodolphus and putting her arms around him as they wept bitterly together.

"I should have trusted you," Nymphadora sobbed weakly. "I shouldn't have forced you to show me—I'm sorry, Roddy! I didn't know, just—just like you said."

"I don't deserve trust," Rodolphus whispered, finally looking up into her eyes, his dark black eyes sparkling with tears. "Since that time, I never have. I'm evil, Dora. I shouldn't have done this to you—any of it." He bowed his head again, his tears dripping onto the bed. "I'm sorry." He reached out and touched her stomach, looking into her eyes. "I won't touch you again."

"Mum, please leave," Dora whispered.

"No," Rodolphus said in alarm. "Dora, don't you understand? You can't trust me!"

She looked up at him, grabbing his hand as he removed it from her stomach. "I—I still love you," she whispered, tears sparkling in her own dark, haunted eyes. "It isn't your fault."

Rodolphus looked as if he would be sick. "Isn't my fault that you fell in love with a pitiful wretch like me, who shouldn't be walking the face of the earth anymore?" he said bitterly. "I understand pity, Nymphadora. It isn't love."

Nymphadora writhed as if he'd cursed her. "Don't say that!" she begged him, tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks. "I do love you! Roddy, don't abandon our love! That memory doesn't change how I feel about us!"

"I can't love," he whispered, his tears slowing as he came to a decision. "I can't give what you want from me. I don't know what you want me to do now: I have nothing left to give."

"Roddy," Dora wept, heartbroken, lying back down, her eyes closed. "I'll always love you. There's nothing you can do about it, either."

"I didn't want you to know what's happened to me in the past," Rodolphus whispered. "It was better for you to not know. But I promise you, Dora, I didn't make Teddy hate Victoire on purpose. I wouldn't teach a child to hate."

"I've been horrible to you," Nymphadora wept, feeling sick over it all. "And I meant it wasn't your fault what happened in the memory. It wasn't your fault that they chose to make you a victim."

Rodolphus looked down into her tearstained face. "No? But who tries to kill his own wife over it, Dora? Who does that? I did. Who shouts at his wife the specialized insults only a Lestrange would know? I did." He closed his eyes, then looked at her again. "Perhaps you can blame it all on the Veela, but I can't. I know part of it was me."

Nymphadora bit her lip, trying to keep back the wave of fresh tears. "Because you're a man," she insisted. "They play off of that, Rodolphus."

"Even after they're dead?" he answered sharply. "I only tried to kill her after she killed the Veela!"

"She wasn't dead yet when that happened," Nymphadora whispered, seeing her mother's level of scandalized rise higher and higher. "Bella didn't use a straightforward curse."

"You would use any excuse for me," Rodolphus sighed. "Dora, what will it take to convince you that I am no good?"

Nymphadora glared at him. "I wouldn't believe you, no matter what. Compulsion Charm, Imperius, whatever. You won't ever convince me. Do you understand, Master Lestrange?"

Rodolphus bit his lip. "Dora—"

"Do you understand?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"Yes," he whispered, and she smoothed his hair before letting her hands rest on the bedsheets.

"Good," she said quietly. He reached for her hand and squeezed it before he stood and released it, turning to leave. "Rodolphus?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said, turning to look back at her.

She closed her eyes as another tear escaped down her face. "I'm sorry that I slapped you last night."

Rodolphus came back to her, taking her hand in his again. "It's all right," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "I lo—" he stared down at her, and she looked up at him, a tiny smirk stealing across her lips.

"Yes?" she prompted, grabbing the front of his robe and pulling him down into her face. "You were saying?"

"I love you," he whispered, and she held him there, kissing him firmly.

"I know you do," she said. "You just forget. And from now on, whenever you deny it, I'm going to remind you that you do love me, you just forget sometimes. And after I remind you, you aren't allowed to deny it anymore in that conversation."

"Yes, Madame Lestrange," he said obediently.

Andromeda was thoroughly exasperated with both of them by then, and said, "If you two are through with your theatrics, perhaps you could recall that we are supposed to go to Malfoy Manor this evening?" Both of them nodded, and Andromeda continued, "I want Nymphadora to get a nap before it's time to leave, or we are not going."

Nymphadora began to protest, but Andromeda was firm. Pouting, Dora curled up on her side, facing away from her mother, and Rodolphus sat down beside his wife, beginning to rub her back in a relaxing manner. "Roddy?" she asked him after her mother had left. "Did you mean what you said about not touching me anymore?"

Rodolphus chuckled. "Only when I don't love you, Dora m'love, which is never."

She giggled happily and turned to him. "Here," she said, patting the bed beside her. "Hold me."

He lay down beside her and followed her orders, holding her as she went to sleep. "I love you," he murmured with a soft sigh, kissing her cheek. "Even when I forget."


	7. Merry and Secrets and Marry

Nymphadora woke up later that afternoon, hearing Teddy talk to her and feeling the child's hands on her face. "Teddy?" she murmured, lifting her hands and giving the boy a hug. He lay down on top of her for a moment, then looked up, grinning at her.

"Gra'mum said get up," Teddy told his mother, giggling. "Mummy was sleeping hard."

"Okay," Dora said, then gave a great big yawn as Teddy crawled off of her.

"Da," Teddy giggled, sitting between his parents and patting Rodolphus' shoulder. "Get up. Gra'mum said to get up!"

Rodolphus stirred. "I'm awake," he muttered sleepily, and Dora leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Teddy jumped down off the bed and ran out of the room as the two adults sat up together. Dora clung to Rodolphus for several moments, receiving and giving as they kissed. "Think we embarrassed Teddy?" she giggled.

"I doubt he saw anything besides the first kiss you gave me," Rodolphus shrugged before slipping his arms around his wife and kissing her neck gently. "I love you, Dora."

"Yes—oooh!" she reached up and pushed him away from her neck. "Enough. That's not fair when we have to leave soon."

"We have time," he answered, and she shook her head.

"Not if I want to get a shower," she replied. "And I think I do."

Rodolphus pouted at her. "Over a few minutes with me?"

Nymphadora leaned back and whispered something in his ear so that he chuckled evilly and kissed her upside-down lips. "Besides," she said, "this isn't our room and I'm all sweaty." She slipped from the bed and left the room, leaving Rodolphus to come after her, grinning mischievously.

When their family was completely ready, Tonks holding Belle and Rodolphus holding Teddy's hand, they left for Malfoy Manor together, much happier than they had been leaving for the Weasley house the previous day.

Andromeda apparated the small family group, and they walked up the drive to the gates, waiting after Rabastan had set off the chimes in the Mansion. Draco answered the door, swinging open the gates for them and greeting each of them as they walked past him. When Tonks and her family had entered the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, Teddy saw the Lestrange twins seated together. Teddy grinned up at Rodolphus, pointing at the twins, and Rodolphus grinned back, nodding.

"Mor?" Teddy asked, pointing at one of the twins.

"Nope," Rodolphus replied, motioning Teddy to the other twin. "That's Mordor."

Teddy hurried across the room, holding his arms up to the twin, wanting to be picked up. Mordor smiled and lifted the child onto his lap. "Hi, Teddy," he said softly.

The toddler grinned at him, then snuggled up against his friend. "Hi, Mor."

Merime, sitting next to Mordor, leaned forward slightly and looked at the child. "This is who?"

"I Teddy," said the child to Merime. "Who you?"

"I'm Merime," said the young woman to Teddy.

"She's my friend," Mordor told Teddy, and the little boy looked at her seriously before grinning again, leaning against Mordor's robe. "Teddy is Nymphadora's son," he added to Merime in an undertone. "He has a half-sister, Belle, who is my father's son."

"Belle Teddy's sister," the toddler repeated, making sure the new woman understood. "Belle little, but Belle loud." He grinned, pointing across the room at Andromeda, who was holding Belle.

Mordor smiled at Teddy, who yawned a little and snuggled up closer to his older cousin. "Are you tired, Teddy?" he asked. Teddy shook his head, but yawned again, and Mordor chuckled, holding the toddler better so he could go to sleep if he wanted.

Merime watched Andromeda and the Lestrange brothers sit down, but particularly observed Nymphadora. "And she is a Metamorphagus?" Merime asked Mordor quietly.

"She and both her children," Mordor replied. "I also believe that, if you are correct, the child she now carries will also be a Metamorphagus."

Shaul had risen from his seat and had gone to greet Nymphadora, embracing her respectfully. "How are you?" he murmured, raising his eyebrows at her when he realized her condition. Mordor smirked knowingly as Shaul leaned closer to her and murmured a few soft words, making the girl blush. "It's been quite a while," Shaul said softly.

Nymphadora smiled. "Several weeks," she replied. "I'm doing fine—we're doing fine." She grinned, her blush warring with her morph, and Shaul laughed, going back to his seat beside his twin.

Ginny was seated between Draco and his mother, who was holding Scorpius. Andromeda sat down beside Narcissa, the two smiling and talking quietly about the newest addition to their family. After a few minutes, Narcissa gave the baby to Andromeda, who smiled down at him. "I only held him a little before Ginevra brought her father over to meet the little one," Andromeda said, looking up and smiling slightly at Ginny. "Scorpius is a darling child."

Narcissa giggled, and most of the others raised their eyebrows at the strange sound. "One summer during my school years, Andromeda and I discussed our futures in Bella's old room. I was complaining about how I was sure I'd never have a family like my sisters did."

"Oh." Andromeda blushed, and Nymphadora looked at her mother curiously. "At one point in my life, I was engaged to Marshall Avery," Andromeda told her daughter.

"Him?" shrieked Nymphadora, gawking at her mother. "Ew!"

The older ones laughed, but Ginny and Tonks made disgusted faces at each other, and even Draco and Shaul looked slightly disturbed. Andromeda chuckled softly, and Mordor said drily, "No wonder she left. I'd have left too."

Nymphadora grinned at Mordor, then asked Andromeda, "What did you tell her when she was complaining about not having a family?"

Narcissa laughed. "She told me to dry up."

"And I told her that one day, she would have a precious little brat that would run her ragged," Andromeda added with a smirk, glancing at Draco. "She didn't appreciate that. But then I told her that one day, she would hold a darling fair-haired child like herself in blessed grandmother-hood."

"You didn't," Nymphadora said to her mother.

"She did," Narcissa replied with a smile and a soft blush. "She then informed me that Lucius' father had submitted to my father a marriage contract for the two of us. I screamed so loud that mother came to see what was happening. Andromeda made up some story to tell her, and after our mother left, Andromeda and I talked long into the night. I was only fifteen."

Andromeda laughed softly, looking down at Scorpius. "Narcissa had had her eyes on Lucius for nearly ten years," she said. "I was glad that things seemed to be working out for them."

Lucius' eyes seemed to light up a little as he looked at Narcissa, remembering their past. "I noticed her my last year of school," he said quietly, a ghost of a smile touching his face, "and I told my father that I wanted her to be my wife. I was quite insistent about it, and two years later, my father sent the offer to Cygnus."

"When were you married?" asked Merime curiously.

"In 1972," Narcissa answered, looking down at her hands and blushing as she remembered. "I was the youngest sister to get married, and I was only seventeen."

"Because Mum left that year," Dora said in surprise.

"And she missed my wedding by a few months," Narcissa said, turning and sniffing disdainfully at her sister. "I didn't appreciate that."

Draco grinned, leaning over to Ginny and stage-whispering, "Father says she cried for an entire week afterward."

Ginny sniffed at him dramatically. "I don't blame her a bit if she did," she told her husband. "A woman is entitled to her tears."

"If I'd just left," Andromeda added softly, "then Sirius had just been Sorted into Gryffindor, and his parents had begun to prepare Regulus to take his place as the Heir of the House of Black."

"They started that soon?" Narcissa said in horror. "She really must have hated him."

"You didn't know?" Andromeda said in shock, staring at her sister. Scorpius started crying, and she handed him off to Ginny, who hurried from the room with her son. "I was entitled to too much," Andromeda sighed bitterly as the others listened carefully. "Father told me that Walburga was just waiting for a chance to get rid of Sirius; I think she despised him because he was the only person in the world who would openly oppose her. When the chance came five years later, she took it."

"She sounds dreadful," Shaul said. "I'm glad I didn't know her."

Mordor agreed, asking, "Did Regulus know what his mother thought?"

Andromeda nodded, taking her granddaughter into her arms and cuddling the little one, who was beginning to cry as Nymphadora prepared her bottle. "As the Heir, he was entitled to know everything about the family," she said. "I was second to only Regulus, and I knew every family secret that wasn't to be made known to anyone. He knew, and I think he warned Sirius, but we all know that whatever he said made no difference." Andromeda scowled, then took the bottle from Nymphadora, her expression softening as she fed Belle the warm milk.

"Secrets?" Rabastan asked. "Surely not earth-shattering?"

"Tapestry-shattering," Andromeda answered, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow, asking silently. "Regulus wrote to me a few months after I left. He was lonely at home with Sirius gone, and told me that Bellatrix was celebrating his imminent ascendance to the position of Heir. He told me he didn't want it, and was worried about Bellatrix and Narcissa's future."

The brown-haired witch sighed again, seeing Narcissa press her hand to her heart. "His parents were monitoring his Owl Post, and practically every method of communication he had to talk to his brother," Andromeda told the others. "He sent that letter to me with a Malfoy owl, Cissy, when he visited you in your new home."

The blonde woman made a little gasp and said, "He told me his parents were monitoring his letters to Sirius, not that he was going to send you a letter!"

"He couldn't," Andromeda replied pointedly. "Would you have let him?"

"He was a child!" Narcissa protested. "I had no idea he would—"

"He was a Black," Mordor interrupted, and everyone looked at him. "Capable of deception at an unusually young age. Deceiving at ten years old is not unheard of at all, in any family."

"I told you it was tapestry-shattering," Andromeda muttered. "And you don't know half of it, either. Sirius would have been history long before he turned sixteen if—"

"Did you answer Regulus' letter?" Ginny and Merime asked together, concerned. They glanced at each other cautiously, then both smiled a little. Draco shook his head at the two of them, and Ginny glanced at him reproachfully, cuddling Scorpius as she fed him his bottle.

Andromeda nodded, speechless in memory for a moment. Finally, she answered, "I answered him once. I figured I owed it to him, for abandoning him to the rest of the family when I was supposed to help train him for his position in the family. I answered his questions, gave him advice on how to treat Sirius and their parents, and encouraged him to become the very image of perfection that Sirius wasn't and never could be. At the end of my reply, I told him that if he valued his family at all, he would never write to me again, and I spelled the letter to self-destruct when it had been read once by him."

Narcissa looked at her sister in horror. "The letter that exploded in his hand!" she gasped. "It burned him, and I thought Sirius had sent it for a prank!"

Andromeda looked confused and hurt, and Nymphadora took her mother's hand in hers, gently squeezing it. "I sent it early in the morning."

"He had asked me to wake him up early," Narcissa explained, looking at her sister carefully. "I was in his room when the letter arrived, and I waited with him until he had read it. When it burst into flames and burned him, he seemed frozen for several moments before he threw himself into my arms and sobbed. I had _never_ seen Regulus cry,  ever, but that letter made him cry. I thought that it was because Sirius had played one too many pranks on him, or because there was a Crying Spell in the letter, or even because he felt sorry for Sirius at school. I had no idea it was a letter from you, Andy."

"He _cried_?" Andromeda whispered, looking down at Belle. "I only meant to warn him against writing me, not tell him that there was no way out of his situation."

"There still would have been, at that point," Nymphadora said quietly, "but after Sirius bolted, there was no escape from his 'duty.'"

"Perhaps he saw the future as bleak as it was then," Draco suggested. "Or perhaps it made him realize that you were really gone, and could no longer help him."

"Enough of this talk." Lucius had risen from his chair, and Narcissa looked up at him, then stood as well. "The meal is prepared. Shall we go to it?"

The others rose from their seats to follow, and Narcissa noticed just in time that Teddy was asleep on Mordor's lap. "Dora, Teddy is asleep," she told Nymphadora as she was about to walk by into the dining room. "Do you want him awaken, or do you want him to sleep?"

Nymphadora glanced back at Teddy, then said, "Probably sleep. He had a snack just before we came, so he shouldn't be that hungry."

Narcissa went back to take the child to another room, and Mordor asked her, "Aunt Narcissa, do you think Regulus really is a hero, as the Golden Trio thinks?"

She didn't look back as she lifted Teddy in her arms and carefully carried him toward a room in the left wing of the house. "I do not know what to believe," she answered, returning and motioning Mordor and Merime to accompany her to the dining room, "but I know certainly that his death, although premature and tragic, was not in vain."

The family laughed and talked together, even Merime joining in and being able to tell the others about her family, and how she had met Mordor. Nearly everyone was allowed to hold Scorpius and Belle, and their mothers beamed happily when someone complimented their child.

It wasn't until dinner was nearly over when Narcissa looked up from Belle and said, "Dora, Teddy's awake and he's escaped the room where he was sleeping."

"Where is he now?" Nymphadora asked, looking down at Scorpius and smiling at the little one.

"He seems to be heading for the garden," Narcissa said. "You'll want to make sure he doesn't get lost."

"If you don't mind, Aunt Narcissa, Nymphadora," Mordor said, "I'll go get him."

Nymphadora nodded after looking to see that Narcissa agreed. "He can play out there if he wishes," Narcissa told Mordor, "as long as there is someone there to watch him. And if you don't mind of course, Nymphadora."

She nodded at Mordor to go ahead, and Merime rose, nodding her thanks and murmuring a few words before joining Mordor as he left the room. They were silent until they had entered the garden, breathing in the scent of fresh air and growing plants. "What do you think?" Mordor asked her softly, pushing aside a branch to allow her to step through an archway.

"Nymphadora is very perceptive," Merime stated plainly. "She lives life so vividly, but she is so kind, Mordor. I don't know how she does it. How on the earth does she live with your father if he is as terrible to her as you say he is?"

"I'm certain that being with her has changed him," Mordor told the young woman. "He is so much more calm now than I've ever seen him before. And as you know, Father and I don't get along very well, and we don't really know each other, either."

"So do you believe that their marriage was for the better?" Merime asked quietly, looking up at his face, slipping her hand into his.

Mordor looked down at their hands for an instant before saying, "Dora changes herself by magic, and others by her love. She must love him then, but I certainly don't." He sighed and she glanced away from him, looking at the plants they were walking by. "I once told Dora that if she could help Father recover from my and Shaul's mother, and the War, and Azkaban, and make the last years of his life better than he's ever had, I could put up with their marriage."

"Did she help him?" Merime asked, just as the two came off of the path into the main of the garden, water splashing into a small fountain. They walked forward together, standing before and staring into the fountain.

"He's happy," Mordor whispered, looking confused and almost hurt. "I've never seen him laugh or smile so easily, Merry. It seems like he's finally _alive_. Did you see him holding Belle?"

"Yes, and he connects with her so deeply—" Mordor released her hand and turned away from her. "Mordor, I know it hurts you to see him happy with his new wife and daughter," she said, slipping her arm around him and leaning her face against his arm and shoulder. "I felt your reaction. You never had a father because your mother lied to him. It wasn't his fault, it isn't your fault, and it isn't Nymphadora's fault, either. It hurts that you didn't have a father figure to guide you as you grew up."

Mordor turned and caught her by the arms, holding her face to face with him. "I don't want us to end up like Father's first marriage. I want us to stay together like Father and Nymphadora, love binding us together. But I don't know how to do that."

He looked down, and a moment later, her hand cupped his chin, making him look up into her eyes. "I'm proud of you for saying that," she told him with a serious expression. Merime leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "What would you say to asking Nymphadora to give us a little council about things that we're sure to face?" she asked tentatively, looking into his eyes. "Perhaps when she has a day off?"

"She's pregnant again," said Mordor bitterly, resentment in his voice, and Merime finally just put her arms around him, leaning her head against the front of his robes. "How many children will they have? I have no doubt that Nymphadora could bear children for years yet." His expression softened from anger into hurt as he slipped his arms around his fiancee and pressed his cheek into her dark hair.

"She could give me advice on being a mother to a Lestrange," Merime chuckled. "Did you hear those stories she told about Belle?"

"Grin and bear it, or cry your eyes out and throw a tantrum at your husband or mother," Mordor said drily. "Yes, I heard." He embraced her slightly and sighed, "I suppose we could speak to her. I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to her once we show up for our council session."

Merime smiled up at him. "You'll be fine," she told him, brushing her hair from her eyes with a teasing expression. She leaned up and kissed him again, moving her lips on his gently. He stepped closer to her, responding to her gesture by tilting his head toward her and sighing as they kissed. He was slipping his arms around her to draw her closer when they heard a splash and some shouting from nearby.

The two broke apart from each other, dashing toward the sound. "Teddy," breathed Mordor, seeing the child had fallen into the pond, just as Narcissa had worried. Merime was already levitating the child out of the pond, and Teddy collapsed into her arms, his eyes huge with fear. "Are you okay?" Mordor asked the child.

"Teddy scared," whispered the child, and began to cough up water. Merime knelt down and held the child until he was finished and buried his face in her robe, his lower lip trembling. "Teddy cold," he said, sniffling.

Mordor dried the child's robes and hair before taking off his own cloak and helping Merime wrap Teddy up in it. Merime rubbed the child's arms and back firmly to bring back warmth into them, and Teddy had another coughing spell after a moment, which reduced him to tears. "Teddy sick," he wept, looking up at Merime. "Teddy want Mum!"

"You're awfully brave," she murmured to the child. She rubbed his back, letting him lie across her lap, but still curled up against her. "Let's make sure you've got all that water out of you, and then we'll go in."

"Teddy in water," said the child, looking up at Mordor. "No!"

"Were you walking on the wall?" Mordor asked, pointing it out to the child, and Teddy hung his head. "Teddy, you mustn't walk on the wall: it's there to protect you from the water."

Teddy nodded obediently, and Merime did a Warming Spell on the cloak that was wrapped around him. "I'm so slow," she berated herself, and Mordor just wrinkled his nose at her.

The child giggled at Mordor, then sighed, feeling the warmth of the new spell. "Teddy like Merry," he said, reaching out and grasping the front of her robe.

Merime smiled as Mordor protested the toddler's use of his pet name for her. "I love you, Teddy. You're adorable."

The brown-haired boy grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her head down until he planted a kiss triumphantly on her lips. "Teddy love Merry!"

"Hey!" protested Mordor in surprise as the other two giggled. "Teddy," he said to the child, "you're only allowed to kiss her here—" he pointed to the side of her face "and here." He pointed to the other side of her face. "This—" Mordor pointed to Merime's lips "this is mine, Teddy." The child didn't look like he believed the older boy, so Mordor leaned down and kissed his fiancee, who responded delightedly, giggling again after he drew back.

"Yours?" Teddy said, looking impressed. "You—" he pointed to Mordor "tiss her?" He pointed to Merime's lips, grinning at her mischievously, and Mordor leaned down, kissing Merime again.

"She's mine, Teddy," Mordor told the child. "You're only allowed to kiss her on the cheek." He pointed Teddy to the right spot, and Teddy looked, then nodded understandingly, making Merime giggle even more.

"Why did you kiss me, Teddy?" Merime asked the little boy.

Teddy looked at her in disbelief. "Teddy love Merry, and Merry say, 'Merry love Teddy!'"

Mordor grinned at the child, then helped Merime back to her feet, asking, "Do you want me to carry him?"

"No, pwease," Teddy pleaded in a little boy way. "Teddy stay with Merry!"

"All right," chuckled Mordor, and the three headed back into the Mansion. When they arrived in the sitting room, the others had gathered, looking at the three.

Teddy grinned at his mother mischievously, and she grinned back. "What did you do?" she asked him.

"Teddy 'tiss Merry!" he chortled, grinning up at Merime. "Mor didn't like it."

"Honest?" Nymphadora giggled, looking at Mordor and Merime.

"Yes," Merime answered with a grin, looking down at Teddy. "Apparently he has it in his head that if you love someone and if she loves you back, you're supposed to kiss her."

Ginny smiled at the toddler. "Teddy, you just gave away your first kiss! Didn't you know your first kiss is supposed to be for someone special?"

Teddy looked at Ginny, then up at Merime. "Merry special!" And he threw his arms around her, hugging as high on her as he could reach.

"Thank you, Teddy," Merime laughed, disentangling his hands from her leg and sending the child to sit beside Narcissa.

Teddy looked up at his great aunt Narcissa and gave her a mischievous little boy grin before sitting down in his chair and looking very innocent. The others laughed at Teddy's adorable expression, Andromeda telling her daughter, "You'd better keep him away from the girls."

"You already cured him of the Veela," Ginny smirked, and Nymphadora looked awkward.

"Let's not talk about that," she said. "That was really awkward."

"Teddy got between Bill, Scorpius, and Bill's daughter Victoire," Ginny told the others who were looking curious. "Teddy believes that Veelas are evil."

"Good for him," Narcissa said firmly. "Start them young."

Rodolphus took Belle from Shaul, holding his daughter close. "Teddy was picking up on a vibe from me," he said. "I think I prejudiced him slightly."

Mordor frowned. "The Veela blood should be really thinned out, shouldn't it?"

Ginny tried to think of what her brother's daughter would be, but Nymphadora said almost immediately, "She's an eighth Veela."

"Wow," Draco smirked. "How well she knows her fractions!"

"I figured it out the other day," Nymphadora said. "When I was thinking about our going to attend. It was one of the things I was concerned about."

"I thought you weren't concerned!" Rodolphus said, looking at his wife, eyebrow raised.

Nymphadora glanced over at Belle. "I'm always concerned about the little ones that might influence Teddy, or Belle," she answered, then glanced down at the rug, blushing again, but not morphing it away. "But I think Teddy's got it under control for right now."

Teddy grinned at his mother again. "Teddy control!" he said happily, then grinned up at Narcissa.

"Teddy control!" laughed Nymphadora and her mother together. Scorpius began to cry softly, and Ginny left the room to rock her baby boy to sleep without interruption. "I think we should go," Dora said after a moment. "Thanks for inviting us. We do enjoying talking with you and getting updated on each other's life."

"Of course," Narcissa agreed, standing with Draco, who grabbed Teddy and picked him up.

The brown-haired child looked at Draco curiously. "Ginny's boy!" Teddy giggled, smacking his palm against the side of Draco's face. "Ginny's boy!"

Draco pulled the boy's hand down. "Nymphadora, what are you teaching your son?"

"That girls rule," she replied, sniggering at Rabastan's indignant expression. "He doesn't believe me yet, though. Maybe Teddy'll be an exception to the rule."

"Of course," Narcissa answered, hugging her sister and her niece goodbye. "With the adorable brown hair and eyes, and that pout he has—guard him jealously, Nymphadora."

"I will," she promised, grinning into Narcissa's eyes as she walked out with her family.

At the end of the driveway, they all caught hands and Rodolphus disapparated. When they appeared, her husband added, "And his being a Metamorphagus. That's got to be an added bonus."

Rabastan snorted with laughter, walking away. "And you call me a pervert!" he said over his shoulder in French.

"I actually didn't say anything of the sort!" Rodolphus called back in English before grinning down at his daughter. "And Belle is going to be a knock-out of a girl. You'll have to help me instill chastity, love, and kindness into her, Dora."

"I'm working on it," Dora said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "We're already working on it. I know that Teddy loves his sister enough to prefer her over Victoire."

"Enough with the Veela," Rodolphus said gently. "We should get the little ones to bed. You have a promise to keep."

Smirking, Nymphadora was about to take Teddy into her arms when Andromeda said, "Why don't you two go on? I don't think either of them are ready to sleep yet, and Teddy just had a nap."

The couple nodded, then disappeared up the stairs to their room.


	8. The Trouble With Love

On Teddy's second birthday, Nymphadora woke up before her husband and lay there silently in his arms for a time. After a moment, she got up without waking Rodolphus and headed over to her closet, silently getting dressed. As she passed the desk on her way to the door, she caught a glimpse of a picture out of the corner of her eye. Stepping back to the desk, she saw a picture of herself sleeping on the couch, Belle lying on her chest.

"Oh, Roddy," she sighed, touching the picture gently.

Underneath the picture were the words _When I forget, I will remember._

"I love you," she whispered to the man on the bed, going back over to kiss his forehead before she left the room. Nymphadora hurried along the hall to the nursery, checking in on her children. Both of them were sleeping, and she smiled, sitting down in the rocking chair alone for a few minutes.

The young Auror was thinking about taking Teddy to the office with her, but wasn't sure if her mother would want the child to be at home for his birthday. Belle stirred in her crib, and her mother watched her carefully, rubbing her palm over the slight curve of her stomach. Nymphadora glanced down at herself and blushed in the darkness. She hadn't realized that her pregnancy had become so obvious: she was only three months along, barely!

 _Well_ , she thought to herself, _it may be_ fat _, because I obviously didn't work off all the extra weight Belle gave me before I became pregnant with the twins._ As she ran her fingers over her stomach, she thought (although she could have imagined it) that she'd felt one of her babies move. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

 _You will_ not _cry over that!_ she scolded herself. _You are a woman, and a mother, but that doesn't mean you have to be overly emotional about your children!_

Auror Tonks glared at an offensive spot on the wall over Belle's crib. Moments later, the door opened and Andromeda came into the room silently. "Dora?" she said quietly. "Are you taking Teddy with you?"

"I don't know," answered her daughter. "Did you want him to stay with you since it's his birthday?"

"Well, I think it's your decision," Andromeda answered. "And do you know you have black hair right now, or was that an accident?"

"I woke up with it," Nymphadora answered, blushing a little. "Mum—I—it sounds really stupid, I'm sure, but I think—I think I'm falling in love with Rodolphus more and more as I get to know him better."

The brown-haired woman walked over to the dark-haired Auror and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's how it should be," she said softly. "Keep falling in love with him, Dora."

She nodded, hearing Teddy stir in his bed. Nymphadora was up out of her seat before Andromeda could add anything else. As she crossed the room, the world went a little fuzzy, and her mother grabbed her quickly, supporting her down onto the floor beside Teddy's bed. "Dora," she said worriedly, "you almost fell!"

"I am Nymphadora Tonks," she intoned, "and I do fall sometimes."

"But you'll hurt the children if you fall in the wrong way," Andromeda sighed. "You've got to be so careful; your balance is so much worse when you're pregnant."

"Sorry," pouted Nymphadora, reaching over to smooth Teddy's hair out of his eyes. "I was trying to be careful, but it happens and I can't stop it!"

Andromeda kept her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You've got to take care of yourself," she said softly. "You've got to stay with us for your family's sake."

Nymphadora looked up at her mother, then reached up to her own shoulder, squeezing her mother's hand. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "I'll even be extra careful when I'm out on field trips. It's going to be all right, Mum."

The older woman sighed as Teddy stirred again, opening his eyes. "Gra'mum?" he asked. "Mum?"

"Teddy, dear," said Nymphadora softly, taking his little hand in hers. "Guess what today is?"

"What?" Teddy asked with a big yawn.

"Your birthday!" his mother told him with a big grin. "You're two years old today, Teddy!"

Teddy yawned again, squeezing his mother's hand as his hair shifted black like hers. "Teddy don't care," he said, closing his eyes.

Nymphadora sputtered in surprise, and Andromeda laughed softly. "Teddy!" she said indignantly. "Birthdays are very important! This means that two years have gone by since you were born!"

The boy sighed softly, and Andromeda squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "Tired, Teddy?" Andromeda asked him.

"Teddy sleep more," complained the child. "Pwease, Mum?"

"Come with me," Nymphadora said to him, holding out her arms. Teddy sat up, clinging to his mother's neck as Andromeda helped her get up. "You can sleep on me," she said. "Would you like to go to work with me today?"

"Yes," Teddy answered, sighing. "Ma, Teddy hurt."

Confused, Nymphadora held her son close, rubbing his back. "Where do you hurt?" she asked him.

The boy replied after a moment, "All over. Teddy hurt."

Andromeda frowned, concerned. "Teddy, I'm going to see if I can help you, all right?" she told him, pointing her wand at the child and doing a few testing spells. "It doesn't show that anything's wrong," she reported to the child's mother. "Perhaps he's just growing."

"All over?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he's exaggerating," Andromeda suggested. "I don't know. From all the tests, he should be fine."

"Well, let's go get breakfast," Dora said, and the three headed out of the nursery, down the stairs to the kitchen. Teddy stayed on his mother's lap, even when Rodolphus came downstairs with Belle, who had just awaken.

Tonks turned to her husband and said, "I guess I am taking Teddy with me today."

Rodolphus gave her a small smile. "Good morning to you too," he replied.

Nymphadora pouted, then leaned over and kissed him smack on the lips. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange. Is that better?"

"Much better," he chuckled, giving her a slight hug as his brother stumbled into the room.

"Why is everyone so sleepy?" Andromeda asked no one in particular.

Rabastan looked at her. "Sleepy? I'm drunk—"

Nymphadora snorted at his statement. "You are not. Not at all, little brother."

"Anyway," Rodolphus interrupted lightly, "you were saying about Teddy, Dora?"

"Teddy go with Mum," Teddy said plainly, looking over at his father. "Teddy hurt, but Gra'mum says no help."

"Teddy, darling," Dora said in concern, "she meant that she couldn't find anything wrong. Maybe you should stay here so that your grandmum can watch you."

The child's arms tightened around his mother's neck. "No."

Andromeda and the brothers raised their eyebrows, but Nymphadora put down her spoon and hugged her toddler gently. "All right, Teddy," she said softly. "You can go."

The adults shook their heads, wondering at the boy's behaviour. Nymphadora finished her breakfast, cuddling Teddy as he half-slept against her shoulder. "Okay," she told him when she was done. "I've got to get up now."

"Okay," Teddy mumbled, and she got up, her son shifting his position and continuing to cling to her.

"Goodbye, m'love," she said to Rodolphus, kissing him goodbye. "Take care. Bye, Mum. Bye, Belle."

"Nymphadora, be careful," Andromeda warned her again, and she nodded, Rodolphus leading her from the dining room.

Rodolphus drew her close and kissed her again, his arm warm against her back. "I love you," he murmured. "Be careful, you and Teddy."

She nodded. "I will. Promise," she said, then walked out of the house and disapparated. She appeared with Teddy at the apparition point near the Auror Office and began to walk toward the entrance to the other.

"Tonks!" called a voice, and she turned to see Arthur Weasley there, walking toward her.

"Oh, wotcher, Arthur," she called back.

"And Teddy!" Arthur smiled. "It is his birthday today, isn't it?"

Tonks nodded. "He woke up this morning and told me he didn't care."

The child sniffled and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "Teddy sleepy and Teddy hurt," he said again.

Arthur looked at the child carefully. "Are you alright, Teddy?"

"Mum," Teddy said, hiding his face in her neck.

"I don't know what's going on," Tonks admitted. "But I'm going to be keeping an eye on him. He refused to stay with his grandmum."

The man chuckled, then nodded to Tonks and continued down the hall as she headed toward the Auror Office again. Once they entered, they slipped to Tonks' cubicle quietly and Teddy wouldn't leave his mother's lap until she'd made a soft little place for him to lie down.

Tonks bit her lip as she sat down, watching her son lie there, his eyes closed. She'd never known Teddy to not have energy, and to not want to play, or to eat. He fell asleep after tossing and turning fitfully, and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief.

Moments later, however, Reanne stepped into her cubicle, glancing at the child. "Tonks, you're on this one," he said. "It's going to be a difficult time, too."

"Okay," she nodded. "Where's Alice?"

"She isn't on duty," Reanne replied. "And Neville is going with you, so don't ask about him. There isn't anyone else."

"What about Jack?" Nymphadora asked.

"What about me?" asked the blonde Auror, peeking into the cubicle and grinning.

Tonks looked up at him worriedly. "Are you going on this field trip?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly. "Why?"

"Because I brought Teddy, and neither Alice nor Neville is here to look after him while I'm gone," Tonks sighed. "I don't want to just leave him in a sleeping ward because I think he's experiencing growing pains today. If you're available, could you look after him, please?"

"Ah, okay?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at her. "That wasn't part of the contract."

"Stewart!" Tonks glared at him, and he held up his hands.

"Yeah, okay," he answered. "Just...I've never been around very many kids other than him before."

Tonks smirked. "Good. Then you won't be able to stereotype. Thanks, Jack. See you around." Grabbing her cloak, she followed Reanne out of her cubicle.

Jack glanced at the sleeping child. "Nope. Not part of the contract."

When Tonks came back into the Auror Office, she hurried to her cubicle. Teddy was lying on the blankets, crying, and Jack was sitting on the floor beside him, rubbing the child's back with his left hand as he wrote on a piece of paper with his right hand.

"Teddy," breathed Tonks, hurrying to her son.

"Mummy!" sobbed Teddy, clinging to her again. "It hurts!"

Jack looked at her uncomfortably. "You were gone forever," he accused. "He was heartbroken when he woke up and found me here and you gone. What took you so long?"

Tonks scowled at Jack. "The opposition took us so long," she snapped, cuddling her crying child. "It's only been three or four hours!"

"That's longer than most field trips," Jack retorted.

"Must be true that there's more crime under a full moon," Reanne shrugged, looking in on them. "Wow. I guess you should leave Teddy at home when he's not feeling well, Tonks?"

Nymphadora's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Merlin!" she whispered, holding her son closer. "Teddy!"

Reanne had already gone, and Jack asked, "Ah, what's wrong?"

"Full moon!" Tonks breathed, her eyes wide with horror. "Jack, you know Teddy's father was a werewolf. I bet Teddy's being effected by it. Has the moon risen yet?"

"I—I don't know," Jack said nervously. "Teddy's not a werewolf, is he?"

"No," snapped Tonks. "I've got to get him home. I'm off now, anyway. Thanks, Jack."

Jack stood, staring helplessly after the dark-haired witch and her crying child as they left the cubicle quickly.

"Mother!" shouted Tonks as she entered the house. Teddy's sobs had increased in intensity and volume since her apparition, and the moon was already visible in the sky.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda said, hurrying into the room. "What's going on?"

Nymphadora was striding quickly toward the living room, where she sat down in the chair, transfiguring it to a rocking chair. "It's the full moon," she said to her mother, her eyes full of tears. "It's effecting him even though he's not a werewolf. Oh, Teddy, I'm sorry!"

The child buried his face in her Auror robes and sobbed, "Mummy, Mummy, it hurts!"

"I know, child, I know," Dora whispered, holding him close.

"There's nothing that can be done to help with the pain," Andromeda said, her mind racing as she tried to think of something to help. "The moon just has to finish its course."

"Ow! Mummy!" cried Teddy, tears streaming down his face. "Why, Mum? Why Teddy hurt?"

Tears filled Nymphadora's eyes as she held her son. "Teddy, Mummy's sorry," she told him, crying with him as she rubbed his back carefully. His sobs continued, but after some minutes, Teddy calmed a little, lying against his mother's chest with tears streaming down his face.

She cuddled him, crying herself as she waited with him, horrified that Teddy had to suffer under the moon. Andromeda warded the room, then patted her daughter's shoulder, saying that she'd warn Rodolphus and Rabastan when they came home so they wouldn't be surprised. "Belle's in the nursery, warded in," Andromeda said. "She won't be disturbed."

"Thanks," Nymphadora whispered, looking down at her son's curly, brown hair. She closed her eyes, tears running down her face as she witnessed his pain.

"Dora," came a voice nearly an eternity of tears later. "Teddy, child." Rodolphus was home.

"Rodolphus," she breathed, looking up at him. "Oh, Roddy, Teddy's—!"

"I know," he said softly, hearing Teddy's sobs, which had intensified again. "The moon is still rising."

Nymphadora shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Rod, this isn't right," she wept. "He didn't do anything to deserve this! It's all my fault!"

Rodolphus touched her shoulder gently. "Dora, this is not your fault," he told her firmly, looking into her tear-bright eyes. "If you wouldn't let Remus blame himself, I'm not about to allow you to blame yourself, either. It's going to be all right, Dora, but it's going to hurt him more before it's finished torturing him."

"No! Roddy," she wept, "it is my fault. Remus warned me—he did. It's all my fault!"

"No." Rodolphus clapped his hand over her mouth. "I don't ever want to hear you say that about this. What the moon does to torture its victims is not your fault. It's not your fault that you love, and it's not your fault that you won't take no for an answer. But this time, Dora, you will take no for an answer. It is not your fault, and you will not say that. Do you understand?"

Nymphadora stared at him, tears trembling in her eyes. "Ye—yes," she sobbed, closing her eyes. "Roddy! Oh, Roddy!"

He widened the rocking chair with his upraised hand, then sat down next to her, slipping his arm around her. The three of them didn't eat supper, and the adults didn't change out of their work clothes. Teddy's pain level fluctuated, sometimes making his cry softly, and at other times making him sob frantically, clutching his mother's robe.

Dora's feeling of helplessness made her sob with him whenever Teddy was especially hurting. Around one o' clock in the morning, however, Teddy began to scream, writhing in pain, and Dora sobbed, holding him as best as she could. Rodolphus couldn't comfort her because she wouldn't be comforted, and neither of them could help Teddy. The child screamed for over an hour straight before his screams subsided into sobs again, and he clutched his mother's robe desperately in his fists.

Nymphadora was exhausted from holding him and trying to keep the child from hurting himself as he writhed from the pain. She had sobbed the entire time Teddy had been incoherent with pain, screaming. She rubbed his back softly, weeping over her child.

Rodolphus guided her to lean against his shoulder slightly as she tried to comfort Teddy. She laid her head on his shoulder, but couldn't remain that way, and sat up again, holding her son to herself. Several hours later, Teddy's pain had subsided enough that he cried himself to sleep, and the two adults breathed sighs of relief, Nymphadora dry sobbing in exhaustion.

"Dora," he said to her, "I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back in a moment." She nodded, not looking up from the brown-haired boy in her arms. When he'd returned, he told his wife, "You should go wash up too." She glared at him, and he sighed. "Dora, m'love, we've been here the entire night. You're pregnant, and you haven't been out of this chair for...nearly twelve hours. I don't want to have to tell you to be reasonable. Let me take Teddy for five minutes, and you go take a bathroom break. Now."

"Fine," she pouted, looking half angry. She carefully helped Rodolphus take Teddy into his arms, then got up carefully, heading off to the restroom. She was back _less_ than five minutes later, sitting down and holding her arms out for her son.

Rodolphus obliged, then rubbed her shoulder gently as she leaned over against his shoulder. "Go to sleep," he murmured. "You need it, darling. I'll stay here with you."

Nymphadora tried to nod, but couldn't figure out how to do so with her head on his shoulder because she was so tired. "Thanks for staying," she mumbled, and he gave her a gentle squeeze before she completely fell asleep against him, exhausted.

Rodolphus leaned his head against hers, musing that not only had she taken a bathroom break, but that she'd also changed into a nightgown. Or had she merely Transfigured her robe? Rodolphus made a face at the living room wall, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The two adults were awaken in the morning by an owl. Rodolphus opened the letter as Nymphadora glared at the owl angrily. "Reanne's asking where you are," Rodolphus yawned after reading the letter.

Nymphadora scowled and conjured her Patronus. "Tell Reanne that I'm _not_ coming in today. My husband and I have been up all night with Teddy, who was effected by the full moon last night. I'm _not_ coming in, and I don't care what Reanne thinks, or what he does to me because of it."

The Patronus left, and Nymphadora leaned against Rodolphus again, going to go back to sleep. "Darling," Rodolphus murmured, "I think I should go get ready for work."

"If you leave," Nymphadora threatened him, "I'll hex you as you disapparate."

"Dora," he sighed, then quickly wrote a note, sending it sailing away from them. "I won't go."

"Good," she muttered, then curled up against him, shifting Teddy's position on her lap.

Rodolphus drew a deep breath. "We could just go to bed," he told her. "We don't have to sleep in the rocking chair." His wife didn't reply, her eyes closed again. Shaking his head at her, he got up, levitating her and the boy up the stairs, carefully opening the door to their room and letting them down onto the bed.

A sigh escaped Nymphadora, and she curled up, her right arm keeping Teddy close to her body. Rodolphus came over to the bed, pulling the blankets out from under her and slipping into the bed next to her. He faced her, reaching over to push her hair out of her face, seeing Teddy's tear-streaked face. Rodolphus carefully smoothed Teddy's hair back with the lightest touch he could, and cleared the tearstains from his face.

"I love you," Rodolphus murmured to both of them.

Rodolphus woke late that afternoon, feeling a small hand on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking until he'd cleared his vision. Teddy was watching him quietly, calmly. "Da?" the child asked.

"I love you, Teddy," Rodolphus said softly. "Do you feel better?"

"Teddy better," answered the child, moving closer to Rodolphus. "Da stay with Mum and Teddy?"

"Yes," answered Rodolphus quietly. "When you were hurting last night, I stayed with you and Mum."

Nymphadora, still sleeping, missed Teddy's warmth by her side and moved closer to them. She and Rodolphus had Teddy lying between them with almost no room for the little boy.

Teddy smiled, feeling his mother's arm steal around him again. "Mum was scared," he told his father. "Teddy scared Mum."

"Mum loves Teddy," Rodolphus said softly. "Now let's not wake her up. She's sleepy from being awake all night."

"Oh." Teddy hid his face in his father's sleeve, sighing a little.

Rodolphus smiled and took the child's hand in his. "Let's be quiet until Mum wakes up by herself, and then we can talk more, okay?"

Teddy nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing, still seeming a little tired himself.

Nymphadora woke up a few minutes later, stretching carefully, then opening her eyes. "Oh," she said softly to Rodolphus, who was watching her. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Teddy 'wake too!" said the little boy, sitting up and looking down at his mother.

"Teddy!" she said in relief, sitting up too and hugging him gently. "Are you all right?"

"Teddy 'kay," answered the child, grinning. "Mum and Dad stay with Teddy."

Rodolphus sat up, pushing the blankets back and realizing that Nymphadora's nightgown had ridden up while they'd been asleep. She smirked at him, pulling her nightgown back into place after she'd got to her knees on the bed. Rodolphus turned away from her, and she chuckled softly, Teddy laughing with her, although he didn't get the joke.

Nymphadora lay back down, Teddy sitting on her and leaning back against her knees. "Oh, goodness," she sighed, smiling to herself. "I'm so glad that's over. Teddy's better now."

Teddy lay down on his mother's chest, smirking into her eyes after he hugged her fiercely. "Teddy love Mum!" he said, then kissed her smack on the lips.

"Teddy!" protested Rodolphus as Nymphadora giggled gleefully, laughing as he protested Teddy taking his own privilege.

"Teddy love Mum!" the toddler protested, grinning at his mother, who was still giggling. "Teddy love Da, too—"

"Don't you _dare_ try to kiss me," Rodolphus told the child, sitting back from Teddy in alarm.

Nymphadora giggled harder. "Teddy darling," she said, "you're a boy, and mustn't kiss other boys. Only girls."

Teddy nodded. "Teddy _knows_!" he answered firmly. "Mor said so!"

His mother laughed softly. "Good," she told him, and turned to Rodolphus, grinning. "Are you hungry? I'm starved."

Rodolphus smirked at her, then got up, pulling a robe over his nightshirt. Teddy looked up at his father when he came around to Nymphadora's side of the bed, then grabbed his father's left arm, attempting to push up his sleeve. Rodolphus pushed the child's hand away, catching his wife's eye and looking back at Teddy.

"Da, what's that?" Teddy asked, pointing toward where he'd seen the spot on his father's arm.

With a sigh, Rodolphus sat down next to Nymphadora, who'd sat up with Teddy beside her. "Here," he said, pulling his sleeve up to show the child his Dark Mark.

Teddy crawled off his mother's lap onto his father's, sitting on Rodolphus' knee. He grabbed his father's arm with one hand, using his other hand to touch, rub, and prod the strange symbol there. "Teddy have one too!" he announced, pulling up his own left sleeve, and seconds later, the same symbol appeared on the toddler's arm.

A cry of horror escaped Rodolphus, and he jumped up, setting the child on the bed. "Teddy, no," he said pleadingly, kneeling before him and grasping his arms worriedly. "That's a horrible thing to have. Don't—"

"Da has one," Teddy said stubbornly.

"It means you're a nasty Dark wizard," Rodolphus told the child, his heart pounding as he looked into the boy's earnest brown eyes. "It means you're a bad boy."

"Da not bad," the child told his father. "Teddy not bad."

"I'm not now," Rodolphus said worriedly, "but Teddy, I _was_. I was a terrible person a little while ago. You must not wear this Mark, Teddy. I can't change that I have it, but please don't wear it, Teddy. I know you can change it if you want."

Teddy looked into his father's eyes, then down at his own arm, and the Mark disappeared. Rodolphus hugged the little boy, his heart pounding. "Thank you, Teddy," he murmured.

The child hugged his father back, saying, "Da good now. Teddy love Da."

Rodolphus merely squeezed the little boy again, then stood, one arm around Teddy, who'd stood up on the bed. "Coming, Dora? We should get something to eat," he told her, then Summoned her a robe from her wardrobe. "Just slip it over your robe," he suggested. "We probably won't be up for very long."

"Teddy might be," Nymphadora said with a yawn, slipping the robe on. Teddy looked from his mother to his father, who picked Teddy up with one arm, slipping his other arm around Nymphadora.

They left the room, heading down the hall and down the stairs, finding Andromeda holding Belle and sitting in the living room with Rabastan. Both of them were silent until Teddy said, "Gra'mum! Teddy 'kay!"

Andromeda looked up, then smiled at her grandson in relief. "Good, Teddy," she said. "I'm glad you're okay. We were worried about you last night."

"Teddy just hungry," the child informed her. "Mum—" he noticed his baby sister and said, "Belle need Mum?"

"Why do you ask that, Teddy?" Andromeda asked him curiously.

"Mum stay with Teddy," the boy answered. "Da, too. Belle need Mum." And Teddy tried to push his mother away from him and Rodolphus.

Nymphadora looked at her son in surprise, then took Belle when Andromeda offered the little one to her. "Belle's okay," she said softly to Teddy. "Gra'mum took care of her while we were with you."

Teddy frowned. "Belle _still_ need Mum," he insisted.

Belle looked at Teddy curiously, then cooed softly, holding out her hand to him. Teddy looked at Belle and their mother, not smiling, but still looking happy. Belle cooed again, and Nymphadora smiled at her two children.

Rodolphus smiled. "I'll find supper," he told his wife. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

She nodded, and he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room into the kitchen. Nymphadora sat down on the couch, opposite side from Rabastan. Teddy climbed up between Rabastan and his mother and sister, leaning against his mother's side as Belle sat, grinning at her mother.

"She's getting stronger," Andromeda said. "She can prop herself up now when she's on her stomach. She'll be crawling around soon."

"Goodness," sighed Nymphadora, shaking her head at the thought. "How am I going to do this? Two mobile children, and twin babies?"

"Twins?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow, then added a colourful expression to express his opinion of that. "Should have thought of that, honey."

Unamused, Nymphadora shook her head at Rabastan, and Andromeda smiled. "Teddy will be two and a half, hopefully, when the twins are born," she said. "Belle will be close to a year old. It's going to be rough for a little while, but it might be easier having the three closer together."

Rabastan shook his head. "I don't want to hear this. Good night, Nymphadora, Andromeda."

"Good night," Teddy answered for them, and the women laughed.

"Good night," they called after Rabastan, who waved and continued on without a word.

The two women talked together for a little bit until the little boy interrupted, "Mum, Teddy hold Belle? Belle want Teddy." For the baby girl was holding out her arms to her brother entreatingly.

Dora smiled and helped Teddy take his sister into his arms carefully. He grinned down at her, and she smiled happily, cooing again and making him laugh. "Teddy love Belle," he told the dark-haired baby almost in a whisper. "But Teddy not 'tiss little babies."

His words set his mother off into giggles again, and Andromeda shook her head, smiling. "No, Teddy," his mother giggled, "babies usually don't like kisses."

"Teddy don't care," he said firmly, looking at his mother. "Teddy not 'tiss babies!"

"Okay," Nymphadora chuckled as Rodolphus came into the room.

"Supper's ready," he told her. "It's nothing fancy, just leftovers."

Nymphadora smiled at him. "I haven't eaten for an entire day," she said. "It'll be fine. Thanks, m'love."

Rodolphus helped her up, smiling down at Teddy and Belle. "Are you going to eat, Teddy?" he asked the boy, and Teddy nodded, then looked down at Belle.

"Did Belle eat, Gra'mum?" he asked her.

"Yes," Andromeda answered. "In fact, she should be ready to sleep in a few minutes."

"All right," Nymphadora answered as Rodolphus asked, "Teddy, may I hold Belle?"

Teddy giggled at his father's request and nodded, attempting to help lift Belle into their father's arms. "Thanks," Rodolphus told the little boy, and Teddy jumped up, hugging his father's leg before racing into the kitchen ahead of them. "He's such a wonderful child," Rodolphus sighed.

Nymphadora smiled, slipping her arm around him. "Belle is too," she answered. "As are your sons. They're all wonderful in their own ways. And I love you." She kissed his cheek, then his lips. "Come on," she told him. "You're too distracting." And she walked ahead to join Teddy in the kitchen.

Rodolphus just shook his head, unable to find words to express himself. Andromeda smiled as she watched her daughter's husband head into the kitchen, holding Belle. Their family was coming together, even if it was because Teddy had terrible reactions to full moons. She needed to talk to Nymphadora about researching things they could do to help Teddy. Andromeda would spare nothing to keep her daughter's family from going through such a traumatic experience again.


	9. Thou Art the Man

The following morning, Rodolphus and Nymphadora woke, finding Teddy asleep between them. The two adults looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Teddy, darling," Nymphadora said, sitting up and drawing the sleeping child into her arms. "What are you doing here?" She noticed with a slight smile, that he'd brought his teddy bear with him, and was clinging to it as he slept.

After a few moments, Teddy opened his eyes, looking up at his parents. "Ma?" he yawned, clutching his bear.

"Why did you come in here?" his mother asked him gently. "Are you okay?"

"Teddy want Mum and Dad," the child answered a little nervously, hugging the stuffed animal against his chest. "Teddy safe here." The toddler patted the bed, then looked back and forth between his parent. "'kay?"

Dora smiled and gave her son a small hug. "Okay," she said, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair gently. "Teddy's safe here."

The little boy hugged his mother around the waist, then turned to Rodolphus, tilting his head. "Da? Da okay?"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Da—" Teddy struggled to find words "Da...different."

"Different how?" Dora asked curiously. "He's still the same, Teddy."

"Belle," Teddy said, looking from his mother to Rodolphus. "Teddy, Mum; Belle, Dad!"

Nymphadora's heart pounded as she looked into Teddy's earnest, curious eyes. "Teddy," she began, but Rodolphus interrupted, holding out his arms to the little boy.

Teddy came to Rodolphus' arms, looking up at him. "Da, Belle different."

"Yes, she is," Rodolphus agreed softly, hugging the boy close. "She's a girl, and you're a boy. You'll understand more when you're a little older."

"'kay," Teddy relented, scooting off his father's lap and slipping off the bed, hurrying out of the room.

"Rod," Nymphadora whispered, "Teddy already knows—"

Rodolphus slipped his arms around his wife and she fell silent. "He's a very sensitive child," Rodolphus told her quietly. "I doubt we can hide the truth from him for many more years."

Nymphadora hid her face from him, biting her lip. "I don't even know how he'll react," she whispered. "Rod, what if—"

"No," he told her, squeezing her firmly and pressing a finger across her lips. "We will not discuss 'what if.' We will only talk about how we might explain the truth."

"You've become so much more authoritative recently," Nymphadora said, and Rodolphus squeezed her again.

"I refuse to let you self-destruct," he told her, and she gaped up at him. "I love that you care so much, Dora, but too much is too much."

She bit her lip slightly. "You think I'm overwhelmed with everything? Rodolphus, I—"

He gently pushed her onto her back in the bed. "I know you're not, yet," he said quietly. "I want to make sure you never reach that point." He looked down at her, and she drew a deep breath, seeing a soft, open look in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Rod?" she whispered.

"I love you so much," he whispered, then kissed her gently, taking her breath away. She lay there silently as he pressed feather-soft kisses to her lips, caressing her shoulders as he leaned over her. His touch was so light, so gentle, that she lay still, her eyes closed most of the time.

Finally, he looked down at her, the fingers of his left hand touching her face. "I've never felt so in love," he whispered. "It's a miracle, Dora."

The young woman was watching him, her eyes bright, her lips still parted. "Love is a miracle," she whispered finally. "And it belongs to us."

Rodolphus closed his eyes, and she sat up, putting her arms around him, her pink-haired head against his chest. They stayed there together for several long minutes, then kissed once again, gently, lovingly. He hugged her to himself, no words for them to say. Finally, they released each other, both going to get dressed for the day. They met each other at the door to their room and embraced once more before merely holding hands to go downstairs.

They stopped at the nursery and found Belle was already out of her crib, both knowing Teddy was already awake. The two continued downstairs, finding Teddy playing in the playroom, Belle lying on her stomach, watching him and cooing happily.

"Mum!" Teddy said, grinning up at them. "Da!"

"Hi!" Dora replied, grinning down at her son. "What are ya doing?"

"Teddy play with Belle!" the boy answered, his hair morphing black. He rolled over onto the floor, looking at his sister upside-down.

Belle giggled, reaching out and patting his face and hair with her little hand before she over-balanced and landed on her face. She made a startled noise, then pushed herself up to look at Teddy again, giggling when the toddler made faces at her.

Rodolphus smiled down at the children, and his wife squeezed his hand. After a moment, Teddy looked up at his mother and asked, "Mum work?"

"Yes, Teddy," she answered. "Mummy has to work. Are you going to stay here and play with Belle?"

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "But Belle sleep!"

Dora smiled. "You'll have to sleep too, sweetie."

Teddy scowled. "Teddy don't like naps!"

"You should ask Grandmum if you can sleep while Belle's sleeping," Nymphadora told the child. "That way you can be awake when Belle's awake."

"Oh. Okay," Teddy said, reassured. He sat up, and Belle reached out, touching his knee. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her closer, much to his mother's worry.

She knelt beside her children, making sure Teddy didn't accidentally injure his baby sister. Belle stayed on Teddy's lap, grinning as she played with the design on the front of his shirt. Teddy patted his sister on the back when she cried out, her dark eyes focused on his face. "It's okay, Belle," he told her in his little boy way.

Belle continued playing, reassured.

Moments later, Andromeda came into the room, finding the family all together. "It is time for breakfast," she told her daughter and Rodolphus. "Dora, are you taking Teddy with you?"

"No!" Teddy said in alarm, hearing his name. "Teddy stay with Belle." He nodded firmly, agreeing with himself.

"Okay," Andromeda chuckled, smiling at her grandson. "Are you and Belle coming to eat?"

"Yes," Teddy answered, then looked down at Belle. "Take Belle, pwease?"

Laughing, Andromeda picked up the baby girl and handed her off to her mother. "Why don't you feed her this morning," she told Nymphadora. "She's been missing her time with you."

Belle cried out, looking around, and Teddy appeared close by, looking up at her. "Teddy here," he told her. "Belle hungry?" She smiled, and he grinned at her, touching her bare foot. Belle kicked out, making a startled sound, and Teddy touched her foot again, making the baby giggle.

"Teddy," laughed his mother, "don't tickle her too much. She won't eat if you're tickling her."

"Oh," said Teddy as they left the room. "Teddy stop."

"Thank you," Dora said, lifting Belle to look into her eyes. "Are you hungry, Belle?"

Belle cried out and reached toward her mother, then looked down at Teddy, who was still watching her. Nymphadora opened her robe, and Belle understood, her tiny hand clutching at her mother's robe as she snuggled close to her mother for her morning meal.

Teddy watched for a little while, then sighed, heading off to the kitchen after his grandmother. "Gra'mum!" he called, stepping into the dining room. "Teddy hungry!"

Andromeda lifted Teddy into his high chair and set his breakfast before him as the others entered the room. Dora had covered herself and the baby with a small blanket, blushing when her own mother smiled at her. The pink-haired girl sat down at the table, holding her baby carefully as Rodolphus set her plate in front of her.

Nymphadora sighed happily, and Rodolphus smiled at her and the little one, leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead. "I love you," he murmured before sitting next to her and drawing his plate toward himself, beginning to eat.

Rodolphus was quickly finished his breakfast, and kissed his wife and daughter goodbye. He gave Teddy a little hug, and Teddy hugged him fiercely. "I love you, Teddy," Rodolphus told the child softly, then left the house, disapparating for his work.

When the time came for Nymphadora to leave, she handed her baby girl over to Andromeda, kissing Teddy's forehead and hugging him. "I love you," she told him firmly, and he grinned. "Be careful."

"Teddy careful!" he answered promptly. "Mum careful, too!"

"I will," she promised, then gave him another hug and left the house.

As soon as Reanne spotted her walking into the Office, he pointed her to his private office, looking very stern. She joined him in his office, sitting down across the desk from him. Nymphadora didn't speak, waiting for the Head to start the conversation.

"Exactly what does 'I'm not coming in no matter what Reanne says or does to me' mean?" Reanne asked, scowling at her.

"Just what it sounds like," Nymphadora replied. "My son—surely you know his real father was a werewolf, Reanne—Teddy had a terrible reaction to the last moon. Even though he's not a werewolf, the moon tortured him terribly—you know, stretching joints and causing pain normally indicative of a transformation. I couldn't leave him alone."

Reanne shook his head at her. "I would imagine your mother is capable of caring for a child, Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at him. "It's just _Tonks_!" she hissed at him, then continued, "Teddy wanted me, no one else. His reaction had already begun by the time I'd taken him home from the Office with me. Jack was here: he saw me and Teddy leave, and should have been aware of how badly Teddy was hurting!"

The Head of the Auror Office looked across the desk, directly into her eyes. "Perhaps, when you go on leave this time, you should take a long break to straighten your family out. But—!" and he glared at her "you must decide whether your work or your family is more important. I've had enough of your unexcused absences."

She nodded, looking down at the desk. "I do think it might be profitable if I stayed home with my family for some time after the twins are born." Reanne gawked at her, and her face turned red. "Oh, goodness, most people don't know that," she said hurriedly. "I really didn't mean to say that. About the twins, I mean."

"Yes," Reanne nodded, still shocked. "I think it very wise for you to take an extended furlough when your child arrives. In the meantime, _Tonks_ , stay safe. And out of trouble. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," she said softly, the rose from her chair and left the room, heading to her cubicle. She breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been fired on the spot and set to work quickly, trying to put everything else out of her mind.

Nymphadora arrived home to find Teddy watching Belle sleep in her playpen as Andromeda cooked supper. Dora hugged her mother carefully, then turned to Teddy when he said, "Mum, Belle sleep."

"Has she been asleep for a long time?" she asked her son, smiling.

"Belle sleep long," Teddy pouted. "Teddy 'wake! Belle's a baby, but Teddy not."

"She's on her second nap," Andromeda smiled at them. "Teddy was quite indignant when Belle fell asleep the second time. He slept long enough to keep him awake until tonight, but Belle had to sleep again because she was tired out from playing so much."

Nymphadora smiled, lifting her son from the floor carefully and sitting down at the table, drawing him onto her lap. "How was your day today?" she asked Teddy. "Did you play with Belle all day?"

Teddy grinned up at his mother, then nodded. "Teddy play with Belle," he told her. "Belle cried, but Gra'mum said Belle was hungry. Belle play with Teddy."

"Good!" Nymphadora said, hugging her son. "You know that as you play with your sister, you can teach her things that big kids should know? You can help her grow up, Teddy."

"Oooh!" Teddy looked delighted at this prospect. "Teddy help Belle." The child glanced at his sister, then frowned. "But Belle sleep!"

"She has to sleep too, in order to grow," Nymphadora explained, laughing softly. "Belle's still a baby, Teddy dear." The little boy sighed, still watching his sleeping sister.

Rodolphus arrived home a few minutes later, and joined his wife and children in the dining room. He greeted Nymphadora with a kiss, then grinned and said hello to Teddy before picking up his daughter from her playpen. He cuddled his sleeping daughter and breathed a sigh, then turned to Nymphadora. "Did Reanne give you trouble about yesterday?"

She shrugged slightly. "He wants me to take off at least a year when the twins are born," she replied. "He told me to 'straighten out my family' in the meantime. He's just being an unfeeling, big-headed—"

"Head of the Auror Office," Andromeda finished for her daughter, giving her a stern look. "He is your authority, Dora."

"I prefer _Scrimgeour_ over Reanne, and you know how much I complained about Scrimgeour, Mum," Nymphadora answered with a scowl.

"Scrimgeour's dead, and so is Fudge," Rodolphus informed his wife, who stared at him in shock. "There's nothing to be done about the present situation in the Auror—"

Tonks stared at her husband. " _What_ did you say, Rodolphus Lestrange?" Teddy looked between his parents, concerned, and began to speak up, but his mother hushed him, staring over his head at the man. "What do you know about Cornelius Fudge that the rest of the world doesn't?"

Rodolphus looked down at Belle, his heart pounding as he realized that his tongue had betrayed him. "He's dead."

"Evidence?" Tonks demanded, seeing Belle stir and biting her lip.

"Dora—" Rodolphus sighed and turned to her. "I helped murder him three years ago, Dora. He's gone."

Andromeda lifted Teddy from his mother's lap and ordered him out of the room, Teddy protesting the whole way. "Continue, Rodolphus," Andromeda told him, flicking her wand and setting the table.

The dark-haired man looked down at his daughter, unable to look at his wife any longer. "It—it was our reward from the Dark Lord. We were told that we could ask a favour of the Dark Lord because we had been faithful. We chose to kill the ex-Minister of Magic in order to avenge Junior's...death. We captured him and killed him; Fudge never went on vacation. He just...disappeared."

Nymphadora bit her lip, watching him, and Rodolphus said, "Just say something, Dora."

"Roddy," she whispered, slipping her arm around him and feeling him stiffen. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She stared at his cold, hard eyes as he looked down at Belle. "His ineptitude lost us one of the best fighters we had. Fudge _deserved_ to die. Didn't he, Belle? He deserved it."

The woman's mouth fell open slightly, but she pressed her lips together. "How was it?"

Rodolphus' mouth twisted into a grimace. "Loud and bloody." Tonks' stomach turned and she performed an Anti-nausea Charm on herself. Rodolphus got up and laid Belle back down in the playpen, turning to his wife. "But I'm not sorry, Nymphadora."

"Rodolphus," she said weakly, "I don't understand."

"It's because I love, but I don't _care_ ," Rodolphus told her sharply, looking straight into her face. "It's what made me an excellent Death Eater: if someone deserved something, they got exactly what they deserved. It's called justice, Nymphadora."

"Rodolphus," she whispered, and he stepped back from her, looking ill.

"It's all right," he said, his voice sounding dead. "You can tell them. I don't care." The Lestrange left the room, heading up the stairs.

Nymphadora turned to her mother, tears gathering in her eyes. "Mum? Mum, I thought he'd changed!" she choked.

Andromeda shook her head, levitating the food to the table. "You shouldn't have asked him what torturing someone to death is like, Dora. Of course it's fun. Of course it's justice."

She performed another charm on herself, tears spilling down her cheeks. "But didn't you hear him? He's not even sorry that he did it! He doesn't care that he killed an innocent man!"

"He must, in his own way," Andromeda answered softly. "Dora, if he cared about everyone he's killed or injured down through his years as a Death Eater, he would crumble from the weight of guilt. Justice, Dora. This is Slytherin justice that you're seeing. It's the protection, the compartmentalization that they use to guard themselves from the outside. He might feel terrible over what he's done, but he wouldn't let on, especially if the ex-Minister's death was as gruesome as it sounds."

"My husband," Dora wept. "Oh, Mum, I don't want to have to tell those that are inquiring into Fudge's whereabouts the truth! I don't want Rodolphus to be taken from me! _I_ don't want to be guilty of sending my husband to his death!"

"Go upstairs to Rodolphus," Andromeda told her daughter. "Just go. I'll take care of the children. Be careful, Dora. He might be very on edge right now, since he was just so cold and angry."

Nymphadora rose from the table and carefully climbed the stairs, pausing outside their room. She knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she drew her wand, opening the door slowly.

Rodolphus was facing the door, his face pale, his hands empty. "Come to arrest me, Auror Tonks?"

She shut the door behind her, looking at him as tears spilled from her eyes. "No," she sniffled, trying to regain her composure. "Just come to make sure you don't self-destruct." He continued watching her, unmoved, and she whispered, "Rodolphus, why didn't you come clean at the beginning, when you were released?"

"Because _nothing_ you could have said would have set me free if the precious Auror Office had all my Death Eater activities on record," Rodolphus said through clenched teeth. "Dora, I couldn't!"

"And now what?" Dora asked him, losing her battle against her tears. "Rodolphus, we have a family! What will happen if—!"

Rodolphus came forward, catching her as she fell into his arms, sobbing. "I _told_ you I deserve Azkaban, Nymphadora," he said harshly. "I deserve to be tortured mercilessly until I have no mind, or until I die. I _told_ you that I should not be walking free among innocent people. Yes, you've helped me learn love, Dora, but I have a Death Eater record longer than the world around! Love doesn't erase murder! It won't erase torture, or burning Muggles alive in their homes because they can't get the doors unlocked, or causing earthquakes to bury Muggles alive in their own homes." He was shouting now, holding her away from himself, his body shaking with the strain of holding himself together. "Dora, love cannot ever erase the images I have of mothers screaming as their children are slaughtered before their eyes."

Her cry of horror cut him to the heart and he shook her firmly. "I told you, Dora! I told you that I'm an evil man, and that I'm not to be trusted! Do you listen? No! Can I blame you? No! Merlin help me: I love you, but do I deserve you? Absolutely not! Now we have a daughter, and are soon to have two more children. I shouldn't have become a father again. No, Dora. The children don't deserve such a black spot on them. You are right. I should have come clean a long time ago."

He released her suddenly, and she stumbled, looking up at him in complete horror. "Yes," he said bitterly. "Look at me that way. I deserve it. Just—kiss me one more time, please?"

Nymphadora clutched at the front of his robe and pressed a tremulous kiss to his lips. "Rodolphus," she wept softly, but he pulled away from her.

"Goodbye," he said. "I don't think I'll be coming back. Teach my sons not to follow in my footsteps." Rodolphus left the room, hurrying down the stairs.

"Rodolphus!" she shrieked, throwing open the door to their room. "Rodolphus, don't go! You needn't! Please! Please," she sobbed in a whisper, but the front door slammed, and she darted to the stairs, heading down. Unable to see where she was going because of her tears, Nymphadora tripped, and fell all the way down the stairs, groaning in pain when she landed at the bottom.

"Dora!" Andromeda gasped, hurrying to her daughter across the living room where she'd just come from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Her cry of pain was her only reply, and Andromeda began to do some test spells to find how her daughter was hurt. She set her daughter's broken right arm to healing, and helped her to the couch, even though Dora was trying to push her away.

Dora sobbed, "No, Mum, go find Rodolphus! He's gone to tell the Aurors everything Dark he's ever done in his whole life! You've got to stop him, because I can't!"

Rabastan walked in on her cry, and asked, "He's _what_?!"

"He's gone," she wept. "He's not coming back. They'll kill him, I'm sure. Oh, Belle, your father—" Dora choked on her sobs, and Andromeda had to do a breathing spell to help her daughter regain her breath.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself and the babies," Andromeda told her daughter firmly. "Breathe, Dora. Breathe." She guided her daughter to lie down on the couch, curling up as she wept. Andromeda spread a blanket over her daughter's shivering form, then sat beside her as Teddy came hurrying into the room, crying out for his mother.

"Teddy," sobbed Nymphadora, reaching out for her son. "Oh, Teddy!"

The child climbed onto the couch and she hugged him tightly, her tears running down his face. "Ma!" Teddy said in wonder, reaching out and trying to wipe his mother's tears away, "Mum, what's wrong?"

She curled up more tightly, holding him close as she cried. "Teddy, Daddy's gone away, and I don't know if he'll be back."

Teddy hugged his mother carefully. "Daddy okay, Mum," he said. "He hugged me and tissed Belle, then leave."

Fresh tears trickled down her face. "I don't understand," she whispered. "I don't understand, and we had such a sweet moment this morning—oh, Mum! I think I'm going to need some pain reliever. My arm really hurts, and I think I hit my head, too."

Andromeda nodded. "Do not get up, child. I'll be right back with your potion." Nymphadora nodded, closing her eyes and clinging to Teddy. When Andromeda returned, she saw Nymphadora sitting up and staring at a Patronus that was telling her to go to the Auror Office.

"Mum—!" Nymphadora gasped, looking at Andromeda.

"I know," Andromeda said quickly. "We'll have to drop off the children at Malfoy Manor. I'll take you to the Office, Dora, and I won't be leaving you there alone, so don't ask. You aren't supposed to apparate because of your arm. I'll have to—" she Summoned an old robe, making a sling for her daughter's arm and using a hardening spell on it.

"Gra'mum?" Teddy asked, grabbing his grandmother's arm. "Mum hurt?"

"Yes, darling," Andromeda answered softly, "but she'll be all right. You and Belle are going to go stay with Ginny and Cor for a little while."

Teddy gave them a tiny nod, then slid off the couch, still grasping his mother's robe. "Ma? Ma okay?"

Nymphadora nodded distractedly as Andromeda helped her stand. "Mother, don't let go," Nymphadora breathed, her eyes closed. "I'm so dizzy—"

Andromeda supported her daughter until Dora was able to open her eyes and walk across the room, Teddy following them on his grandmother's orders. Andromeda lifted Belle from the playpen, carefully giving her to Nymphadora, who held her baby with her left arm only. They walked outside, and Andromeda set Teddy on her hip, grasping Nymphadora's left elbow and disapparating.

To Nymphadora's surprise, they appeared next to the fountain out in the garden of Malfoy Manor. Teddy grinned in recognition, but gaped next moment when they turned to see Ginny, Scorpius held on her hip while she pointed her wand at them, glaring. "What on the earth are you doing?" she hissed at them. "Apparating into Malfoy Manor without—"

"It's an emergency," Andromeda said urgently. "Ginevra, dear, we've got to go up to the Auror Office to solve some issues. Would you keep Teddy and Belle here with you while we're gone?"

"Well, yes," Ginny said, biting her lip. "No one's home except me and Cor."

"But you've got house-elves," Nymphadora teased.

Ginny scowled at the older girl. "You look terrible. You are not okay, Dora."

Nymphadora nodded. "Rodolphus is being held for questioning at the Auror Office. We can't take the children with us." Ginny motioned the little family to follow her into the Manor.

In the little playroom that Ginny led them to, she set her little boy down in his crib, charming it to rock him gently. She then took Belle from Nymphadora, who sighed a little.

Belle gave a little cry, reaching out for her mother, and Nymphadora closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Mummy's got to go make sure Daddy's alright," she whispered to her baby girl, then kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Teddy?" Ginny asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Mum okay?" Teddy asked his mother again, looking up at her, his brow furrowed. "Where Da? Da okay too?"

"That's what we've got to go find out," Nymphadora whispered, kneeling down and hugging her son. "Mummy loves you, Teddy. Dada loves you too. We'll see you in a little while, all right?"

Teddy nodded, and went to Ginny's side, holding to her robes as he watched his mother and grandmother turn and leave the room. Belle cried out, and Teddy turned to her. "It's okay," Teddy told Belle. "Ma says Ma come back."

Belle wasn't reassured, and began to cry.


	10. Coming Clean

Andromeda and Nymphadora appeared in the Atrium, Nymphadora having morphed to look like someone else completely. She did not want anyone to know that she was there besides those up in the Auror Office that already knew. They walked up to the Office together, Nymphadora only half-leading the way. She did not want to be there, dreading everything that she was about to hear or see.

"Dora." Andromeda stopped her right outside the lift before they even arrived at the Office. "You've got to do this."

"Mum," Nymphadora whispered, leaning back against the wall, "the people want Rodolphus killed. You know that. They hate him. They hate his family—that's us, Mum."

"You remember how Narcissa has been teaching Ginny to act?" Andromeda said quietly. "You need to channel that as we're in here. Sit quietly and listen. Hysterics will make everything worse. You can do this, Nymphadora, I know you can."

The grey-haired woman nodded, sniffling, then morphed to a dark-haired Nymphadora, and walked on beside her mother. The instant they walked into the main office, Harry saw them and motioned them to the "Room of Doom." Nymphadora nodded her thanks, and Harry hesitated before adding, "They chained him up, Dora."

Nymphadora felt her mother squeeze her shoulder and said, "Thanks, Harry," before the two of them crossed to the room and entered it without knocking.

Reanne and three or four other Aurors were gathered in the room, Rodolphus sitting chained in a chair against the wall across from the door. The prisoner didn't meet the eyes of the two newcomers, but seemed to sit up, drawing a deep breath.

"What happened to you?" asked one of the Aurors, and Tonks realized that Ron was one of the Aurors that was inside the Office.

"I fell," Tonks answered, then turned away from the Weasley.

"On your right arm?" asked another Auror, and Rodolphus finally looked up at his wife, taking in her appearance.

Nymphadora had black hair and eyes, her face more pale than usual. The woman's right arm was bound up in a sling, and she was standing right next to her mother. "Yes, down a flight of stairs," Tonks said distantly, obviously telling Ron to lose his inquisitor attitude.

Ron didn't get it, but Harry, who'd come in behind Nymphadora and her mother, motioned the redhead to shut up. Rodolphus looked back down at the floor, not speaking still.

"Rodolphus Lestrange came to us, informing us of his involvement in the brutal murder of Cornelius Fudge, as well as several other important officials that disappeared during the recent war," Reanne said to the room at large. "Lestrange wishes to make sure that we know the entirety of his part in the atrocities committed during the Second Wizarding War."

"And the First, if you're not aware of them already," added one of the other Aurors, glancing distastefully at the prisoner.

"He has volunteered his memories to us, as damaged as they might be from his time in Azkaban," Reanne continued, noticing that Andromeda had slipped her arm around her daughter. "But we want to question him before, to make sure his memories match his words." The Head of the Auror Office looked straight at the dark-haired witch in the room. "Nymphadora, you have been called here as a witness since you are both an Auror, and the wife of Rodolphus Lestrange. We chose you to be here so that you cannot say this was unfair to him."

Nymphadora would not look at Reanne, but instead looked across the room at her husband. "Of course," she said coldly.

They began to question Rodolphus relentlessly, and the ex-Death Eater begin to talk, telling them every wickedly cruel thing that he had done and helped do during the wars. Nymphadora's heart pounded in terror and horror as she listened to her husband incriminate himself in a dead, emotionless tone. Rodolphus answered all their questions, even the ones from those Aurors that obviously hated him and wanted him to tell on himself more. The man gave no indication that their jeers bothered him, if they did.

Once Rodolphus had thoroughly made every Auror in the room except Nymphadora sick at his gruesome revelations, they ended his questioning. "We will see if you've told the truth," Reanne said to the prisoner, standing and walking to the door of the office. Another Auror stepped inside, and Reanne asked him, "Are the memory experts ready?"

"Yes," answered the younger Auror, "but they said, for memories of this magnitude and of such a long period of time, that it will probably take all night."

"Excellent," Reanne said softly. "You are dismissed." Reanne turned back to the others. "Nymphadora, I believe you will want to go with your husband, of course. Ichob, Cyril, you will take the prisoner down the hall and remain a few minutes while the memory workers begin the process. You worked all day today, did you not, Lestrange?"

Rodolphus merely nodded as the two Aurors forced him to his feet, not even glancing at the Head. The two marched him toward the door and Andromeda and Nymphadora followed them, both women afraid, although neither showed it. Reanne stood at the door of the Auror Office as they headed down the hall, watching them.

A second later, a dark-haired young man hurried down the hall, stepping to Nymphadora's side. "Dora—Mum, are you all right?"

"Shaul?" she asked, looking into his frightened eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard that Father was here—Ginny sent Mor and me a Patronus," Shaul answered. "I had to come when I realized what was going on. Mordor is busy at the moment, but I have time to give to you and Father."

Nymphadora bowed her head slightly, and he slipped his arm around her waist. "Shaul, it's looking really bad for him," she whispered. "I didn't know that he'd done half the things he just told the Aurors that were questioning him! I never asked! Now we're going to get his memories taken to make sure they match his words. Shaul—!"

Her face was drawn and white as Shaul squeezed her gently. "I'll be there with you," he told her. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that, Shaul," she said, a haunted look in her eyes as they stepped into the memory office. "No one knows what's going to happen to your father yet."

The young man gave her another squeeze, and she slipped her arm around him, leaning her dark-haired head against his shoulder. "Don't borrow trouble."

The memory takers herded the group into a room with a table in the middle. After they'd conferred with the Aurors a moment, the Aurors forced Rodolphus to lie face-down on the table, chaining him into place and putting a band around his right wrist to keep him from doing magic.

Rodolphus did not protest at all, and Nymphadora was silent, her chest heaving as she struggled to keep her tears back and her sobs down. Shaul still had his arm around her, and she was comforted a little in knowing that Shaul cared enough about his father and her that he would stay with them through such a horrible ordeal.

The memory experts began their work as the Aurors stepped back to watch momentarily. Shaul and Nymphadora watched as the memory workers began to pull memories from Rodolphus' mind, setting them aside in vials and labeling them carefully. Rodolphus lay still, his eyes closed, breathing softly and regularly.

Moments later, one of the memory experts jumped in alarm when Rodolphus' body convulsed and he cried out hoarsely. Nymphadora gasped, pulling away from Shaul and darting to her husband's side, placing a hand on his back. Rodolphus' heart was racing, his body singing with magic even though he couldn't use it.

"Rodolphus?" his wife said in a soft voice, touching him gently. "It's going to be all right."

"No!" he cried, his body writhing in the chains again. "Bella, no! Please—!" His agonized cry pierced Dora's heart once again, and she knelt at his side, her arm and hand resting on his back.

"It's just me, your Dora," she said tremulously, having some idea of the memories that he was suffering. "I know what you're seeing, Roddy. It's not all your fault: I swear."

"Bella!" he cried, a sob in his voice. "Bella, stop!"

Moments later, the memory takers put the memory into a vial and Rodolphus lay sobbing on the table, Nymphadora sitting by his side. She didn't know what to do to comfort him, and one of the memory experts looked over at the Aurors and said, "I didn't know Bellatrix was like that to her own husband. That woman _was_ pure evil!"

Rodolphus didn't respond to Nymphadora's attempts to comfort him, continuing to sob bitterly. The memory takers continued their work and the prisoner lay there limply, allowing them to do whatever they would. They marveled from time to time that the memories were coming out so pure, and that there were no Occlumency Wards to deal with, especially since they were dealing with a powerful Death Eater.

Nymphadora fell asleep late in the night, her head resting against her husband's side. She only lay there for a few minutes until Shaul knelt beside her, his hand touching her cheek to rouse her carefully. "Dora, you need to go lie down," he said gently. "Your mother is asleep in a chair over there. You can join her if you want to. I'll sit here by Father. I had a nap earlier and will be all right for a little while."

She protested weakly, but finally scooted over, lying on the floor with her head in her step-son's lap as he sat by his father's side. Shaul rested his hand on his father's back a moment, then lifted his hands from him. Shaul placed one hand on Nymphadora's back as his other hand brushed her hair out of her face, charming it to stay out of her eyes. Shaul conjured a blanket, spreading it over her, and she curled up as she fell back into slumber, exhausted.

In the early hours of the morning, Shaul woke her gently, rubbing her arms. Nymphadora opened her eyes to see Shaul looking down at her, both of them in a strange room. With a jolt of terror, she sat up quickly, and Shaul held her close as she closed her eyes, suddenly dizzy. "Dora," Shaul said softly, "the memories are finished. We've got to leave here."

"Where—?" Nymphadora began, then looked up, seeing her husband sitting on the table, Aurors on either side of him. Rodolphus was staring at the ground, and he looked exhausted. "Rodolphus?" she whispered, and pulled away from Shaul again, going to her husband's side. "Rodolphus," she whispered again, slipping her arm around his shoulders a little. She gave him a tiny hug, not sure what to say.

"He'll be held at the Ministry tonight," one of the Aurors said. "His case will be entirely reviewed, and Reanne is going to be meeting with the Minister about it all in the next few days. It is certainly unprecedented that a Death Eater would voluntarily incriminate himself."

The dark-haired woman leaned down to her husband and whispered in his ear, "If you can, Rodolphus, please come home. I want you to come back to me as soon as you can. No matter when, no matter how. Just come home to me."

She planted a kiss on the side of his forehead, and he looked up at her, into her tired, lined face. "Dora," he rasped, his throat raw, his voice tired. "Dora, I'm sorry."

Nymphadora held him as close as she could, his head leaning against her stomach. "It's okay," she whispered, squeezing him. "It's going to be okay, Rodolphus. You need to rest when you get a chance."

"Where's Teddy, and Belle?" he breathed, his voice still rough from misuse.

"Malfoy Manor," she answered softly. "They're safe."

"Safe from me," Rodolphus laughed bitterly, and Nymphadora held him tightly.

"I told you not to speak that way," she told him warningly. "They love you, Rodolphus. Belle was inconsolable when we left her there with Ginny. Come home to us, Rod, as soon as you can. We'll all be waiting for you."

Rodolphus buried his face in her robe for a moment before the Aurors moved forward and Shaul took Nymphadora by the hand, pulling her away from them and getting her out of the room quickly. Nymphadora clung to Shaul, her mother on her other side as they hurried down the hall. She was shaking her head, and pointed to the apparition point that the Aurors usually used. "Use this one. I don't want to go down to the Atrium."

Andromeda took Shaul's hand, grasping her daughter's arm, and disapparated to Malfoy Manor. "Mum," Dora said, stumbling a little as Andromeda led them toward the house, "won't they be upset that we keep dropping in uninvited?"

Shaul kept his arm around her, helping her along. "Mordor is here with them, and they know we're coming in late tonight: I told him to tell them not to wait up. The children should be asleep in the playroom. You missed our conversation when you were sleeping."

"Why did I sleep so long?" Nymphadora complained. "I should have been awake sooner!"

"Well, I put a Deafness Charm on you," Shaul confessed. "Father was having a really hard time, and I didn't want you to hear or know what was happening. He's sadistic and masochistic, Dora. Those memories—he hid them from even himself for a really long time, but when he released them, it effected him very strongly."

"Um—okay," Nymphadora said uncomfortably, trying not to imagine what might have happened to Rodolphus.

The three entered the darkened nursery, and found Mordor, Merime, and Ginny all lying on the floor asleep, each with a child on their lap. Andromeda sighed, looking at them, then hurried over to Ginny as Nymphadora hurried to Merime and Mordor, who were holding Belle and Teddy. "Ginevra," Andromeda said softly, touching her niece's shoulder. "Wake up. We're back from the Ministry."

Moments later, the red-haired Malfoy sat up, holding Scorpius carefully and yawning sleepily. "Huh?" she asked, then turned to see Tonks kneeling beside Mordor and Merime. "Oh." She got to her feet, carefully placing Scorpius in the nearby crib. Pointing her wand at Mordor, she pronounced, " **Enervate**."

A moment or two later, Mordor's eyes flickered open, and he glared up at Ginny, mouthing a single word. Ginny grinned and shrugged. "I come by it honestly," she answered. "Care to wake Merime for us? Unless you can get Belle out of her arms without waking them?"

Mordor glanced down at Teddy, who was sleeping soundly, the child's face pressed against the front of the older boy's robes. Merime was asleep with her head in her fiance's lap, his half-sister asleep in her arms. The Lestrange boy gently shifted Teddy in his arms, and Shaul took Teddy, allowing the child to continue sleeping on his shoulder. Mordor leaned down to Merime, murmuring soft words in her ear as he brushed her hair out of her face.

As the young woman stirred and opened her eyes, Mordor caught her hand in his, warning her to be quiet as he laid her hand on the baby's back. Merime's expression made Nymphadora smile, and the girl sat up, holding Belle close. After a moment, Merime looked over at Nymphadora and murmured, "Ready for her?"

The mother nodded, and Merime handed the child over carefully. "Thank you, Merime," Dora told her softly, cuddling her little girl. The three stood, and Nymphadora turned to Ginny. "Thanks for keeping them, Ginny."

Ginny stepped forward and hugged Tonks. "Any time, Dora," she answered. "What did you find out, can you tell us?"

Nymphadora sighed and looked down at her baby girl. "I don't know what's going to happen," she said. "All I know is that there are others coming in to discuss his case with Reanne. I don't know if he'll be coming back home."

Ginny reached out and gave her friend another hug. "Love you, Dora. See you later. Take care of yourself, do you hear?" The young Malfoy turned to Andromeda. "Make sure she takes care of herself, please?"

"Of course, dear," Andromeda answered, then turned to Shaul. "Are you going to bring Teddy home for us?"

"If you want me to," he replied. "Unless you want to take him."

The woman motioned Shaul and Nymphadora to follow her, then led them out into the garden, Shaul giving Nymphadora a funny look. When Andromeda disapparated with them and they reappeared in front of the Tonks' home, Shaul asked, "How can you apparate in and out of the Malfoy property like that, Aunt Andromeda?"

The brown-haired woman opened the door to the house and they all filed inside. "When the Dark Lord was finally defeated, Malfoy Manor was stripped of its wards because His magic was gone from everywhere," she answered. "Narcissa asked me to help them reset the wards, and I was one of several wizards and witches that helped ward Malfoy Manor. She put in the spot in the garden where I could go in and out without having to use the gate. It was for emergencies, and for the times that I went to see her when we were getting reacquainted."

Teddy stirred on Shaul's shoulder, and Shaul headed upstairs to put the child to bed before he woke. Nymphadora held Belle to herself, and Andromeda sighed. "Dora, I—"

"It's okay, Mum," Dora whispered. "Sometimes we have to let go of the ones we love the most."

"Oh, Nymphadora," sighed Andromeda, slipping her arms around her daughter and holding her loosely. "I never wanted you to have to go through something like this. I wish you hadn't had to hear all that you did in the Office."

"It's better I heard it from him than to be taunted about it by someone else," Nymphadora answered softly. "Unless Harry and Ron suddenly receive an illness that keeps them from speaking what they've heard, the entire Weasley clan will learn within the next few days what Rodolphus has done throughout the last thirty years."

Ron and Harry hurried into the Burrow at the same time, greeting Hermione, who was sitting at the table with Charlie, George, and Angelina. "Anything new happening at the Office?" Hermione asked them after Ron greeted her with a kiss.

"You'll never guess," Ron said grandly. "Rodolphus Lestrange waltzed into the Auror Office this evening and told us that he wanted to go back to Azkaban."

"Ron!" Harry hissed, chagrined. "Hermione, he did no such thing. He stopped by the desk of the Auror who's in charge of looking for missing persons and gave them a memory. The memory turned out to be Lestrange and a couple other Death Eaters killing Cornelius Fudge."

The two Weasley boys stared at Ron and Harry, and the girls gaped at them. Charlie frowned, then asked, "And then?"

Harry sighed and sank into a seat at the table. "Rodolphus said he wanted to come clean about everything, and he was taken into custody last night. He was questioned first, and then taken to the memory experts, who took all the memories that they could find of his Death Eater activities and other seemingly important happenings."

Ron sank into a seat next to Harry and sighed. "It was glorious."

"It was _horrible_!" Harry snapped at Ron. "Didn't you see how Tonks reacted?"

"Is she all right?" Charlie asked, his brow creased.

"Of course she's _fine_ ," Harry growled. "She only sat there the entire time that her husband was telling us exactly how many people he's tortured, killed, maimed, etc... during both wars. Of course she's fine! She showed almost no feeling at anything Rodolphus said, and only acted really concerned for him when he reacted badly to some of the memories that were taken from him!" Harry glared at the wall. "Of course she's fine! She fell asleep in the room where they were taking her husband's memories because she'd been up all day and all night, but she's just fine with it! Nymphadora Tonks Lupin Lestrange only has four children to raise _by herself_ if Rodolphus never comes home to her, but it's all—bloody—fine!"

Harry jumped up and stormed out of the room, and George said, "I think he's gone a bit nutters these last few days. Probably working too hard. Can't even count, poor boy."

Shaul hugged Nymphadora and her mother goodbye, then left after whispering words of encouragement to the younger woman. Andromeda made her daughter sit down on a chair beside Belle's crib and asked, "Dora, are you going to be all right alone tonight?"

Nymphadora bowed her head, and whispered, "I think I want to stay with Teddy and Belle until they wake. Could you conjure a bed for me, Mum?"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Andromeda asked her in concern.

"If you want to," Nymphadora answered, sitting down on the bed her mother had conjured. "Looks like there's room."

"Dora, is your arm, or anything else hurting from your fall earlier?" Andromeda asked, sitting down on the bed.

The dark-haired woman sat down on the bed as well, sighing. "My head is tender, but it's not that bad," she answered. "My arm is okay for now: I've had worse."

Andromeda glanced at the children, then at Nymphadora. "I hope I didn't make a mistake in not taking you to St. Mungo's to have you checked over by the healers."

Nymphadora lay down, facing Belle's crib. "I'll be okay," she told her mother. "I've just got to stay strong for the children. You know I won't be going back to work until this is over, and I'm desperately, evilly hoping that I'll be too far along with the twins to work at that point."

"Dora, that's two months away," Andromeda warned her.

"It's actually one month and two weeks," Nymphadora corrected her mother, smoothing the blankets over her stomach. "I'll be ever so glad when that time arrives."

The very next day, they received word that Rodolphus had been sent to Azkaban. Nymphadora curled up on the bed in the nursery and cried as she cuddled Belle close. Nothing Andromeda tried to do or say comforted the distraught young woman, and finally, Andromeda closed the nursery door, leaving her daughter alone.

Nymphadora sobbed bitterly, her head on the pillow. Belle was clutching the front of her robe, and Teddy was by her side, patting her back and shoulder as he watched her in concern. The toddler seemed to know that whatever his mother was upset about, he couldn't help her except to sit by her side. The child was aware that his father was gone and that his mother was devastated, but Teddy didn't understand what was really happening.

"Ma?" Teddy asked after watching his mother cry for several minutes. "Where Da?"

"Dada's gone," Nymphadora whispered, looking up at Teddy and caressing his little cheek gently. "He's been sent to prison, and he's not coming back."

"Da come home?"

"No, darling, Dada's not coming home," Nymphadora choked, fresh tears running down her face. "There's only you, and me, and Belle, and Grandmum now."

Teddy didn't cry, but reached over and hugged his mother, careful not to disturb his sister. "Belle need Da?"

Nymphadora sniffled, then whispered, "Belle will have Mum and Teddy, and Grandmum. She'll be okay. We'll be all right, Teddy."

The little family clung together for a long while, and were still alone in the nursery when one of the Lestrange twins arrived with Narcissa and Ginny. Andromeda warned them that Nymphadora might try to curse them if they bothered her, but Ginny merely nodded and led her mother-in-law up the stairs to the nursery.

When Ginny opened the door, she found Tonks sitting on the side of the bed, feeding Belle while Teddy sat in the middle of the bed, eating his own lunch. "Dora?" Ginny asked softly, and Tonks looked up, her eyes dark and filled with tears. "Oh, Dora," breathed Ginny, coming over to slip her arm around her friend.

Nymphadora looked down at her daughter, unable to speak, and Ginny hugged the woman slightly. "I've no words to say," Ginny whispered, "that could make anything better for you, but I'll do anything in my power to help you and your children. I'm your friend, Dora—practically your cousin. I love you, you know."

Narcissa didn't speak a word, but sat down next to her bereaved niece and slipped her arm around the girl from the other side. Nymphadora looked up at the woman and choked, "How did you do it, Cissa? How did you survive something like this?"

"Well," said the older woman quietly, "when you no longer have the one you love close by, you must live by your day to day duty. Do you know what your duty is, Nymphadora?"

"To my children," whispered the dark-haired young woman, wiping her tears away with one hand as she shifted Belle in her arms, closing her robes. "To raise my sons and my daughter to be the best they can be, and to do the best I can with what I've got left."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed softly, rubbing her niece's shoulder reassuringly. "Even when the worst things happen to us, we've got to remember that there are those who depend on us, Dora. Live for your children; it will take your mind off of your troubles sometimes. It's not going to be easy; it never is, with the one you love gone, but as Ginny said: we'll do whatever we can to help you and your family through this season of change."

Nymphadora sniffled a little and nodded, holding Belle up as the baby reached toward Narcissa, cooing. "Thanks," she mumbled, awkwardly slipping her arm around Narcissa and giving her a hug.

Narcissa embraced her niece a moment, then reached out and touched Belle's hand gently, making the baby smile. "Hi, little one," she said softly. "Your mum needs you to be a good girl, and also to cry at the right times, okay?"

"Do babies understand that?" Ginny asked Narcissa.

"It doesn't hurt to pretend," Narcissa answered. "You never know what is getting through to a child's mind."

Teddy chose that moment to slip his arms around his mother's neck and whisper something in her ear. Dora sighed, then asked, "Um, do you think you could...change him for me?"

Almost laughing, Narcissa took the child away, making Ginny raise her eyebrows at her mother-in-law's back. Nymphadora sat on the bed, cuddling her baby as Ginny played with the child, making Belle giggle happily.

"Da not come home," they heard Teddy tell Narcissa, and Nymphadora's head bowed slightly, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're going to be all right," Ginny murmured to her friend gently. "You've got friends and family around you that are more than willing to help. The children will be all right, too."

"No, darling," Narcissa told the child quietly, "but your mum, and grandmum, and Belle, and I, and Ginny will all see you sometimes."

"And Cor?" Teddy asked, making Ginny smile, and Nymphadora managed a small grin through her emotion.

Narcissa laughed, hugging her great-nephew. "Yes, of course. And Cor."

Ginny shook her head. "Cissa's never called Scorpius 'Cor' before," she told Tonks. "Teddy's just a little manipulator, that's all. And can you believe Scorpius is already a month old?"

Nymphadora smiled and hugged Ginny teasingly. "He'll be off to Hogwarts in no time, Ginny."

"Tonks!" protested Ginny, and the older girl laughed softly.

"He'll be in the same year as Belle, you know," Tonks said. "And Teddy'll be off in nine years. Can you imagine going away to Hogwarts, Teddy?"

"Teddy stay with Mum!" the child told her firmly. "Teddy not leave."

Tonks smiled at her son. "I love you, Teddy."

Teddy put his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her again. "Teddy love Mum," he said, kissing her cheek. "Teddy love Mum lots." She slipped her arm around him and drew him onto her lap too, but a moment later, he wriggled loose and toddled out of the room after grinning at his mother.

The two Malfoys hugged Tonks again, then stood. Narcissa held out her hand to Nymphadora. "Come downstairs with us," she said quietly. "Hiding away will only make things worse. You need to feel the sunshine, at least through the window. I suggest you don't go out until you're stronger emotionally, however."

"There are haters out there," Ginny said suddenly. "Don't go back to the Burrow, Dora. Please."

"Did something happen?" Tonks asked Ginny worriedly.

"Harry said that Ron was...more than pleased over the outcome of last night," Ginny answered hesitantly. "He's mum's favourite now. Don't go back to the Burrow, Dora. I think you need to be done with the place. I love them, but...I'm not sure they're safe for you anymore."

Tonks frowned. "Ginny, are they safe for you and Scorpius?"

Ginny sighed and looked down at Belle in her cousin's arms. "I'm afraid that they soon won't be," she answered. "I'm with you on this, of course, but Ron—I don't care what they think, though. I knew when I married Draco that I could lose my entire family, but _I don't care_. I love Draco. I have a family, Tonks, and I will remain with them, no matter what."

"Ginny, you're amazing," Tonks sighed. "You're so courageous. Unlike me."

"Unlike you," snorted Ginny, grabbing Tonks' hand and forcing her to stand up. "It was _your_ example that gave me the courage to go through with all this, Tonks. I watched _you_ , and how you didn't care what anyone thought of your decision to love without concern for the consequences."

"Just don't end up like me," Tonks told her.

"Brat," Narcissa said to Tonks, who gave her aunt an astonished look. "Don't talk like that, Nymphadora. Your story isn't over by any means. Now come downstairs with us."

Tonks walked downstairs with the two Malfoy women and was able to see them off, grinning at something Ginny had said to her as the two disapparated. Andromeda looked over at her daughter. "Better?"

Nymphadora took a deep breath and nodded. "I can _do_ this," she told her mother, looking down at her bright-eyed daughter. "I can raise the children with the help of my family. It's going to be all right."

Andromeda hugged her daughter and granddaughter fiercely.


	11. Teddy, Merry, and Mor

A month later, Nymphadora had not yet returned to work. Rodolphus was still in Azkaban, his case still an issue in the Auror Office—in Britain, in fact. Harry had warned her to be extremely careful if she left her home, for news of Rodolphus' exploits had somehow been spread to the people. He was afraid that Tonks would become a target if she went out by herself, especially since she was pregnant with the man's child.

Nymphadora threw herself heart and soul into caring for Teddy and Belle as her twin babies continued to grow inside her. She would soon be six months along, and she could feel her sons move within her stomach, quite active little ones. Belle was already crawling, and Teddy had discovered that if he lay on the floor, Belle would crawl on top of him and fall asleep, one of her favourite napping places.

Rabastan was in constant danger because Rodolphus was his brother, and George had had to tell Rabastan to either disguise himself, or be fired. George wanted Rabastan to be safe, knowing that whatever his brother had done, Rabastan didn't belong to that anymore. Neither brother did, actually, but Rodolphus' sins had merely been revisited so strongly that the world would not ignore them as they did Rabastan's.

Shaul and Mordor came by to visit Nymphadora and her family every so often, Mordor bringing Merime nearly every time. Mordor and Merime were to be married on the twenty-first of June, and Nymphadora and her family had been invited to attend. The couple had been very gracious to add wards to the place, keeping out those that had not been specifically invited.

Nymphadora stepped into the building, walking to her seat with her mother and children, sitting quietly, Belle on her lap, Teddy seated between his mother and grandmother. The woman next to Nymphadora looked at her sharply, then spoke to her quickly in French. "Sorry," Nymphadora murmured. "I don't speak French."

"I was saying, 'You are Nymphadora, aren't you?'" the woman asked. "Yes, I see your children."

"Yes," Nymphadora agreed quietly.

"I am Merime's mother, April Siguard," said the woman softly. "I'm pleased to meet you. Merime and Mordor have told me of you: both of them think very highly of you."

Nymphadora looked down as Belle reached out for the other woman. "Merime's a very decent girl," she told Madam Siguard. "She's very sweet, but quite strong."

The mother smiled proudly. "She will do well with Mordor, I am sure."

"Ma!" Belle said sharply, still reaching out for the other woman.

"Belle, darling—" Nymphadora sighed, then asked Merime's mother, "Would you like to hold my demanding daughter?"

April took Belle into her arms just as the wedding began, and the little girl quieted down, her little hand pressed against her cheek as she watched the other people. When the time came for the bride's parents to give her away, April stood with her husband, Belle in her arms as the man said, "Her mother and I do give her to him."

Belle grinned and said, "Yes!" making most of the people stare at the child, and Nymphadora wished she could hide.

Teddy hissed up at his sister, "Belle, be quiet!"

The two Siguards sat down, and before Nymphadora could lean over to apologize, April turned to her, laughter in her eyes. "I hope my daughter's children are as full of life as this one," she chuckled to the younger woman, who smiled in slight embarrassment and relief.

They turned back to watching Mordor and Merime take their vows. When the priest gave Mordor permission to kiss his new wife, Teddy grinned and shouted, "Yeah, 'tiss her, Mor!"

A soft blush suffused Merime's cheeks as Shaul openly laughed at his brother and Merime. Mordor looked over and winked at Teddy before turning to Merime and kissing her lightly on the lips. He turned to the other boy that was there, bearing a ring on a cushion, then looked over the crowd. "Come here, Teddy," he said, motioning to the brown-haired child.

The instant Teddy heard, he glanced up at his grandmother and mother for permission, then darted down the row of people and out into the aisle. The boy hurried up to Mordor, not shy at all with him.

"See this?" Mordor said to Teddy, pointing out the ring. "This is for Merime. Do you want to put it on her finger for me?"

"Okay," Teddy grinned up at Mordor, who helped him untie the ring from the cushion.

"Here," Merime said, the couple kneeling down before Teddy as Mordor pointed the child to the correct finger.

Teddy carefully slid the ring onto Merime's finger, and Mordor helped him turn the ring carefully so that the diamond sparkled in the light. "Thank you, Teddy," Mordor said softly, and Merime said the same. The little boy headed back down the aisle, joining his mother and his grandmother again, leaning against his mother's side shyly.

The couple stood, and Mordor drew a small chain from his pocket. Stepping forward, he fastened it carefully at her throat, and Nymphadora began to cry, recognizing the necklace that Rodolphus had given her when she'd promised to marry him. She'd forgot that she'd given it back to Mordor to give to his wife, and wept, thinking of Rodolphus.

Her son reached over and squeezed her hand, and Dora squeezed it back, trying to wipe her tears away. She saw April look over at her, but didn't look back, or say a word. Nymphadora wasn't jealous of Merime, but the necklace reminded her of everything that Rodolphus had meant to her, had been to her, and she ached for him desperately.

When the wedding was over, Nymphadora and Andromeda gathered Teddy and Belle together, Andromeda making sure that Teddy's hand was held firmly in hers. They joined the crowd that was heading out of the building to the reception. As they came to the new husband and wife, Merime just caught Tonks in a tight hug, whispering her thanks.

Mordor hugged her carefully, murmuring, "Thank you for everything. I love you, Mum." More tears ran down Nymphadora's face as she replied in kind, and Mordor added quietly, "There are no wards on the reception hall, but the wards up at the Lestrange Manor are open to you and your family. You're welcome to visit any time, after we arrive home in ten days."

Nymphadora squeezed him tightly, wishing that the boy's father could have been there to see and hear how his son had grown up in the last year or so. "I love you, Mordor," she whispered, and he gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand before she stepped back from him, letting Teddy come forward.

"Teddy!" Mordor grinned down at him, lifting him up so he could see over the crowd. "Tell us what you see."

"People!" Teddy said. "Put me down, Mor!"

Mordor lowered the little boy until he was holding him in his arms. Merime smiled at the boy, and Teddy grinned at the girl. "Mor 'tiss Merry," he teased her, and she blushed again. "But this—" Teddy pointed to her cheek "that's Teddy's." Merime leaned closer, and Teddy planted a kiss on her cheek, making some of the wedding party laugh.

Andromeda smiled slightly, congratulating the couple before grasping Teddy's hand again and hurrying after the child's mother. Catching up to her daughter and granddaughter, Andromeda said, "We aren't going to the reception, then?"

"No," Nymphadora replied. "We should just go home. Mordor said the wards of Lestrange Manor will be open to us to visit them after they return from their honeymoon."

"Wonderful," Andromeda said, catching her daughter's hand after she set Teddy on her hip. She disapparated back to the Tonks house, hurrying to open the door and get her family inside.

Nymphadora sat down on the couch, carefully letting Belle slide down her legs onto the floor. Belle crawled over to Teddy, who rolled over onto his back and allowed his sister to lay her dark-haired head on his chest. "'dy," she said firmly, clutching part of his robe in her hand. Her mother made a sudden sound, and she looked up at her mother, who had her hand over her stomach.

Andromeda hurried over to her daughter in alarm. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern. "You're not—"

"No, the twins are just kicking," Nymphadora breathed, gasping a little.

"Ma?" Teddy said quietly. "Mum okay?"

"Yes, Teddy," his mother answered, closing her eyes, her hand still on her stomach. "Teddy, I'm—I'm going to have a baby."

Teddy stared at her, looking at his mother's round stomach. "Baby? Sister?"

Nymphadora gave a little laugh. "No, Teddy. The twins are going to be your little brothers. Like Cor."

"Oh," Teddy said thoughtfully. "Ma, Teddy don't want loud baby."

"Babies are loud, darling," his mother told him with an apologetic smile.

"But Cor quiet," Teddy nodded wisely. "Teddy want baby like Cor."

His mother laughed again. "We'll see what the babies are like, okay, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded again, then closed his eyes, one hand on Belle's back like he usually did. The two children fell asleep quickly, and Nymphadora sighed in relief, lying down on the couch to take a nap.

Andromeda sat down on the other couch, watching over her daughter and grandchildren. They'd all suffered with Rodolphus gone, but they all still seemed strong. They'd even been through another full moon with Teddy, and the two women had researched as much on the subject as they could in order to help the child with his pain. Belle had watched Teddy cry during the full moon, clinging to her grandmum. After the moon faded, Belle had comforted Teddy by crawling up beside him and putting her arms around him. Andromeda marveled at the intelligence of her six month old granddaughter.

Teddy was coming up on the third full moon since his second birthday, and Andromeda and Nymphadora were worried, understanding that it was supposed to be the largest moon so far that year. The child didn't understand what made him hurt, and that made it all worse for him. It was during the last full moon that Teddy had sobbed brokenheartedly for Rodolphus, making Nymphadora cry with her son. The two women were dreading the next full moon.

When Merime and Mordor had found out that Teddy had such a terrible time, they told Nymphadora that they would come help her and Teddy if she needed them. She told them not to worry about it, but both of them showed up on her doorstep the afternoon of the full moon.

Andromeda led them into the nursery where Nymphadora was seated, her arms around her little boy, who was crying softly. "You didn't need to come," Tonks said quietly.

"Mor," Teddy whimpered. "Merry. Teddy hurt."

"Hi, Teddy," Mordor said softly, sitting down next to Nymphadora, Merime on her other side. "We've come to stay with you until you're better." He reached out and took Teddy's hand in his. "Okay?"

Teddy nodded, squeezing his friend's hand as he looked over at Merime. "Merry?"

She reached over and patted his knee. "I'm staying too, Teddy."

They stayed true to their word, sitting on either side of Nymphadora, their focus on the suffering child. Teddy was a lot more calm with his hand in Mordor's, looking into the older boy's reassuring, firm gaze. Still, Mordor knew when the child's pain was increasing, for Teddy was squeezing Mordor's hand more tightly than ever.

"Dora," Mordor said softly, "I was thinking that if Merime and I shared magic through Teddy (not with him, of course) that it would sooth him. We would be more than willing if you would allow it. It is getting closer to the fullest point of the moon."

"Ow," Teddy sobbed, his eyes closed, his head against his mother's robe. "Oh, Mummy!"

"Okay," Tonks relented, her throat dry.

Mordor slipped his other arm behind Nymphadora, Merime doing the same, and they clasped hands behind her back. Mordor continued holding Teddy's hand as Merime placed her other hand on the child's back. The Lestrange looked into Teddy's tear-streaked face and said quietly, "We're going to do something to help you, okay, Teddy?"

The child choked on a sob, then whispered, "Okay, Mor."

Merime gently began the flow of magic through Teddy to her husband, and Mordor kept looking into Teddy's eyes as Mordor's magic sang through Merime, the two magics combining as it flowed in a circle. Teddy's eyes cleared in wonder as he looked at Mordor in surprise.

"Don't let go of me," Mordor told Teddy as the child shifted on his mother's lap. "And Merry's got to keep her hand on your back. It's going to be okay."

"Okay," Teddy sniffled, tears still running down his cheeks. He calmed enough to merely sit there after a moment, and leaned against his mother completely, closing his eyes tiredly.

The child fell asleep finally, but Mordor and Merime didn't stop, knowing that the pain would wake Teddy if the magic left him. The two continued sharing magic, Nymphadora feeling it crackle, but knowing it wouldn't hurt her or her son.

Mordor eventually fell asleep, his head on Nymphadora's shoulder, and Merime gave Tonks a tired smile. Tonks returned the same kind of smile and helped Merime shift Teddy and Mordor so that Merime could get comfortable as well. Thankful, the young woman leaned her head on Tonks' shoulder and fell asleep too. Moments later, Tonks leaned her head against Mordor's dark-haired head and fell asleep, marveling that the young man and his wife could consciously share magic while they were sleeping.

In the morning, the three adults were awakened by Andromeda, who came in and found the little family clinging together, all sleeping. Teddy yawned himself awake, then crawled onto Mordor's lap, giving him a hug. "Teddy love Mor," the child said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Mordor held the child close, Teddy clinging to him. "I love you too, Teddy," he told the little boy.

"Where Belle?" Teddy asked, looking from his mother to his grandmother.

"Belle's in her playpen," Andromeda answered. "She wanted you, but I had to tell her you were asleep."

"Mor?" Teddy said, looking up into the other boy's face. "Take Teddy to Belle?"

The Lestrange boy looked at Nymphadora, then nodded at Teddy, lifting him up as he stood. "Coming, Merry?" he asked.

Merime nodded slightly. "I'll join you in a moment," she told him, and he left with Teddy. "Nymphadora," she said to the woman quietly, "if you wish us to, Mordor and I will come help you with Teddy every full moon. It didn't seem that bad, but I wasn't here for the other times, of course."

Tonks sighed, turning to the girl. "You helped a lot," she said. "Teddy usually screams for about an hour and a half at the fullest point of the moon. He didn't scream at all this time. I'm grateful to you, Merime, and to Mordor."

"We want to help you and your family as much as we can," Merime said softly, reaching over and giving Nymphadora a small hug. "Mordor and I feel that you are our family, even if you aren't part of his House."

"Oh." Tonks hugged the girl tightly. "Thanks."

The two got up together, Andromeda already gone out of the room to oversee Teddy, Belle, and Mordor. They found Mordor and Teddy sitting on the floor together as Mordor let the little girl crawl over them. When the two women came into the room, Belle grasped Teddy's robe for support and looked up at her mother. "Ma!" Belle said happily.

Tonks smiled. "Hi, baby," she answered softly. "Good morning."

Teddy grinned up at his mother. "Belle happy," he said. "Teddy scared Belle."

"Did you?" Nymphadora asked her son.

"Yes," Andromeda agreed. "Belle knew that something was going on, and she wanted to help, but I thought since Mordor and Merime were here that Belle would be in the way."

"Belle _never_ in way," Teddy scolded his grandmother sharply, then turned to hug the baby. "My Belle. Dada's Belle." Belle patted Teddy's cheek softly, and Teddy looked at her with an adorable expression. "Teddy love Belle," he said quietly.

Merime smiled down at the child. "Dora, they're so sweet," she sighed quietly.

Tonks bit her lip to keep back her emotion at the exchange between her son and daughter. "I'm blessed," she murmured. "Very blessed. Mum, did Belle get her breakfast already?"

"I fed her a little this morning, in order to keep her happy, but she hasn't had her entire breakfast yet," Andromeda replied.

"Okay," Tonks said. "Mor, may I have Belle?"

"She's _your_ daughter," the young man answered with a grin, then helped Teddy lift the little girl into Nymphadora's arms. "Now, Teddy, Merry and I've got to leave, so tell us goodbye now."

Teddy pouted, then hugged his friend goodbye, hurrying over to Merime. She took the child up into her arms, and he kissed her cheek. "Bye, Merry," he told her. "Teddy love Merry too."

Merry smiled and answered, "I love you too, Teddy. Be good for Mum, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy promised. "Teddy be good."

"You came here, and you two are supposed to still be on your honeymoon!" Tonks suddenly realized.

Mordor gave a little shrug as he stood and slipped his arm around Merime. "We decided making sure Teddy was all right was more important at the moment," he told Tonks. "We were concerned for you and your family, Dora."

Tonks sighed, then hugged Mordor and his wife before they left. She sat down to feed Belle a bottle that Andromeda had prepared, and Teddy climbed up beside her to watch. They sat quietly, Andromeda joining them after a moment. The older woman smiled at Belle and her mother before setting some knitting needles to clinking.

"What are you making, Mum?" Dora asked.

"Sweaters for the new babies," Andromeda answered immediately, glancing at her daughter, who blushed and touched her stomach. "I intend to be prepared for when they arrive."

"We've got time," Tonks chuckled, cuddling Belle. "I'm almost at six months, Mum."

Andromeda eyed her daughter sternly. "Remember what the Healer told you, Nymphadora."

Tonks bit her lip. "Mum, what if they _are_ —"

"Dora, they will be wizards," Andromeda told her softly. "Rodolphus told me that he already knew they were wizards. He said that even if their magic is disturbed, they will merely be normal instead of having Metamorphagus abilities. Rodolphus knows his magic, dear; trust his judgment. It's going to be all right. The twins will either be normal wizards, or Metamorphagi."

"And they're definitely still alive," Tonks said, wincing, and pressed her hand to her side. "Ouch. Their kicking hurts."

Teddy reached over and placed his hand on his mother's stomach. "Be good," he said sternly, and both women laughed at his expression. "Mum, Cissa said—!"

"I know what she said," Tonks laughed, leaning over and kissing Teddy's forehead. "Thank you for telling them for me." Teddy grinned at her, and scooted down onto the floor to play with the magic puzzle pieces.


	12. The Verdict

The first Saturday in July, Nymphadora was awakened by a Patronus. Sitting up and glaring at it, she realized it was Reanne's Patronus. "What now?" she snapped at it, and Teddy stirred at her side.

The Patronus came closer to the bed, saying, "Rodolphus Lestrange's case has been reviewed, and is ready to be settled. Your presence is required in the office at nine o' clock: Rodolphus will be there, too. If you don't come, it will upset the proceedings. Don't disappoint us, Nymphadora."

The animal disappeared, and Nymphadora shrieked angrily, waking her son and causing him to cling to her. "Mum, Mum, what's going on?" he cried sleepily.

"I'm going to kill him!" she shrieked, and the door opened, Andromeda walking in.

"What's going on?" she demanded, holding her crying granddaughter in her left arm. "What's wrong, Nymphadora?"

"Reanne wants me up at the Office," Nymphadora whispered, comforting Teddy, whom she'd scared badly. "It's—the case is ready to be settled, and—today's the day."

Andromeda nodded. "Take Belle," she told her daughter. "I'll make sure Teddy gets breakfast. Come here, Teddy dear. Mum will be okay."

Teddy looked at his mother, whose hair had turned from black to grey, and said in a small voice, "Mum okay?"

"Yes, darling, Mummy's okay," Tonks reassured him, her heart pounding. "Mummy's got to leave for a little while, and Mummy's going to take Belle with her."

"Okay," sighed Teddy with another yawn. "Teddy stay with Grandmum." He scooted over to Andromeda, who picked him up and carried him from the room.

Nymphadora got out of bed, terror and purpose racing through her at the same time. She dressed properly, in one of her better robes, modifying it to fit her and placing an Extension Charm on herself. Looking into the mirror, she saw her pale skin and grey hair. She morphed her skin darker, then made sure that her face was heart-shaped as she usually designed it. She brushed out her hair, hearing Belle giggle from her place on the bed.

Glancing in the mirror, Dora saw her daughter crawling toward the edge of the bed, and darted to the bed, grabbing her daughter just as she fell. Belle shrieked with happy laughter, and Nymphadora cuddled her close. "Belle, be careful," she whispered. "We're going to see Dada."

"Da!" Belle said, and her face shifted, making her mother tear up and hold the child close.

"I love you so much," Nymphadora whispered to the little one that resembled Rodolphus. "You really have been such a comfort to me. Please, Belle. If Dada has to leave us forever, please comfort his heart before they take him."

Tears ran down Dora's cheeks as she sat down on the bed, holding her daughter. "He loves you, Belle, more than he might ever be able to tell you," she whispered. "I don't know what's going to happen, or how he'll act. I hope he's okay. Oh, Belle, I love your father so much!" Tonks bowed her head over her child, and the little girl's tiny arms slipped around her neck.

"Ma," Belle sighed, putting her head down on her mother's shoulder.

"Dora." Andromeda came into the room again, coming over to the grey-haired woman. "When do you have to be there?"

"Nine," Nymphadora whispered, glancing at the clock. It was already eight o' clock.

Andromeda helped her daughter to her feet. "I know you probably won't want to eat, but Belle might need a meal before she leaves. I think we need to work toward introducing her to more solid foods. She'll need more nutrients than Mum can give her."

Nymphadora cracked a smile, and Andromeda led her and Belle out of the room, down the stairs to the living room. "I already prepared a bottle for her," Andromeda said. "And I've got some small, soft snacks that we could let her try."

"Teddy help!" volunteered the child with a big grin, and his grandmother nodded, pulling out the snacks.

"Here," Andromeda said to Teddy, giving the child a tiny piece of cheese. "Let Belle try this, Teddy. You might have to show her that it's something to eat, though."

Teddy grinned and took the little bit, showing it to Belle. "See this, Belle?" he said, catching her attention. "Want cheese?" He reached over and put the little bite in Belle's hand, gently pushing her hand up to her mouth. "It's good," he told her, grinning.

Andromeda gave another piece to Teddy, and he showed it to his baby sister before putting it in his own mouth and showing her that he was eating it. "Teddy," Andromeda sighed as Nymphadora giggled at her children.

Giggling too, Belle copied her brother, putting the cheese in her mouth. Nymphadora sat forward a little, saying to Belle, "It's good, isn't it?"

"Belle like it?" Teddy asked the little girl.

Belle looked at Teddy, then at Andromeda, holding out her hand as she grinned, cheese on her mouth. Andromeda smiled at the girl, then gave her another piece of cheese. Teddy laughed. "Good!" he praised the girl. "Cheese good for Belle!"

The child ate a couple pieces of cheese before Tonks showed Belle the bottle, and the little one looked at it, pouting slightly. "Baby," Tonks said softly, "this is your breakfast. Perhaps we should have saved the treat til afterward. Don't you want your milk this morning? I think you might need it before the morning's over, Belle."

Minutes later, Tonks stood, clutching her baby to herself. She hugged Teddy and said softly, "I'll be back later, okay? I love you. Be good for Grandmum."

"Teddy will," he answered solemnly. "Belle, be good to Mum." He reached out and touched her stomach. "Be good too, baby."

"I'm sure they will," Tonks smiled, hugging her son again. "Thanks, Teddy."

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's shoulder reassuringly as Nymphadora walked toward the door to disapparate to the Ministry. "Good luck," said the brown-haired woman, and the younger woman nodded. "Be sure to stay calm, Dora. You'll have to keep a level head in order to understand the situations and speak to them."

Nymphadora nodded, then disapparated, holding Belle close. They appeared at the Aurors' apparition point, and Dora hurried along the hall to the office, spotting Arthur and Percy Weasley walking off of the lift as she entered the Office. Jack gave her a kind of salute when he saw her, and Alice nodded slightly at her and Belle. Others were watching, but Dora opened the door of Reanne's private office and stepped inside, shutting the door quickly and quietly.

Belle's grip on her mother tightened immediately, and the child shrieked.

The man sitting chained in the chair looked up, seeing the girl in his wife's arms. "Belle."

Dora crossed the room before anyone could speak, leaning down and setting the little girl in Rodolphus' arms. He cuddled his daughter, ignoring everything around him as he murmured to Belle in French. Belle clung to her father, seeming to know exactly who he was.

Rodolphus looked up at his wife finally. "She's grown so much," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Where's Teddy?"

"He stayed with Mother," Tonks replied. "I thought it best if I only brought Belle. Teddy hates goodbyes, you know."

"Yes..." Rodolphus said distantly. "You know, the first thought I had when I saw you was that it had only been a couple months and your hair had already turned grey."

Tonks smiled in spite of herself, and Belle grinned back at her mother, looking between Tonks and Rodolphus. "Ma!" Belle said happily. "Da!"

Rodolphus' eyes widened. "She's already talking!?"

His wife nodded. "She only says about four words, but yes, she's beginning to talk. She's crawling too, and doing well." Nymphadora looked down at her baby girl and murmured, "Belle always reminds me of you, and the other day, Teddy told his grandmum that Belle was 'Dada's Belle.' The children remember you, Rodolphus."

He looked into his baby girl's bright black eyes. "I know she does. I told her not to forget."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said one of the Aurors uncomfortably, "but we would like to get started, if that's all right."

"Of course," Rodolphus answered, offering Belle back to Nymphadora.

"Just hold her," Tonks said, touching his shoulder as she hexed away the chair to Rodolphus' left, the Auror in it turning to gape at her. She conjured another chair and seated herself beside her husband and daughter. "Continue," she told the Aurors.

Reanne opened the book on the desk in front of him. "Do you know what this is, Nymphadora?"

She frowned at it, then said, "No."

"It's my criminal record," Rodolphus told her. "In a scrapbook form. Pieced together as a pleasant memento. It's a beautiful testimony to my Death Eater activities."

"No!" Belle's baby cry made the Aurors look over at her, but Rodolphus shushed the little one, patting her back gently.

"It's okay," Rodolphus whispered to his baby girl, who he knew could feel the tensions in the room. "Dora, if she cries, you'll have to put a Sleeping Spell on her, because I know she won't quiet for a long while."

Nymphadora nodded, then turned back to Reanne. "What about the scrapbook?"

Reanne looked at the little family. "This was created so that we could understand the timeline of his activities in the service of He-Who-Must—"

"Voldemort," Tonks interrupted, noticing with satisfaction that several Aurors shuddered at the name.

"Tonks, don't," hissed one of the others she used to work with a lot.

"Anyway," Reanne said pointedly, interrupting the two, "we found that Lestrange here was involved in more incidents in a year than most Death Eaters were involved in their whole lives."

Belle clutched at her father's robes, hiding her face against his shoulder, and he began to rub her back, his chains jingling slightly.

"I was always on call, especially during the second war, because I was a senior Death Eater," Rodolphus told them. "There were many times that I was gone from the house every night for weeks."

"You were the leader in some of these expeditions," Reanne said directly to Rodolphus. "And we've been over all of this. You were expected to perform because of your reputation, although you say that even when you were appointed leader, you were not really."

Ichob shifted his position against the wall, then said, "He's committed untold horrors."

Tonks snorted in derision. "I disagree: he told what he's done, Ichob. According to Reanne, it's all in that book, if you want to enjoy the stories."

The Aurors looked at Tonks sharply, and Reanne said, "We are here to discuss whether or not Rodolphus' pardon will continued even in light of these new charges against him: especially the brutal torture and murder of Cornelius Fudge."

Everyone was watching Nymphadora except Rodolphus, who was merely holding Belle against his shoulder, his eyes closed. "What do you want me to say?" she asked them. "I have nothing to say."

"You don't deny—"

"Deny what?" Tonks demanded of the Auror who'd spoken. "That Rodolphus Lestrange was one of the worst Dark wizards our country, and perhaps the world, has ever seen? Deny that his Death Eater activities extended far beyond what little was known by most of the world? I _never_ denied that! You can't deny something that you've seen evidence of every day for nearly three years!"

"Keep talking," Ichob encouraged her.

"Stop," Reanne said as Tonks glared at her colleague. "Both of you. Nymphadora, news of your husband's exploits have been leaked to the public by some of our own. The ones I was able to pin down immediately were suspended for a time."

She stared at him, surprised, and Belle turned her head the other way, laying her head back down. "Oh?"

Stirling nodded at her. "Nymphadora, the people are calling for your husband's immediate execution," he told her softly, and she looked straight back into his eyes, unwavering. "Some of them want your entire family exterminated. Most want him shut away, and for you to resign your place here in the Office with us."

Tonks didn't answer, her eyes full of resolution and hurt, her shaking hands firmly pressed against her thighs. It had been much easier to face the Aurors with her mother at her side. Finally, Rodolphus looked up at the Aurors. "Make up your minds, please. You're wasting everyone's time."

"We're waiting on the last person to arrive," Reanne answered quietly, just as there was a knock at the door. Reanne waved the door open, and Tonks looked away, seeing that Kingsley had just walked into the room. "There you are," Reanne said. "You are the last to arrive, as usual."

"Of course," answered the Minister, greeting some of his old colleagues. "Tonks," he said, and she glanced at him through her hair that she'd shortened to shade her eyes.

Nymphadora looked back down, feeling very out of place. Feeling a hand on her knee, she looked at it to see Rodolphus trying to reassure her. Dora reached out to her husband, clasping his hand in hers, and sighed to herself. A huge burden seemed to lift from her shoulders as she held Rodolphus' hand.

To her surprise, his hand wasn't even cold, but warm! In fact, Rodolphus seemed almost too normal to have just come from Azkaban to have his fate decided. Tonks wondered what made him so different this time as opposed to the time before.

The others spoke to the Minister, comparing ideas, some of them upset. Others insisted that Rodolphus had already been pardoned and that it had been wrong even to hold him prisoner in Azkaban. Tonks didn't listen, sick at heart. Rodolphus squeezed her hand, and she looked over at him, seeing Belle asleep in his arms. She drew a shallow breath, trying not to sob, and he squeezed her hand again. "Courage," he said, inaudible to everyone else.

Her hair morphed black suddenly, and she nodded, remembering her mother's words. Moments later, Reanne's voice interrupted her thoughts: "Are you listening, Nymphadora?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "I said my piece. And you all only make me furious anyway."

"Well," Stirling said, "a decision has sort of been reached—if it's agreeable to you and your family."

"Care to repeat it for us?" Rodolphus asked softly, cradling his sleeping child against his chest.

Reanne frowned at them disapprovingly. "This concerns both of your futures, and neither of you were listening?"

Tonks just looked at him, and Rodolphus said, "It's easy to tune out something you've heard over and over."

"The Ministry has decided that since Rodolphus was already pardoned, it cannot send him back to Azkaban indefinitely," Reanne told the two Lestranges. "We do think, however, that if all of his...accomplishments had been known at the time, nothing you could have said, Nymphadora, would have set him free."

Rodolphus glanced at his wife, but her expression had not changed. Reanne continued, "You may not know this, Nymphadora, but your husband's sensor was never removed, only deactivated. It has been reactivated, and will never be turned off again."

Tonks felt angry, but held herself together, attempting to appear calm. Rodolphus looked down at Belle, murmuring words to the little baby in French. He held his child tenderly, wanting her to be close to him as much as possible in case he never saw her again.

"Most of the country will be extremely upset if Rodolphus Lestrange is released again, especially after the unnecessary release of information from some of our own," one of the other Aurors added. "We're having to take even more precautions than normal."

"We think it best for him to be kept under house arrest for some time," the Minister said to Tonks and Rodolphus. "Until the people understand—they will have to be told the precautions that the Auror Office is taking against Rodolphus Lestrange."

The woman bristled, and Rodolphus placed his hand over hers, looking at her and warning her to remain calm. She looked down at their hands, glaring at them since she couldn't glare at everyone else.

Rodolphus squeezed her hand, then said, "The announcement has to be made first, along with the precautions that the Auror Office has assigned. I won't be able to come home immediately. There are things that have to be done—I don't think I'll be going back to work soon."

"Perhaps not at all," Reanne shrugged, "but your employer sent us a Howler complaining that you were one of his best workers. You might be able to, although it's going to be dangerous for you."

"It's dangerous for his brother to be working at Wheezes," Tonks said sharply. "He can't even go there as himself. How much more dangerous do you think life is going to be for Rodolphus?"

"Dora," said Rodolphus softly, motioning to Belle, who had stirred slightly.

Nymphadora looked over at her daughter, one hand still clasping Rodolphus' free hand. Reanne watched them for a moment, then said, "He's got maybe another week before he'll be able to leave. When do you think you'll be ready for him, Tonks?"

The young woman didn't even look at Reanne. "Whenever he is able to come home, we will be ready."

Stirling snorted. "I told you, Reanne. I told you."

"Tonks," Reanne said, after glancing at Stirling, "your husband's sensor is set high enough that only a major curse, a lot of magic, or a fierce duel should set it off. However, we do expect him to set it off once in a while. When that happens, he must either send us a letter, or you or someone close to him must send us a Patronus for explanation."

"Okay," Tonks answered, almost in a whisper. She didn't mention that she'd found it extremely difficult to produce a Patronus recently, even though she had so many good memories in her life.

"I believe that is all," Reanne said thoughtfully. "Oh, yes, I did forget one thing. Tonks, you are not to come in for a long, long time. I've lost track of when that ends. You are only supposed to be on paperwork even if you did come in anyway, but we're okay, and all your friends here think you'd rather stay home. I'm taking their advice and telling you to stay home for at least a year and a half."

"You're putting me under house arrest?" Tonks said wryly. "Cheers."

"No," shrugged Reanne. "I'm saying that you're off work for a good long time. And you're dismissed, if you would like to leave now."

Tonks got up, and Rodolphus hugged his little girl again and kissed her forehead, then gave her to his wife. "Thanks for bringing her," Rodolphus said softly. "She's wonderful."

She slipped her arm around Rodolphus and gave him a gentle hug before murmuring, "I love you," and leaving the Office with her baby girl.

Nymphadora disapparated home, beginning to cry the instant she walked into the house. Andromeda came over to her and drew her to a seat on the couch, taking Belle and laying the child in the playpen. "Dora?" she asked softly.

"Mum, I think—I think he might come home," she wept, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "He seemed so normal, and Belle fell asleep in his arms, and—he's missed her first words, and seeing her learn to crawl, and so much that I forgot he wasn't here for!"

"They said he's going to be released?" Andromeda breathed, holding her daughter reassuringly.

"Yes," Tonks choked as Teddy came into the room. "His sensor has been reactivated, and he's going to be under house arrest for a while, but I think—I think we're going to be okay."

Teddy hurried over to Belle, sitting down beside the playpen and looking into it at his sister. "Belle sleeping!" he said in disappointment. "Ma!"

Nymphadora sniffled a little. "Belle was tired," she said to the boy. "She needed a nap."

"It's early!" pouted Teddy.

"Did they give a time, or a day?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

"Reanne said perhaps a week," Tonks breathed. "Mum, he'll be home!"

Teddy left Belle alone and hurried to his mother. "Mum, don't cry," he said. "Pwease. Mum okay. Teddy okay. Belle okay."

Tonks drew her son onto her lap and hugged him tightly, making him wriggle in protest. "I love you, Teddy," she told him, kissing his forehead. "Yes, Mummy's okay. Thank you for being concerned about us."

The child sat on his mother's lap for a little while, then jumped down to follow Andromeda into the kitchen as she left to begin lunch.

Some time after lunch, Belle woke, and, seeing her mother, began to cry. "Da!" the baby shrieked, her face turning red. "Da!"

"Belle, darling," Nymphadora said softly, trying to comfort her, "he's going to come home soon. I know you probably didn't understand what you heard in the Office, if you heard any of it at all. Dada's going to come home, and he'll be here soon. It's going to be okay."

"Da," hiccuped the dark-haired child, burying her face in her mother's shoulder, tears on her cheeks.

Tonks held the baby close, rubbing her back as Rodolphus had done in the Office. Teddy came over to them and looked up at Belle. "Why Belle talking about Dada?"

His mother looked at him, then sighed, "She misses him, Teddy, like we all do."

Teddy nodded in understanding, watching Belle rest against her mother's shoulder, sniffling. "Belle need Da," he said. "Dada come home soon?"

"I don't know," Tonks sighed, still rubbing her daughter's back. "Now shhh, Teddy, so I can get Belle calmed down enough to eat."

A couple days later, Merime and the Lestrange twins came to the Tonks' house. Teddy climbed up on Merime's lap and told her all about Belle crying for her father. Merime nodded at Teddy's words, and Mordor said softly, "Have you been helping Belle then, Teddy?"

"Teddy try," he answered, tilting his head to look up at Mordor. "But, Belle need Da."

"Do you need him too?" Mordor asked Teddy.

The child looked indignant. "He's _my_ daddy!" Teddy snapped at the older boy. "'course Teddy need Da!"

Mordor shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Teddy. I know you do."

Teddy pouted, turning his face away from Mordor. Merime smiled slightly at the little boy, patting his back gently. "Teddy, Mor wasn't trying to be mean," Merry told the toddler. "He just wanted to know something. You learn by asking."

"Mor bad," Teddy pouted again, then turned, noticing Belle crawling across the floor toward them.

"Shhh," Merime said softly. "Let's see what Belle's doing."

Belle crawled across the floor to Mordor's feet. She sat on her bottom, then looked up at Mordor and tugged on his robe silently. Merime smiled at the baby, and Belle looked at her, then turned back to Mordor, tugging more firmly.

Mordor leaned down, lifting Belle in his arms and smoothing his robe back into place. "Hi, little one," he said. "You certainly know how to get your point across."

The little girl snuggled up against Mordor, happily playing with the sparkling clasp on his robes. Teddy watched his little sister, grinning as she cooed and giggled happily. Mordor smiled at Belle a little as the others watched them happily.

Moments later, Nymphadora felt a disturbance in the wards and glanced at her mother before getting to her feet and walking out of the room into the entryway. Rodolphus stood in the entryhall of the house, and Nymphadora went directly to his arms, receiving his hug and hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, looking at him, and he gave her a slight smile before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Roddy," she sniffled, struggling against her tears. "Oh, Roddy!"

"Let's go see the others," Rodolphus said gently, hugging her, relieved that she was all right. "Dora, I'm home to stay, and I'll be here for you. We'll be able to talk later."

Nymphadora sniffled and nodded, and he wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Shaul, Mordor, and Merime are here," she said quietly. "Mordor and Merime were married a couple weeks ago, but they've been staying around to help me and Mum with the children."

Rodolphus nodded and hugged his wife again before she straightened up, leading him forward into the living room. The couple holding the children looked up, and Teddy, who'd looked up to see his mother, screamed, "Daddy!" and burst into tears.

Merime set the boy on the floor, and Teddy ran across the living room to Rodolphus, who knelt down and drew the sobbing child into his arms. "Daddy!" Teddy sobbed frantically, clinging to his father. "Daddy!"

"Teddy," Rodolphus whispered, burying his face in the child's black, curly hair. "I love you, Teddy. I love you."

"Da!" shrieked Belle, trying to scoot off of Mordor's lap. Mordor set her on the ground and Belle crawled over to her father and brother. "Da!" Belle cried, grabbing his robe.

Rodolphus looked down at her, still holding Teddy, and drew baby Belle onto his lap too. "Hi, Belle," he said softly as he rubbed Teddy's back, the boy sobbing.

Tonks carefully got down next to her children and her husband, staying close by in case she needed to help them. Finally, Teddy sobbed, "Daddy home. Da stay with Teddy, and Mum."

"I will," Rodolphus promised Teddy softly. "I'm here to stay with you, and Mum, and Belle, and Grandmum."

"And Mum's other babies?" Teddy asked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at his father, then over at his mother.

"Yes, Teddy," Rodolphus said, hugging the boy again as he looked at Nymphadora, who was blushing. "Your baby brothers, too."

Teddy sobbed, burying his face in his father's chest. "Da, Teddy glad Da home."

Rodolphus leaned down and kissed the top of the boy's head. "I'm glad I'm home too, Teddy. I love you."

Belle snuggled up to her father, and Rodolphus held her carefully, making sure both children had enough room. The little girl reached over and grasped Teddy's arm, making him look at her. She gave her brother a grin, and Teddy gave Belle a tiny smile. Belle laughed happily, and Teddy smiled through his tears.

Tonks smiled at both children, her eyes bright with tears. Teddy became quiet, leaning against Rodolphus as he watched Belle coo up at their father while Rodolphus replied softly in French. "Does she understand you?" Tonks asked her husband.

"She understands the tone, I think," he answered as Belle shrieked with happy laughter, giggling when Teddy tickled her foot.

"Belle ticklish," Teddy giggled, looking up at his father.

"I see," Rodolphus chuckled, looking at his giggling daughter. "Careful, though. If you teach her to tickle, she _will_ tickle you when she gets bigger, Teddy."

"No!" Teddy said in horror, and Tonks grinned.

"It's true," his mother reassured him. "So just be careful, darling."

A few minutes later, Rodolphus got to his feet, but Nymphadora couldn't get up by herself, and sat, giggling, on the floor. Shaul darted forward, helping her to her feet, supporting her carefully. "We're glad you're back, Father," Shaul said softly. "We've been worried."

The older man nodded, looking down at Teddy and Belle, who were clinging to him from either side. Nymphadora smiled at the three of them, Shaul standing by her side. They all turned to Mordor and Merime, who both stood and came forward. Rodolphus murmured something to Teddy, then gave the child to Shaul, and Belle to Nymphadora. Belle cried out, and Rodolphus kissed her forehead, whispering something to her before he stepped forward to greet his son and daughter-in-law.

Mordor stepped forward, holding out his hand to his father and shaking his hand firmly. "Father," he said softly. "I am pleased that you are free." He then added in French, "Don't you dare go running off from Nymphadora again. She needs you."

Merime seemed to feel a little awkward, then held out her hand to Rodolphus. To her amazement, he kissed her hand, then drew her into a proper hug. "My daughter," he said softly in French. "Congratulations to the two of you," he added in English to Mordor and Merime. "I apologize for my absence."

"It's all right," Mordor answered. "It couldn't be helped. But Belle did her best to help give Merime away."

"How so?" Rodolphus asked, grinning over at Belle.

"When Mother and Father stood to give me away, Belle shouted 'Yes' when they spoke," Merime said, blushing slightly.

"I sat right next to Merry's mother, and Belle demanded that Madam Siguard hold her, which she did," Nymphadora answered.

Mordor smiled at Teddy. "Teddy put Merry's ring on for me."

Teddy grinned. "Yes, and Mor tissed Merry, too."

Merime blushed even more, and the others laughed. Mordor slipped his arm around his wife and said, "We'll see you all later. Bye, Teddy. Bye, Belle."

"Bye," Teddy said quietly from Shaul's arms. "Belle says 'bye' too."

Laughing, the two left, and Shaul said, "I should probably leave as well. I'll see you later, Teddy."

"Bye, Shae," Teddy said, wriggling to be put down. He went back to his father before Shaul even left, and the older boy shook his head, chuckling.

"He surely loves you, Father," Shaul told Rodolphus. "Good evening, all." Shaul nodded to Nymphadora and Andromeda before leaving the house.

Rodolphus turned to his mother-in-law, who was advancing on him, her eyes flashing. "Rodolphus," she hissed, "if you ever leave us again, you won't have to worry about anything: I'll just kill you myself."

Nymphadora gasped, but her husband merely nodded. "Yes, Andromeda," he said softly, and stepped backward in surprise as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried," she whispered, closing her eyes a moment. "Your family needs you, you know."

"And I need them," Rodolphus answered, returning her embrace before releasing her carefully. He drew Nymphadora to a seat beside him on the couch, pulling Teddy up onto his lap as Belle crawled from her mother's lap to lie across both her parents. Belle giggled up at her parents, thrilled that her father had returned.

Andromeda smiled down at the little family, then left the room. "Did you all already eat supper?" Rodolphus asked Tonks.

She nodded. "Merime and the boys joined us for supper. You haven't eaten, have you?" Rodolphus shook his head, and Tonks smiled, slowly getting to her feet. "I'll get it for you. Come sit down at the table."

Rodolphus followed her into the kitchen, holding Belle, Teddy climbing up on the seat beside him when he'd sat down. "Dora," he said quietly, watching her walk around the kitchen, "how far along are you now?"

Tonks glanced at her husband, blushing, then brought his plate over to the table, setting it in front of him. "Just six months," she answered, leaning down and kissing him. "You should know this, love. After all, it was _your_ doing."

"Ha," Rodolphus smirked. "As if it were possible for me to resist you, Nymphadora."

"Ha!" she smirked right back at him, then set a cup of hot coffee in front of him. "I love you," she said, sitting down next to him. "And, if you would like to know, Belle is almost seven months old, and Teddy is two years, two months, and two weeks."

"Wow," Rodolphus said, beginning to eat his supper, Belle yawning as she sat on his lap. "Belle, darling, you can go to sleep if you want to," he told her soothingly. "I'll be here in the morning."

The little girl looked up at him, then yawned again, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Belle sighed softly, leaning her dark-haired head against her father's arm. In a few minutes, she was asleep, and Rodolphus smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head.

Looking over at Nymphadora, he said softly, "She's such a beautiful baby girl, Dora."

Teddy placed one hand on his father's leg, then added, "Belle always a pretty baby, Da."

"Of course, Teddy," Rodolphus agreed, grinning at the boy. "Do you want to come help me tuck her into her bed?" The boy nodded, then got up, walking out of the room with his father. Rodolphus laid Belle in her crib, kissing her forehead as he spread the thin blanket over her. "Is this her...cat?" Rodolphus asked Teddy, holding up the stuffed black panther that he'd found in Belle's crib.

"Yes," Teddy answered in a whisper. "Mum got a fuzzy for Belle 'cause Belle not sleeping. Belle like her pan-fer."

"It's a _panther_ ," Rodolphus emphasized quietly, and Teddy pouted.

"That's what Grandmum says," he complained. "Teddy can't say pan-fer." He frowned at the animal, then pointed to Belle. "Belle needs it, Da."

Rodolphus reached down into the crib, settling the black animal into Belle's arms. The little girl squeezed her stuffed animal tightly, sighing and falling into a deeper sleep. Teddy nodded happily, and Rodolphus led him from the room.

Tonks smiled at them when they came back into the kitchen. She'd finished cleaning up the plate, and was sitting down at the table. "She stayed asleep? Good. She's been having trouble sleeping the last few weeks."

"Belle miss Da," Teddy nodded wisely. "Teddy knows."

"Yes, you do," chuckled Rodolphus. "So when are you going to sleep, Teddy?"

"Teddy not sleep," the boy pouted. "Mum!"

Nymphadora smiled at her husband and son. "Teddy, your father is right. You do need to go to bed soon. Although, m'love, Teddy has been sleeping with me for a few weeks. He's had trouble sleeping too."

Rodolphus nodded with a barely detectable sigh. "All right, Love."

His wife leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll have time to talk soon, I promise," she told him. "Teddy, dear, let's go wash up, shall we?"

Still pouting, Teddy took his mother's hand, the two heading up to the bathroom to get Teddy a bath before bed. When the two came out of the bath, Nymphadora and her son entered her room to find Rodolphus lying on the bed, grinning at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Oh," said Nymphadora, grinning too. "Mum put those up there so that I wouldn't attempt it. That's why they're all neatly in order. She enchanted them to move with the stars outside, or something. I also know the spell to turn them out, and take them down if it bothers you."

"No!" Teddy protested, shaking his head and slinging water from his hair. "Teddy like stars!"

"We could put them up in your room," his mother answered. "Up over your bed. Grandmum could help us."

The little boy turned and grabbed his mother's robe. "Teddy stay with Mum!" he said urgently. "Please, Mum?"

Nymphadora smiled at the boy's correct pronunciation of the word _please_. "Yes, but in a few days, Teddy's going to have to go back to his room."

Teddy closed his eyes, beginning to cry. Rodolphus sat up and lifted Teddy onto his lap. "You'll be with Belle," he told the boy softly. "Don't you think she needs someone to watch over her? She needs her big brother to protect her, Teddy."

"Belle has her pan-fer," Teddy sniffled. "Belle not need Teddy." And he began to cry again.

"Shhh, Teddy," Rodolphus soothed the child, laying Teddy down in the middle of the bed. "You won't have to go back until you're ready. It's all right, Teddy."

The child settled down more once his mother crawled into the bed too, placing a hand on Teddy's back. "Curl up," she told him. "Like you usually do." Teddy sniffled several times, then wriggled closer to his mother, curling up beside her. Tonks slipped her arm over her son, giving him a little hug before relaxing and closing her eyes.

Rodolphus watched the two a moment before lying down again and turning off the lights. He listened to Teddy and Nymphadora breathe until Teddy fell asleep, then asked, "Dora, do you think it will take Teddy a while to become comfortable in his own room again?"

"Possibly several days," Nymphadora answered with a huge yawn. "He'll let us know when he's ready to go back to his room. He's a brave little boy, Rod; he'll overcome his fear eventually."

"What's he afraid of?" Rodolphus asked.

"He's afraid I'll disappear too," Nymphadora replied softly. "He was devastated when you disappeared, although he tried to be strong, for Belle's sake. I don't even think he wanted me to know how much he missed you."

"It was obvious when he saw me again," Rodolphus said wryly.

Nymphadora smiled in the darkness. "He loves you, Rodolphus Lestrange," she murmured, reaching over and touching her husband's hand. "Once he understands that Mummy isn't leaving, and that you aren't either, Teddy will be okay."

Rodolphus sighed softly, and she squeezed his hand. "I know," she murmured. "I know we need to talk, but we've got to think of the children first."

"I've heard that before somewhere," Rodolphus said, and his wife chuckled.

"Narcissa told me that. I think it was the day after you were gone," Nymphadora replied. "Her words helped me go on, and to know that I needed to care for my young ones first and foremost."

"You've done a fine job," Rodolphus told her firmly.

"Thanks," Nymphadora whispered, pulling her hand back and pressing it against her stomach. The twins seemed to have just awaken.


	13. Sleepy Dora, lolz (Filler Chapter)

Rodolphus woke the following morning to find Teddy sitting up in bed, watching him. "Hi, Teddy," he said quietly. "Good morning."

"Morning, Da," Teddy answered. "Da work?"

"Not today," Rodolphus replied with a yawn. He looked over at Nymphadora, who was sound asleep, lying curled up on her side of the bed. Her hair was brown.

Teddy followed his father's gaze, and asked, "When is Mum getting up?"

Rodolphus gave a non-committal sound. "She was up late last night, Teddy, so she's really tired," he told the boy. "Mum had a hard time sleeping because of the babies."

"Oh." Teddy frowned. "Mum sleep now, then?"

"Yes," Rodolphus answered. "Why don't you and I leave Mum to sleep for a while longer, okay?"

Teddy nodded, then leaned over to his mother, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Mum," he whispered, then took his father's hand, leaving the room.

Nymphadora woke to an empty bed: no Teddy, and no Rodolphus. Yawning and groaning with how tired she was, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Slightly dizzy, she stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up, then walked back into her room, lying down again.

She thought longingly of a hot bath, but didn't want to get up and prepare it herself. Tonks sighed, wanting to cry for absolutely no reason. _Well, not no reason, but not reason enough,_ she told herself fiercely.

It was like when she'd asked Ginny what was wrong. She was a woman, a pregnant woman, a half-Black, and married to a Lestrange. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin Lestrange was definitely a mess at the moment, but not so much that she wanted to cry herself stupid. No. With a new will, she sat up once more, grasping her wand and Summoning her bathrobe. Even if she didn't put on a proper robe, she refused to walk around in her nightgown in case the Lestrange twins dropped in to visit.

When she walked into the living room, she saw Rodolphus sitting on the floor, Belle and Teddy playing nearby. Rodolphus got to his feet and came over to her quickly, drawing her into his embrace. "What do you need, Love?" he murmured in her ear. "I'll help you."

Nymphadora sniffled a little, then whispered, "Just time. And—"

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Would you hold me for a little while?" she asked in a very small voice.

He led her over to the couch, where he sat down and drew her onto his lap, cuddling her gently. The children looked at them for a moment, then went back to playing together. Tonks sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Rodolphus squeezed her gently, caressing her carefully as he held her, his right hand rubbing up and down her back, especially massaging her lower back.

Rodolphus finally realized that his wife was crying silently as she sat there on his lap, and asked softly, "You just want me to hold you?" She nodded, sniffling, and he complied, giving her a small squeeze as he continued to rub her back soothingly as she wept.

He watched the children play together as he held his wife, and smiled at their antics. They played together nicely until Belle reached over and pushed Teddy down onto his back. Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, but Teddy giggled as he lay there. Belle crawled on top of Teddy, laying her head on her brother's chest and closing her eyes, tired out from playing again.

"Does Belle do that to Teddy a lot?" Rodolphus asked curiously, and Nymphadora whispered, "Yes. Yes, and they both love it. Teddy adores her, Rodolphus."

He nodded a little, then continued his soothing touch on her back. She sighed, and he asked, "Is there something else that you would like me to do, Love?"

Nymphadora drew a deep breath, then murmured, "I—I just want you to stay with me. I—I need to know you're with me, too. Just like the children do."

"Of course," he answered. "Are you still tired, Dora? If Teddy and Belle are going to nap, we should take advantage of the time and sleep as well. I think you've been missing a lot of needed sleep, haven't you?"

"Yes," Tonks whispered. "It's been hard to sleep, with Teddy needing extra attention, and Belle's complete refusal to sleep some nights. She's actually stayed up three nights in a row once, with only small naps during the day. I don't know how she does it, Rodolphus. I was exhausted after the first night! Besides Teddy's and Belle's needs, my sleep also suffers because our babies have been a lot more active recently, and they love kicking me just when I'm trying to go to sleep. It's just so difficult sometimes."

"Then you'll be willing to sleep now?" Rodolphus asked. "Because I can just put down a soft surface on the floor here and we can lie down beside the children."

Tonks agreed willingly, and Rodolphus enchanted the floor, helping his wife down onto it. She lay down, Rodolphus conjuring pillows for them, and sighed softly. He lay down behind her, slipping his arm around her and holding her back against his chest. "I love you," they murmured at the same time, and both laughed quietly. "Sleep well," Rodolphus added as he pulled a thin, conjured blanket up over them, and she nodded slowly, already drifting off to sleep.

Rodolphus stirred, feeling something against his back. He opened his eyes, turning his head to see Belle beside him, leaning against him. Carefully, the man turned onto his back and lifted the little girl to lie on top of his chest. Belle slept on as her father slipped his hands up, gently rubbing her back as she breathed deeply. "I love you, Belle, darling," he said softly, sighing in contentment. "You're such a lovely little girl."

The man glanced to his right to see Nymphadora still asleep, curled up. He scooted closer to her so that she would feel his presence near, and saw that Teddy had left the room. Rodolphus held Belle silently, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

A couple hours later, Andromeda came into the room, approaching the two and asking softly, "Dora? Rodolphus? Would you two like to eat lunch? It is later in the day than usual already."

Nymphadora moaned softly, and Rodolphus jerked awake, startling Belle, who let out a cry. The child's mother curled up more tightly, hearing her little one cry out and knowing that Rodolphus was there to care for Belle. "No," Nymphadora moaned, and Rodolphus sat up a little, carefully touching her back.

"You don't have to," he told her. "Sleep on. I'll eat and take care of Belle, then return." Leaning down and kissing her cheek, he placed a Cooling Charm on her robe, feeling how hot her skin was.

"Thanks," she mumbled, then fell back into her slumber.

Rodolphus looked down at his wife for a moment, then got up, cuddling Belle, and followed Andromeda out of the room. Belle took a bottle from Andromeda during lunch, also taking a small portion of a cracker in her hand and investigating it. He ate, questioning Andromeda about what he suspected Nymphadora wasn't saying to him.

Andromeda told Rodolphus just what he'd thought: his wife had struggled greatly while he'd been gone. "She barely ever slept," Andromeda said, shaking her head worriedly as she looked down at Belle. "She always wanted to stay up with her children whenever they couldn't sleep. And the times when she would say that the babies would keep her awake anyway have been increasing the whole time you were gone."

"Did she not think of herself?" Rodolphus asked.

"She would rather care for her children," Andromeda said. "She was driven to love and protect them, Rodolphus. I forced her to go to bed some nights; I had been threatening her nearly every night for the past two weeks. I've been extremely worried about both of you. Nymphadora has just been refusing to sleep."

"At least she was able to eat," Rodolphus said wryly. "Last time I was gone, she didn't want to eat."

Andromeda snorted at his words. "Last time you were gone, she was in St. Mungo's!" she sputtered. "This time was hardly any better. And I do find it quite infuriating that it's only when she's pregnant and needs you even more that you disappear to Azkaban!"

Rodolphus sighed, taking a sip of hot coffee. "I didn't mean to leave her, ever at all," he told Andromeda. "It just happened. But now, the Ministry knows everything I've done. Now, I feel that I've really cleared my record, and that I can walk in the world again without guilt! I really am free now, even though I'm more closely monitored than I've ever been before."

"Are you ever going to tell her everything that you've done? Or let her see that book?"

"Andromeda—" Rodolphus bit his lip slightly "I really do not want her exposed to everything I've done, but if she desires to know, I would rather tell her myself than let her see it in the book, or in my memories. I've already made her suffer because of how close she is to me. I don't know how it could have been any different."

"So are you going to keep going around in circles with your relationship, then?" she demanded.

The man shook his head. "No. That's got to stop," he said. "I wanted to change that, but—well, I interrupted myself. That's why I want to make sure I grow closer to Dora, in understanding and all, before the twins are born, and for years afterward. I want to be finished with my ups and downs, Andromeda."

Andromeda agreed. "Nymphadora needs stability, Rodolphus," she told him softly, cuddling Belle as the child sucked on the cracker in her hand. "Especially now that she hasn't had very much sleep. She's been very short-tempered lately; I expect you'll see that soon enough."

Rodolphus smiled slightly, finishing his meal. "Thank you for lunch," he nodded to her. "Are you going to keep Belle?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered, drawing her wand and cleaning up the mess Teddy had made in his high chair. "Belle will probably want to play with Teddy for a little while."

"Teddy play with Belle!" said the toddler, and Rodolphus grinned at the boy. "Mum still sleep?"

"Yes, Teddy," Rodolphus answered. "She's very sleepy because she hasn't been sleeping much, remember?"

The child nodded, and Rodolphus got up from the table, giving the boy a little hug before leaving the room. He joined Nymphadora in the living room, lying back down next to her with all the lights off. She didn't even stir, and he smiled a little at her. Slipping beneath the blanket once more and closing his eyes, Rodolphus went back to sleep.

Nymphadora finally woke up for supper, yawning and leaning against Rodolphus when she sat up. He slipped his arms around her, holding her carefully as she became more alert. "How long was I asleep?" she muttered. "Oh, I've gone and slept the whole day! Rodolphus!"

"I know, darling," he said reassuringly. "But the children and I were fine, and you needed the rest."

"But—Rodolphus, I should be up with them!" Nymphadora told him, drawing her feet up to get off the floor.

"Your mother and I can take care of them, m'love," Rodolphus murmured against her cheek as he helped her stand. "You need to take care of yourself, and rest. Think of yourself: you've got to take some time out for yourself, or you'll be exhausted before the twins are even born."

Nymphadora sighed and nodded, turning and hugging her husband. "I'm so glad you're home," she whispered. "Keep reminding me that you're here."

Rodolphus returned her embrace gently, then placed a kiss on her lips. She clung to him more tightly, and he gave her a firm hug before releasing her. "I will," he promised, then led her forward into the dining room.

Both children looked up and cried, "Mum!" very happily.

Their mother smiled, blinking, then greeted her son with a hug and her daughter with a kiss. Belle wriggled, giggling as her mother kissed her, but Teddy clung to his mother for a moment. She sat down between Teddy and Rodolphus, Andromeda taking care of Belle.

"Mum sleep good?" Teddy asked her as he began to eat, grinning. "Mum sleep again soon."

"Mummy doesn't want to sleep all the time," she sighed, and Teddy looked back at her, grinning still.

"Mum sleepy: Mum sleep. Teddy and Belle have Da and Gra'mum. Teddy and Belle okay, Mum," Teddy informed her. "Mum and babies hungry now?"

Nymphadora finally laughed at Teddy's insistence. "Yes, Teddy dear. Mum and the babies are hungry," she chuckled, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "Thank you for your concern."

Teddy smiled, then turned back to his food, beginning to eat what his grandmother had set before him. "Ma welcome," he answered as he'd been taught.

Rodolphus set Nymphadora's plate before her, and she smiled at him gratefully before beginning to eat. After a moment, Rodolphus asked, "Where is Rabastan?"

"He's renting a room from George and Angelina Weasley over their shop," Nymphadora answered. "I disguised him and sent him off because there were people that wanted him arrested as well. You wouldn't recognize Raben if you saw him, anyway."

"Does he come around here anymore?" Rodolphus asked quietly.

"Once in a while," Andromeda replied. "He really doesn't have any ties to us, except you, and he really doesn't know how to deal with the children."

The man nodded, then frowned. "House arrest," he sighed, and his wife reached over, squeezing his arm gently.

"It's okay," she told him. "That's only for when I or Mum is not with you. You can leave with either of us, Rodolphus; we've just got to be careful that we use Protectionary Wards for the next seven years." Nymphadora rolled her eyes, and Rodolphus smiled at her.

"You make everything better," he told her, and she blushed prettily.

"Thanks," she murmured, and rose from the table.

"Ma!" cried Belle, reaching for her.

Nymphadora smiled at her little girl, then walked over to Belle, picking her up and holding her close. "Hi, Mama's baby. Did you miss me today? I was sleeping...on the floor...in the middle of the living room."

Belle snuggled against her mother, and Nymphadora took the child from the room, going to wash up both herself and her daughter. Once they'd finished cleaning up, Nymphadora carried her daughter to the playroom, where they sat down on the floor together, Mum watching as Belle played.

Teddy eventually came in and joined them, teaching Belle with the coloured, magical blocks that she loved. "No," Teddy told her, correcting her when she reached for the wrong block to match with the next. "Belle _feel_ it. Magic, Belle."

The dark-haired girl grinned at her brother, feeling the blocks haphazardly before finding the right one and handing it to Teddy. He grinned at her happily. "Yes, Belle!" he praised her, reaching over and patting her head.

"'dy!" Belle said, grinning, reaching up to grab his hand. She missed his hand, though, and Teddy tickled her side, making her shriek with laughter. "'dy!" she protested, giggling.

"Ha!" Teddy laughed as Belle fell onto her back on the floor, her brother looking down at her with a grin. "Teddy got Belle!"

Suddenly, Belle popped her brother in the nose with one of her flailing fists, and he howled, "Ow! Mum!"

Belle giggled again, and Nymphadora smiled. "Your father told you, Teddy, that Belle would grow up and get you if you kept tickling her," she told her son. "Better be careful when you tickle her from now on."

Teddy pouted, rubbing his nose, and Belle pouted right back at him, reaching out her arms toward him. He sighed and grasped her arms, pulling her up. "Belle hurt Teddy," he scolded her.

"No," she answered, not looking sorry a bit.

"Hmph," Teddy pouted, but Belle turned back to the blocks, knocking two of them together and grinning at her mother.

"You're fine, Teddy," Nymphadora said softly, and he turned back to playing after rubbing his nose again.

When it was closer to bedtime, Andromeda came in and watched them for a few minutes. "Dora," she said to her daughter, "Belle needs a bath tonight. I'll bathe her if you want to do Teddy."

Nymphadora nodded, and her mother helped her to her feet. "Come, Teddy," she said to her son.

Teddy took his mother's hand and walked out of the room with her, heading toward the nursery to gather his things for a bath. The boy helped his mother run the water for the bath, and she helped him undress, slipping into the bathtub. She was letting him play in the water for a little bit when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Dora?" It was Rodolphus. "May I come in?"

"Yes, dear, although Teddy is in the bathtub," she called back, Teddy glancing up at her as he shook his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

"Sounded like it," chuckled Rodolphus, coming in and shutting the door behind him. "It sounded like he was creating a tsunami."

The boy looked curious, and his mother answered, "A tsunami is a huge wave of water that destroys all kinds of houses, and is very dangerous."

Teddy grinned. "Teddy not destroy house, Da. Teddy _swim_."

"Of course you are," Rodolphus chuckled, grinning at the boy as Teddy ducked underwater a minute. "You really like water, don't you?"

"Yes," Teddy answered, nodding and slinging water across the bathroom again.

"Be careful," Nymphadora warned her husband. "I always get wet when I give Teddy a bath."

Rodolphus chuckled and asked her, "Are you going to be okay, helping him bathe?"

Nymphadora gave him a disapproving look. "Rodolphus, I've done this ever since he was a baby. I'll be fine. Although you might have to help him out of the tub. It's hard for me to lift, and to reach down into the tub."

"Well," Rodolphus grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck, "when the twins are born, you'll have even more fun trying to bathe two of them together."

"Stop," Nymphadora protested, reaching up and putting her hand on her neck so he couldn't kiss her. "I'm trying to give Teddy a bath—"

"Of course," Rodolphus chuckled, grinning and hugging her from behind. "My apologies, m'love."

Blushing, Nymphadora carefully got down beside the tub and began to help Teddy scrub himself clean. She helped Teddy with the soap, and carefully washed his hair, making sure not to get soap in his eyes. When Teddy was finished and ready to get out of the tub, Nymphadora said, "Rodolphus, would you get him out of the tub, please?"

Rodolphus grinned and nodded, then picked up the towel and asked Teddy to stand up. He wrapped the towel around Teddy as he lifted him from the tub. Teddy's tousle-haired head appeared out of the towel, the boy laughing as his father dried him off.

Finally, Rodolphus dressed Teddy in his pajamas, and Teddy said, "Da, dry Teddy's hair!" The man put the towel over Teddy's head, and the child said, "Oooh!" Rodolphus rubbed Teddy's hair dry, then pulled the towel off the toddler's head to find him giggling underneath. "Again!" Teddy said happily.

He obliged a few times, but the last time, he put the towel over Teddy's head and whisked the child off to his and Nymphadora's room. Nymphadora was already dressed for bed, so Rodolphus set Teddy down on the bed and disappeared into their bathroom, motioning Nymphadora to pull the towel off her son's head.

Nymphadora obeyed as Rodolphus silently closed the bathroom door, and Teddy giggled, "Mum! Where Da?"

"He's gone to get his own shower," she told the boy, grinning at his suddenly blue hair. "He'll be back when he's finished, Teddy."

"Oh." Teddy lay down in the middle of the bed, still grinning a little.

By the time Rodolphus came out of the shower, dressed in his nightshirt, Teddy was already asleep. Nymphadora smiled at her husband, and he went over to her, leaning down and kissing her lips. "If you'll scoot Teddy over a little," he murmured to her, "I'd like to lie beside you."

She obeyed, and Rodolphus got into bed beside her, slipping his arms around her and holding her carefully. "Are you okay?" he asked her, and she sighed.

"Just as you got in the shower, the twins woke up," she told him. "I can feel them moving, and it's disturbing. I can't sleep when I feel the babies moving."

"All right," Rodolphus said softly, placing his hand over her stomach gently. "Go to sleep, little ones. You're keeping your mother from her much-needed rest. She's got to be rested to take care of you when you two make your appearance into the world, you know."

Nymphadora laughed softly, and he kissed her cheek. "Good night," he murmured. "I love you, Nymphadora Lestrange."

Her heart skipped a beat and she whispered back, "I love you too, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus woke to the sound of a cry from Nymphadora. She was sitting up in their bed, her hand pressed to her side. He quickly sat up, his arms supporting her. "Dora, are you all right? You're not—"

"One of them kicked me," she winced, breathing quickly. "Ouch. No, I'm fine, Rodolphus. I was just surprised because I'd been sleeping."

"Ma?" yawned a small voice.

"Teddy," sighed Nymphadora. "Oh, goodness. It's early for you to be awake, darling."

The little boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Teddy awake still," he answered.

Nymphadora yawned, one hand on her stomach, the other drawing Teddy to herself. "Would you like to go check on Belle for us?" she asked him after giving her son a hug. "Just to make sure she's still sleeping, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "Teddy go," he said, scooting to the edge of the bed, Rodolphus helping him to the floor. "Teddy see Belle," he said as Rodolphus waved the door open for him, leaving it ajar as the child hurried off down the hall.

"Rodolphus," she began quietly, "when the next full moon comes, he's going to suffer again. He's had a really hard time with you gone. Mor and Merry were here last time, but—it worries me so much to see him suffer like that, Rodolphus."

"Dora, m'love, that's nearly three weeks away," he said softly. "Surely you're not already—"

"Yes, I am," she interrupted firmly. "I'm a mother, Rodolphus. It's my place to be concerned about my children."

Rodolphus caressed her gently a moment, then murmured, "I didn't mean to imply you shouldn't be concerned. I merely wished to tell you not to panic so soon."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "As if that's any better, Master Lestrange."

He smiled against her neck, and added, "I tried, Madam Lestrange. Some times I do better than other times. And I was just awaken out of a sound sleep."

"Oh—!" Nymphadora pouted, looking away from him, and he chuckled.

"I love you," he murmured, gently laying her down on the bed before leaning down and kissing her gently several times. "We'll make sure Teddy's okay, Dora. I promise."

She took his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly just as Teddy came back into the room. "Ma, Da, Belle still sleep," he reported as Rodolphus reached down and lifted him back onto the bed. "But Belle dropped her pan-fer, so Teddy gave it to her."

Nymphadora smiled and clasped her son to herself. "Good for you, Teddy," she said softly. "That was very nice of you."

"Mum awake?" Teddy asked. "Or Mum going to sleep again?"

"Would you mind if Mum went back to sleep?" Nymphadora asked him in reply.

"Mum sleep," the child told his mother, patting her hand before curling up next to her. "Teddy sleep too, 'cause Belle not awake yet."

Rodolphus smiled at the two, then lay down again, his hand on Nymphadora's side. "Sleep well," he murmured to them. "I love you both."

Nymphadora placed her hand over his, and answered, "I love you, Rodolphus. And you, Teddy."

"Teddy love Mum and Dad too," said the child, looking into his mother's face and leaning up to kiss her cheek. "'night."

"Good night," she whispered back, and he snuggled up against her, becoming quiet and falling asleep.


	14. Teddy, Cor, and Belle

Two weeks later, Mordor and Merime visited, the family seated in the living room together. Belle was sitting on her father's lap, snacking on bits of soft banana, and Teddy was sitting on Merime's lap, grinning happily. Mordor and his wife had come to see if Nymphadora would need them to help her with Teddy the coming full moon.

Nymphadora told them that she didn't know, but that she thought Rodolphus would be able to help her like he had done the first time. The couple took the answer well, but Mordor added that if they were ever needed, they were only a notice or a message away. Nymphadora smiled gratefully in reply.

"I'm trying to get caught up on my sleep," Nymphadora sighed softly. "I feel like I'm neglecting my motherly duty because I'm always sleeping."

"Mum okay to sleep!" Teddy scolded her firmly. "Mum can sleep a long time 'cause Mum have babies." And he patted the front of Merime's robes, making her face turn red and her hand grab Teddy's, pushing it away from her body. Teddy looked up at his friend. "Merry not have baby too?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Teddy," she said firmly, blushing furiously. "No."

Teddy nodded in satisfaction. "Merry not," he told her firmly. "Good."

Still blushing, she gave him a little hug. "Teddy, you shouldn't just ask girls if they're going to have babies," she murmured to the child. "It might upset some of them." The child nodded, seeming to understand, but the three older adults were all looking at the younger couple suspiciously.

Rodolphus was looking at his son and daughter-in-law, eyebrow raised, but Tonks placed her hand over his, and he didn't ask them anything. Mordor didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, but Tonks was sure that that was only because he'd been trained to not look embarrassed even in the worst situations.

Teddy was oblivious to Merime's discomfort, and looked over at his mother, grinning at her. Nymphadora grinned back, and said, "Teddy has been very helpful and understanding with everything that has gone on recently. He has a special way with Belle, for she will only take a nap in the afternoons if she can sleep next to or on top of her brother."

"Teddy love Belle," said the boy happily, and Belle smiled at him a little from across the room. Rodolphus set Belle down on the floor, and the little girl crawled a way before sitting up and looking around at her family.

"'dy!" she demanded, spotting her brother. Belle brought her hand down sharply, and Teddy scooted off of Merime's lap at his sister's command. He came to sit on the floor beside her, and she crawled halfway onto his lap before laying her head down on him and sighing in her baby way. "'dy," she mumbled, and Teddy patted her back carefully.

"Belle take nap," Teddy said, mimicking (as best he could) his mother rolling her eyes. "Belle sleep again."

Mordor chuckled at the two, shaking his head slightly, and Merime smiled at Belle, who wriggled a little more until she was comfortable on the floor with Teddy. The other adults had seen the children prepare for their naps over and over. Belle fell asleep after a moment, and Teddy sighed.

Nymphadora tilted her head a little. "Teddy, you don't have to be her pillow every time she wants you to be," she told him.

The little boy sighed dramatically. "But Belle _wants_ Teddy to do it!" he said. "Teddy don't care!"

"Okay," his mother shrugged. "Just remember that it's your choice, dear."

"Teddy a boy, not deer," he corrected his mother before asking, "Teddy want pillow too!"

Rodolphus chuckled, conjuring a pillow and setting it near Teddy enough to cushion the child if he wanted to sleep comfortably with Belle lying halfway on top of him. Teddy just snuggled backward into the warm pillow and lay there, awake, although relaxing.

The adults began to discuss Rodolphus' house arrest and work situation, which was practically non-existent. Rodolphus was under house arrest for at least two months, if not three, until the Ministry could gauge the people's opinion of him had changed for the better. Rodolphus' employer, however, wanted Rodolphus to return to work. The greater difficulty was that Rodolphus' work was located in Diagon Alley, a high-traffic area for families that would be greatly frightened if an extremely dangerous Death Eater was freed to work there.

Mordor told his father that the opinion of the people should eventually settle down, but that he'd always have to be careful. Andromeda added that Rodolphus' employer needed to think about what could happen to his store if the Death Eater trolls attacked Rodolphus in Diagon Alley, but Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

"He's a Gryffindor. Well, at least, he was," she told the others. "He doesn't care what happens to him: he thinks the trolls wouldn't be that stupid."

"They are, though," Rodolphus nodded. "Not stupid, I mean. They are dangerous: about as dangerous as the Snatchers were."

Nymphadora and her mother looked at each other and nodded, the others realizing that the two had lost one they loved dearly to the Snatchers. "But you'll be all right if they attack, won't you?" Nymphadora asked her husband.

Rodolphus nodded. "It will definitely set off the sensor," he said with an exaggerated sigh, and she laughed. "Death Eater trolls are terrible: you do remember that they are the ones who caused us to be brought to your home in the first place, don't you, Dora?"

"And you think that's terrible?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Merime laughed, and Teddy glanced over at her, still looking suspicious. The young woman wouldn't look back down at Teddy after that until she knew he was asleep. She and Andromeda took the two children and moved them (and Teddy's pillow) to the nursery so that they wouldn't be disturbed as the adults continued to chat.

When the morning of the full moon came, Nymphadora went to Teddy's room to find him lying awake in his bed. "Ma," he said, scared, "Teddy hurt again?"

"Yes," she sighed, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "The full moon's come back, Teddy."

"Teddy always hurts," the child sniffled as his mother brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Why Teddy hurt?"

"Because of the moon," Tonks told her son with a sigh, her heart aching as she thought of Remus and how much Teddy's pain would have hurt his real father. "I'll explain it more to you when you're older, Teddy."

Teddy sat up and carefully followed his mother out of the room, finding his father playing with Belle quietly in the living room. "Da?" Teddy sniffled, looking at him and Belle.

Rodolphus glanced over at the boy, then said, "Good morning, Teddy."

"Teddy hurting," the child whimpered, going over to his father and sitting down next to him. "Da make it stop?"

"I can't stop the moon, Teddy," Rodolphus replied softly. "I'm sorry. No one can stop the moon."

Teddy closed his eyes, leaning against his father, and Belle noticed her brother, crawling over to him and putting her hand on his leg. Teddy drew his legs away from her, frowning at her. "No, Belle," he said sharply.

Belle looked affronted. "'dy!" she shrieked angrily, and a tear ran down Teddy's face.

Rodolphus pointed a finger at his daughter. "No, Belle. Teddy's hurting, and you must not yell at him."

"Teddy sorry, Belle," wept the child, and Rodolphus drew Teddy onto his lap, holding him gently.

"No!" pouted Belle, upset, and crawled away from her father and brother, getting as far across the room from them as she could.

The little boy cried harder, and Rodolphus rocked the child in his arms, telling him it wasn't his fault. Teddy clung to his father for a long time, very sorry that he'd upset Belle.

Andromeda came into the room a little later and took Belle into her arms, going to give her lunch. "Teddy?" she asked softly, seeing the child in Rodolphus' arms.

"No!" Belle scolded her grandmother, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired baby.

"Don't tell me no," Andromeda ordered Belle, and the child turned her face away, pouting against her grandmother's shoulder. "Teddy, darling?"

"No!" Belle protested again, and Andromeda swatted her, making her begin to cry.

"I said don't tell me no," Andromeda told the crying baby.

Teddy sobbed harder. "No spank Belle," he sobbed. "Teddy upset Belle. Not Belle's fault."

Andromeda took the baby from the room, and Teddy buried his face in his father's robe, sobbing heartbrokenly. "Daddy, it's not Belle's fault!" he sobbed. "Not Belle's fault Teddy hurt!"

Rodolphus cuddled Teddy and moved to the rocking chair as Nymphadora joined them. Teddy wept in guilt as his parents tried to comfort him. The little boy's pain increased throughout the day and as the night approached, Teddy became inconsolable. He hadn't seen Belle all day, for Andromeda had kept her away from them. Finally, Nymphadora went to find her mother and daughter, but came back, sighing, "Belle's asleep in her playpen, Teddy."

The child didn't speak another word, just crying as the moon continued to become more full. Nymphadora didn't cry with Teddy this time, but as Teddy began to scream, her heart beat fast, hurting for him. Rodolphus helped Nymphadora protect the shrieking, writhing child as the moon continued at its highest point.

When the moon was past its worst, Teddy collapsed against his parents, sobbing in pain. "Teddy," Rodolphus murmured, gently rubbing the child's back. "The worst is over. It's going to be all right now."

Teddy sobbed until he was exhausted, and lay there, sniffling. Finally, he choked, "Teddy see Belle."

Nymphadora was going to lead Teddy from the room, but Rodolphus lifted the little boy in his arms, carrying him as they all went into the nursery. Belle lay awake in her crib, crying as Andromeda sat beside the crib in a chair, sleeping.

"Belle," Teddy whimpered, and when Belle saw him, she sobbed harder, reaching her arms up toward him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nymphadora asked, carefully picking up her little girl and cuddling her close.

Belle reached out to Teddy, touching his arm, and her brother sniffled a little, reaching over to give his baby sister a hug. "Teddy sorry," the boy whispered to her.

Nymphadora's eyes filled with tears. "Teddy, it isn't your fault," she wept softly. "None of this is your fault."

At that moment, Andromeda woke, finding her entire family in the nursery. "Dora? Is it over?"

"Yes," Rodolphus answered for his wife. "Teddy wanted to see Belle."

"Belle wanted Teddy last night," Andromeda said, stifling a yawn. "She cried the whole night because I wouldn't take her to him."

Belle wrapped her arms around Teddy firmly, seeing that her grandmother was awake. "'dy," she sniffled, her tears slowing.

Teddy held his sister firmly. "Mum," he pleaded, his wide brown eyes looking into her face, "Belle stay with Teddy and Mum and Da?"

His parents glanced at each other, then both nodded at the boy. "Yes, sweetie," Nymphadora told him softly. "Come on, then. Mum, go to bed," she added to Andromeda. "I didn't expect you to be up, too." Andromeda smiled, then rose from her chair and disappeared down the hall.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora took the two children to their room, setting them on the bed. The two little ones clung to each other as their parents crawled into bed beside them. Teddy and Belle fell asleep quickly, having tired themselves out with all their crying.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora woke in the morning to find Belle and Teddy with their arms around each other, sound asleep. Smiling at each other, the two sighed, relieved to be finished with another full moon. "Was it even worse with Remus?" Rodolphus asked suddenly. "Because you couldn't stay with him, I mean?"

She looked down at Teddy, biting her lip. "Sometimes I refused to stay away," she admitted. "I followed him a couple times, and once, Remus—the werewolf Remus—saved me from another wolf. But if I didn't follow him out, usually I lay awake all night and waited for him to come back." Nymphadora looked over at Rodolphus, who nodded and covered her hand with his.

"You've got to be the sweetest woman there's ever been, and the kindest, most loving and caring wife a man ever had," he told her softly. "But you still refuse to take care of yourself."

"Dad always taught me to put others first," she whispered, looking down at their hands. "Remus always begged me to stay away, and whenever I refused, it upset him because he wanted me to be safe. But I didn't _want_ to be safe; I wanted him to be safe. He knew what I wanted, but he worried more about me than I worried about myself." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down. "I loved him," she whispered, her chest heaving as she struggled against her emotion. Rodolphus merely squeezed her hand instead of trying to comfort her, and she squeezed his hand back.

Neither of the children woke while the two adults dressed for the day, and Rodolphus carefully lifted Teddy into his arms, the child's head on his shoulder. "We can take them to the living room," he said. "We can wake them there." Nymphadora picked up Belle and followed her husband, him helping her walk carefully down the stairs.

Andromeda peeked into the living room and said, "Ginny sent a Patronus, Dora, and I've already replied. The Malfoys are coming here for lunch."

"Oooh," said Nymphadora, a grin breaking onto her face. "Good! I haven't seen Scorpius for a little while."

"All you want to see is the Malfoy baby, huh?" Rodolphus chuckled, setting Teddy down on the couch. "I see how it is, Nymphadora."

"Oh, you—" she sputtered, grinning. "Of course! And to tease Ginny about a sibling for her son." Nymphadora giggled mischievously, and Belle stirred softly.

Shaking her head at her daughter, Andromeda disappeared back into the kitchen. A while later, just after Belle and Teddy had awaken, the Malfoys arrived.

Most of them sat down in the living room with the Lestranges, but Andromeda and Narcissa both went to the kitchen together, leaving their families alone together. Teddy spotted the little baby in Ginny's arms and slid from his father's lap, approaching the redhead cautiously. "Come here, Teddy," Ginny said with a grin. "Don't be shy."

Teddy grinned back at her, then hurried to climb up on the couch beside her, on the other side from Draco. "Hi," he said to Ginny, then looked at her little blonde baby. "Hi, Cor."

The littlest Malfoy rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Ginny cuddled him close. "Cor just woke up," she explained to Teddy. "So he's still sleepy."

"Oh." Teddy nodded, and his mother grinned at his reply just as Belle protested being held, and Nymphadora set her baby girl on the floor.

"How old is Scorpius now?" Nymphadora asked Ginny. "I've forgotten."

"Three months," Ginny answered, smiling at her son. "And Belle is seven months?"

Nymphadora nodded, smiling, and Teddy said, "Belle growing _big_."

Draco looked down at the little girl that had crawled over to them. Belle was looking up at Teddy and the Malfoy family, pouting. When Ginny looked down at the dark-haired baby, Belle held her arms up to her, her eyes pleading. Ginny smiled at the child, then leaned down and lifted Belle onto her lap beside Scorpius. Her husband shook his head slightly. "I don't know how you can hold two babies at the same time," he said to her.

"Girls do that," Teddy informed his older cousin, looking over Belle and Scorpius at Draco.

"'dy," Belle said, pointing at Teddy. She then looked at the blonde baby who was smaller than herself, a questioning look on her face.

"That's Cor," Teddy told his sister. "That's _Ginny's_ baby."

"And mine," Draco said to Teddy, sounding offended.

Teddy looked at Draco, surprised. "Yours too?"

Ginny grinned. "Yes, Teddy. Like Belle belongs to both your mum and dad, Scorpius belongs to both me and Draco."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Okay," he said, watching Belle and Scorpius.

Belle reached out, grabbing the other baby's blanket in one hand and patting his cheek with her other hand. Scorpius made a little sound, and she jumped back, almost falling off Ginny's lap. Draco was laughing as he drew Belle away from the edge of the couch, to a seat on his knee, still facing Ginny and Scorpius.

"That's baby Scorpius," Ginny said to Belle, giggling too. "Did he surprise you?"

"'dy," Belle complained. "No!"

"I don't think she likes her cousin much," Draco drawled, smirking across the room at Nymphadora.

Ginny just grinned. "Belle, darling—Draco, take Scorpius and let me hold Belle." Draco complied, and Belle looked up at Ginny for a moment. "I think you surprised Scorpius too," Ginny told Belle, touching the child's soft black curls. "You are too adorable for your own good, child. Dora, your daughter has enchanting eyes."

Nymphadora almost smirked too. "She does," Dora agreed, glancing at her daughter proudly before watching Draco hold his tiny son. Subtely, she drew her wand and took a picture of Draco and Scorpius, and of all the younger Malfoys sitting with Belle and Teddy.

Just as Dora spotted Lucius watching her, an owl flew to the window, and Rodolphus waved his hand, opening the window for the bird to enter. The owl flew to Nymphadora, landing on the couch beside her. She took the letter from the bird, and it instantly flew back out the window, disappearing into the blue sky.

"What's that?" Rodolphus asked her.

"It's a note from Jack," Nymphadora said with a frown, opening the letter and reading it quickly. "Oh, goodness, yes. I had completely forgotten. He's getting married next weekend and wanted to make sure I _hadn't_ forgotten, because I never reported that I was going to be there." She rolled her eyes. "It's good of him to make sure. He knows how scatter-brained I am sometimes."

"You are going, aren't you?" Ginny asked as Belle tugged on her long, red hair. "I think you mentioned their wedding to me, but I don't remember when. Oh, yes, and speaking of weddings, and things like that—"

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow, and Ginny continued, "Do you remember Lauren Avery? The other blonde girl that stood with me at our public wedding?" Tonks nodded, and Ginny grinned. "She and her husband just had a little boy. They named him Tyrone."

"Aw!" Tonks said happily. "Good for them. So when is your second child coming, Ginevra?"

"When we are ready for a second and no sooner," she replied promptly without blushing. "Any further such questions will be answered with the words 'None of your business.'"

"You tell her, Ginevra," came Andromeda's amused-sounding voice from the doorway. She and Narcissa stood there, watching their families. "That must be where Teddy gets it: he questioned Mordor and Merry about their having children last time they were here."

Laughing, Narcissa said, "No doubt. Come here, Teddy."

The little boy slid off the couch, dashing across the room into her arms, saying, "Cissa!"

She picked him up and held him on her hip, grinning, as her sister said, "Lunch is ready! Wash up and gather in, please." The two women disappeared through the doorway, leaving Rodolphus and Nymphadora to lead everyone to wash up.

They joined the others in the dining room, sitting at the table together. Narcissa sat between her husband and her sister, Teddy next to his Grandmum and his father. Nymphadora sat between Rodolphus and Ginny, who was holding Belle. Draco had Scorpius on his lap, although the child was about to fall asleep, having taken his meal before arriving at the Tonks home.

Andromeda passed the dishes of food down the table to the Malfoy family, warning, "Don't burn yourself, any of you. It's hot."

Ginny dished out her and Draco's food, and Rodolphus served himself and Nymphadora, making her smile and murmur her thanks. Teddy grinned happily as he began to eat what his grandmum set in front of him. Draco smiled reservedly at the little boy, glancing down at his own son, who was rapidly falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Cor sleepy?" Teddy asked Draco and Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny answered the boy with a smile. "Babies sleep a lot, Teddy."

"Belle doesn't," Teddy replied.

Draco glanced at the dark-haired baby on his wife's lap. "Belle is an older baby, Teddy. Scorpius is still very little."

Teddy wrinkled his nose at the sleeping child, then grinned at his sister across the table. Belle grinned back, baby-talking to her brother. Ginny smiled at all three children just as Andromeda frowned, the front door shutting audibly.

"Shae!" Teddy said excitedly. "Teddy go, Gra'mum?"

"Yes, dear," Andromeda said, lifting her suddenly dark-haired grandson to the floor. "Go bring Shaul in here, okay?"

"Teddy will," he promised, then hurried out of the room, and the others heard him call, "Shae! Shae, Mum and Dad and Grandmum eating right now. Come with Teddy."

The toddler led the younger Lestrange twin into the dining room, and Shaul said, "I'm sorry, Dora, Andromeda. I didn't realize you had company. I only came to check on Teddy."

Grinning up at his friend, Teddy answered, "Teddy okay! Mum and Dada help Teddy." The child scowled. "Teddy don't like moon."

Shaul gave Teddy a half hug before nodding to the Malfoys and turning back to Nymphadora. "I'll see you later, then. Goodbye. Glad you're okay, Teddy." Shaul hugged the child before leaving the room and walking out the front door again.

Teddy went back to his seat beside his grandmother, happy that Shaul had come by to ask about him. Narcissa glanced at the dark-haired boy, then asked, "Do the twins visit often?"

"Shaul comes less often than Mordor and Merime," Nymphadora answered. "The boy works; Mor and Merry usually come to help me with the children. Merime told me that she hasn't had very much experience with children—and that she'd like some outside experience before it became personal."

"Smart girl," Ginny chuckled, and smirked at Draco, who smirked right back at his wife.

Nymphadora smiled to herself, then finished her lunch quickly. When everyone had finished eating, they headed back to the living room for a while. Moments later, Ginny took Scorpius into her arms and asked, "Dora, d'you mind if I step into the nursery a moment?" The older girl shrugged, then took Belle up and led the way, Teddy tagging along. "Thanks," Ginny said as they entered the nursery.

Tonks shrugged and motioned Ginny and her baby toward the changing table. "I just wanted to get you away from them so I could talk to you. The babies provide an excellent reason."

"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you," Ginny said before Tonks could jump in ahead of her. "Dora, don't bother Merry about starting a family. Goodness: she and Mordor have barely been married three weeks? She's really nervous about having children, even though she knows it's expected of her. Don't push her and Mordor, please."

"Oh." Tonks nodded in understanding. "I knew that she wasn't experienced with children, but to have her own children, especially because they'll be Lestranges—Mordor's children, in fact—would most likely make her even more nervous."

"And because it's seen as her pureblood duty to produce an heir for Mordor," Ginny said softly, smiling down at Scorpius, "it adds stress to her situation. Leave them to themselves, and children will come soon enough. They're young: they have time."

Tonks shook her head. "The voice of experience, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Giggling, Ginny lifted her son in her arms, kissing his forehead several times before turning to Tonks. "Not exactly, Madam Lestrange. I was expecting Scorpius before Narcissa could give me the talk about pureblood duty. Although Draco _did_ warn me that she would eventually give me the lecture anyway. Our situation is very different from Merry and Mordor's, however. It was thought that the House of Lestrange had ended, but now, there is a huge chance that it will be continued."

The redhead motioned Tonks to Scorpius. "Take Scorpius, and I'll take Belle," she told the dark-haired witch. "I'm already here, and it'll be easier for me." Nymphadora shrugged slightly and handed her daughter over, taking the little blonde baby into her arms. "You had something to say to me, then?"

"I...was just going to ask if you were going to Ron and Hermione's wedding," Tonks said sheepishly. "Because I think if I go, I'll be going alone. Rodolphus refuses to go, and Mum won't go either. I can't take the children without one of them because of my condition, so...I don't know. I just wanted to ask you."

"I will be going," Ginny answered as Belle grinned up at her and cooed. "I believe I should, because I was at Bill's, and I missed Percy and Audrey's, and George and Angelina's. Draco and Scorpius are going with me to the wedding; you could probably join us. I'll talk to Draco about it, if you would like."

Nymphadora smiled weakly. "Thanks. I don't really want to face them alone, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

Ginny shrugged. "It's awkward enough even if I went completely alone. It would be better if we could all be awkward together." The two laughed together as Ginny helped Belle sit up on the changing table. The baby girl reached out and grasped a strand of Ginny's long, red hair, her own hair turning red.

"She's _never_ morphed her hair before!" Nymphadora said in shock, coming closer to her daughter and Ginny. "Belle, darling, your father won't appreciate your red hair very much."

"Ooops," Ginny sighed, picking up the little girl. "Sorry, Dora."

"It's not your fault," Tonks answered, shaking her head at Belle's pale skin and bright red hair.

Teddy was laughing delightedly, morphing his own hair red. "Belle change Belle's hair!" he said in surprise. "Belle do that?"

Dora smiled at Teddy. "Yes, dear, Belle morphed her hair. She usually doesn't, though. I don't think she'd recognize herself if she looked into a mirror right now."

Ginny shook her head and the two mothers left the nursery with their children, rejoining the rest of their family. Grinning, Ginny walked into the room a little, Belle on her hip. "Hey, Rodolphus?" she said, grinning at his horrified expression when he saw his daughter. "Ooops," Ginny shrugged.

" _Et tu_ , Teddy?" Rodolphus winced, drawing the little boy onto his lap.

"It's Ginny's fault," Tonks said, pointing a finger at the natural redhead.

"Well," sniffed Ginny, turning her face away from Tonks, "if you don't like it, I'll just take Belle home with me."

Tonks and Draco were both alarmed, and scolded, "You will _not_!"

Ginny chuckled, then knelt, setting Belle gently on the floor. Belle crawled over to her father, looking up at him and pouting. Rodolphus laughed, then leaned down and picked up the little girl. "I love you," he told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

Belle giggled more, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and snuggling up against him. Teddy watched her, then slid down off the couch and left the room, heading for the playroom. Still smiling, Ginny took Scorpius from Tonks and headed over to Draco.

Draco stood, slipping his left arm around Ginny casually. "Perhaps it is time for us to return home, do you think?" he asked her softly.

"All right," she answered, then smiled over at Belle, who was sitting with Rodolphus. "Goodbye," she said to them, then nodded a goodbye to Nymphadora and Andromeda.

"Well!" said Narcissa, glancing at Draco and Ginny. "Such sudden decisions."

"Sudden, but not hasty," Ginny answered, smiling at her baby boy.

Lucius and Narcissa rose from their seats and joined the younger couple. "We'll see you again soon," Narcissa told her sister before hugging Nymphadora goodbye. "Take care of yourself," she ordered the dark-haired woman.

Nymphadora promised to do so, and Andromeda led the Malfoy family to the door, letting them out of the house. Rodolphus looked over at his wife, then back down at their red-haired daughter and shook his head. "What happened to her?"

"Ginny volunteered to take care of her for me, and when she took Belle up again, Belle morphed her hair red," Dora answered, sinking down to a seat beside her husband. "Then Teddy copied Belle. Speaking of Teddy, he's missing the Malfoys' leaving."

"He'll be all right," Rodolphus said as Belle grasped the front of his robes, hiding her face in her father's chest as she sighed. "Are you tired, darling?" he asked her softly, rubbing her back gently. "Go to sleep, sweetling. That's fine."

Belle sighed again, closing her eyes, and her mother smiled at her. "I don't know why she'd be tired after morphing her hair," Dora shrugged. "She hasn't even done anything, except crawl over to you when Ginny put her down. You're not upset with Ginny about Belle's hair, are you?"

Rodolphus sighed reluctantly. "No, m'love. I just never thought Belle would choose red hair."

"Oh. Okay," Dora answered.

"But, Dora," Rodolphus said quickly after a moment, both of his hands on Belle's back, "feel this."

Nymphadora placed her hand on her daughter's back, frowning. "What am I feeling?"

He smiled proudly. "Her magic has activated," he whispered. "You can feel the ready magic in her core. Sweet, untainted magic."

She laid her head on her husband's shoulder, still touching her daughter's back. "I think I feel it," she said after a moment. "What does this mean, then? Wasn't it active before?"

"Perhaps a little," Rodolphus replied. "But if it wasn't fully active, then perhaps she couldn't change her hair colour because it took more magic than her core would allow her to use. That's why she's only morphed her face up til now, do you think?"

"You know magic better than I do," she told him as Andromeda came back into the room.

"Is something going on?" Andromeda asked her daughter and Rodolphus.

"Belle's magic is fully active," Rodolphus told Andromeda proudly, looking down at his little girl. "It just happened when Nymphadora and Ginny took the children into the nursery. It's cause for celebration, Dora. It means she's going to Hogwarts!"

Andromeda made a happy, sharp exclamation and came over to feel Belle's back as well. "Oh, congratulations!" she said to the baby girl's parents. They beamed at each other, and Belle stirred a little, turning her head the other way and settling into a deeper slumber.

"No wonder she's tired," Rodolphus chuckled. "Acclimatization of magic, poor child. Good thing she's not sick over it."

"She's a proper child, and a Lestrange," Andromeda scolded him. "Of course magic shouldn't make her sick, Rodolphus." Still smiling, the brown-haired woman left the little family together and exited the room.

A few days later, Shaul, Mordor, and Merime came by again to check on Teddy, and Nymphadora was reminded of what Ginny had told her about the other young woman. Watching Merime, Nymphadora realized that Merime was quite nervous about the little ones, but that Teddy made her feel more comfortable, being a sort of low-key child.

Merime cuddled Teddy when he hurt himself, pinching his finger in Belle's crib when he was allowed to wake his sister from her nap. Teddy held to Merime, and the girl smiled when he looked up at her and told Merry thank you for helping him. She dried the few tears from his cheeks and removed the tearstains from his face.

Nymphadora smiled at her, then asked, "Think you can get Belle up all right? I...am going to take a break." The young woman glanced up from Teddy and Belle, giving their mother a smile and a nod. As Dora left the room, Teddy reached out to attempt waking Belle without pinching himself again.

Rodolphus, Shaul, and Mordor were sitting in the living room and talking quietly as Nymphadora walked into the room. "Don't you think so, Dora?" Mordor asked her when he saw her enter the living room.

"Don't I what?" she asked suspiciously, glancing at the twins as she sat down next to Rodolphus.

"Don't you think that Shaul should find himself a girlfriend and get married, Nymphadora?" chuckled Mordor, smirking at his twin brother.

"I think, Mor, that if you want to keep us off your case, you shouldn't pick on your brother to get married until he's ready," she answered.

Mordor looked at her in surprise, while Rodolphus laughed and Shaul gave her a small wince of thanks. "Fair enough," Mordor said finally, and his father shook his head at the two.

Merime joined them in the living room moments later, holding a very sleepy-looking Belle, Teddy walking quietly at her side. She sat down beside Mordor, cuddling the little girl on her lap. Belle yawned, looking up at Mordor, then at Shaul and her parents before pressing her face against the front of Merime's robe, her eyelids still drooping.

Teddy smiled at the little girl, climbing up onto the couch between his mother and Merime. "Belle very pretty, Mum," he told Dora with a smile. "Sleepy Belle pretty and sweet."

"Yes, she is," said Nymphadora softly. "She's very sweet and snuggly when she's sleepy."

"That's one of my favourite characteristics of her," Merry murmured, glancing down at the top of the girl's black-haired head. She pressed a kiss into Belle's curls, and Belle looked up at Merry, saying, "M'ry!

"Belle said 'Merry'!" Teddy cried happily, clapping his hands. Belle grinned at her brother, knowing that she'd accomplished something. "Good Belle!"

Merime clasped the baby in a gentle hug, whispering, "Yes, baby. Merry loves you."

Nymphadora watched the two, inwardly thinking that Merime would be all right as a mother. The girl took care of Belle just fine, and Teddy loved Merime, just as he enjoyed telling her before smirking at Mordor and kissing Merry on the cheek. Tonks smiled as Belle finally opened her eyes all the way, looking around again. The baby wriggled, and Merry set the child on her stomach, lying across her holder's lap.

Belle crawled across several laps to get to her mother, reaching up and tugging on her mother's robe. Sighing, Dora was about to get up when Andromeda Summoned a small bottle for the child before they gave her a better snack and some baby food. Belle helped her mother hold the bottle as she sucked happily at the milk. When she'd had as much as she wanted, she pushed the bottle away, reaching up again and tugging on her mother's black hair. "Ma!"

"Yes, Belle, Mum's here," Nymphadora told the little girl. "What do you want?"

"Ma!" Belle said, struggling to sit up. Her mother helped her, and Belle patted her mother's stomach, then looked up into Dora's face curiously. "Ma?"

"Mummy has another baby," she told Belle. "Two babies, in fact. They're going to be your little brothers. Won't that be fun?"

"Oooh," said Belle, then patted her mother's stomach again, giggling.

Nymphadora shook her head, giggling too, a quizzical expression on her face. Teddy shook his head too, then jumped down from the couch, saying, "Belle, come play with Teddy!"

Belle looked at her brother, then curled up on the couch between her father and mother. "No."

Teddy came over to her and got down in her face. "Belle come play?" he pouted.

"No!" Belle pouted right back at her brother.

"Belle!" Teddy said warningly. "Teddy tickle Belle! Belle come play."

"No!" Belle said again, so Teddy began to tickle her as the adults laughed in surprise at Teddy's scheme. "Ma!" Belle shrieked with laughter. "Da!"

The boy grinned down at Belle. "Play with Teddy."

Belle glared at him. "No."

Teddy sat down on the floor next to the couch and glared at his sister. Rodolphus placed a hand on his daughter's back, chuckling. "Teddy, I don't think she wants to play," he said.

"Belle play!" Teddy pouted.

"Teddy," Mordor said, "if Belle doesn't want to play, she's not going to follow you, no matter what you do. Just go play by yourself, or bring your toys in here to Belle, if your mum will allow it."

"Okay!" Teddy said cheerfully again, bouncing up off the floor. He hurried out of the room.

Merime turned to smile at her husband and murmured something in his ear. He smiled a little in reply and slipped his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

Teddy came back into the room and set a couple blocks on the couch next to Belle. "Here!" Teddy told her, then hurried out of the room again. Moments later, he was back with more blocks. Sitting down on the floor, Teddy began to play by himself, looking up from time to time to check on Belle.

The little girl watched her brother play, grinning, and sometimes cooing. Eventually, she tired of just watching and sat up, grabbing the blocks Teddy had brought her and playing with them. The adults smiled in amusement at the children's antics, but Nymphadora was certain that Merime had worry hidden under her smile.

Tonks went to Jack's wedding with Rodolphus, the two sitting alone together and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Dora had done an Extension Charm on herself, but she was still getting weird looks from other people. She blamed those weird looks on her husband's fame.

After the ceremony, Tonks and Rodolphus walked by the bride and the groom, congratulating them, and Jack smiled, hugging his new wife slightly. "Thank you for coming," Jack told them softly. "Good luck, you two."

"And good luck to you," Tonks replied quietly, nodding at both of them.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around Nymphadora, leading her from the building and disapparating to their home. Andromeda met them, glancing over Nymphadora and telling her, "Go take a nap, Dora."

Nymphadora immediately scowled at her mother. "I'm fine, Mum. I sleep all the time! I want to be awake for a few minutes each day!"

"Dora, you look exhausted," Andromeda told her daughter. "You've got to get your rest, or it will complicate your situation."

"I wish you wouldn't bother me about my sleep," Nymphadora grumbled.

"If you worried about it yourself," Andromeda snapped, "then I wouldn't have to!"

The younger woman made an angry sound, striding out of the room, Rodolphus following her. She was heading into the living room when a sudden dizziness struck her and she stumbled, throwing her arms out to try to catch herself. Rodolphus caught her in his arms, holding her close.

He murmured in her ear, "Dora, m'love, if you won't sleep, at least sit down and rest. I don't want you to fall: that's one of the last things that we need to happen to you and the babies."

Pouting, she sat on the couch, and Rodolphus sat beside her. "I'm just tired, and I don't want to sleep, and I don't want to do anything, and—I don't know! I'm just a mess, Rodolphus!"

"A beautiful mess that belongs to me," he told her, giving her a slight hug.

"Thanks," she sniffled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Belle giggled at something Teddy had done, then reached over, pushing the blocks over. She clapped her hands in glee as Teddy protested his handiwork being destroyed and pouted. "Yes!" Belle said happily, giggling. She crawled over to her pouting brother and pushed him onto his back, patting his cheek reassuringly before snuggling up on top of him to sleep.

Rodolphus smiled, and Tonks asked, "Isn't she getting a little big to be on top of him? She's a heavy little girl."

Teddy looked over at his mother, one hand on his sister's back. "Belle little," he said. "Teddy big. Belle okay, Mum."

"We just want to make sure that you're okay, Teddy," Rodolphus told the boy. "Belle is going to grow, you know. She might get too heavy to sleep on top of you anymore."

"No, Belle stay little," Teddy nodded, patting the baby's back. "Belle not grow."

Laughing, the two adults watched Teddy and Belle fall asleep. "Do you think Teddy will eventually get tired of Belle pushing him onto the floor?" Rodolphus asked Tonks.

Tonks nodded. "Belle won't be happy when he refuses to do as she wants," she sighed, "but I guess Teddy has to learn independence, and Belle has to learn she can't always get her way."

Rodolphus smiled and hugged Nymphadora around the shoulders again. "Belle's definitely going to be upset with us when the twins are born," he said softly. "I doubt she'll appreciate them taking her place as the adored baby of the family."

"Then we've got to make sure that we don't take Belle's babyhood from her early," Tonks said decisively. "She can be a baby as long as she is one. We'll have to be careful that we remember that Belle's a baby too, even though she'll be older than the twins. Speaking of the babies—" Dora rubbed a hand over her stomach gently "what are we going to name then, Rodolphus? Have you thought about it?"

"Well," Rodolphus muttered, looking down at Dora's hand on her stomach, "I was thinking about naming one of the twins after my father. Desmond was his name."

"Desmond," Tonks said thoughtfully. "Doesn't lend itself to nicknames very well." Rodolphus nodded and sighed. "But the boys would probably receive nicknames before their school time, and Desmond isn't a horrible name. Not like 'Nymphadora.'"

He laughed, then leaned over and kissed her, murmuring against her cheek, "You have a lovely name, Dora. What names were you thinking of, m'love?"

Blushing softly, she squeezed his hand. "I want to name one of them after you." He looked startled, and was about to speak, but she continued, "Not with your name. But...close to it. A name that begins with an _r_. Like Robert, or something."

"Not Robert," Rodolphus told her, shaking his head slightly. "Something more...ancient-sounding. Like Rohan."

"If we name our son Rohan, he's destined to be called Hans for the rest of his life," Tonks warned her husband, giggling. "And we're not Dutch, m'love."

"No, but most French-Irish boys aren't named Rohan, either," Rodolphus chuckled. "We don't have to decide their names right now, but I thought we should start considering names, Dora."

She smiled and nodded. "Desmond and Rohan Lestrange," she mused. "That sounds good, actually." Nymphadora leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Rodolphus."

He slipped his arms around her and gave her a real hug. "I love you too, Nymphadora Lestrange."


	15. Meanwhile, Up at Malfoy Manor

One evening in early August, as Ginevra Malfoy reclined on her bed, watching her husband dress for bed, a house elf appeared in their room, spoiling her mood. "Yes?" she asked the elf, half-irritated at the interruption.

"The child cries, Mistress Ginevra," the elf answered nervously. "Maisy thinks he is hungry."

"Very well," Ginny sighed, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Bring him to me." The elf left quickly, and Ginny smirked. The last time the elf had appeared in their room to tell her Scorpius was awake—in the dead of night—she'd thrown a pillow at it.

"Your temper's better with the house-elf," Draco mused, coming to sit behind her, kissing her neck.

She sighed, swinging her hair out of her husband's way. "It isn't the middle of the night," she answered, as the elf reappeared, bearing a very distraught baby. "Oh, Scorpius, don't take on so!" Ginny leaned forward, taking her son from the elf and cuddling the baby close. She opened her robe, allowing Scorpius the late meal he was crying for.

Scorpius hushed, his tiny fist clutching at his mother's nightgown. Draco smiled down at his son over Ginny's shoulder, and Ginny smiled proudly. "He's perfect," Draco whispered, sighing, his head leaning against Ginny's as he watched Scorpius drink eagerly.

"D'you think our second child will be just as perfect?" Ginny asked. Draco lifted his head and looked at his wife in near alarm. "No, Draco, I didn't mean—" Ginny glanced down at Scorpius and continued, "It's just that: Scorpius is four months old now—in a few days, anyway—so whenever you want a second child, I'm ready."

"Hmm," mused Draco, kissing his wife's neck again. "I see how it is, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well?" Ginny asked him again, shifting Scorpius in her arms. "We already talked about the timing of our children, and the time is soon. So think fast, Draco darling—and stop kissing my neck! You're distracting me!"

The young man laughed softly, slipping his arms around her and the child loosely. "I like distracting you," he murmured in her ear. "It yields interesting results."

Ginny snickered. "Like Scorpius, for instance."

"Ha!" said Draco, sitting up as Scorpius looked up at his mother, his mouth ringed with milk. "Finished?" Draco asked his son. "May I have her now?"

"Draco!" Ginevra turned to push him away from her shoulder, but he caught her hand in his. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking, and she looked down, feeling heat rising in her face.

"Give Scorpius to Maisy," he ordered her softly. "We—"

She shook her head, withdrawing her hand from Draco's carefully. "I won't hand my child off to a house-elf, Draco," she said, getting up from the bed. "Let me put Scorpius to bed and I'll return."

Draco nodded once after a moment. "All right. If you must go yourself."

Ginny huffed. "It would be a lot easier if Scorpius had his crib in here instead of the nursery on the other side of the house," she said. "Do you think it could be moved? It would make it a lot easier on us."

"I wouldn't get any sleep," Draco told her.

"You already say you don't," Ginny retorted, "and that's only because _I'm_ in here. Your baby boy isn't going to make that much difference—unless he puts truth in your exaggerations." Ginny smiled at her husband, snatched a kiss from his lips, then left the room, Scorpius held close to herself. She stepped into the nursery with a sigh, walking over to the crib and gently laying him in it.

"Scorpius, darling," she whispered to him as he began to cry out, reaching up toward her, "you'll be sleeping in Mummy's room eventually. It's okay, sweetling. Mummy needs you to go to sleep for her, okay? I love you, Scorpius."

His cries faded as she reached down, gently turning him onto his stomach and rubbing his back as he lay there. "Baby Scorpius is sleepy," she intoned in a sing-song voice. "Mummy's little one is very, very sleepy. Baby is about to close his eyes and sleep. And you aren't to wake up until I've had a good sleep, either," she added firmly, breaking her sing-song.

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. Turning, Ginny saw Lucius and Narcissa both standing there, watching her. "Is he sleepy?" Narcissa asked, stepping into the room.

"A little," Ginny answered quietly, charming the cradle-crib to rock gently. "I just finished feeding him, so I'm trying to see if he'll go to sleep now."

"Where's Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Waiting for me," said the redhead, looking down at her son.

"You didn't stay with him and let the elf take care of Scorpius?" Lucius asked, joining Narcissa at the edge of their grandson's crib.

Ginny bit her lip, turned away from them slightly so they wouldn't see her hesitation. "I didn't want to hand Scorpius off as if he were an inconvenience," she answered finally. "He's mine; he doesn't belong to the house-elves. I love him, and don't want to push my responsibility off on someone else!"

Narcissa gave her a stern look. "We've discussed this, Ginevra," she told the girl firmly.

"I'm not changing my mind," Ginny said just as firmly. "I want Scorpius to sleep in my room! It would be a lot easier for me if Scorpius were close by instead of across the house from me!"

"Ginevra—" Narcissa began, but Lucius mused, "Well, she _is_ wearing a nightgown out of her room in the middle of the night." His wife stared at him, and Lucius added, "Barefoot, too."

"So shoot me," Ginny rolled her eyes. "It isn't _my_ fault the nursery is over here."

"I'm sure he would, if you were there," Lucius said softly. Narcissa made a scandalized sound, and Lucius slipped his arm around her waist, rubbing her arm gently.

Ginny pretended not to understand, but said, in a childish voice, "Mum, Grandfather says the most interesting things. I'm just little!"

Scorpius sighed a little as his mother rubbed his back, then closed his eyes, hearing her childish voice. He was asleep very soon, and Ginny leaned down, kissing the top of her son's head. "I promise," she murmured against his blonde hair, then straightened up. "Goodnight," she told them, passing Narcissa and hugging Lucius.

The older man carefully gave his daughter-in-law a one armed hug and released her. "Good night," he told her, winking as she left the nursery.

Ginny walked back into her and Draco's room, finding Draco lounging on the bed. He smirked at her when she entered the room, and she went to him quickly, snuggling into his embrace. "Draco," she whispered through his kisses, "I want Scorpius to move into our room."

"Okay," he mumbled against her mouth as her fingers trailed tantalizingly along his back.

She smirked as he sat up slightly with her on his lap. Victory.

A couple nights later, Ginny was once again standing next to Scorpius' crib, this time with Draco at her side. "You promised me," Ginny was saying to her husband.

"I didn't promise you," Draco sighed. "I didn't know _what_ I was saying. Ginevra, Mother would never approve."

"But it wouldn't matter if you would stand with me," she said softly. "Come, Draco."

"I won't go against Mother's wishes," Draco told his wife firmly. "It's Mum you've got to convince, not me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know I convinced you," she said. "You were more than happy to agree. But you've got to help me, or—"

Draco grasped Ginny by both arms, pulling her hand from the edge of the crib. "Stop it," he told her. "I know how you feel about letting Scorpius sleep in our room, but I'm not going to hurt my mother like that. Ginny, Mother likes checking on Scorpius in the middle of the night to see if he's all right. If Scorpius were in our room, she wouldn't be able to do that."

"I—" Ginny began, then fell silent at the look in her husband's eyes. Draco continued, "Scorpius doesn't belong to just us, even though we are his parents. He belongs to my parents as well, and no matter what Father thinks, or says to Mum, she won't give up her grandson!"

"I—" the redhead began again, but Draco stopped her once more. "Don't you remember what I told you about our family's situation during the war? We thought that the House of Malfoy was over, Ginevra. We thought the Dark Lord would kill us all. Scorpius is our reassurance—Mother's reassurance—that our struggle to stay alive and free was not in vain. I won't help you take that from Mother, and I won't let you take it from her either. To allow what you are asking is something only Mother can do, Ginevra, and I don't believe she's ready to even _think_ about giving her grandmotherly privilege away."

Ginny was speechless, and Draco drew his wife close, holding her with a sigh. "I love you, Ginny," he murmured. "I know you feel this deeply, but I can't. I'm sorry."

The door opened quietly, and Narcissa stepped into the room, Draco feeling Ginny tense in his arms. "Is Scorpius asleep?" Narcissa asked quietly. The child cried out, answer enough for himself and both his parents. "I see," Narcissa said to the baby boy, coming over to the crib and reaching down to caress the little one's cheek.

Draco kept his arm around his wife, feeling her tremble slightly. "Mum," he greeted her. "We were trying to get Scorpius to sleep."

"Watching you embrace wouldn't put anyone to sleep," Narcissa told Draco, and he laughed, but Ginny didn't.

"We were talking over our son's crib!" Ginevra said sharply. "If you really wanted us to be able to get him to sleep better, you'd let us keep him conveniently close to us!"

"Ginevra!"

Draco's voice was so sharp that Ginny bit her lip. Scorpius began to cry, and Narcissa reached down to pick him up. "He's my son!" Ginny snapped at her mother-in-law angrily. "Let _me_ take care of him!"

Narcissa stopped, then looked over at Ginny, her face unreadable, though her eyes were troubled. "I wanted to help."

"Help?" Ginny sniffed. "I can take care of him if you would let me, Narcissa!"

"Ginevra, do not speak to my mother that way," Draco told her warningly.

"Oh!" Ginny stomped her foot, and Scorpius began to cry harder. "Scorpius is my son, not yours! He's my responsibility, not yours. You have no right to tell me what to do with MY SON!" Ginny glared at Narcissa, then glanced at her wailing child. The redhead darted past her mother-in-law and ran out of the room.

Narcissa and Draco heard an impact, and Ginny choked, "Sorry," before her running footsteps continued down the corridor.

Lucius looked into the room a second later. "Is everything all right with Ginevra?" he asked over the sound of the baby's cries.

Draco nodded numbly. "She'll be okay." His father left the room, and Draco looked over at his mother. "Mother?" he asked softly. When she looked at him, he motioned her to her grandson.

She shook her head, looking down. "No. You take him, Draco."

The young man lifted the child into his arms, cradling him gently. "Hush, Scorpius, it's all right." He looked at his mother, then said quietly, "I can't apologize for Ginny, Mother, but I'm sorry about this. I was trying to explain it to her when you walked in."

Narcissa looked up at her son, and he saw that she was very close to tears. "It isn't your fault," she whispered, looking at the baby who was hiccuping softly against his father's shoulder. "She—she has a different idea of motherhood than I do."

"Mum," Draco murmured, slipping his free arm around her carefully. She leaned her blonde and grey-haired head against his and wept, resting her right hand on her grandson's small back. "I was trying to tell her she couldn't ask such things of you, but—I don't think she fully understands."

"It's not your fault," Narcissa said finally, brushing away her single tear. "I knew this would be difficult for all of us. Our backgrounds are different—she thinks so much differently than we do. I wish I could understand her better, for then I could possibly explain why I've laid down the rules I have."

The young man gave his mother a slight hug, not really knowing what to say to her. Scorpius' crying stopped about that time, the child sniffling still. "Mum, we do appreciate your help with Scorpius," Draco told her when she pulled away from him. "Don't think for a second that it isn't."

Narcissa looked at Scorpius, who was resting against Draco's shoulder, clutching his father's robe in his right fist. "He's perfect, Draco," she whispered. "He's the beautiful grandson I've always been afraid I wouldn't get to have."

Draco touched the baby's back gently, and Scorpius wriggled a little, getting more comfortable before closing his eyes. "He is yours," he told Narcissa quietly, holding Scorpius out to her.

"He's Ginny's," Narcissa replied, folding Draco's arms back around his little boy. "And yours. Take him to his mother. Let him sleep in your room."

"Mother," Draco pleaded with her, "don't do it because Ginny was upset. Please! I know how much Scorpius means to you."

"Sometimes we have to let go of those that we love most," Narcissa told her own son. "I need to let go. I know it's all right. It's going to be okay."

The blonde boy looked torn. "Mother, you wouldn't have if Ginny hadn't—don't—"

Narcissa placed one hand on his shoulder. "Take Scorpius to Ginny; move the child's crib to your room if she so desires. He's almost asleep, just as you wanted." She put her arms around Draco and Scorpius, holding them both close. "I love you, Draco," she breathed. "I love you, Scorpius." Narcissa released her son and grandson, tears in her eyes once more as Draco backed away and left the nursery, Scorpius held firmly in his arms.

Draco entered his and Ginny's room moments later, conjuring Scorpius' crib next to Ginny's side of the bed and laying the sleeping baby in it. Ginny hadn't looked up at him, lying on her side, turned toward Draco's side of the bed.

When Draco sat down on his bed, then turned and lay down, Ginny mumbled, "Go on. Scold me. I deserve it." His arms slipped around her, and he lifted her up enough so that she could see the crib, and Scorpius lying there, asleep. "Draco?" she whispered. "No, I—she shouldn't have!" Ginny buried her face in her husband's nightshirt. "I shouldn't have said anything I did to her," she breathed. "No, oh no. Scorpius should have stayed in the nursery—you didn't bring him in here on your own, did you?"

"Mother told me to," Draco replied quietly.

"Aren't you going to scold me?" Ginny almost pleaded. "Draco—!"

"No," he answered. "I told you all that I had to say on the situation. I scolded you before you ran out on your crying child."

She quailed at his words, then whispered, "Yes. Yes, I did that. I upset her when I yelled at her for trying to take care of Scorpius. She moved before I did, and then I just ran out on all of you. I'm a horrible daughter."

He held her closer, sighing softly, and she moved uneasily. "I wish someone would just yell at me," Ginny whispered. "I hate silence. Draco, please yell at me. Scold me, or something."

Draco sat up, looking straight down into her face. "I don't yell. But I'll scold you if you would like." He paused for effect. "You're quite stubborn and extremely hard to deal with sometimes, Ginevra." He lay back down, drawing her close again and kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Ginny laughed weakly. "Thanks," she whispered, snuggling up next to him. "I love you too, Draco."

Ginny woke in the morning to her baby's crying. She sat up to pick up Scorpius from his crib and saw that Draco was sound asleep, his pillow over his head. "Brat," she said to him, then went to the crib and lifted Scorpius into her arms. She fed her son, still blinking sleepily herself, and yawned several times, leaning back against her pillows.

When Scorpius was finished with his breakfast, he happily cooed up at his mother, grasping her hair and tugging, making her wince a little. Ginny reached over and tickled Draco's side lightly, attempting to wake him. His body stirred and his arm twitched, but he didn't make a sound. Scorpius saw his father moving and watched curiously as Ginny tickled Draco's side again.

"Ginny!" moaned Draco, writhing slightly. "Stop it!"

"Good morning," she said to her husband softly, carefully setting their baby on the bed so that the baby's hands rested on Draco's back. "Scorpius says good morning too, Da."

Draco stirred again, then turned slightly, looking up at his baby boy. Scorpius looked down at his father curiously, seeing Draco open his eyes. "Scorpius," Draco said, holding out his hands and taking the child from Ginny's willing hands. "Good morning, little buddy." He lay the child on his chest so that Scorpius looked into his father's face. "How do you like your new room?"

Scorpius cooed softly, reaching out for his father's nose. "Hey!" protested Draco, making Ginny laugh as she got up to get dressed. "That's my nose and I'd like to keep it!"

Ginny came back over to Draco and their baby when she was dressed, leaning down to kiss them both. Draco kissed his wife slowly, then whispered, "Where are you going, Love?"

"I have business this morning," she answered softly. "Keep Scorpius for us. He's kind of...controversial material."

"Okay," Draco chuckled, sitting up and pulling Ginny down for another kiss. "Mm," he mumbled. "Remember that I love you."

"I will," she promised, then left the room.

The redhead wanted to speak to Narcissa before any more time passed. She also wanted to do it earlier in the day because Lucius and Draco usually slept longer than Narcissa anyway. She didn't want the two Malfoy men to be part of the discussion: she needed to confess her own faults before Narcissa.

Ginny found Narcissa near the kitchens, giving orders to the house-elves for the day. She waited patiently until Narcissa was finished before clearing her throat and asking in a small voice, "Cissa, may I talk to you?"

Narcissa turned to see the red-haired girl watching her quietly, alone. The blonde woman motioned Ginny to follow her, and the two went out into the garden together. Ginny was silent for a moment, then said softly, "I...really screwed up last night. I'm sorry about what I said—for yelling at you—and for running out on you like I did. I know that you're more help to me and Draco than anyone else. I'm sorry that I lost my temper."

"Draco said he'd been explaining to you some of my reasons for keeping your son in the nursery?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did my reason upset you, or were you angry that I'd be so selfish?"

"Cissa, you're not selfish," Ginny told her. "At least, not over most things. Your grandson—especially because he's the first—is special, I've realized. I thought about it a lot last night, especially after Draco refused to scold me. I just wanted someone to yell at me, but no one would!"

The younger woman sighed. "Anyway, I understand your wanting to be around Scorpius as much as you can, and even though I don't exactly know what it feels like from your perspective, I think that if I'd been you last night, I would have shot me at dawn and hung myself up for the hawks. I was horrible to you, and I'm sorry about it all."

Narcissa watched Ginny for a moment, then chuckled softly. "I must say that never crossed my mind," she said to Ginny. "You seemed quite stressed last night, though. Lucius said you were crying when you ran into him accidentally. Is there something else wrong, or did you upset yourself?"

Ginny breathed a sigh, feeling empty with no one by her side and no child in her arms. "Draco and I are—we're wanting to have a second child," she told Narcissa. "I've been worrying about it since I told Draco I was ready for another little one. I'm always worried about something, but I think—I hope—that something's gone right." She looked down at the ground, then back up at the older woman. "I just—I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh, Ginny!" Narcissa said, and engulfed the redhead in a hug. "I know joining our family has been a huge transition for you, and that you're still learning our ways. I want to tell you that you _are_ doing well, considering all the differences there are between us." She squeezed Ginny again, then held her at arms' length and looked into her eyes.

"Ginevra, my daughter, we love you," Narcissa told her seriously. "Draco chose you as his wife, and as the mother of his children, and I agreed with him. That is your place, as well as being my and Lucius' daughter. Let us know when you find out about your second child. And remember: relaxing makes everything better."

The redhead hugged Narcissa again. "Thanks," she said breathlessly. "I'm glad you don't yell when you're upset. Even though I'm used to yelling, it calms me and clears my head when you're just so level-headed and calm."

Narcissa smiled. "It takes years of practice. Shall we go inside now?"

The two walked inside and found Draco sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Scorpius. They smiled at Draco when they went into the room, and he returned their smiles, glancing at Scorpius before saying, "Good morning" to both of the women.

They greeted him in kind, and Ginny sat down on the floor next to her husband. Draco squeezed her hand, and was about to speak when an owl flew into the room, landing before Ginny. "Ooh," she said eagerly, reaching for the letter that the owl was bearing. "Oh, it's from Percy!" she said happily, opening the letter.

A minute later, she cried, "Oh, Draco, look!" She handed him the picture that was in the note. "They had a little girl!"

Draco took the photo, wrinkling his brow as he looked at it. "Okay," he nodded at Ginny.

"Draco..." Ginny shook her head at him. In the picture, Percy and Audrey were smiling, holding their crying baby girl. "That's my niece," she sighed softly, looking over her husband's shoulder at the picture. "Baby Emily."

"And I suppose you want a baby girl now?" he asked her softly, smiling a little into her face.

"It would be nice to have a girl," Ginny replied, blushing, "but another little boy would be just as good. I won't complain about what we are given."

He chuckled, then looked up at his mother. "There hasn't been a girl born to the House of Malfoy for many generations. Do you think it's time to shake us up a little more, Ginevra?"

Ginny smiled at Draco, looking back down at Scorpius. "Perhaps," she answered. "With time, in time, on time."

Draco smiled too, then murmured, "Did you tell Mother about her second grandchild this morning?"

"Yes," Ginny answered with a deeper blush. "But, Draco, we don't _know_ if it actually took—"

"We don't _know_ ," Draco chuckled, "but we know that if it didn't, it will eventually. I'll make sure of that, milady."

"Draco!" blushed Ginny as Narcissa smirked at the two and left the room. "You're so—"

He wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her on the mouth. "Yes, that's me," he told her, smirking. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She sighed against his lips, then leaned closer to her husband and drew Scorpius up with them. "I'm excited, Draco," she whispered, and he squeezed her gently, kissing her cheek softly. "So am I, Ginevra."


	16. The Worst Full Moon Yet, Pt 1

Nymphadora woke the morning of August 10th and groaned. Rodolphus sat up worriedly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Dora, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm just thinking of the full moon tomorrow night."

"Why do you do that?" Rodolphus groaned, lying back down. "Don't scare me like that!"

Tonks leaned over to her husband, sighing as she snuggled up next to him as best she could. "Rodolphus," she whispered, "tomorrow is supposed to be the largest full moon of the year. I'm scared for Teddy."

Rodolphus slipped his arms around her carefully. "He's going to be all right, Love," Rodolphus told his wife softly. "You and I will be there, and Andromeda will join us if we need someone else to help."

They lay there a moment longer, and Nymphadora sat up with a sigh, her hand on her stomach. "We should get up," she said. "Mor and Merry are coming over today, and even if they ask, I don't think they should be here tomorrow night during the moon."

"Why not?" Rodolphus asked in surprise. "Something happen between you and them, Dora?"

"No," Nymphadora shrugged. "I just—I just feel against having them over tomorrow night."

Rodolphus nodded, then got out of bed, helping Nymphadora up. He helped her to dress, and dressed himself before leading her from their bedroom to the nursery. They found Teddy lying next to Belle in her crib, Teddy whispering to her and Belle cooing and baby-talking right back to him in a soft voice. The boy had his arms around Belle, and she was snuggled up against him as he spoke to her.

Teddy looked up as his parents entered the room. "Ma?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid. "Moon tonight, Ma?"

Shocked that Teddy knew what she'd just been talking about, Nymphadora answered, "No, Love. It's tomorrow night."

The little boy sat up, and Belle grasped his robe, pulling herself up beside him and looking up at his face knowingly. "Teddy already hurts," the child said to his mother, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Ma!" Belle said urgently, grasping her brother's arm. "'dy!"

"I know, sweetie," Dora said to Belle quietly. "I'm sorry, Teddy. Did you know that Mordor and Merry are coming over to the house today?"

"Teddy want Mor," said the little boy, standing up and climbing out of the crib. Belle watched him on the other side of the railing for a moment, then grasped the rails and, slowly but surely, pulled herself to her feet.

Nymphadora's hand flew to her mouth and Rodolphus laughed happily. "Mum!" Teddy cried, clapping his hand. "Belle's standing up! Good Belle!"

Rodolphus stepped forward just as Belle sat down in her crib, having let go of the bars. He lifted his daughter into his arms and kissed her face several times, making her squeal in protest. "You're such a darling child," he said, hugging his daughter close. "I'm so proud of you, Belle: eight months old and standing up!"

"Oh, Rodolphus," Tonks breathed as Teddy grasped her hand, "she's grown so much! She'll be able to walk with assistance soon!"

"Isn't she a bit young to walk yet?" Rodolphus asked his wife.

"Well, to walk well by herself," Tonks sniffled a little. "But not to walk with someone holding both hands, or supporting her somehow."

Teddy tugged his mother toward the door. "Teddy proud for Belle," he began, "but Teddy want Mor!"

Nymphadora followed Teddy from the nursery, heading downstairs to get a little breakfast. "Mor's not coming until after breakfast," Nymphadora told her son when he refused to eat. "You should eat something, Teddy sweetie."

The toddler pouted a moment, then consented to eating a little bit of cereal and some pieces of fruit. "Teddy hurt," he told his mother, who sighed and gave him a gentle hug.

"I know," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

"It's not tonight, is it?" Andromeda asked, turning from heating up their oatmeal.

"No, it's tomorrow night," Nymphadora answered, biting her lip. "But Teddy's already hurting from it."

Andromeda came over and smoothed Teddy's hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Teddy," she said softly.

Teddy pouted again, then brightened up when Rodolphus came into the room, Belle giggling in his arms. When Belle saw Teddy, she reached out her arms to her brother, saying, "'dy!"

Rodolphus went over to Teddy, sitting down beside the boy, and Belle looked at her brother, seeming to be concerned for him. Teddy smiled at Belle. "Teddy okay, Belle. Sit with Da," he told his sister when she reached for him, crying out. "Belle sit with Teddy in a minute."

Belle seemed to calm a little, sitting quietly on her father's lap, her fist pressing against her cheek as she watched Teddy, leaning against her father's shoulder. When Rodolphus was finished with his breakfast and Belle was finished with her morning snack, he took the two children to the living room.

Teddy sat down on the floor, but wouldn't play, just sitting there. Belle crawled over to Teddy, sitting on his lap and slipping her little arms around him. "Teddy love Belle," he said softly, putting his arms around his sister and squeezing her a little tightly. She gave a little gasp, then giggled, and Teddy patted her back. "Belle okay," he said. "Teddy don't want to play. Teddy want Mor!"

"M'ry?" Belle asked, tilting her head. She added some other baby-talk, and Teddy smiled.

"Merry's coming with Mor," he explained to Belle, and she grinned at him. "Belle can sit with Merry." Belle gave Teddy a tiny squeeze which he returned gently, and leaned her head against him.

Nymphadora joined Rodolphus moments later, telling him of the note she'd received from Ginny. "She says that her brother's wife had a little girl," Nymphadora told her husband as she sat down next to him. "Percy's wife Audrey, that is. Emily Weasley was born...five days ago. Goodness, Rodolphus, where has the time gone?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "To the past. I really wish I'd been there for Mordor and Merime's wedding, though. I missed my own son's wedding. That's not what I wanted."

"Well, hopefully you can attend Shaul's," Nymphadora replied. "Whenever he gets married after finding the right girl."

"When do you think he'll find a wife?" Rodolphus asked her.

"I don't know, Roddy," she answered softly, "but like I told Mordor: don't push Shaul into anything he isn't ready for. It'll only end badly."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I won't. I just wondered."

Nymphadora smiled, her palm brushing her stomach. "So do I. Waiting is hard: I always thought it would be easier to wait when I was older, but now I know that it's only harder, and longer."

Rodolphus nodded, and minutes later, Mordor and his wife arrived, joining them in the living room. Belle shrieked happily and clapped her hands, calling out, "M'ry! 'dy 'urt."

"Teddy okay, Belle," Teddy told her as Nymphadora watched the two children in astonishment. "Teddy hurt from the moon," Teddy told Mordor and Merime. "Belle worry 'bout Teddy."

"Does she now?" Merry said, sitting down on the floor beside Teddy and Belle. "Do you understand her when she talks, Teddy?"

The boy nodded. "Belle talks to Teddy, but Mum and Da don't know what Belle says," he told his friend. He hugged Belle, then whispered a few syllables in her ear.

Belle looked up at him, her dark eyes shadowed. "No!"

"Belle, pwease?" Teddy pouted at her, and Belle seemed to huff at her brother before crawling off of his lap onto Merime's lap. Teddy immediately went to Mordor, who had sat down on the couch across from Nymphadora and Rodolphus.

"You okay, buddy?" Mordor asked the toddler, patting his back. "Isn't the moon tomorrow night, Dora?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But Teddy's already hurting from it." Nymphadora sighed, looking at her son, who had curled up on Mordor's lap.

"Teddy hurt," the child said, his face half hidden in his friend's robes. "Teddy scared, Mor."

Mordor held the little boy closer to himself, rubbing his back firmly but gently. "I'm sorry."

Teddy looked up at Mordor. "Stay with Teddy?"

"I can't," Mor said softly to the child. "I have things to do, little buddy."

"Teddy stay with Mor?" pouted the boy pleadingly. "Please?"

"Teddy, don't ask me," Mordor sighed, cuddling the hurting child. "I can't take you from your mum and dad."

Teddy hid his face in Mordor's robes again. "Teddy hurt!" the child sniffled. "Teddy hurt, Mor! Stay with Teddy, please!"

Merime sat down next to her husband, Belle in her arms. "Teddy, he said not to ask," she said quietly.

The child cringed against Mordor, a sob shaking the toddler's body. Mordor cuddled Teddy, marveling at Merime's control over the child. "I'm sorry," Mordor whispered to the crying boy.

Teddy didn't reply, but Belle crawled over to Teddy, patting her brother's back. "'dy," she said firmly. He turned to look at her, his tears slowing, and Belle crawled onto his lap, making him sob a little as he hugged his sister close.

"Belle," he wept, leaning against Mordor again. "Belle."

Belle kept her little arms around her brother, falling asleep on his lap for her mid-morning nap. Nymphadora watched her daughter sleeping, seeing that Teddy was calming slightly with Belle there. Teddy fell asleep in Mordor's arms, moving fitfully, but holding still whenever he felt Belle stir because of him. "Mordor, if you and Merry are able, you are welcome to stay over tonight," Nymphadora said. "But I must warn you: Teddy has never hurt two days before the full moon before, so it's probably going to be a bad night tonight."

Mordor and Merime glanced at each other, and Merime said, "We don't want to inconvenience you, of course, Nymphadora."

"It'll be a help, I think," Nymphadora said ruefully. "If you want to stay, the guest room is prepared. I have to sleep tonight, because, as you said, you won't even be able to be here tomorrow night."

"Dora," Mordor said quietly, "are you thinking that Teddy will stay in the guest room with us?"

"If you stay," Nymphadora told the young man, "Teddy will not leave your side until he is sure the moon has finished torturing him."

Merime said, "Oh, poor Teddy." She looked down at the sleeping toddler, who at that moment shifted and accidentally pushed Belle off of his lap. The little girl cried out, her eyes flying open in shock. Merime lifted the little girl into her arms, cuddling her. "No, Belle," Merry said to the baby when she reached sleepily for Teddy. "Teddy's asleep because Teddy's hurting. Belle needs to stay with Merry."

Belle pouted, but watched her brother, her head of black curls finally leaning against Merime's breast. Merime hugged the baby gently, then caught Mordor's eye and nodded slightly.

Mordor turned to Nymphadora. "We will stay, Dora, if you wish," he told her. "Belle will have to stay in the nursery, because Merry and I will probably have to help Teddy get through tonight by sharing magic."

"And what is Teddy going to do when you leave?" Nymphadora asked, raising an eyebrow. "Scream?"

"Yes," Mordor said, and Merime bit her lip, looking very sorry.

"Dora, there is a spell I found," Andromeda said quietly. "Well, I didn't remember it: apparently it was in the Black grimoires and Narcissa reminded me about it. It will lessen Teddy's pain, but the spell can only be done during the new moon, or when the moon is at its fullest."

Mordor glanced down at the toddler on his lap. "We won't have to leave until late evening tomorrow, if that's all right," he told Andromeda. "If you're handy with that spell, Teddy will only suffer for a couple hours."

Rodolphus looked at Andromeda, eyebrow raised. "In the Black grimoires, Andromeda?"

"Not all the spells written there are Dark!" Andromeda snapped at him, suddenly defensive. "There are ancient healing spells there, as well as other helpful notes! And even if it _was_ Dark, I'd still do it for Teddy!"

"I see your Black, Andromeda," Mordor told her, laughing as she glared at him.

"I used to have the grimoires so memorized that I could quiz Sirius and Regulus on them and demanded a word-for-word answer without looking at the books," Andromeda informed Mordor imperiously, tossing her hair slightly. "I'm forgetting them now, thank Merlin."

Mordor nodded slightly, and Merime looked between the two a little curiously. Belle clutched at the young woman's robe, and Merime laid the girl on her lap so Belle could go back to sleep. Rubbing the child's back, Merry smiled down at the little girl, and Belle sighed, turning her head so she could look up at Merry's face. "I love you, baby," Merime told Belle softly. The little girl smiled a little, morphing her eyes brown to match Merry's. Merime smiled back at Belle, and moments later, the child went back to sleep.

It wasn't until lunch time that they woke Teddy and Belle so that they could eat. Teddy clung to Mordor and refused to eat, a pout on his lips, his eyes scared. Mordor held Teddy close, Nymphadora noticing a worried look of concern hidden in the Lestrange boy's eyes.

Belle didn't want to leave Teddy's side, so when Merime stood to take the baby girl to the nursery for a moment, Belle began to cry. Merime patted the baby's back, quickly leaving the room. Belle cried the whole time, fussing as Merime changed her. Finally, Merime lifted up the wailing baby and kissed her tearstained cheek, whispering, "Let's go find Teddy."

To Merime's surprise, Belle quieted, silent tears rolling down the little girl's face. "'dy," she sniffled after a moment as Merry left the nursery. Belle pressed her small fist to her mouth, leaning against Merime's breast.

When Merry and Belle arrived back in the living room, they found Teddy clutching Mordor's robe tightly in his fist, crying again as tears streamed down his face. "Merry," Mordor said softly, "I think it's nearly time for us to retire. Teddy needs us."

Merry nodded, then glanced down at Belle, whose tears still shone on her face. "Sir?" she asked Rodolphus, motioning to Belle. Nymphadora had gone to lie down already.

"Call me Rodolphus, if you wish," he answered softly, coming over to her and taking Belle into his arms. "Belle, darling," he murmured, kissing her cheek as she looked down at her crying brother, "you've got to stay with Da while Mor and Merry take Teddy, okay?"

"'dy!" cried Belle, reaching out her arms to her brother. "No, Da!"

"Mor and Merry are going to help Teddy," Rodolphus told his daughter, who began to cry again.

Mordor stood, holding the now sobbing little boy carefully. "Or you could call him Father, because I'm his son and you're my wife."

Merry smiled at Rodolphus shyly, and he smiled back, seeming a little surprised, but taking Mor's words well. The young couple left the room, taking the sobbing little boy with them. They entered the guest room and Mordor lay Teddy down in the bed, quickly transfiguring his own robe into a nightshirt.

Merime transfigured her robe as well, and Teddy sobbed, "Merry, Teddy hurt! Pwease, Mor, make it stop!"

The two Lestranges slipped into the bed on either side of the little boy, turning the lights down. They cuddled the child carefully, magic flowing swiftly between them and through the child. Teddy's sobs quieted slightly as he lay between the two who were very close to him on either side. "Mor," Teddy choked after a moment, and Mordor and Merry put their arms around the child, holding him right between them.

"It's going to be okay, Teddy," Mordor whispered to the little boy as the two increased their shared magic through the little boy. Merry had her eyes closed, and Mordor knew that she was on the verge of tears for the child's pain.

"I love you, Teddy," Merry whispered, sniffling as she lay there beside her husband and the child.

After several minutes, Teddy fell asleep fitfully, and Mordor said, "Merry?" A small sound answered him, and Mordor said, "It's okay, Merry. I wish this hadn't fallen to him: it's a horrible ordeal to put a small child through."

The young woman leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "He's so young to hurt so much," she whispered, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled with her emotions.

"He's going to come through this," Mordor said firmly, "and I am going to find a way to keep this from repeating itself. Or to make it easier for Teddy."

"Didn't Andromeda already?" Merime asked. "But she can only do it at the moon's fullest point. We won't even be here to help Teddy!"

"Don't borrow trouble," Mordor told her with a sigh, leaning over and kissing her lips. "Goodnight, Love. Don't let go."

Merime hugged the little boy that lay at her side. "I won't. I won't ever."

Teddy's screams of agony woke both the young Lestranges hours later. Both of them sat up sleepily, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from their eyes before they started the magic flowing again, strong as it had been. The child continued to sob, his body shuddering, and Merime's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," Mordor said hoarsely, looking guilty. "I let go."

Merime wept as they shared magic through the little one, and the door opened moments later, Andromeda bursting into the room with Rodolphus right behind her. "No!" Teddy shrieked. "Teddy need Mor and Merry!"

Rodolphus stopped, seeing Mordor holding Teddy, Merime weeping as they shared magic through the little boy. "Did something happen?"

"I—accidentally let go, when I was asleep," Mordor told his father, not looking at the man as Teddy sobbed desperately.

"Teddy," Andromeda whispered, looking at her tortured grandson. "Oh, Teddy. If you can manage the magic until tonight, you two, then it will be all right."

Mordor looked up at the other two. "Two of us are not enough any more," he told his father and his aunt. "If someone does not join us, the child will suffer even more than he has already."

Andromeda bit her lip. "I can't do it," she said. "My magic is torn—Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus sighed quietly. "My magic is not...the best, Andromeda. I could not do that to Mordor and Merime."

"Shaul," Mordor said. "Andromeda, call Shaul from wherever he is. Tell him it's Teddy. He'll drop whatever he's doing, even work, and join us."

" **Expecto Patronum** ," Andromeda said, and sent the message urgently.

"Ma!" Teddy sobbed. "Mummy! Where Mum?"

"Mum's still asleep," Rodolphus told the little one, standing beside the bed and looking down helplessly at the child.

Teddy screamed, his body writhing slightly, and Mordor bowed his head, reaching out to Shaul with his twin-magic. They felt Shaul enter the house moments later, and Shaul burst into the room. Mordor looked up at his brother, his dark eyes drawing his brother closer. Shaul grasped Mordor's hand and slipped his other arm around Teddy. Mordor sat across from Teddy, the boy now on Merry's lap, the three Lestranges all very close together, magic flowing swiftly through all of them.

The little boy sobbed, then calmed quite a bit, leaning against Merry weakly, crying hard. Merime was weeping too, her hands trembling, although her magic never faltered. "What the—" Shaul asked, and Mordor shook his head slightly.

"Bad moon tonight," Mordor said, sounding strained. "Worst one yet. Teddy was already hurting when we came over yesterday, so we stayed."

"Well, I'm at your service, Teddy," Shaul told the boy.

"Shae," Teddy cried in pain. "Shae, Teddy hurt bad!"

Shaul gave the child a hug. "We're trying to help you, Teddy," he said softly. The magic crackled furiously between the three, powerful and fiercely protective.

Moments later, Andromeda asked, biting her lip, "You aren't going to be able to eat lunch, or supper, are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Merime said firmly, tears running down her cheeks. "We're here for Teddy. Nothing else matters right now."

"Nothing," Mordor and Shaul echoed together, and Rodolphus marveled at the loyalty they had to Nymphadora's son.

Teddy's pain lessened until he was able to sit there quietly, his eyes wide with fear and pain. He did not move from the magic circle, and Shaul and Merime did not release their grip on the child.

When it was nearly lunch time, Nymphadora came into the room and Teddy whispered, "Mum!"

"Hi, Teddy," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Mor and Merry and Shae help Teddy," the child answered with a yawn. "Mummy, where Belle?"

"Belle's in the nursery," Nymphadora answered. "She's awake, but I think that you need to stay quiet with Mor, Merry, and Shae for a while longer, okay?"

Teddy sighed softly, and Merry gave him a gentle hug. "'kay, Mum."

Nymphadora smiled slightly at her son, then looked at the three Lestranges gathered around the child. "I know that you all can't eat because you haven't got a free hand," she said with a small smirk, "but that doesn't mean that you have to go hungry. I could hand-feed you, if you would like."

"No!" Mordor said in horror as Merime laughed and Shaul said, "Me first, Dora! Oh, wait. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I have," Nymphadora answered. "Okay, Shaul." She positioned herself comfortably there, Teddy giving her a quizzical look and almost a grin that appeared more like a grimace. "It's really good. Mum made these small bites so that they'll be easy to feed you."

Mordor rolled his eyes and Shaul grinned. "Just don't touch him," Mordor ordered Nymphadora sharply. "It will mess up the shared magic, and we _don't_ want that at all."

Nymphadora shook her head. "Of course not. Open up, Shaul." Merime giggled and Mordor made faces at his brother as Nymphadora fed Shaul his lunch. Teddy giggled a few times, especially at the looks on Mordor's face.

When Tonks was finished, she grinned at Shaul, then asked Merime, "Did you want to eat too, Merry?"

The young woman looked at her husband, and Mordor laughed a little. "I don't mind, Merry," he told her. "I'm not going to, though."

"Yes, please, then," Merime said to Tonks, blushing in slight embarrassment.

"Okay," Nymphadora answered, and began her task afresh, feeding Merime her lunch. She didn't tease Merime as she had Shaul, being especially careful not to drip any sauce on the younger woman's robes.

"Thanks," Merime said when Tonks was done, and smiled gratefully. "Um, did you happen to bring any water or another drink with you?"

Shaul chuckled. "Got a firewhiskey?"

Teddy frowned slightly. "What's that, Shae?"

Shaul grinned down at Teddy. "It's a drink that if you get too much of it, _yer talk like thish_."

Giggling, Teddy looked at his mother. "Mum got some?"

"No, but I've got water," Nymphadora answered Merime's question. "And tea, if you would like that instead."

"Water, please," said the three at the same time, Shaul and Merry looking suspiciously at Mordor.

"Okay," Dora shrugged, and tipped the cup for each of them, being extremely careful not to drown any of them in the process.

Merime smiled at the older witch. "Thank you, Dora," she said. "That's appreciated a lot."

She smiled back at the young woman. "You're welcome. I'll come back around supper time."

The three Lestranges and Teddy fell silent again, magic still flowing. After a moment, Shaul said, "I'm sleepy. Does anyone else want to take a nap?"

The couple glanced at each other, and Mordor gave the orders, Shaul lying on one side of Teddy, Mordor and Merime on the other side. The brothers clasped hands over Teddy, who sighed upon lying down. The little boy fell asleep as the others shifted in the bed to get comfortable.

Near suppertime, Teddy woke up, crying from the pain. Merime stirred too, lying still, but kissing the top of Teddy's brown-haired head. "Merry?" Teddy whispered. "Merry, Teddy hurt."

"I'm sorry," Merry whispered to the boy. "I love you, Teddy. We're doing what we can to help you."

"I don't know if there's anyone else who could share magic with us," Mordor yawned, pressing his face into his wife's neck. She shivered slightly, and he smiled against her skin.

"Unless Draco would condescend—" Shaul began, but his brother interrupted.

"Oh, never. Far be it from the Malfoy to—Teddy, sweetling, is it hurting again?" Mordor interrupted himself, concerned for the child.

Teddy looked a little scared. "Teddy hurt, Mor. Teddy hurt."

Mordor swore in French casually, and Teddy looked at him curiously, but none of the Lestranges offered an explanation. "We were sleeping," Merime said quietly. "Let's give it a moment. I think we may have slacked off a moment."

They concentrated on Teddy once more, all sitting up. Shaul and Merime laughed when they heard evidence that Mordor was hungry. The older Lestrange twin rolled his eyes at them again. "Fine," he said. "When Dora comes in, I'll eat if she offers us food again. Just don't ever tell Draco about this!"

"We won't have to," Merry sighed. "Dora will."

"I'll what?" Dora asked, walking into the room. "Teddy, are you okay?"

"He's doing all right for now," Shaul answered for Teddy, who was sniffling against Merime's robe. "We woke up a minute ago, and we'd slacked off a bit, but now we're back up, and Teddy's better."

"Teddy—better," the boy whispered to his mother.

Nymphadora smiled sadly at her child, and Merime bit her lip slightly. "Well, I've got food," she shrugged. "Are you all hungry again yet?"

Shaul grinned and nodded. "And Mordor is too!" he announced happily.

Tonks glanced at Mordor, who wouldn't look at her. "Whatever you say, Shaul," she shrugged. "Did you want to go first again?"

The younger twin shrugged, then gestured to Merime. "Let her. I'm okay, but she's not." Merime blushed, and Mordor glanced over at her, smirking. Shaul frowned at the two. "I haven't missed any baby announcements, have I?"

"No!" said Merime sharply, glaring at Shaul. Teddy shrieked in sudden pain, and Merime stopped her resistance to the magic, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Teddy," she whispered as the boy sobbed. "Oh, Teddy!"

"I'm sorry, Merime," Shaul said quietly, tilting his head in shame. "I shouldn't have said that to you. It was out of order."

"Teddy," she whispered as the boy sobbed against her side. "Oh, Teddy, darling, I didn't mean to do—"

Merime began to weep along with Teddy, and Nymphadora looked between Shaul and Mordor, both of whom seemed a little disturbed. "Shaul," Dora said softly, and he shook his head.

Shaul glanced at Mordor. "I'm not hungry anymore, Dora. Sorry. Mordor is, though, I think."

Mordor allowed himself to be fed, squeezing his wife's hand as she wept over the little child she was trying to cuddle. He looked up at Dora when she'd finished giving him his supper and said, "When it turns midnight, Dora, Merime and I've got to leave."

"Five hours," Nymphadora sighed quietly. "Mor, Merry, I can't thank you enough for helping Teddy so much. You too, Shaul. I'm so grateful to you two. Mum will be able to perform the spell about one-thirty tonight when the moon is fullest."

"You're going to let her do it?" Mordor asked at the same time Shaul asked, "Is it really a Dark spell?"

"She will be doing it, and I don't think it's a Dark spell, but hey—I'm a disgraceful Auror. What do I know?" Nymphadora threw her hands in the air, whirled around and left the room.

Shaul raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Mordor rolled his eyes for seemingly the tenth time that hour. "More like a disgraced Auror."

"Stop," Merime said, sniffling as she cuddled Teddy, tearstains on her face. "Please. Dora would do anything to help her son, and so would I." She yawned. "I don't know why I'm so exhausted," she sighed.

"We were here all last night too," Mordor reminded her. "We've shared magic for almost twenty-four hours straight through. That's not a normal thing for wizards to do, Love. Our bodies and our magic is exhausted."

"Would you like to go to sleep again?" Shaul asked sarcastically, and Mordor barely kept from rolling his eyes again.

"Yes, brother dear," answered the older twin.

They lay down again, and Merime fell asleep quickly, her head leaned against Teddy's, his breathing sounding directly in her ear. She slept for some time, and Mordor fell asleep too, but Shaul lay awake, cursing his stupidity in teasing Mordor and Merime after Dora had warned him against it.

Mordor and Merime were awaken by Nymphadora, who said softly, "It's half an hour until midnight."

They sat up a little, then sighed, lying back down. They realized that Rodolphus and Andromeda were in the room as well. Shaul stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh," he yawned. "Convention. Hello, everyone."

Mordor sat up slightly, looking down into Merry's tired face. "Merry?" he asked softly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Teddy," she whispered, and her husband kissed her lips gently. "I know, Mor. I—I just—"

"How do we want to do this?" Andromeda asked them. "Teddy _is_ asleep right now, and I don't think it's a good idea to wake him by just pulling the shared magic from him."

Shaul glanced at Nymphadora. "I can stay, Dora," he said. "I've got nothing going on. Do you think that some of us could share magic to help Teddy?"

Andromeda bit her lip slightly. "My magic is weak," she whispered. "From when I almost destroyed it all those years ago. It's compatible with yours, but it's nothing, really."

Rodolphus looked between Andromeda and Shaul. "And my magic is Dark. It's not the kind of magic that heals or helps."

"Father," Mordor told the older wizard sharply, "you know it's the intent that matters."

"Dora," said Andromeda briskly, "you'll have to be the one to hold Teddy. We'll need to go into the living room, because I don't relish sitting on this squishy bed all night."

"Neither do I," Rodolphus and Nymphadora said together.

Merime shifted slightly, getting ready to gather Teddy in her arms. "Mor, put your hand on my shoulder," she told him. "Shaul, keep hold of Teddy." She got to her feet sleepily, walking toward the doorway with the sleeping boy in her arms.

Shaul and Mordor followed her into the living room, all three of the younger Lestranges noticing Belle sitting up in her playpen. "'dy!" Belle said happily, and her mother said, "Shh, Belle. Teddy is sleeping." Belle didn't even pout at her mother's scolding, but pulled herself to her feet again, holding onto the side of the playpen. "'dy," she said softly.

"Are you going to do it?" Mordor asked Andromeda and Rodolphus. "The child needs you, and Nymphadora cannot be part of it. You three _should_ be compatible."

"Yes," Rodolphus said, looking down at Dora's son.

"Yes," Andromeda whispered, biting her lip as she looked at Teddy's sleeping form curled up against Merime.

"Test each other's magic," Merime told them as she cuddled the little boy. "You haven't felt it in a long time, if you've ever felt each other's magic at all."

Andromeda reached out to Rodolphus, and the man flinched slightly, gasping. "Is something wrong?" Nymphadora asked her husband in concern as time raced toward midnight.

The brown-haired woman looked over at Rodolphus. "Oh. I'm sorry," she breathed. "Perhaps we should be on opposite sides from each other."

"No," Mordor said quickly. "Father's got to be in the middle because Shaul and Andromeda are directly related to Teddy, but Rodolphus is Shaul's father—and his magic has hints of Mother's in it."

"Oh." The truth dawned on Nymphadora and Rodolphus glanced at her, looking worried. "It's okay," she reassured him quietly. "We've got to do this for Teddy. We're almost out of time."

"I'll be fine," Shaul said to Andromeda and Rodolphus. "I know Father's magic, and Andromeda's is very close to Mother's. Mordor and I shared magic with her plenty of times. I'll stay here as an anchor, and Father and Aunt Andromeda can take Mor and Merry's place. Andromeda, you'll have to be the other anchor. You and Father will need to be sharing magic before you come near, and will need to join me at the moment Mor and Merry let go."

Rodolphus and Andromeda nodded, and Merime said, "Dora, come sit here. You've got to take Teddy into your arms, at least for a little bit. He should be asleep as long as the magic doesn't stop, so he won't wriggle, or hurt you."

Belle took that instant to fall back on her bottom in the playpen, and the girl crawled forward, peering through the playpen mesh at her brother. Nymphadora kissed her little girl on the forehead, then went forward and slipped awkwardly beneath the hands that were sharing magic.

Merime helped Tonks to take Teddy onto her lap, Merry and Mordor standing although they still kept a hold of Teddy and Shaul. "Father, Andromeda," Shaul said quietly. "Remember, you've got to be sharing magic before you join us, and it's got to be shared _through_ Teddy, not _with_ him."

Andromeda reached out her hand and clasped Rodolphus' hand in hers, magic singing through their arms. Rodolphus closed his eyes, looking down, and Dora whispered, "You can do this, Rodolphus. It's going to work out all right. I love you."

Finally, Rodolphus looked up and the two moved forward, reaching out to place their hands inches over Mordor's and Merime's. They all looked at each other, then nodded, and Shaul said, "Now!"

Mordor and Merime quickly moved their hands as Rodolphus and Andromeda placed their hands on Teddy's and Shaul's hand. A new jolt of magic flowed through them, and Rodolphus gasped with the shock of the magic. Teddy's eyes flew open and he cried out in terror and pain. "Rodolphus," Nymphadora said urgently over Teddy's startled cries, "it's okay. You're here with us. You can do this: don't fight the magic. Let it flow through you unhindered. It's going to be all right."

"Dora," he whispered bitterly, then looked at Teddy, who screamed as his pain began to return. "Teddy," he breathed, and his magic ran strong through Shaul and on to Teddy.

"Da," sobbed Teddy. "Daddy!"

Nymphadora watched her son, who had gone rigid for a moment before melting against his mother as the new magical trio's power flowed through him. "They're helping you, Teddy," she murmured to the little boy. "Because Mor and Merry have to go somewhere. But you're going to be okay."

Teddy sobbed and reached out for Merry. "No!" he begged pitifully. "Merry, stay with Teddy! Mor! Pwease!" His sobs grew louder, and Belle cried out with him.

Merime began to weep again, and Mordor slipped his left arm around his wife, whirling her around and marching her toward the door, his wand in his hand. The ones in the living room could hear Merry sobbing as her husband led her from the house and disapparated.

The Lestrange couple arrived at the Lestrange Manor, and Merry sank to the floor of the Entrance Hall, sobbing. "Merry," Mordor said softly, kneeling beside her and drawing her into his arms. "Teddy's going to be all right, Love."

"Teddy," she wept, her body shaking against his. "I love him!"

"I do too," Mordor admitted. "I'd do anything for him, too. Come, Love. We've only got a few hours before we've got to be up again."

Merry allowed Mordor to lift her to her feet and lead her from the room.


	17. The Worst Full Moon Yet, Pt 2

Teddy wept bitterly when he knew that Mordor and Merime had gone. His mother held him carefully, not wanting to inhibit the magic that was flowing through the little boy. Andromeda breathed, "Teddy, dear, Mor and Merry were here a long time, and they needed to sleep, so they've gone home for a little while. They'll come back to see you later."

Belle was still watching her brother closely, having seen him awaken when Mor and Merry left. She cooed to him in her baby way, and through his tears, he gave her a tiny upward quirk of his lips, making her sit up and clap her hands for him. "Belle," Teddy sniffled as he watched her smile at him. "Teddy—love Belle."

Andromeda sat down on the couch on the other side of Nymphadora from Shaul. Rodolphus knelt on the floor next to his wife and leaned his head on her knee. Nymphadora was about to ask if it was all right, but Andromeda chuckled, "He's been well schooled in magics, Nymphadora. He's one of the safest ones to have around when it comes to sharing magic."

"Are you okay?" Shaul asked Andromeda quietly.

"Fine," she responded just as quietly. "I haven't felt this much magic in years, perhaps even when our home was broken into when the Ministry fell. It's glorious. I've missed it so much!"

"All I have to do is channel my magic properly," Rodolphus told his wife, glancing up at her and the child in her arms. Teddy was watching his father, then reached out and patted his curly black hair. "It's not hard, Love."

"We've got nearly thirty minutes, according to the measurement," Andromeda pointed out. "I'll have to get up and hopefully get the spell off very quickly. Shaul, you and Rodolphus will have to let go of him. Dora, you've got to make sure he doesn't wriggle away. I have to do the spell with my wandtip at his heart because the spell has to go straight into the core of his magic."

The others nodded, Nymphadora biting her lip at the thought. She looked at Belle again, who'd curled up in the playpen and was watching them still from a restful position. The stubborn little girl refused to sleep when she knew that her brother was in trouble.

Too soon, Andromeda said, "There's five minutes, Dora. Remember: you might have to hold his arms back, and he _will_ kick if you do so."

"Gra'mum?" Teddy asked nervously. "Ma? Da?"

"It's okay," Nymphadora breathed, kissing the top of her son's head. "It's all right, Teddy."

Moments later, Andromeda counted down from ten seconds, and all of them released the magic at the same time. Teddy stared at them in terror before pain consumed him, and he writhed on his mother's lap, screaming in unbearable agony. "Hold him, Dora!" Andromeda shouted, and Nymphadora caught her son's arms, holding them back.

Belle, seeing everyone moving, sat up again, then pulled herself to her feet to watch as Andromeda pushed Teddy's kicking legs away. "'dy!" Belle cried, seeing her big brother screaming in agony and writhing.

Just as Andromeda had gotten close enough to Teddy, a flash of bright white light came from Teddy, bursting across the room and hitting Belle full in the chest. Without a sound, Belle fell backward onto the bottom of her playpen, motionless. Andromeda hadn't seen what had happened, pointing her wand directly into Teddy's chest and muttering a long, complicated string of incantations. The child breathed erratically for a few moments before merely sobbing in horror as he looked up at his grandmother.

"Belle!" breathed Rodolphus brokenly, hurrying toward the playpen.

"What—?" Andromeda turned to see her granddaughter lying motionless in her playpen. "Oh, Belle!"

Teddy screamed in horror and realization at what he'd done. "Belle!" he screamed in anguish as his mother cradled him in her arms, tears running down her face too. "Belle, Teddy sorry! Teddy didn't mean to!" He fought his mother's hold on him, but she would not release him. "Mummy, Teddy hurt Belle! Teddy hurt Belle!" He dragged out his sister's name with a horrible sound in his voice and his mother sobbed as she hugged her son close.

Andromeda lifted the baby girl from the crib, as Rodolphus was too stunned to do so. She glanced into the child's face, then ran a test on her. "Dora," Andromeda said over Teddy's traumatized screams, "we've got to take Belle to St. Mungo's. Will you be all right? Shaul, would you stay with her and Teddy?"

Shaul nodded numbly, and Rodolphus followed Andromeda and his unconscious baby girl out of the room. Nymphadora wept as she struggled to keep Teddy from moving around too much. "Dora," Shaul said quickly, "let me take him. He'll hurt you."

Nymphadora relinquished her son to Shaul's arms, and Teddy collapsed against Shaul's robes, sobbing his sister's name over and over in remorse. "Teddy, it's not your fault," Shaul told him softly, rocking the guilt-stricken little boy. "Teddy, sweetling, we know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Teddy hurt Belle bad!" sobbed Teddy in horror. "Belle! Belle, Teddy sorry!"

Neither Shaul nor Nymphadora knew what to say to the child, not knowing what was happening with Rodolphus, Andromeda, and Belle. Teddy cried himself to sleep, his violent guilt exhausting him rather rapidly. Shaul sighed, cuddling the little one. "I'll take him to bed for you," he told Nymphadora.

"Thanks," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Oh, Shaul, that was the _worst_ thing that could have happened at a time like this!"

"It's no one's fault," Shaul said, lifting the sleeping boy and walking toward the stairs. "Come along," he told her. "I don't trust you alone on these."

"Fine," she mumbled, and accepted his helping hand as she climbed the steps with him.

Shaul lay Teddy down in his little bed, putting the teddy bear in his arms and putting his blanket over him. "Rest well, poor child," he told Teddy quietly, kissing the child's forehead.

Nymphadora hugged Shaul as good as she could, then watched him leave before sitting down next to Teddy's bed and crying for several moments over her son and daughter. She was sure that hurting his sister was something the sensitive little boy would never forget, and desperately hoped that Belle either wouldn't remember it very well when she was older, or would understand that Teddy hadn't meant to hurt her and would love him anyway.

When Nymphadora had cried herself out, she got up with difficulty, heading for the door. She stumbled against the doorway as she left the room, and when she was past the staircase, nearly to her own room, her vision blurred. She didn't remember the fall, but when she hit the ground, she cried out in pain.

She lay there a moment, breathing carefully as she tried to clear her vision. Sitting up, she leaned against the wall, but couldn't find something to pull herself up on. A sharp pain ran through her body and she gasped at the all too familiar feeling. "No!" she breathed. "No! It's too early!" Worried, she reached into her pocket for her wand.

Nymphadora cried out in horror when she pulled out two broken pieces of wood. "Mum!" she cried. "Rodolphus? Shaul?" There was, of course, no answer, and a moment later, another wave of pain made her bite her lip.

"No," she whispered, lying down on her back on the floor. "Oh, no!" Her wand was broken, she was home alone with a moon-stricken toddler—and her babies were going to be born early—without a Healer to oversee the birth!

Rabastan Lestrange had heard that his brother had been released, but had had the hardest time deciding when to go visit the Tonks family. He'd always felt like he never really fit in with them, but he figured that he owed it to Rodolphus, being his brother and all, to visit him and congratulating him on surviving yet _another_ trip to Azkaban. To be honest, Rabastan didn't know how the man did it.

He disapparated from the flat that he partially shared with George and Angelina Weasley (they'd separated the flat so it was really more like two). The Tonks home was still open to him, so he opened the door and stepped inside. The interior was dark, and he frowned. "Anyone home?" he asked. It was the middle of the night; of course they were all tucked into bed with no way to hear him.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Rabastan made his way to the staircase to go pound on his brother's bedroom door. He was about to begin climbing the stairs when he heard a sound like someone whimpering, or crying. "Is someone there?" he called.

"Help me!" came a weak cry from upstairs.

Rabastan drew his wand, gripping it tightly as he carefully climbed the stairs. He was walking slowly toward the sound when he saw something lying on the floor and lit his wandtip. "Bloody hell, Nymphadora!" he gasped, seeing her broken wand, her hard breathing, and her eyes full of painful, exhausted tears.

"Raben," she gasped, then stifled a shriek. "Please!" she cried through her pain. "You've got to get me to St. Mungo's! The babies are coming, and it's too early—"

"Dora, how long has it been—"

"I don't know and I don't care!" she screamed at him, then cried out in agony until her pain had lessened again. "Teddy's alone in the nursery. I told him to get in Belle's crib because it's sound-warded. Mum and Rodolphus are at St. Mungo's with—take me to St. Mungo's, Lestrange!"

Rabastan put out his wand light, then levitated Nymphadora down the stairs as she moaned in pain. "With Belle? What happened?"

Nymphadora screamed. "Just get me to St. Mungo's! I need help!"

He helped her stagger outside, then disapparated. She shrieked on appearance at St. Mungo's, making a lot of the ones waiting around jump in shock. The receptionist only stared for a second before summoning a Healer, who hurried over and levitated Nymphadora away, ordering Rabastan to get Rodolphus from the accidental magic ward.

Rabastan hurried up to the room, wondering what on earth was going on with the entire family. He found Mordor and Merime outside the room, both of them looking exhausted as well. "Okay," he said to them. "Truth, now. What is going on?"

"Teddy hit Belle with accidental magic," Merime whispered, wringing her hands as Mordor rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Right," Rabastan nodded. "Because tonight was the full moon and it was really strong?"

The younger Lestranges nodded, and Mordor asked, "Did they send you a Patronus?"

Rabastan chuckled mirthlessly. "No. I was sent to them. Are there Healers in there now?"

Merime bit her lip. "Yes, they're trying to help Belle, and there were already too many people for them to let us in—where are you going?"

For Rabastan had stepped up to the door and laid his hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to warn Rodolphus that he's about to become the proud father of a second set of twin boys, and that he's missing it," the man said, then wrenched the door open and walked in, shutting it behind him with a bang.

"What the—" the Healers whirled on him angrily "are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Rodolphus, Nymphadora is in labour," Rabastan said casually as two of the Healers pointed their wands at him. "Would you like to see your twin sons born this time?"

"What?" Rodolphus asked dumbly.

Andromeda turned from her granddaughter and asked, "Nymphadora is having her babies?"

Rabastan nodded. "Sure sounded like it. She was hollering quite a lot when I walked into the house. She'd fallen in the upstairs hallway and couldn't get up. Her wand got broken in the fall. Now _that_ takes talent."

Rodolphus looked from Belle to his brother, and Andromeda said, "Go, Rodolphus! I'll stay with Belle. You need to be with your wife."

The man charged from the room and hurried down the hall. Finding the number of Nymphadora's room, he hurried down the hall and pushed open the door. The sound of his wife screaming drew him into the room, the door shutting behind him. He dashed to her side, grasping her right hand. "Dora, I'm here now."

"You should have been here before!" she shrieked, glaring at him with pain and tear-filled eyes. "You never even came to check and see how I—oh—if you _ever_ touch me again, Rodolphus Lestrange, I swear I will kill you!" She screamed again, squeezing his hand so tightly that he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and she laughed coldly.

"I'll make you sorry," she threatened.

Rodolphus nodded passively as she shrieked again, squeezing his hand tightly. "I should have checked on you, or one of us should have gone back home. Oh, Dora—"

Nymphadora sobbed, her body writhing against the pain. "Don't 'oh, Dora' me," she ordered him through her screams and sobs. "It doesn't matter. What's happened is—oh, Rodolphus!"

The three Healers that were overseeing the birth gathered around as Nymphadora struggled to bring the first twin into the world. They encouraged her as she shrieked and cried out, tears streaming down her face. Her exhaustion was making it hard for her to concentrate, and she couldn't understand what the Healers were telling her.

She saw her husband's face at one point in the midst of her pain. He was afraid for her. "Rodolphus!" she sobbed weakly as she struggled. She didn't understand the Healers; she didn't know what Rodolphus was saying to her. Nymphadora couldn't speak, only sob. She had no strength left, and her sons had not come yet.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Lestrange!" her mother's face appeared before her, and she sobbed, trying to focus on it.

"Mum!" she shuddered, weeping.

"Fight, Nymphadora," her mother ordered. "Remember: you've got to fight, Dora. Your children are depending on you to give them life. You've got to help them."

"Mummy!" Nymphadora sobbed like a little child, pain taking her breath away.

Andromeda was leaning over her daughter, slapping the side of her daughter's face. "Focus!" she shouted at her daughter, and Nymphadora stared into her mother's eyes. "Don't look away, and _don't_ close your eyes."

Nymphadora screamed in pain, no longer seeing anyone but her mother. Andromeda reminded Nymphadora of how she was to breathe, and Nymphadora obeyed, writhing, but she did not close her eyes, and she watched her mother.

The woman on the bed vaguely heard the Healers cry out in excitement, struggling to follow her mother's orders and not give into the darkness that was yawning for her. Moments later, her pain lessened a good deal, and she breathed easy for a few minutes before she suddenly seized in pain again. Again, her mother was there, guiding her around the darkness, showing her the way. She clung to the hand that had never let go of her, her sobs grown silent because she didn't have the strength to allow them.

When the pain had lessened once again, she lay still, gasping for breath. She couldn't feel anything, but she could still see her mother's face. Her mother had not moved from her side, and Nymphadora was relieved, as she gasped for breath, to see her mother holding her hand, encouraging her, a commanding look in her Black eyes.

Nymphadora finally managed a tiny gasp of "Mum—!" before Andromeda squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You did well, Dora," Andromeda whispered, her Black eyes now filled with tears. "You've done so well, Dora. The babies are here: you can—you can relax." Andromeda looked down, and Nymphadora cried out.

Her mother looked back up, and Nymphadora whispered, "Don't—don't look away." Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand and promised she wouldn't. She held her daughter's hand tightly until it went limp in her hand.

Andromeda collapsed to her knees beside her daughter's bed, sobbing heartbrokenly. "Dora," she wept. "Oh, Nymphadora, my daughter!"

One of the Healers pointed her wand at Nymphadora, then said quietly, "She's not dead. I think she's just in an exhausted sleep. She was drained of energy when she first came in."

Tears were running down Rodolphus' face as he looked down at his wife, her hand held in his as he knelt by her side. He hadn't even looked at his sons when they'd been born: all he cared about at the moment was Nymphadora. The Healers had told him that she was most likely too exhausted to live through the birth because the babies had been in the wrong position to be born and had caused complications besides her exhaustion.

"Nymphadora," he wept, leaning his head against her side when the Healers were finished taking care of her. "I really _am_ sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Rodolphus?" It was Andromeda's small, tearful voice. "Rodolphus, I think if she's just sleeping that she'll probably live."

"Most likely," one of the Healers agreed. "The twins will have to stay in St. Mungo's for special treatment for several days, and perhaps weeks, as they are nearly two months premature."

"But she'll be okay?" Rodolphus asked, looking up with tear-filled eyes.

The Healer nodded, then joined the second in making notes on a clipboard. "We're going to put a ward up over her that will allow her to inhale a strengthening potion—or two, depending on her energy levels. We're getting the potions in here now: specialized ones that will encourage her to wake only when she is able to talk to us and know who she is—and who we are."

Rodolphus frowned, and Andromeda looked at him. "Rodolphus?"

The man looked horrified. "Where's Teddy?"

Andromeda stared. "Dora was with him. But where—Rabastan said he brought Nymphadora—Teddy's home alone!"

She started to get up, but Rodolphus shook his head. "No, Andromeda. It's my duty," he said firmly, and left the room quickly. Rodolphus disapparated to the Tonks house from the St. Mungo's waiting room, and hurried into the house. "Teddy?" he called worriedly, flicking his wand and using the human-revealing spell he'd used too many times to reveal hiding Muggles. The child was revealed to be alone in the upstairs of the home.

The man hurried up the stairs, worried that the child had been alone so long, and that the child had witnessed his mother's agony before Rabastan had found her. The child was shown to be, not in the nursery, but in his parents' room. Rodolphus took a deep breath outside the door, then quietly turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Teddy lay curled in the middle of his parents' bed, his teddy bear in his arms. Rodolphus stepped closer and realized that not only did the little boy have his teddy bear, Teddy also had Belle's black panther squeezed tightly in his arms. The sleeping child had tearstains on his face, looking as if he'd cried for a long time. Rodolphus was about to approach the bed when the little boy stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Da," Teddy whispered, seeing his father standing before the door. Tears began to run down the little boy's face, and Rodolphus cross the room quickly, cuddling Teddy, who still clung to his stuffed animals.

"I love you," Rodolphus murmured to the child, and Teddy sobbed a little, clinging to his father. "I love you so much. Guess what?"

"What?" Teddy sniffled, his eyes still full of tears.

Rodolphus smiled a little. "Mum had her babies tonight. You have two little brothers now."

The little boy flung his arms around Rodolphus again, abandoning the stuffed animals for a moment. Teddy looked up at his father tentatively, whispering, "Da?"

He hugged the child and rubbed his back reassuringly, just as Nymphadora liked hers rubbed. "Yes, Teddy sweetling?"

"Is Belle okay?" he asked, beginning to cry again, tears running down his cheeks. "Teddy love Belle, Da."

"And Mum and Dad love Teddy," Rodolphus replied, kissing the top of the child's head. "And Belle loves Teddy. Belle's going to be okay."

"Belle okay," Teddy repeated to himself, clinging to his father, and Rodolphus marveled that the toddler they'd worried so much about had such a deep love for his little sister.

"Yes, Belle's okay," Rodolphus answered. "Belle's a little sick, so she's at St. Mungo's, but she's going to come back home to you."

Teddy hugged his father yet again. "Teddy see Belle? And Mum? And babies?"

Rodolphus cuddled the child. "Well, Teddy, Mummy's sleepy because it's hard for girls to have babies," Rodolphus told the little boy. "She has to rest, and the babies do too. I'll take you to see Belle when I get the notice saying that Belle can have visitors."

The child nodded, reaching down and grasping the black panther. "Da give Belle her pan-fer?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Rodolphus promised the child with a small smile. "But Da can't go back unless—"

"Unless someone stays with Teddy," came a soft female voice.

"Merry!" cried Teddy. "Mor!" The two hurried to him and Teddy threw himself into Merry's arms, hugging her tightly. "Belle hurt!" he told them, not looking at either of them.

Merry hugged the little boy carefully. "Belle will be okay, Teddy," she promised him. "We just saw her, and the Healers say that Belle will be okay in a day or two."

Teddy looked up at Mor. "Is that right?"

"Yes, Teddy, it is right, and it is true," Mordor answered, gently ruffling Teddy's brown curls.

"Belle," sighed Teddy in a whisper, giving Mordor a little grin for ruffling his hair. "Mor stay with Teddy. Da take pan-fer to Belle." He looked at his father, who gave the little boy a fond smile.

"Okay," Rodolphus replied, then asked, "Will you be all right with Mordor and Merime?"

The child nodded, leaning against Merry after holding his own stuffed animal again. Teddy watched as his father nodded goodbye to them, then left the room. Merime held the child for a while, cuddling him close until he said, "Merry, Teddy hungry."

The two Lestranges smiled at each other, and Mordor said, "That's a very good thing to be, Teddy. Why don't we go downstairs and find something to eat?"

"Should we do that here?" Merime asked, biting her lip slightly as she gave Teddy to her husband. "It isn't our home."

"But it's Teddy's home," Mordor answered with a shrug, hefting the little boy in his arms. "Nymphadora wouldn't mind, I'm sure. Teddy, did Father say anything to you about your mum?"

A grin split the boy's face as Mordor and Merime walked down the stairs together. "Mum had babies! Teddy has brothers! Da said Mum tired."

Merime smiled at the child's words, and the three entered the kitchen, Mordor opening the cupboards and humming to himself. Merry joined her husband looking through the pantry. They found some food for Teddy and cooked it so he could eat.

Teddy sat on Mordor's lap as he ate, seeming half-starved. The child didn't speak to them as Mordor helped him eat, but Merime said softly, "He didn't eat for nearly two days, Mor. Teddy, would you like anymore?" The boy nodded, and Merime gave him more food, telling him not to eat too fast.

Mordor suddenly turned to see a Fox Patronus capering toward them in the room. "Hello!" it said cheerfully. "If you and Merry aren't busy, you're invited up to Malfoy Manor for a bit. Oh, but you're probably at Tonks' house since last night. Merlin. I can't have you _all_ over here: I'm the only one home besides Scorpius—and the house elves. They would not be happy if they came back and found an entire party going down in their Manor. So anyway, if you're free, come on over. I told Draco I was going to invite you two, so he won't be surprised. If you can't come, I'll know if you don't show up within...oh, say half an hour to forty-five minutes. See you maybe!"

The Patronus disappeared as Teddy stared at where it had been in surprise. "Cor?"

"Would you like to go see Cor?" Merime asked Teddy with a smile.

"Ye—no—" Teddy amended. "Cor nice."

The two Lestranges chuckled, then rose from the table, cleaning up Teddy's plate and the mess he'd made while eating. They walked out the front door to disapparate, and Merry asked, "What will happen if your father or Andromeda returns while we are gone?"

Mordor thought carefully, then said, "We could ask Ginny to send them a Patronus explaining where we are." He slipped his arm around his wife and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

Ginny let them into the Manor, Scorpius held firmly in her arms. "Teddy!" she said in surprise. "Are you two taking care of him for the day?"

"Well," Merime said carefully as Teddy turned away from Ginny and Scorpius, hiding his face in Mordor's shoulder. "Kind of. We've rather had a bit of a hard time with this last moon, didn't we, Teddy?"

"Teddy don't like moon," whispered the child. "Teddy bad boy."

"You're not a bad boy," Mordor said to Teddy firmly, rubbing the little boy's back. "You know it isn't your fault the moon makes you hurt, or that this last one was really bad."

Ginny looked between the two Lestranges and Teddy, then turned, leading them into the sitting room. Once they'd sat down, Ginny asked, "Where's Belle, if you've got Teddy?"

Teddy startled, still clutching his bear. "Teddy hurt Belle," he sniffled. "Gra'mum and Da took Belle for help."

The redhead looked at Merry and Mordor, who said, "It was a case of accidental magic, which happened because the moon was torturing Teddy. Belle's at St. Mungo's with Andromeda and Rodolphus, who is with Nymphadora, because she had her twins this morning."

"She _WHAT_?" gasped Ginny. "That's _really_ early, isn't it? Are they all right?"

"I think so," Merime answered softly, her tone warning the other young woman not to frighten Teddy. "Teddy said his father said Nymphadora was merely very tired."

"I guess so," Ginny said, shaking her head in wonder. "Having twins is no tea party, I'm sure."

Teddy lay down on Mordor's lap, the older boy rubbing Teddy's back. Mordor placed the bear beneath Teddy's head for a pillow, and conjured a small blanket for the child. "Tanks, Mor," said the child, and Mordor smiled at Teddy slightly, patting his back gently before continuing to rub the child's back.

"We wondered if you could send a Patronus to Aunt Andromeda and Rodolphus that we are here and not at home, in case they check on us," Merime said to Ginny.

"Oh, of course," Ginny said quickly, and drew her wand, conjuring her Patronus. Her little baby cooed in awe at the Fox, and Ginny smiled at him. "Yes, baby, that's Mum's Patronus." She gave the Patronus Mordor and Merry's message, the Fox quickly leaving.

A reply came moments later in the form of a Jaguar Patronus. "Belle is going to be fine: we'll be able to bring her home in a couple days," came Andromeda's voice. "Nymphadora is suffering from complete exhaustion, but she'll recover if she gets enough rest. We haven't seen the babies since they were born: they were taken for immediate special care since they were born almost eight weeks early. Rodolphus and I are both staying with Nymphadora, and we're taking turns checking on Belle in her ward. We're okay here. Thanks for keeping Teddy. We'll let you know if anything changes."

"Gra'mum," sniffled Teddy, hearing her voice.

"Yes, that was Grandmum," Mordor told the child softly. "She's watching over Mum and Belle."

"Mum," Teddy mumbled, his face half hidden in his bear. "Belle."

"Yes," Mordor said quietly. "Go to sleep, sweetling. We'll wake you up when it's time to see Mum and the babies."

Teddy snuggled close to Mor, clutching his bear with one hand. "Teddy love Mor," he sighed.

Mordor patted Teddy's back gently. "I love you too, Teddy."

Andromeda was dozing in a chair next to her daughter's hospital bed when she felt someone squeeze her hand. Opening her eyes sleepily, Andromeda looked down to see Nymphadora blinking. "Dora?" she asked softly. "Nymphadora?"

The younger woman shifted, then gave a little gasp. "Ow," she moaned breathlessly, and Andromeda sighed in relief.

"You hurting?" Andromeda asked, gently placing her hand on her daughter's side.

"Sore," Dora whispered. "All over. Ouch."

"I'm calling the Healers in here so they can make you more comfortable," Andromeda told her daughter. "You frightened us terribly, Dora."

Nymphadora closed her eyes again. "I was terrified. I've never felt so exhausted and close to...giving up, I guess."

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand. "You almost died, Dora," she whispered to the younger woman.

The Metamorphagus managed a small grimace. "That's what the darkness was," she said quietly. "It was calling to me, but I saw you. And I couldn't leave you. As long as you were there, I knew that I couldn't go."

Andromeda brushed the younger woman's dark hair out of her face as the Healers came into the room, Rodolphus with them. The man hurried to his wife's other side as the Healers began their work. "Dora," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "Dora, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she murmured, wincing as the Healers straightened her body on the bed. "It's okay, Rodolphus. Is Belle okay? And where's Teddy? Is he very upset?"

"He's very sorry that he accidentally hurt Belle," Rodolphus said, "but I told him that it wasn't his fault. When I got back to the house, I found him lying on our bed with both his bear and Belle's panther. He was quite upset, but he calmed. I left him with Mordor and Merime, and Ginevra invited them up to Malfoy Manor, so they took Teddy with them."

"What about Belle?" Nymphadora persisted. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine, but she is upset that she's in a place she doesn't know with people she doesn't know," Rodolphus replied. "She's been crying a lot ever since she woke up and found herself here."

Nymphadora pouted a little. "I wish I could cuddle her. I didn't even get to see her before she came here," she said.

Andromeda nodded. "Belle's frightened, but that's to be expected of a little one in a place like this."

"And the babies?" Nymphadora asked, looking at the Healers that were checking her over. "Are the babies all right?"

"The twins are in special treatment because they're preemies," one of the Healers answered. "They didn't have an easy time of the birth, either. They will live, but they've got to have special help for a week or two. They won't be going home for a little while."

"When will I be able to see them?" Nymphadora pouted, frowning at the Healers.

One of them gave her a small smile. "When you are strong enough to walk again," she told the new mother. "We would prefer that you slept more, and your other family can possibly come in to visit you tonight."

Tonks sighed and curled up in the bed when the Healers withdrew. Andromeda patted her daughter's hand reassuringly and Rodolphus rubbed Dora's back gently as good as he could. "We'll be staying by your side for quite some time," he told his wife. "Rest now." She obeyed and fell asleep quickly.


	18. Mordor, Merime, and Shaul

Ginny, Mor, and Merry were all talking to each other when Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco arrived home from their morning outing. "Teddy?" Draco said, confused at seeing the small boy sleeping on Mordor's lap.

Merime looked over at Draco. "Belle and Nymphadora are both in St. Mungo's: Belle was injured by accidental magic, and Nymphadora had her babies this morning."

Narcissa gave a little gasp at the Lestrange woman's words, and Mordor nodded. "And before you ask, Cissa, Belle's fine, Nymphadora is resting, and the twins will survive."

"Thank goodness," Narcissa sighed in relief, looking down at Teddy, who slumbered on. "Is Teddy all right?"

"Yes," Mordor said quietly. "It was his magic that hurt Belle, and he's pretty miserable over it."

Teddy stirred slightly, everyone watching him. Mordor rubbed his back carefully, and the child opened his eyes moments later. "Mor?" the child asked nervously, seeing the others looking at him. "Mor, where Da?"

Mordor helped the child sit up, answering, "Dad's with Mum and Belle."

Ginny looked up as the little boy asked, "Gra'mum too?"

"Yes, Teddy," Mordor answered.

Draco walked over to Ginny, leaning down to give her a kiss and lifting Scorpius from her arms. Ginny smiled at her husband and son, then looked over at Teddy, who was looking around nervously. The child wriggled down from Mordor's lap, and Ginny motioned to him. "Come here, Teddy," she invited him, holding out her hand to him.

Teddy looked from Ginny to Draco and Scorpius, then shook his head and hurried across the room to the blonde woman, hugging her as high up as he could reach. "Cissa," he sniffled, holding out his arms to her.

After a slight pause in which she gave the child a slight smile, she bent down and picked him up. He looked into her face and Narcissa saw the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Teddy?" she asked softly.

"Teddy hurt Belle," Teddy sniffled, then buried his face in Narcissa's neck, crying. "Teddy didn't mean to," he wept.

"Of course you didn't," Narcissa reassured the little boy. "Teddy loves his little sister, and wouldn't hurt her for anything. But she's going to be okay, Teddy. You don't have to worry about Belle: she'll be fine."

The child looked up, and Narcissa was shocked to see that the child's hair had morphed to blonde like her own. "Cissa _sure_?" he asked her, looking directly into her eyes.

Narcissa smiled. "I am sure," she told him, giving him a little hug. "Now don't be afraid of Scorpius, Teddy. He's a strong baby."

"Belle more strong," Teddy told his great-aunt proudly.

"Oh, really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Teddy, then glanced at Scorpius. "Well, then!"

The blonde witch laughed, and Teddy grinned at her, then wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek loudly. "Teddy love Cissa!" he proclaimed, grinning mischievously. He wriggled to be put down, then hurried across the room to Ginny when Narcissa released him. "Ginny!"

Ginny picked up the child, squeezing him playfully and ruffling his blonde hair. "Teddy!" she said back to him, making him laugh.

Draco sat down next to his wife, then frowned at her and the child. He reached over to Teddy without touching, palm toward the child. Ginny frowned back at him. " _What_ are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What happened to Teddy?" Draco asked Mordor and Merime. "Why does he feel like that?"

"Because," Mordor answered as Narcissa smiled knowingly, "at the fullest point of the moon early this morning, Andromeda did a spell to help Teddy with the pain."

"And now Dark magic is coming off him in waves?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised at her."

"You shouldn't be," his mother told him. "She would do anything to help her little family, no matter what it was. Andromeda's magic was Dark before she left us. I think losing her special powers changed her magic completely: that spell that she did isn't supposed to be Dark."

Draco was still wary. "How do you know what spell she did?"

Narcissa smirked. "It's in the Black grimoires, Draco. And I reminded her of it when she was talking to me about Teddy's struggles."

"Mum," Ginny said to Narcissa, confused, "if Andromeda's magic _was_ Dark, and then it changed because she lost her powers, why is the spell that isn't supposed to be Dark Dark?!"

"I am not certain," Narcissa answered. "Perhaps you should ask her yourself."

"No thanks," Ginny said, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Gra'mum help Teddy," said the child, looking up into Ginny's eyes firmly, his hands on the sides of her face. "Gra'mum _good_."

Ginny gave Teddy a wide-eyed look, then grinned at him. "Aha!" she told him. "I see."

The Jaguar Patronus appeared again soon after, Andromeda's voice saying to Mordor and Merime, "I will be going home shortly to rest. As long as Teddy's alright, he can stay with you. The Healers told us that Belle shouldn't have many visitors, but that Nymphadora can have visitors around five o' clock tonight. I do think it would be best for us to meet here, then go to St. Mungo's together. See you tonight."

"Teddy see Mum?" Teddy said excitedly, wriggling off of Ginny's lap and hurrying back to Merime.

"Tonight, Teddy," Merry answered, smiling slightly. The little boy pouted and Merry added, "Mum's got to rest, dear. The babies made Mum tired."

"Mum _always_ tired," Teddy said, doing his best to roll his eyes as he spoke.

The adults laughed, and the two Lestranges got to their feet, Merry holding Teddy on her hip. "Thanks for having us over," they said to the Malfoys together, and Ginny smiled graciously, getting up to see them out of the Manor.

Mordor and Merime walked down the driveway of Malfoy Manor together, setting Teddy down between them and holding his hands. Teddy grinned up at them and they smiled at him, then at each other. Once they reached the end of the long drive, Mordor lifted Teddy up again and slipped his free arm around his wife, disapparating.

Teddy opened his eyes in a darker place than he'd seen before. "Mor?" he asked. "Where Teddy?"

"This is my house, Teddy," Mordor answered the little boy with a small smile. "And Merime's house too. We'll stay here until tonight, when we go to meet your Grandmum."

"Mor's house? And Merry's house?" Teddy grinned, then looked around. "No baby?"

"Teddy!" Merime protested with a severe blush, adding to Mordor in French, "Why is he so insistent upon us having children?!"

Mordor chuckled and Teddy looked at him questioningly. "Merry and I are just young, Teddy," he answered the child seriously.

Teddy huffed. "Mum too! And Mum has Teddy, and Belle, and _two_ babies!"

Merime turned away from the two, walking down the hall and disappearing from sight. Mordor hushed Teddy a moment, then said, "We're younger than your mum, Teddy, so we haven't got little ones."

Teddy pouted, but nodded. "Teddy see house?"

Mordor grinned and set the child down, taking his hand. "Come along, then. I'll show you."

"Yay!" Teddy said happily, and the two set off.

Merime didn't come back to them until Teddy had fallen asleep that afternoon, curled up on the couch for his nap. Mordor was sitting on the floor next to the couch when Merime came into the room, clearing her throat softly. Her husband looked up, and she came over, kneeling down beside him next to the couch. "You're not too upset with Teddy, are you?" he asked, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "He means well."

She looked at the sleeping toddler, then back at her husband. "I know he does," she said. "I—I just—it's none of his business, even if he does mean well."

Mordor slipped his arm around her and gave her a small hug. "I know," he answered. "I've told him not to ask you anymore, and if he does, remind him. You don't have to tell him anything." She snuggled closer to him, grasping his other hand in hers as she wrapped her other arm around him. "Do you have something to say, Merry?"

"Mor—" she began, then removed her arm from around him. He took both her hands in his, holding them firmly. "I—I'm ready, Mordor," she murmured softly, looking down at their hands. "I'm ready for our family."

He was silent for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, Merime Lestrange."

She didn't reply, but carefully slid herself onto his lap a moment later, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. Mordor embraced her, caressing her affectionately, but didn't try to kiss her. It didn't seem right, and he listened to his instincts.

Moments later, she looked up, turning slightly and pressing a kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her closer. He kissed her tenderly, now and again caressing her gently. Merime finally caught his hands in hers, holding them still on her lap. He smiled and squeezed her hands, leaning forward to kiss her once more. "Other things to think about?" he murmured, and Merime glanced down at their hands again, seeing the rings on their fingers. She nodded mutely.

They remained seated there together until Andromeda's Patronus arrived, summoning them and waking Teddy. Merime got up and took care of Teddy while Mordor went to freshen up before they left. The three disapparated to the Tonks house, walking in the Entrance Hall to find Andromeda waiting on them.

"Ready?" the brown-haired woman asked, a slight smirk on her face. She led them right back outside, disapparating and leaving them to follow.

"Mordor?" Merime asked him in surprise. "What's going on with her?"

"There's only one way to find out," Mordor shrugged, catching Merry's hand and following Andromeda. They followed the witch across the waiting room at St. Mungo's, and were almost immediately allowed through the swinging doors into the corridors beyond.

Andromeda turned to them after they were through the doors and out of the way. "Would you prefer to visit Nymphadora or Belle first?" she asked Mordor and Merime.

Teddy answered for them. "Mum! Teddy see Mum!"

The brown-haired woman smiled slightly at her grandson. "Very well. Come along." She led them down the halls until they came to the doorway of a room. "Come on in, but stay behind the curtain a moment." They heard her go beyond the curtain and say, "Nymphadora, Mordor, Merime, and Teddy are here to see you."

"Oooh," said Nymphadora. "Please tell them to come in, of course."

Mordor held back the curtain for Merime and Teddy before Andromeda could move, and the three walked forward, the adults quiet. Teddy, however, cried, "Mummy! Mummy!" Merime set the child down on Nymphadora's bed with the woman's permission, and Teddy clung to his mother, beginning to cry.

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around her oldest son and hugged him to herself carefully. "Hello, Teddy," she said softly. "I love you, sweetie."

"Teddy hurt Belle," wept the child, leaning his head against his mother's thin hospital robe. "Mum, Teddy hurt Belle!"

"Belle's okay, Teddy," Nymphadora said to him, rubbing his back and sitting up as Rodolphus helped adjust her pillows. "Belle's awake; your dad said Belle was crying for you. Belle wants to see you, Teddy. She's okay."

"Where Mum's babies?" sniffled Teddy, cautiously patting his mother's stomach. "Teddy see?"

She smiled at him slightly. "Mum's babies were very little, Teddy, so they're away from Mum right now. Teddy will see them in a few days, okay?"

Teddy nodded just as a couple Healers came into the room and Nymphadora rolled her eyes. One of the Healers pointed to Mordor and Merime, then to the door. "Out," he said.

Nymphadora looked at Teddy, hugging him again. "Go see Belle with Mor and Merry. Then come back and tell me how she is, okay, Teddy? Don't go home without coming back to see Mum."

"Teddy won't," he promised her, then turned and held out his arms to Merry, who had come close to the bed. "Teddy be back."

"Bye!" she called after him, then scowled at the Healers as they moved closer. Rodolphus touched her shoulder warningly, then moved her pillows again, forcing her to lie back down.

Andromeda led Mordor and Merime from the room, Teddy holding to Merime, looking a little worried about seeing Belle. She led them into the small room, finding Belle sobbing as a young Healer attempted to comfort her.

"Oh," breathed Merime, thrusting Teddy into her husband's arms and crossing the room. "May I?" she asked the Healer, holding out her arms for the baby. The Healer gave her the child, and Merime cuddled Belle against her shoulder, whispering to her while rubbing her back. Belle stopped sobbing, her dark-haired head leaning against Merry's robe as tears ran down her face.

"How do you do that?" the Healer said jealously. "That is _not_ fair."

Merime cuddled the little one with a happy smile. "She knows me," she said to the Healer. "Ashley. I've known Belle for a while—since before my marriage to Mordor. I love Belle, and she knows it."

Ashley sighed, then noticed the small boy trying to hide behind the dark-haired young man. "Is this your son?"

Mordor snorted with laughter. "No, this is my cousin Teddy, Nymphadora's son and Belle's brother."

"Oh." Ashley blushed greatly, and Merime gave her a smile. "He's rather attached to us too: we've been Teddy's keepers for two, maybe three days."

"'dy!" cried Belle, looking up at hearing her brother's name. She began to cry afresh. "'dy! 'dy!"

Merime sat down in the rocking chair beside the small crib bed. "Belle wants to see you, Teddy," Merry said to him softly. "Come see Belle. She wants you."

Tears began to run down Teddy's face, and he cried, "No, Mor, no!" when Mordor tried to lead him over to Merime and the baby. "Teddy not hurt Belle. Teddy not hurt Belle!" Teddy began to cry as hard as Belle had been, and Mordor knelt down, taking Teddy by the arms.

"Teddy, it was because you were hurting so much that something happened," Mordor told him softly, looking into the child's face. "It's your magic—" he touched Teddy's chest "that wanted to protect you. It didn't mean to hit Belle, just like you didn't mean to hit Belle with your magic. Here." He crossed the child's arms over his chest. "Do you feel that?" Mordor asked Teddy through the little boy's tears. "That's your magical core, Teddy. It activates to protect you. When you were hurting, your core tried to protect you by releasing magic. It hit Belle by accident. It isn't your fault, Teddy."

"Teddy hurt Belle!" the boy sobbed, clinging to Mordor. "Teddy not hurt Teddy's sister 'gain!"

"Teddy, Belle _wants_ you," Merime said over both children's sobs. "Look at her."

Daring a glance at his sister, Teddy saw that Belle was crying out his name as she held out her arms to him. "Belle," he sobbed bitterly. "Teddy sorry. Teddy sorry!"

Mordor led the sobbing toddler over to his sister, who immediately grabbed Teddy in a hug as close as she could get, still crying. "'dy," she hiccuped. "'dy!" Belle added several other baby-talk syllables, and Teddy sobbed afresh, hugging his little sister as he replied in baby-talk too.

Ashley looked astonished, then left the room as Merime slipped to the floor to sit, holding both children on her lap. Teddy allowed Belle to crawl into his lap, crying in relief as he hugged her to himself tightly, reassuring himself that she was well and not hurt anymore.

Finally, Belle reached up, placing her palm on Teddy's cheek. "No c'y," she commanded him, "'dy!"

Merime raised an eyebrow at the baby's words, and Teddy sniffled, his chest heaving, until he could hold his sister close without sobbing or crying. "Teddy not cry," he sniffled, hugging her. "Belle okay?"

Belle answered him in her baby-ish way, Teddy sighing in relief. "Belle okay," he said to himself.

"Teddy, Belle, you've been very good," Mordor told them both, seated on the floor beside Merime. "Belle loves you, Teddy."

"And—Teddy love Belle," Teddy interrupted Mordor before he could finish. The older boy smiled as Belle squealed when Teddy squeezed her to emphasize his words. "Teddy love Teddy's sister," said the boy firmly.

At that moment, the door opened, and Ashley returned with Rodolphus. "Belle is ready to be released—oh, goodness, you've got her laughing now!"

Teddy managed a tiny grin for his sister, and she cooed at him, patting his cheek happily. Rodolphus looked down at the two children sitting on Merime's lap and smiled. "Looks like you've got everything under control," Rodolphus said to Merime.

She looked up at her father-in-law with a soft blush. "Belle just ordered Teddy not to cry," she told him, giving a soft laugh. "She was crying herself when we came in, and now she's happy because Teddy's here. I think Teddy's got everything under control."

"Belle can be released," Ashley told them, glancing from the child to Rodolphus. "And I know you've got other family members in St. Mungo's at the moment—"

"We can take care of Belle if it's needed," Merime said immediately, looking up at Rodolphus. "If you would like us to so that you and Andromeda can come back and forth to see Dora easier."

"But I would like you to stay at our house," Rodolphus said to the two of them. "Just so that they feel more secure. Belle needs a more familiar place to go home to than the Lestrange Manor."

"Of course," Mordor agreed. "We can do that, Father."

The three adults looked at Ashley, and Teddy said, "Belle and Teddy go home with Mor and Merry!" The others laughed, and Ashley handed over the release papers to Rodolphus to be looked over and signed. "Belle go home?" Teddy asked them all earnestly.

Mordor laughed softly and nodded to the child. "Yes, Teddy, but we've got to go back and see Mum first, remember?"

Teddy nodded, then looked at Belle. "Come see Mum, Belle?"

Belle cooed softly, clinging to her brother, and Mordor smiled at them. "Do you think she'll ever let go of you, Teddy?"

"Belle _not_ let go of Teddy," said the boy sternly, holding his sister protectively and glaring at Mordor. "Belle and Teddy go see Mum!"

"Of course," Mordor chuckled, helping Merime to her feet and giving Teddy to her before placing Belle between Merry and Teddy. "Can you manage that?" he asked, then grinned, weaving magic around them so Belle wouldn't fall. "There you go," he said to them.

"Thanks," she murmured, then carried the little ones out of the room, following Rodolphus, Mordor at her side.

They walked into the room, finding Nymphadora staring at the ceiling. "Dora," Rodolphus chuckled softly, and she looked up, gasping at the sight of her baby girl.

Belle's eyes widened when she saw her mother, holding out her arms to her mum. Merime set Teddy down carefully, telling him, "Go sit on that side of your Mum: I'll put Belle over here for a moment."

Teddy obeyed, and Merry set the baby girl at the end of the bed by Nymphadora's feet. Belle raised herself to her hands and knees, crawling over the sheets up to her mother, who clutched her little girl close and gave a little dry sob. Belle crawled up onto her mother's chest, laying her head down and sighing in contentment.

"Belle okay," Teddy told his mother, seeing tears gather in her eyes. "Mum! Belle said no cry!"

"Did she?" Dora smiled a little, brushing the moisture away as Rodolphus helped her sit up a little bit more.

"Yes," Teddy answered, then snuggled up against his mother when she opened her arms to him.

Nymphadora hugged both her older children carefully, Belle's arms tightening around her mother. "I love you," she murmured to them both. "I can't wait to get out of here so I can come home to you."

Teddy looked at her accusingly. "Mum still tired?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, Mummy's tired, Teddy. Mummy had two babies, sweetling. You and Belle are big brother and big sister now. You have two little brothers, Teddy, and Mummy's got to rest because it's hard work for a mum to have a baby."

Her son nodded in slight understanding, and she laughed, squeezing him in another hug. He laughed too, happy to hear her laugh again. Teddy wriggled away and got down off the bed, going to Merime.

"'dy!" protested Belle, looking up and patting the bed beside her and their mother.

"Belle go home!" Teddy answered. "Come home, Belle. Mum come home soon." Pouting, Belle sniffled a little. "Belle," Teddy scolded, frowning at her, "no cry!"

Her pout grew more pronounced, but she sat up, looking down at her mother's face. Belle touched her mother's face with her small hand, then smiled at her mother, cooing softly.

Teddy grinned. "Belle says, 'Belle love Mum,'" he translated.

Nymphadora smiled at him, then kissed Belle's face several times, making her squeal again. "Mum loves Belle too," she told her daughter. "Now, darling, go with Mor and Merry. Mum will be home soon."

Belle patted her mother's face again, then turned to Mordor, who had walked up to the bed. He lifted the baby into his arms, and she snuggled against his shoulder, her face still turned to her mother as she began to relax toward sleep. "I'm glad you're all right, Mum," he said softly, reaching down and squeezing her hand. "You scared all of us."

"I scared myself," she smiled tiredly, then curled up on her side. "I'll see you later, Mor, Merry."

"Bye, Mum," Teddy said, giving a little wave.

"Bye, Teddy," she answered, waving back. "Bye, Belle." Belle lifted her right hand and opened and closed it, trying to wave. When the others had gone, and she was left with her mother and Rodolphus, Nymphadora said, "Belle is such a clever child!"

"She's not yet eight months old, Dora," Rodolphus told her. "It's very weird—either the twins are closer in age to Belle than we thought, or they were born earlier than the Healers think they should have been."

Nymphadora smiled, her eyes half closed. "I think they were actually only two weeks apart," she muttered, "but that's between you, me, and the wall."

Rodolphus laughed softly, squeezing her hand before lifting the blankets to cover her comfortably. "Like I said: I don't want that to happen again. But does that mean that you were farther along than they thought?"

"Maybe seven and a half months," Nymphadora pouted. "Let me sleep, Roddy!"

"All right," he answered, rubbing her back gently, and she was asleep almost immediately.

Nymphadora woke in the morning to find her husband and her mother gone, a dark-haired boy by her side. "Mor?" she asked sleepily, stretching and wincing at her twinge of pain.

He remained seated, answering quietly, "I'm Shaul, Mum. May I talk to you? I don't know when I'll have another chance."

She nodded, and a ward went up around the two. Nymphadora raised an eyebrow at him, and he said, "Mum, I—I've got a huge problem."

"What's wrong, Shaul?" she asked him in concern, seeing him look down at his hands. They were trembling in his lap. "What's got you so upset?"

"I—I've fallen in love with a girl I work with," he whispered. "But she's a half-blood—please, don't take me wrong. I love her, regardless, but I don't know what to do, Nymphadora. Mordor will be furious, and Father—I'll have to leave the House of Lestrange—"

Shaul buried his face in his hands, and she reached over to him, patting his knee gently. "Oh, Shaul—" she sat up, and he came to kneel beside the bed, his head in her lap as tears ran silently down his face. "Nothing of love is ever easy," she told him softly, rubbing his back as good as she could. "If you're sure that you love her, and she loves you, you will find the courage to make the choice."

The boy didn't look up, and she sighed heavily. "Oh, Shaul, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Love wouldn't be so difficult if it weren't worth striving for. You'll probably have to get far away if you do marry the girl. If your father reacts badly, I won't be able to protect you. I probably won't be able to shelter you anyway."

"That's okay," Shaul whispered back. "I just needed to tell you, Mum. I don't know how long it will be, or if anything will come of it, but I—I love her."

"I see," she said, giving him a gentle hug. "Well, if you do marry her, I wish you well in your life, although I might not see you again. And if you don't, I will not breathe of word of this to anyone."

Shaul hugged his second mother so tightly she gasped. "Sorry," he muttered. "Thanks, Mum. I think you're the only one in the world who could understand a mixed up Lestrange like me."

Nymphadora smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, my son. Good luck." He left the room quickly, his ward going down, and Nymphadora curled up in the bed again, closing her eyes.

Shaul was going to leave the House of Lestrange. He was in love with a half-blood and was going to marry her. Nymphadora sniffled a little, curling up tighter as she realized she knew how Mordor would feel about it. He would be _livid_. Rodolphus would also struggle if Shaul indeed abandoned the House that Rodolphus had left to marry Nymphadora, but he would probably understand. At least, Rodolphus would understand with some assistance from his wife. Nymphadora sniffled as she brushed thoughts of Mordor's anger aside. She was not about to betray Shaul's trust.

Nymphadora continued to rest that day, and was told that she would probably be well enough the next day to walk down to where her babies were being cared for to visit them. She sighed when they told her, lying back down in the bed as her mother smiled at her reassuringly. "Mum, I'm almost well enough now!" she pouted. "In fact, I feel fine!"

"Which is why you aren't allowed to get out of bed without assistance," Andromeda replied, smirking at her daughter. "Why you aren't allowed in the restroom by yourself—"

"Stop!" she ordered her mother. "I want to see my babies!"

"You will," Rodolphus said softly, squeezing Nymphadora's hand. "But, Love, you've got to be strong enough to stand up on your own. You did just have a near-death experience, and need to be careful. The babies won't just leave on their own, Dora."

The new mother pouted, and Rodolphus leaned down, kissing her pouting lips. "It's already the evening," he added quietly. "Don't upset yourself, or anything. Rest so that you will be strong enough to see them tomorrow. I know you're stubborn enough to do that; now do it."

Nymphadora giggled slightly through her pouting, then slipped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him down closer for another kiss. "Okay, I will," she promised him, then curled up, sighing.

Andromeda watched her daughter fall asleep, then asked Rodolphus, "Was she going to the Weasley wedding tomorrow?"

"Oh, that's right," Rodolphus realized. "The fourteenth is tomorrow. She was, but she isn't now. She'll probably be thrilled she got out of it with an excellent excuse, too. Oh, well." The two laughed together, Andromeda preparing to return to her home. "Thanks for staying, Andromeda."

"Of course," she answered softly, then left the room.


	19. Desmond and Rohan

In the morning, Nymphadora was once again very disappointed to find out that it would be mid to late afternoon before she was allowed to see her baby boys. She sniffled a little and Rodolphus hugged her gently as she was sitting up on her bed. "It's okay," he reassured her. "You're doing well, Nymphadora."

She leaned against his chest with a sigh and felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thanks," she sniffled. "I just want to go home, Rod. I want to be home!" He held her close as she cried a tear or two before dashing them away and slipping her arms around him.

"You're a lot better, Dora," her mother told her reassuringly. "I think Mordor and Merime are going to bring Belle and Teddy by some time this morning. You should probably remain calm enough to see them."

"Of course," Nymphadora shrugged with a sigh. "They're used to seeing me upset."

"They shouldn't be," Andromeda scolded. "You should have self-control enough that no one but those who live in your home should be used to your emotional lows."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Girls, let's not argue, please," he said softly. "Emotions can take anyone for a nasty ride sometimes."

Nymphadora snuggled closer to her husband, sighing contentedly. "Wake me when they arrive," she muttered, and closed her eyes to rest against Rodolphus.

He chuckled softly and embraced her, promising her he would. True to his word, he woke his wife when her visitors had arrived, and she blinked sleepily as they walked into the room.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "How did the children do last night?"

"Teddy sleep in Belle's crib," the little boy answered, climbing up onto the bed next to her. "Belle cried long time, Mum."

"Aw," said Nymphadora, taking her sleepy-looking daughter into her arms. "Hi, baby. Were you upset last night?"

"I think she wanted you," Merime said with a tired grin. "She wouldn't lie down and she wouldn't go to sleep. Finally, I allowed Teddy to crawl into her crib with her, and she fell asleep after crying for some minutes."

Belle nestled close to her mother, burying her face in her mother's neck and resting there. Nymphadora gave the baby girl a hug, then allowed Teddy to snuggle close to her other side, slipping her arm around him as well. Nymphadora smiled up at Mordor and Merime a few minutes later, seeming to realize that they were there.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I'm sure you've missed your little ones," Merime reassured her, coming closer to the bed, her husband by her side.

Tonks smiled at them and nodded. Mordor looked down at her a moment, then said, "Draco and Ginny were leaving for that Weasley wedding when we left to come here. They said to tell you that you're a terrible person for skipping out on it, and that they'll be by to tell you _everything_."

Nymphadora winced. "Oh, no. I forgot about the wedding completely. Thank goodness for good excuses."

Mordor and Rodolphus roared with laughter, startling Belle and Teddy. Andromeda and Merime smiled at each other behind their backs. "Did you expect it to be nasty?" Mordor laughed heartily. "Ginny said she and Draco even got a gift for the couple—and they were both laughing when they left their home."

"Oh, no," giggled Tonks, lying back down. "Look out, Weasleys. Here come Ginny and Draco!"

"What do you think they've done? Or are going to do?" Rodolphus asked her.

"I don't know, but it's going to be awesome," Nymphadora said emphatically, Teddy looking up at her.

"Ginny?" Teddy asked. "Ginny gone, Mum. With Cor, and his dad."

Andromeda smiled at Teddy. "His name is Draco, Teddy," she told him, and repeated it.

Teddy frowned. "D'aco," he said, a funny look on his face. "D'aco? Teddy can't say D'aco, Gra'mum."

Giggling again, Tonks told her son, "Just call him 'brat,' then."

"Nymphadora!" Mordor said in protest. "What if he does? Especially when Teddy's with us at Malfoy Manor!"

"Teddy will plainly tell anyone who asks who is responsible for Draco's new nickname," Rodolphus chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry about it."

Teddy glanced at Belle, who had cried out softly, and he smiled at her a little. "Mum, Belle hungry."

His mother raised an eyebrow, then shifted the little girl in her arms, glancing up at Mordor and Merime apologetically. They smiled at her, then respectfully left the room. Nymphadora opened her robe and allowed Belle a meal, the little girl happily drinking as her mother smiled down at her. Belle was finished a few minutes later, and Nymphadora lifted her up, patting her back gently. Tonks kissed her daughter's face, making the baby protest sleepily, pressing a hand against her mother's face to keep her away.

Nymphadora lay Belle back down on top of herself, and Belle snuggled up against her mother again. Teddy smiled at the two happily, then frowned as two Healers came in. "Go away!" he commanded them sharply, and they raised their eyebrows at him.

"That's right, Teddy," Nymphadora encouraged her son. "You tell them!"

"Mrs. Lestrange," they addressed her, "we must admonish you, for your own sake, to feed your daughter Belle by bottle instead of by natural means."

"That's a mother's pleasure!" she snapped right back at them, her arm around Belle protectively. "That's my choice, and I don't care what you say! I'll feed my daughter as I wish!"

One of the Healers glanced at the other. "I told you she wouldn't listen."

The other rolled her eyes at the first. "Does she ever?" The second turned back to them. "If you are quite done, then, perhaps you would like the two standing outside to rejoin you?"

"Oh, yes," agreed Nymphadora calmly, her anger already forgotten. She smiled at the two younger Lestranges when they came back in, Merime's face quite pink with a fervent blush. Tonks didn't ask.

"Mum," Teddy began, feeling her hand begin to rub his back soothingly, "Teddy sleep here? And Belle, too?"

"Yes," Nymphadora answered firmly. "As long as you're still and quiet, all right?"

Teddy smiled, then yawned and snuggled closer to his mother and sister, closing his eyes to sleep. Belle sighed softly, copying her brother, and Nymphadora laughed softly as her children drifted off to sleep, lying on and next to her.

Merime smiled down at them, brushing Teddy's brown curls off his forehead. "They're so sweet, Dora," she said softly. "They were so good for us, too, even though Teddy was frightened, and he said Belle was too."

Mordor slipped his arm around his wife and smiled at Nymphadora. "I think, if you're going to keep the little ones, that we'll go on home. Call us if you need us to take them, do you understand?"

Dora smiled at him. "Yes. Thanks," she said softly.

After they'd gone, Andromeda excused herself a moment and Rodolphus glanced down at his wife and her two older children. "How long do you think the Weasleys' wedding will take?"

"Minutes," Dora smirked. "It's the celebration afterward that will take a _long_ time, and if the young Malfoys have sent a prank gift, they will stay to see it opened."

"Great," Rodolphus sighed. "Are you going to sleep again, Dora?"

"No," she answered. "I'm going to lie awake and think too much."

He laughed, and she grinned. "Well, be careful what you think too much about," he told her, and she smiled. "Do you think that the Malfoys will be here when we are allowed to go see the twins?"

Nymphadora looked over at the curtain hiding the door. "I hope so," she answered. "I don't know why, though."

Rodolphus smiled, then fell silent as Nymphadora lay there, the little ones in her arms.

About two hours later, a Healer came in, seeming a little uncomfortable. "You've got more visitors," she said, and before she'd finished, the door opened behind her.

Giggling, a redhead stumbled into the room, holding her own little boy on her hip. "Hi," she giggled to Tonks, Rodolphus, and Andromeda.

"Ginevra! For goodness' sake, calm yourself!" Draco hissed, darting into the room behind her and grabbing her with both hands to keep her steady.

"Hi," Tonks giggled back, and Andromeda shook her head at the two young women. "Tell us how it went!" demanded the Metamorphagus. "What did you do to Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, it was simple and quick," Ginny shrugged, a huge grin on her face. "Ron was never one to wait—I'm surprised his wedding was this late, anyway. Anyway, Dora, the party was okay—oooh, Dora, I've never seen Hermione blush so much!"

Draco nudged into the conversation. "Ginny's brothers wrote the couple a book on the art of creating children," he said, his own ears turning pink. "Some of the other guests got a hold of it, and were reading it aloud."

Tonks winced. "Poor Hermione. I bet Ron knows all about that already, though."

Ginny began to giggle again. "That's what George said! And he also set off fireworks at the end when the two were leaving. Oh, it was fun—but I wanted to hex Fleur so bad." The redhead scowled. "She sounded off something terrible when she heard that you weren't there. Draco wouldn't even tell me what she'd said. But anyway, once Bill had got her to shut up, they took Victoire and headed away from us. Oooh, Percy came over to us, and we got to see Emily! Oh, Tonks, Emily's got red hair, just like most of the rest of her family!"

"Anyway," Draco said, slipping his arm around Ginny as they stood there at the foot of their cousin's bed, "we survived the party and Ginny only lost her temper once—" he pretended to ignore her glaring at him "and they opened the gifts. Now, Ginny sent her brother and the—brat—"

"A lump of troll snot," Ginny said with a smirk. "To commemorate the conditions under which the two became friends in the first place. It made all my brothers laugh—except Ron. He didn't know what it was until Hermione read the label and shrieked."

Rodolphus was laughing openly now, and Nymphadora was giggling along with Ginny, while Andromeda laughed softly, shaking her head. "Did they know it came from you?" Rodolphus asked them, managing to quit laughing for a moment.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course they knew," he said. "Ginevra started _laughing_ as soon as the Mudblood read the label—" he caught Ginny's expression and rolled his eyes, turning away. "Habit, Ginny Love."

Ginny sniffed in disapproval, and Scorpius looked up at her curiously, having been silent the whole time. He made a little sound, and she held him closer. "I know," she murmured softly. "It's almost your feeding time. I'll feed you soon, I promise."

"We slipped out when the dancing began," Draco finished. "Other things happened, but nothing major. Ginny ran from her mum—"

"Most of the world would run from my mother," Ginny told him firmly. "It's awkward to speak to her in her own home, but if I were to lose my temper with her and blow out all the windows in the cathedral, or in the banquet hall—that would be a lot worse. As it was, we had no idea what she would say to us, be it about the occasion, me, Draco, Scorpius, or any of the rest of our family. I'm not about to be questioned just because I turned up at my brother's wedding! Hmmph!"

Two Healers entered the room just then, walking past the Malfoys and standing on Nymphadora's right side. "We've come to see if you are well enough to walk down to see your twin sons," they told her, and Andromeda touched Teddy, waking him a little, then lifting him from the bed.

Draco stepped forward before he knew that Ginny had pushed him into it, and Nymphadora gave him baby Belle, who was still sleeping. The blonde boy awkwardly cradled the little girl in his arms, and Ginny gave him an approving smile. The two turned away from the bed as one of the Healers pulled back the covers and Nymphadora swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Tonks sat for a moment after straightening her robe, then took Rodolphus' hand in hers and got to her feet carefully. Her robe fell into place, her dark hair hanging down in a tangle. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and swore. "If I'd run into a Stinging Hex, I couldn't look any worse," she declared, making Ginny turn and grin at her.

One Healer walked on Tonks' left side, the other leading them to the room where the twins were with several other little preemies. "You've got to be quiet," one of the Healers said to them all as Teddy began to ask his grandmother something. "Mrs. Lestrange, your twin boys."

Nymphadora looked down at the tiny, dark-haired babies, their small cradle-beds side by side. She'd never seen such tiny babies, and Ginny breathed her very thoughts, awed at the sight. One of the babies stirred and let out a tiny mew of a cry. Nymphadora's mouth opened slightly, eyes bright. "May I hold him?"

"Yes," the Healer said, lifting the little one up and placing him in his mother's arms. "He has a lot of magic around him because of the sustaining spells that are on him. This one is Desmond. The one that is still sleeping is Rohan."

"Oh," breathed Nymphadora as Desmond began to cry out with tiny little baby shrieks.

"He's probably hungry," the Healer said, holding up a small bottle. "We thought you would like to feed him, even if just to give them a bottle. They can't have natural milk yet: they can't handle it."

Nymphadora took the bottle from the Healer, then softly murmured to her baby and offered the bottle to him, taking a minute or two before the baby understood. Little Desmond took the bottle eagerly, sucking at it earnestly.

The Healer motioned Rodolphus to the other twin. "You can feed little brother," she told Rodolphus in a no-nonsense tone, lifting the sleeping baby into her arms. "If he'll wake up. He actually prefers sleeping to eating, but he seems a lot more calm than his—"

Belle gave a little shriek, seeing that she was being held by a new person in a different room. She shrieked, tears gathering in her eyes. Draco looked rather taken aback, and Ginny stepped closer to him, touching the little girl's back and whispering, "Shhh, darling, it's okay. We're here to see your baby brothers. It's just Draco. He's not _really_ scary."

"Oh, not at all," Draco agreed, and Belle looked up at his face.

"That's not D'aco," Teddy said from Andromeda's arms. "That's _brat_. Mum said."

All eyes turned to Nymphadora, who stood cuddling the older twin. "Wisdom from a child," she said, pretending to be oblivious.

Just then, the other twin woke and began to cry. Belle turned toward the noise, seeing the squirming thing in the Healer's arms. The Healer gave the tiny baby to his father, handing over a bottle. "We've put special charms on the twins to keep them from swallowing air," she told Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "When they are finished and asleep, you can have others hold them, or put them back in their beds when you are ready." One Healer sat down, and the other left the room.

Belle sniffled, rubbing her face with her fist. "Da," she whimpered. "Ma!"

Teddy called his sister's name, and she turned to see him looking at her. "Da and Mum have babies," he told her. "Grow up."

The adults gaped at each other, and the Healer chuckled quietly. "Teddy, that's not nice to say to Belle," Nymphadora told her son with a fond smile. "She's still a baby too."

"Belle a big baby," Teddy said pointedly. "New babies _little_."

"Ma!" wept Belle, hiding her face in Draco's shoulder. "Ma!"

Ginny felt sorry for Belle, telling Draco, "Take Scorpius and I'll hold Belle a moment." Taking Belle into her arms, Ginny cuddled the distraught little girl. "Belle, darling, it's okay." Belle wept against Ginny's shoulder as the redhead cuddled her close, the child whimpering for her mother. "Mummy's busy for a minute," Ginny told the dark-haired child softly, kissing the top of her head. "But Mum will take you up when she's finished."

Teddy watched his sister and shook his head. "Mum, Belle don't like babies," he told her. "Belle want _Mum_."

Nymphadora sighed, waiting until Desmond had finished his meal and fallen asleep before laying him back down in the cradle-bed. She turned to Ginny and Belle, taking the little girl into her arms. Belle sniffled, clinging to her mother tightly, her arms around her mother's neck. "Mum."

"Yes, I'm your mum," Nymphadora answered softly. "Are you going to be jealous over your brothers, sweetling?"

"Ma!" cried Belle, adding a few syllables, and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Belle hungry again."

"Okay," Nymphadora reassured her. "Mum, I'm going to take Belle back to my room and feed her. You can stay with Rodolphus and the twins if you want to."

The Healer got up. "I think it best for you all to leave here, if the twins' mother is leaving," she said. "Lestrange, I believe Rohan is asleep now. You can lay him down; let's go."

Rodolphus set his sleeping son down in the cradle-bed and walked from the room, his arm around Nymphadora, who was cuddling Belle. Nymphadora murmured reassurance to Belle, and Belle clung to her mother again, worried.

When they arrived at Nymphadora's room, Draco and Ginny said goodbye, leaving with Scorpius. Teddy and Andromeda followed Nymphadora, Belle, and Rodolphus back into the room. The Healer made sure Nymphadora got back into bed and was alright before she left the room, admonishing Tonks to be careful about the strain feeding Belle herself would cause. Nymphadora shrugged it off and opened her robe to her little girl.

Teddy shook his head again. "Mum, Belle need Mum too. Just like babies."

"Well, Mum has to make sure that she remembers Belle is a baby, just like Desmond and Rohan, your brothers," Nymphadora answered, wincing and repositioning Belle.

"Ro?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes," Nymphadora answered with a smile, sighing when Belle grasped her mother's robe and let out an unhappy cry before continuing to drink. "Belle, darling," she sighed, then stopped and shook her head too. "She is jealous, I'm sure."

"Don't borrow trouble," Rodolphus told her. "She'll come around, just like Teddy did."

Teddy frowned at his father. "What?"

Rodolphus smiled at the boy. "You didn't like Belle when she was first born either, Teddy," he told his son. "I think Belle might understand the pleasure of being an older sister eventually, just like you like being an older brother."

"Yes," Teddy grinned. "Teddy love Belle."

Two days later, Nymphadora was allowed to go home from St. Mungo's, but the twins were to stay for at least another week. Her mother helped her gather her things, and Rodolphus helped her dress to leave. Teddy and Belle had gone home with Mordor and Merime the night before, so they were to be waiting at the house when the three older adults arrived.

Teddy ran across the living room to throw his arms around his mother as high as he could reach when she walked into the room. "Mum's home!" he shouted happily.

Mordor smiled and stood from the couch. "I'm glad you're home, Nymphadora," he said quietly.

"Where's Merry?" she asked him, glancing around.

"She's with Belle in the nursery," Mordor answered with a slight frown. "Belle won't stop crying since early this morning. Merry's been up with her the whole time."

"Oh dear," sighed Nymphadora, prying Teddy off of her. "Mum's got to go check on Belle, Teddy."

"No!" Teddy protested worriedly. "Mum, Belle _scream_."

Nymphadora frowned in a stronger concern. "Then stay with your father, Teddy," she told him. "I'll be back in a moment."

She walked into the nursery and found Merime sitting in the rocking chair, trying to comfort a very distraught little girl. Belle was sobbing hard, and Merime looked exhausted, trying to hold Belle close, yet not close to her ears. "Merry?" she asked softly, then sighed. "You're the best, Merime. You look exhausted, though. May I take Belle? You need to go home and rest, dear."

Merime handed over the baby, who clung to her mother, her little body shaking with sobs. "If you're sure, Dora," she said in a small voice.

"It isn't your fault she won't hush," Nymphadora reassured the young woman. "I think she's jealous that she's got baby brothers now."

"Yeah," Merime sighed, getting up from the rocking chair. "I'll see you later, then. Goodbye." She left the room, and Nymphadora shook her head, feeling sorry for the young woman.

Belle sobbed for a while longer before merely hiccuping, and Nymphadora cuddled the little one a bit longer before taking care of her quickly. Upon leaving the nursery, Nymphadora took Belle to the kitchen, where she gave the child a little snack along with Teddy, who'd come to check on whether Belle was really calm or not.

Rodolphus joined them after a moment, telling them that Mordor and Merime had gone. The older man looked down at his daughter, and she looked up at him, hiccuping, tearstains still on her face as she ate a little piece of banana. "Did Merry tell you Belle'd had a rough night, Dora?" he asked.

Nymphadora turned back to her husband from preparing lunch for herself. "Both Belle _and_ Merime had a rough night," she answered. "Apparently Belle had been upset since she woke up."

Teddy munched on his snack happily, glancing over at Belle. "She wanted Mum, but Mum not here," he told his parents.

Belle looked at all of them for a moment, then continued mashing her bites of banana against her mouth. She was content for the rest of the day as long as her mother was nearby, but refused to nap against anyone or anything except her mother. Dora cuddled the little girl, lying down on the couch with her as Rodolphus escorted Teddy off to his bed, the boy protesting all the way. Nymphadora was asleep before her daughter, tired out from the trip home and trying to take care of her little girl.

About ten days later, the twins were allowed to be taken home from St. Mungo's. Belle had calmed down, settling back into her habit of sleeping on Teddy. The little girl was back to playing happily with her big brother, and Nymphadora hoped that Belle would be okay with the twins then.

That was not to be the case. As soon as Rodolphus and Nymphadora had arrived home with the babies, Teddy had run out of the playroom into the living room to see them. Andromeda carried Belle into the living room and set her on the floor, where Teddy was standing, watching his parents sit down on the couch.

Belle glanced up at her mother and father in concern, then looked back down, playing half-heartedly with the blocks Teddy had brought out for them. Their mother called Teddy over to see the babies, but took one glance at Belle and decided against calling the little girl.

Rodolphus lifted Teddy up next to Nymphadora and Rohan, helping the child gently touch his baby brother's cheek. Teddy smiled down at his brother, then said, "This Ro?"

"Yes," Nymphadora said to him, smiling. "This is Rohan. He's the youngest, Teddy."

"Teddy hold?" the brown-haired boy asked, and his mother smiled, patting her lap as she moved Rohan to let Teddy in between them. The older boy smiled. "Teddy like Ro," he told his mother, looking down at his baby brother. "Teddy see other baby?"

"Yes," Andromeda smiled, and Nymphadora took Rohan back into her own arms as Teddy jumped down from the couch and hurried over to his grandmother and other little brother.

It wasn't until Rodolphus and Nymphadora were giving the tiny twins their bottles that Andromeda asked suddenly, "Where's Belle? Did you see her leave the room?"

Rodolphus looked up from the older twin, frowning at the room, void of little Belle. He got up carefully, then handed Desmond to Andromeda, leaving the room for a moment. He walked around the house, looking for his daughter and realizing that Andromeda had put up containment wards to keep the children nearby.

Belle's father found her lying asleep, halfway onto the bottom step of the stairs. He knelt beside her, then awkwardly lifted her up, soothing her when she stirred. Before she nestled against his shoulder to continue her sleep, Rodolphus saw that she'd been crying.

"Belle, sweetling," he sighed softly. "I love you. I know you're a little young to have twin baby brothers; Mum and I didn't mean for you and the twins to be so close in age. But you shouldn't go off and cry because of it. Your brothers will love and respect you as their older sister if you are nice to them, darling. Da loves you."

He walked back into the living room and the others looked up at him. "She's asleep, obviously. I'm going to go ahead and put her to bed, since she seems to have been crying. She'll probably be up early tomorrow, too. I'll put the Waking Charm on my sleeve, Dora."

His wife nodded as he left the room and took Belle up to the nursery. Rodolphus took care of his daughter and dressed her for bed before kissing her goodnight and laying her down in her crib. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, then rejoined his family.

Teddy came over and crawled onto his lap, snuggling sleepily against his father. Rodolphus hugged Teddy firmly against his chest and the boy grinned up at him. "Teddy love Da."

"I love you too," Rodolphus answered with a smile. "Now sleep, son. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Teddy mumbled against his father's robe. "Night, Da."

"Goodnight, Teddy," Rodolphus murmured, giving the child a small hug.

After Teddy had drifted off to sleep, Rodolphus said, "Dora, when are you planning on coming to bed? I am already ready to sleep."

She looked up at him, then nodded. "Soon," she answered. "I've just got to put the twins in their beds first."

Andromeda stood, cradling baby Desmond against her chest. "Desmond is asleep," she said quietly. "I will put him in his bed if you wish."

Nymphadora nodded after glancing at her husband, and Andromeda left the room. "Well, why don't you take Teddy to bed, and I'll follow Mum up to our room."

"I really would like you to wait until I can escort you," he told her softly, and she pouted.

"I can walk!"

"Yes, you can," Rodolphus agreed. "I would like to keep it that way, too. But it is your choice, Dora, m'love. I would only care if you injured yourself and I could have prevented it."

She pouted more as he walked away, but waited until he returning, accepting his help up from the couch. He led her to the stairs, his steadying arm around her as they ascended. "Thanks," she told him breathlessly when they reached their room. "I've gotten so out of shape by being pregnant and not working at all. It feels so nasty now!"

Nymphadora sighed and set Desmond in his crib, turning to plow right into her husband. "Oh," she said as he hugged her to himself.

Rodolphus lifted her face with a finger and kissed her lips gently. "You are not nasty in the least, Nymphadora," he told her. "You are beautiful, and I love you very much." He kissed her again, then turned away to dress for bed.

"Thanks," she whispered to his back, then turned away herself to dress for bed.

When the two got into bed, Nymphadora scooted as close to her husband as she could, accepting his gentle kisses. He smiled against her lips after a moment. "We should sleep," he mused. "Especially since we've got to be up every few hours with the twins."

She sighed, then turned over so Rodolphus could draw her back against his chest. "Sleep," she sighed. "I don't know what that is."

"I'm hoping we can rediscover it one of these days," Rodolphus said wryly, hearing her snigger softly. "But until then: shhh, Nymphadora." He began to rub her back, which was awkward because the two were so close to each other.

"Night," she mumbled after a moment, her body stretching slightly before she pulled the blanket up over them a little. She wriggled a little, finding a comfortable position, then lay there still, and Rodolphus smiled against her hair before closing his eyes and beginning to relax into sleep.


	20. Poor, Miserable Belle

Rodolphus sat bolt upright early the next morning, and Nymphadora gave a little moan. "Are the twins crying?" she asked. "My charm didn't—"

"No, Love, it's Belle," he answered, getting up from the bed. "I'll take care of her. Go back to sleep; we fed the twins barely an hour ago, Dora."

"Ah," she moaned, then pressed her face back into her pillows and drifted back into sleep.

The man left the room, going over to the nursery. When he opened the door and stepped inside, Teddy looked up from standing beside Belle and rubbed his eyes sleepily, his brown hair tousled. He walked closer to the boy and the little girl, who was crying for her mother. Rodolphus reached down and placed his hand gently on her back, murmuring to her in French.

The girl's tears slowed for a moment, and she sat up, holding out her arms to her father, her black eyes wide and teary. "Da," she pouted up at him.

Rodolphus grasped her around the middle and lifted her up, sitting down in the rocker and looking over at Teddy. "Did Belle wake you?" he asked as Teddy rather fell back onto his bed.

"Yeah," Teddy mumbled. "Belle not cry; Teddy sleep!"

"Sleep, then," Rodolphus said softly, waving his hand to cover the boy with his blanket. Teddy smiled at his father, then closed his eyes again. Belle was still sniffling and hiccuping, holding her father's nightshirt tightly in one hand. Rodolphus cuddled his daughter as she sat there, hoping she would go back to sleep, but she would not.

Belle was wide awake. After glancing at her big brother, who had gone back to sleep, Belle looked up at her father and whispered, "Ma."

Rodolphus looked at Belle thoughtfully. "If I took you into our room, would you be quiet so that Mum can sleep, Belle?" he asked her, looking into her intelligent face. "Mum's tired."

"Ma," Belle persisted, continuing to watch her father's face. She reached up and patted his neck endearingly. "Ma," she said firmly. "No Da."

"Well, I see," Rodolphus said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll take you to Mum, but you can't wake her if she's sleeping. Mum is tired, Belle." He stood, holding the little one close, and walked to his and Nymphadora's room. Opening the door, he saw Nymphadora sprawled out on the bed, one of her legs hanging off the bed, the covers awry. "Dora," he said, shaking his head.

"No!" Belle gave a soft cry and buried her face in her father's shoulder,

"Belle?" he asked, and heard her sniffling again, clutching his shirt in her fists. He turned and realized that she'd seen her twin brothers asleep in their cribs next to her own mother's bed.

Without a word, he cuddled her gently, going around to his side of their bed and sitting down, holding his sniffling daughter. "You're so young, Belle," he sighed. "Most babies don't even register the other members of their family by eight months old, but you have, and you've also decided that you don't like them!"

Belle rubbed her eyes as tears spilled out of them almost silently. "Ma," she whimpered miserably, and her father sighed softly.

Rodolphus leaned over to his wife, carefully touching her shoulder. With his magic, he moved her back onto the bed all the way and kissed her forehead, making her stir and give another moan.

"Shhh, Mum," he said to her. "Belle wants you. Here." He set the little one face down on her mother's chest, and Dora sighed, reaching her hands up to give her little girl a hug. Belle snuggled up against her mother's breast, hiccuping as her tears slowed yet again.

"Belle," murmured Dora, most of the way asleep still. "Love you, baby." She rubbed the girl's back a little, but fell asleep quickly, her arm around her baby girl's back.

"Ma!" sniffled Belle. "Ma!"

"Shhh, Belle," Rodolphus told her. "If you're not quiet, I'll have to take you back to the nursery. Mum is sleeping, and I told you not to wake her up."

Belle quieted, giving a little whimper every now and again. Rodolphus lay down, looking into his daughter's black eyes and wondering what she was thinking. The little one sniffled a little, sighing as she watched her father, her fist against her mouth as she sucked on her fingers. She seemed to become very drowsy, her eyes threatening to close, but her mother stirred, keeping Belle from sleeping.

Nymphadora began to turn on her side, and Belle gave a cry, clutching her mother's robe desperately. "Dora," Rodolphus said quickly, stopping her, and she gave a little moan. "Dora, Belle is lying on top of you. You can't lie on your side unless you move her."

Mum stirred more, sitting up, and Belle gave a pleading cry, looking up as she clutched at her mother's nightgown. "Belle," she muttered, helping the little one sit up. "What are you doing—?"

One of the twins gave a tiny cry, and Belle buried her face in her mother's robe. "No! Ma!"

"Stay, Dora," Rodolphus said softly, and hurried to his son, picking up Desmond and holding him as he prepared a bottle for the little one.

"Ma!" cried Belle in distress, and her mother hugged her close, letting her hide in her arms.

"It's okay, baby," Nymphadora said to Belle as Desmond quieted, receiving his bottle. "Little brother is hungry, but he'll be quiet now. Perhaps we'll get through his feeding before Ro wakes up." Belle clung to her mother, her face still hidden, and Nymphadora cuddled the little girl, lying down on her back.

Belle didn't look at her father, but glanced up at her mother, tugging on her mother's robe a little. "Ma," she pleaded. "Ma!"

Nymphadora sat up again and murmured, "Are you hungry, Belle?" A small grin seemed to cross the baby's face, and she tugged on her mother's robe, pouting adorably. "Okay," Nymphadora grinned down at the little one, then unbuttoned her nightgown, allowing her baby girl to nurse.

The dark-haired girl was silent, holding her mother's offered fingers tightly as she drank, as if she needed more reassurance. Desmond had just fallen asleep once again when his twin began to cry, and Belle's grip tightened on her mother's fingers. Nymphadora patted the girl's back, and moments later, Rohan was quiet, receiving his bottle as well.

Rodolphus turned to go sit beside his wife and daughter, but took a second look and raised his eyebrows at them. "M'love, isn't Belle a little old for that?" he asked his wife.

"No," Nymphadora pouted at him, then looked down at her daughter, smiling. Belle looked up, her mouth ringed with milk, then continued her meal. "Mother's privilege, Rodolphus," Nymphadora told her husband finally, leaning back on her pillows and bringing her knees up to support herself and Belle. "It's my choice, and as long as Belle wants me, especially now that she's nervous about her brothers, I want her to feel privileged this way."

"Hmm." Rodolphus made a non-committal sound, then sat down next to Nymphadora, holding Rohan carefully. "As long as it doesn't wear you out, Nymphadora."

"It's relaxing," she sighed. "Especially since the twins are born, and I'm not stressed about them keeping me awake all night. Well, at least not from kicking me." She rolled her eyes, and Rodolphus chuckled, glancing down at his son.

Belle drank her fill, then leaned against her mother's chest as Dora patted her back gently. The girl looked over at her father, then snuggled closer to her mother, watching her father and the tiny baby. Her father looked over at her, then asked softly, "Do you want to come see your brother, Belle?"

The girl sniffled a little and turned her face away from her father. Nymphadora hugged her daughter reassuringly, then said, "I guess she's not ready for close contact with the two noisy things Mum and Dad brought home."

"Ma," Belle said as Nymphadora buttoned her robe, reaching up and patting her mother's face. "Mum-mum."

"Yes," Nymphadora smiled. "I'm Belle's Mum. And you are Mummy's baby girl—my only little girl. I love you, Belle."

"'dy?" Belle asked her mum, looking toward the door. "'dy?"

Nymphadora smiled. "He might be still sleeping," she told the child. "But he'll be awake in a little while. Do you want to play with him?"

Belle wriggled away from her mother, who set her down on the bed. The girl crawled into the middle of the bed, then sat up and pointed toward the door. "'dy!"

Their mother laughed. "Okay, sweetie. Let me get dressed, okay? I don't want to go out in my nightgown." She got up and walked toward her wardrobe, making Belle cry out in alarm when she passed the cradle of the other sleeping twin. "It's okay, Belle," Nymphadora reassured her little girl, talking to Belle the whole time she was getting dressed. When she came back over to the bed, Belle entreated her with outstretched arms, pouting.

Nymphadora lifted Belle into her arms, and Rodolphus said, "Are you going to wake Teddy?"

"No, but he should be awake soon," she answered. "I'm going to take Belle to the kitchen and see if she wants any semi-solid food. Then I'm going to make sure she's clean, and play with her for a little while. Mor and Merry are coming by later today."

"Very good," Rodolphus nodded. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

Tonks grinned then left the room, holding Belle on her hip. She met Andromeda in the kitchen, and the other woman smiled at both of them. "Hi, Mum," said Dora, setting Belle in Teddy's high chair before hurrying to get a couple pieces of cheese. "Here, Belle. Do you want some cheese? Teddy and Belle like cheese, remember?"

Belle accepted one piece, but after she'd mashed it against her face, Dora decided that Belle must not be very hungry any more. Tonks washed Belle up, then took her to the nursery. Teddy was stirring in his bed, so once Nymphadora was finished changing Belle, she set the little girl down by her big brother's bed. "Wake him up," she told Belle with a smile.

"'dy," Belle whispered in her baby voice, grasping her brother's bedsheets and pulling herself to her feet. She reached out to grasp Teddy's foot and fell smack on her bottom, looking up at her mother in surprise.

"Try again," Nymphadora encouraged her. "Mum will help."

The little girl pulled herself up again, and Nymphadora held her daughter in place as she reached out, grasping Teddy's foot. Teddy kicked, and Belle jumped backward, Tonks catching her. "Here," Dora said, helping Belle climb onto her brother's bed. "Go lie down beside him and give him a hug. Teddy missed you during your nap yesterday."

Belle crawled carefully over to Teddy and curled up beside him, reaching to pat his cheek gently. "'dy," she said. "'dy!" She added some other baby-talk words, cooing at her brother softly.

The sleeping toddler stirred, then made a small sound, and Belle giggled, startling him. Teddy's eyes flew open, and he yawned, seeing Belle lying in the toddler bed next to him. "Belle, Teddy sleep," he pouted. "Hi, Mum."

"Hi, Teddy," answered Dora, reaching down to brush his brown hair out of his eyes. "Your hair's getting long. Will we have to cut it, or will you morph it to keep it short? Or do you want long hair? Oh, goodness, what a question."

"Belle," yawned Teddy as the little girl put her hand on his chest and sat up, watching him. "What Belle do?"

"'dy," the girl said, tilting her head as she talked to her brother.

Teddy sighed, then sat up and gave Belle a hug. "Teddy sorry."

Nymphadora frowned. "What is she saying, Teddy?"

The boy frowned too. "Ah, babies hurt Belle. Teddy's sister want Teddy to play. Teddy play with Belle."

"Hurt?" Tonks asked Belle. "Did she really say all that, Teddy?"

"Mm-hmm," the toddler nodded firmly. "Belle talk to Teddy, Mum."

"How do the babies hurt her?" Tonks asked her son and daughter.

Belle glanced from her mother to her brother, then hid her face in her brother's arms, giving a little muffled sound.

Teddy hugged her again. "Belle don't know, Mum," the boy reported.

Tonks thought for a moment. "She doesn't know how they hurt her, or she doesn't know how to tell us?"

"Belle...can't say it," Teddy struggled to say, not really knowing what to say himself. "Belle little, Mum."

"Mummy knows," Tonks said softly. "Mum just wants to know what's hurting Belle so Mum can help her."

A sharp cry came from Belle as she turned to look at her mother. Teddy jumped a little. "Belle says babies hurt Belle. Belle not want Ro, and—and—little brother."

Nymphadora looked at her oldest two children. "The twins aren't going to leave, Belle," she said softly. "Are they too loud for you?"

Belle's eyes filled with tears, and Teddy pouted, "Mum made Belle cry!"

"Teddy," sighed his mother, "she's got to understand that her brothers are here to stay." Tonks picked up her daughter, who cried forlornly against Dora's shoulder, clutching her mother's robe in her hand.

"Ma!" wept Belle, miserable again. "Ma!"

Nymphadora sighed, taking Belle into the living room after she'd helped Teddy change out of his pajamas. She sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her little girl gently. Rodolphus and Andromeda entered the room with the twins moments later, and Belle began to sob against her mother's robe, her little body shaking.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the girl. "My goodness! She acts like the world's ending!"

"It is for her," Rodolphus said quietly. "She's got little brothers, and she isn't the baby anymore."

"Belle doesn't want bro—th—she doesn't want those," Teddy pointed to Rohan and Desmond. "Belle told Teddy."

"Don't be silly," Andromeda told him, and Teddy looked indignant.

"Yes, she did!" he said sharply, looking at his sobbing sister. "Belle said!" Teddy marched over to sit in the rocking chair next to his mother, crossing his arms and glaring at his grandmother before turning to his sister. "Teddy know," he tried to sooth her, patting her back awkwardly as she looked at him through her tears. "Babies stay, but Teddy stay here too, with Belle. Teddy help Belle."

Belle reached out and grasped Teddy's hand, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She gulped, then made a few sounds through her crying.

Teddy squeezed her hand tightly, but Belle didn't pull her hand away. "Teddy stay," he repeated softly, looking straight into her eyes. "Teddy _will_."

Nymphadora rubbed the little girl's back as she leaned against the front of her mother's robe. She slipped her arm around Teddy, giving him a little squeeze. "That's right," she said softly. "Thank you for helping Belle, Teddy. We big people don't understand the way babies talk."

The toddler rolled his eyes comically. "Teddy _know_. Gra'mum don't know Belle talk to Teddy."

"Now, don't make fun," Tonks warned her son. "You must not be disrespectful to Grandmum."

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled, leaning against his mother's side, still holding Belle's hand reassuringly.

Several moments later, the front door shut, and Belle sat up, wide-eyed and teary. Teddy watched the doorway too, and when Mordor and Merime came into the room, he said, "Mor! Merry!"

They smiled and greeted him, Belle, and the adults. "These are the new twins?" Mordor asked carefully, glancing at his father and his aunt.

"M'ry!" sobbed Belle as Merime was about to step toward the babies. "No!"

"Belle?" Merime asked, turning back to the little girl in concern. "Oh, what's wrong, darling?"

"M'ry," Belle pleaded, tears now streaming down her face as she held out her arms to Merime. "M'ry!"

Teddy sighed as most of the adults frowned thoughtfully at Belle, including his mother. "Merry, Belle not like little brother. Belle sad."

Merime nodded at Teddy understandingly. "May I hold her, Nymphadora?"

Tonks bit her lip, then answered, "If you think you can handle her. I think I upset her earlier, and she won't calm down now." She gave her distraught daughter to Merry, who held the girl close, gently bouncing her in her arms. "Do you want to sit?" Tonks asked her.

"No, thanks," Merry answered as Belle clutched her robe and buried her face in it. "Just cry it all out, sweetling. It is hard to grow up, isn't it? Such a trial to be a big sister. I know you're just little, Belle, but it's going to be all right."

"Merry—" Teddy began, but shook his head at the look on his grandmother's face. "Teddy not talk," he pouted. He fell silent and his mother hugged him gently.

"That's a lot of emotion for such a little girl," Mordor commented, watching his wife cuddle his half-sister. "So Belle's sad, Teddy?"

"Belle didn't want babies to stay," Teddy explained. "Mum told Belle. Mum made Belle cry."

Tonks bit her lip. "I didn't mean to make her cry, Teddy," she sighed. "I don't want Belle to be sad, but the babies won't go away just because she doesn't like them."

Teddy looked up at his mother, then at Mordor. "Teddy like babies, but Teddy like Belle lots. Teddy sorry Belle sad." He shrugged with an exaggerated sigh. "Teddy love Belle."

Mordor smiled. "And she loves you, I'm sure, Teddy."

Teddy nodded and grinned back at the older boy. "Belle told Teddy."

"How does she tell you?" Andromeda frowned at him. "She doesn't talk."

"She _does_!" Teddy protested.

"She baby-talks and he understands it," Nymphadora said softly, marveling that Belle's sobs were calming as Merime gently bounced and rocked her in her arms. "I just witnessed it as she woke him up this morning. He was translating for her, and I saw the effects. It's very different, but I think it's more than possible—I saw it happen, Mum."

Andromeda shook her head in disbelief, and Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "You will see it eventually," she warned her mother. "And don't embarrass Teddy in front of anyone, Mum. I'm sure Teddy was right about what he said."

Belle had finally quit sobbing, and was now rubbing her eyes with her fists. Merime lifted her up closer, drawing her wand. "Let me help, sweetling." Belle looked up at her voice, and Merime removed Belle's tearstains and congestion. "Is that better now?"

The little girl wrapped her little arms around Merry's neck and laid her head on the young woman's shoulder. She watched the others, her black eyes shadowed, Merry still bouncing her gently. Belle watched Mordor sit down next to Andromeda, looking at the tiny baby she was holding, then turned her face toward Merry's neck and went to sleep.

The adults quietly talked about the little ones, Teddy finally claiming Mordor's lap since Belle had gone to sleep. Merime didn't sit down, but continued to stand, holding the little girl close to herself. Nymphadora had offered the younger woman a chair several times, but Merime had declined each time, cuddling the baby girl close.

It was nearly an hour after Mordor and Merime had arrived that Desmond woke, letting out several sharp cries of want. Before Andromeda could make a single move to check what the baby needed, Belle woke up with a scream, splitting the air with the sound of it. Her little hands covered her ears as she shuddered against Merry's breast, screaming again as the baby continued to cry.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora were stunned to hear their daughter scream, but Mordor set Teddy aside, hurrying to his wife and the little girl. "Is she hearing sensitive, Dora?" he asked her, his wand drawn.

"Belle's ears hurt her!" Teddy cried. "Belle cry that! Help her, Mor!"

"Help me hold her head still," Mordor told his wife, then performed a spell on both of the little girl's ears.

Belle's screams reduced to whimpering sobs, the girl crying in shock against Merry's robe. "Belle," whispered Merry, cuddling the little girl. "Do the babies' cries hurt your ears?"

The little girl wept, clinging to Merry as she stared at the babies. "Mor," she managed to say, and the young man touched her back gently.

"I'm here," he said softly. "Is that better, little one?"

"Mor," she stuttered again, and Merime turned her to face him. Belle glanced back at the little baby Andromeda was cuddling, then looked at Mordor. She touched her ears and sniffled before reaching out to him, her eyes bright with tears.

Mordor took the child when Merime offered her to him, and cuddled the little girl against his chest, his hand warm on her back. "So the babies' cries hurt her ears," he mused. "Do you think she can hear higher frequencies than we do, so that the cries of the babies hurt her ears? Perhaps you should take her to get her hearing checked, Dora. Especially if it will help her reaction to them."

Teddy nodded at Mor's words. "Belle not like Teddy loud," he agreed. "Teddy not loud _now_. But babies...Belle can't—Belle don't—"

Rodolphus reached over and patted Teddy's knee. "She doesn't have the protections of her crib or playpen when she's out here with us, does she?" Teddy shook his head, and Rodolphus sighed quietly. "I guess we probably should take her to be checked, Dora," he said. "We don't want her to suffer, or to dislike the twins any more than she already does because of us."

"Yes," Nymphadora replied after a moment. "I've never heard her scream like that."

"It's a child's scream of pain," Mordor said quietly, and he and his father shared a dark look. "That's why I knew her ears were hurting before Teddy said something, although he confirmed what I thought." Mordor turned and winked at Teddy, who grinned. "She was obviously grabbing her ears because the noise bothered them. She should be all right unless the little ones suddenly grow strong lungs."

"Are they Metamorphagi?" Merime asked Nymphadora curiously, glancing over at the babies.

Nymphadora frowned, then answered, "I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Really, I'm glad. It would be terrible for twins to be Metamorphagi: just think of all the trouble they could cause if they were! However, if they are and haven't shown it yet, it won't be all that terrible. I guess?"

Rodolphus chuckled, and Rohan startled in his sleep at the sound. "Shhh," he said to his youngest son. "We will make sure that Belle is examined," he added to Mor and Merry.

Belle was silent once again, her dark-haired head leaning against Mordor's chest. Mordor pressed his face into her unnaturally long curls and murmured, "How about we go sit down by Mum and Dad, okay, sweetling? Little brother isn't so shrill now, is he?" Mordor slowly walked over to Nymphadora, who'd moved to the couch, and sat down by her.

The little girl looked at Dora in alarm, then realized that the babies were on the other side of her mother. Sighing a little, Belle snuggled up against Mordor's robe again, her face toward the babies. Merime sat down on the floor next to Teddy, who had plopped down at his mother's feet. Belle looked at them, then cooed softly, and Teddy smiled. "Belle...better," he told them. "Belle like Mor's help."

"I'm glad to help," Mordor told Belle, patting her back gently. "Are you sleepy, Belle? We did wake you out of a sound sleep, and we didn't mean to interrupt."

"Belle sleepy," Teddy nodded, and Merime wrapped her arm around him, pulling him onto her lap as he giggled in protest.

"Teddy sleepy?" she asked him. "If little sister is going to take a nap, then you might want to at the same time. Remember?"

The boy nodded with a huff. "Teddy 'member. Mum, Belle and Teddy take nap?"

Nymphadora smiled at her oldest child. "Yes, but I think Belle's going to sleep on Mor, so maybe you could sleep on Merry, if you ask her nicely."

"Merry always nice," Teddy nodded, grinning up at her. "Teddy sleep on Merry."

"Of course," she grinned, and allowed him to lean against her, looking up at his sister as he moved around a little, trying to get comfortable before he went to sleep.

"Mor and Merry leave while Teddy sleep?" he asked her.

She gave him a little hug. "I don't know, but if we do, we'll come back and see you," she promised.

Teddy nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Merry."

She smiled a little. "Any time, Teddy."

The two older children fell asleep several minutes later, and the Lestrange couple did indeed have to leave while they were sleeping. Merime laid Teddy curled up with a pillow and blanket on the couch, and Mordor gave Belle to her father, who cuddled Belle in the same position Mordor had so she wouldn't be disturbed as much. Mor and Merry said their goodbyes and smiled at the four children before leaving the Tonks home.


	21. Insecurities

Mid September, Tonks' family, Mordor and Merime, and Shaul gathered at Malfoy Manor for supper one evening. Belle seemed to have calmed down a lot since Mordor had place the charms on her ears, and Nymphadora thought her daughter could survive a night out. Rohan and Desmond were both asleep, held by their father and grandmother. Teddy held to his mother's hand as she held his sister.

Narcissa opened the gates for the Tonks family to enter the Manor, and they followed her into the sitting room. Teddy spotted Ginny's little boy lying on the floor, watching them, and tugged on his mother's robe. "Mum, there's Cor!" he said with a grin. "Cor grow!"

"He did," Nymphadora smiled, taking a seat with Belle on her lap. Teddy crawled up beside his mother, still watching the blonde baby. Belle, still half-asleep, spotted Cor and wrinkled her nose thoughtfully.

"That's _Cor_ ," Teddy told his sister. "Ginny's baby, and D'aco's."

Belle made a few soft sounds, then began to wriggle for her mother to put her down. Nymphadora set Belle on the floor by her feet after glancing at Narcissa, and Belle immediately got to her hands and knees, approaching Scorpius.

Narcissa smiled at Belle. "She can crawl _fast_! Can she pull herself up yet?"

"Yes," the girl's mother answered. "I think she'll be walking before she's a year."

"Belle, be nice," Teddy cautioned his sister as she sat on her bottom, looking down at Scorpius.

The younger baby seemed mesmerized by the dark-haired baby, and reached out, touching Belle's robe. Belle scooted away, out of Scorpius' reach, frowning at the blonde baby. Scorpius looked at her a minute, then pulled himself along the floor until he could reach her again. The two babies did this for several minutes until most of the adults were laughing at them.

Finally, Teddy got down off the couch and went over to his sister and Scorpius, sitting down so that Belle wouldn't move anymore. "He's okay," Teddy told Belle. "Cor see Belle."

Belle finally sat still, allowing the blonde child to come up to her. When Scorpius tried sitting up, however, he tipped over backward and Belle burst into giggles, pointing at Scorpius' look of surprise before giggling up at her own brother.

"Belle," Teddy said with a frown, "no laugh. Cor little!" She giggled a little more, then watched Teddy help baby Scorpius sit up, supporting him.

"Well, hello, Teddy," came a girl's voice, and Teddy turned to see Ginny come into the room, Draco at her side. "You're such a good big brother, and now you're helping Cor."

"Cor not Teddy's brother," the boy corrected Ginny. "Mum's babies are Teddy's little brother."

Nymphadora smiled at Teddy and Belle, then looked over at Ginny. The redhead seemed a little pale, although she was smiling, and there was a little glow on her cheeks.

At that moment, Belle reached out to Scorpius, touching the child's face. Scorpius reached his hand up and Belle gave him a sharp command in her baby way. The Malfoy baby froze, and Mordor raised his eyebrows at them, glancing at Draco, who was frowning.

Teddy frowned, then replied to Belle softly in her own syllables, making her fix her black eyes on him and pout. Teddy just gave her a disapproving look. "Cor nice, Belle," Teddy told her. "Belle be nice too."

Belle pouted at her brother a little longer, then looked back at the blonde baby. She touched his face again, and allowed him to grasp her hand, patting him carefully on the head with her other hand. He made a little sound, and Belle glanced at Teddy before removing her hand. The girl couldn't get her fingers away from Scorpius' grasp, trying to tug her hand away from him. She made an indignant sound, and Scorpius grinned, seemingly amused by her struggle.

The adults were laughing again, especially the two mothers. Ginny came over and sat down next to the three children, grinning as she gently pried her son's fingers from Belle's hand. He frowned up at her, and she lifted him onto her lap, letting him continue to watch Belle and Teddy. Belle said a few syllables, looking at Scorpius, and Teddy frowned.

"No, Cor 'lone," Teddy said to Belle. "Teddy has Belle and two brothers, but Cor by hisself."

"Actually, Teddy," Draco began, helping his wife to her feet and slipping his arm around her with a smirk. "That's not quite true."

"Cor's going to get a little brother or sister soon," Ginny told Teddy, blushing furiously as everyone gasped and began to congratulate her and Draco.

Nymphadora smirked at her friend. "I knew it wouldn't take you very long," she told Ginny. "Good for you!"

Ginny blushed, looking at Scorpius, then down at Teddy. Belle had already left them, crawling over to Merry and pulling herself up too look into Merry's face.

"Hi, Belle," Merime said softly, lifting the girl onto her lap. "Goodness, child, you're getting to be so big!"

"She's almost nine months old now, isn't she?" Ginny asked Tonks, trying to distract everyone from herself and the news of her coming baby.

"Almost," Nymphadora smiled at Belle, who had sat up and was watching the rest of her family.

Teddy walked over to Mordor, crawling up beside his friend. "Belle lots better," he told the older boy. "Belle's ears good."

Mordor nodded at Teddy before glancing at the child his wife was holding. Belle seemed very happy to sit on Merry's lap and watch everyone else, especially after her mother levitated Belle's snack across the room to them. Belle snacked on some small bits of cereal gingerly, her mouth tender because of her teeth coming in. Pointing to her bottle in the bag, Belle looked at Merry and said a few syllables.

"Thirsty?" Merime asked Belle, then leaned down and picked up the bottle.

"M'ry," Belle nodded happily, grinning as she reached for the bottle. She leaned back against Merry's arm as Merry tilted the bottle for her, Belle reaching up as if to help.

"Thank goodness for spill-proof," Mordor chuckled when the little girl suddenly pushed the bottle away, spluttering. "Don't drink too much, Belle," he told her, a mild smirk on his lips.

Belle reached for the bottle again, but turned her face away when Merime offered her a drink. "Ah," Merry said, then put the bottle into Belle's waiting hands and just held the child. "There you go."

Teddy grinned to see Belle holding the bottle in her hands, looking at it thoughtfully. "Belle do it herself, but not know how," Teddy told Merry. "Belle want to, though."

Merry guided the little one to lift the bottle, then tip it up to her mouth. Belle only got a little bit of apple juice, but when she set the bottle aside, the child had a huge grin on her face as she looked up at Merry. "Yes, sweetling, you did it!" Merime praised her softly just as Narcissa announced to the rest of the family that supper was ready if everyone would wash up.

Ginny motioned to Tonks and Merime. "Follow me if you and the babies need to visit the nursery." The redhead led the way, Tonks and Merime following. "Oi, I forgot you've got three babies, Dora," Ginny told the older girl, wrinkling her nose. "Who's got the other one? Your mum?"

"Yes," Tonks nodded. "But she's way better at taking care of my babies than I am. She doesn't need a nursery: she just puts up a small ward and takes care of whichever child it is in a minute or two. She's so efficient it makes me jealous, but anyway, I guess it's a good thing, in case Rodolphus and I ever go out together again."

"Hahaha," Ginny told Tonks. "You really did yourself in with the twins. There's no escaping the diapers for you now." Ginny laughed in amusement, motioning Nymphadora to go first with the twin she was holding.

"So when will the baby be born?" Nymphadora asked Ginny, not looking at her.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't just forget about it," she sighed. "Sometime in late May or early June. Close to Draco's birthday, maybe. The mid-wife—we've got one now, unfortunately—wasn't exactly sure. I didn't tell Narcissa, because I'm pretty sure she would have fired her for incompetency. The woman's not incompetent, just hesitant to state something she doesn't know for sure. And I liked the woman; she was younger and nice to me. Very important in a mid-wife."

Tonks laughed happily, lifting Rohan from the table. Ginny motioned Merime to go ahead with Belle, and as Merry stepped forward, Scorpius gave a little cry.

"Oh, stop it," Ginny scolded her son, lifting him up closer to her. "You're not any more uncomfortable than any other baby in your predicament." He closed his eyes, and Ginny said, "If it makes you feel any better, I was a baby once too, and I survived." Scorpius did not look any happier.

Merry was giggling, though, and lifted Belle up moments later, cuddling the freshly clean little girl. Ginny grinned at Scorpius. "See?" she said, laying her son down on the table. "All you need is some patience, little Malfoy."

Tonks laughed too, and said, "Got to teach him early, before he becomes a spoiled brat—"

"Dora, don't you dare finish that," Ginny said without turning around. "Scorpius will be a well-mannered child, but I just want to make sure that he knows I don't like whining. Because I don't." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on," she said after a moment, lifting her son into her arms once more. "Let's wash up and report to the dining room before Cissa comes after us."

The three young women headed to one of the restrooms, washing their hands, and Teddy's as well, for he had come running down the hall from Mordor to join them. Merry washed her hands as Belle sat on the counter next to the sink, then dried her hands, picking up the entreating child once more.

"Merry, do you think you could hold Ro and Belle at the same time?" Tonks asked, and Merry bit her lip.

"Probably not very well," she answered finally, and Tonks shrugged, laying the child down on the counter, his blanket protecting him from the cold of the counter top.

Merime took Belle and left the bathroom without the two noticing, heading back down the hall toward the dining room. Mordor joined her just before she entered the room so they could go in and sit together. She quietly accepted his kiss on her cheek and his murmured compliment before they walked into the dining room.

The young Lestrange woman was quiet for most of the meal, making sure that Belle had her snacks and her drink. She ate quietly, not joining the conversation even when Mordor glanced at her to see if she was all right. He reached down and squeezed her hand under the table once to let her know he understood, then returned to the conversation at hand.

That night, at home in their room, Merime lay tearfully awake in her husband's arms, wanting, and wishing.

A few days after the gathering at Malfoy Manor, Rodolphus received a letter from his previous employer and shook his head at it. "He still wants me to go back, Dora," Rodolphus said, shaking his head slightly.

They were all sitting in the living room just after lunch, and the two older children were playing on the floor. Rodolphus sighed and Nymphadora squeezed his hand gently before placing her finger into baby Desmond's tiny hand. "Are you going to, Roddy?" she asked softly. "What all did he say?"

"He said the Auror Office has given approval for me to return, but they say that I should be extremely cautious when I'm going to and from the bookstore," Rodolphus answered. "Apparently my life is in my own hands and it's up to me to stay safe from the Lestrange trolls."

Nymphadora smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed his lips. "I have faith in you," she told him firmly.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks," he said softly. "Thank you, Nymphadora. I think I will try to go back to work, then. Do you think you and Andromeda will be able to manage the children?"

"Yes, Rod," she said, looking down at Desmond, who was snuggled close to her chest. "Belle has calmed a lot since Mor helped her, and mother and I can care for Teddy and the twins just fine."

"All right," he agreed, looking down at Belle, who had crawled over to them and pulled herself to her feet by his robe. "Need something, darling?"

"Da," Belle said, grasping his robe still and reaching her other hand out toward him. She lost her balance, and her father reached out in time to catch her, holding her up.

Rodolphus took her by the hands and helped her "walk" across the living room to Teddy, both of them sitting by him. Teddy grinned at his sister, who grinned back, turning to point at her mother and Desmond.

Teddy nodded. "Belle walk to Teddy from Mum!"

"She'll be walking on her own before long," Tonks warned her son. "Belle's growing fast, Teddy."

"Teddy love Belle," said the boy, and Belle crawled closer to him, Teddy giving his sister a hug. "Belle grow big like Teddy!"

"'dy!" Belle said, and he released her. The girl reached out to see what block was on top, then crawled around the other blocks to find the magic match. "Here, 'dy!" she told him cheerfully, holding out the next block to him.

Rodolphus nodded as he thought to himself of how he would like to teach Belle a deeper knowledge of magic, as he had. He knew that Nymphadora would want a full explanation of anything that he taught their daughter—and that Teddy might need an explanation—or even to learn beside Belle. He frowned. That would be interesting: to try to teach Teddy Lupin and Belle Lestrange about the elements of magic together.

 _Elementals_ , he thought to himself, a small smile on his lips. Rodolphus could still remember doing wandless magic as a child, but alone because Rabastan wasn't born until just before Rodolphus started at Hogwarts. He wanted his daughter to have the privilege that he had: to know magic more deeply than most normal wizards.

Nymphadora was going to blow her top, probably, but he could explain. And Rodolphus had time. He wanted his daughter to be two years old before she consciously used the Elementals. He would have to think very carefully about the rules he would need to lay down for her to follow.

"Rodolphus?" Nymphadora asked, a frown on her face. "Are you thinking too much?"

"I'm just thinking about the children's future," Rodolphus answered, getting up and going back to his seat beside Tonks and one of their twins. "I'm kind of excited, but there are special things I want Belle to know. I will need to talk to you about them before I teach her, though."

"Oh." She smiled. "Teach her how to Summon her shoes like you do mine. _That's_ handy."

Rodolphus laughed and kissed her cheek teasingly. "I'll see," he said. "Maybe you should sit in on that lesson to learn for yourself?"

Nymphadora smirked. "I have you," she said.

He shook his head, still grinning. "I love you," he chuckled.

"I love you too," she replied.

The following Monday, Rodolphus woke early and dressed for work quietly, allowing Nymphadora to remain asleep until he was finished. He leaned down and kissed her lips slowly until she woke, slipping her arms up around his neck and clinging to him. "Good day," she murmured sleepily.

Rodolphus chuckled softly. "Get up and come down to breakfast," he murmured in return. "You've got some time before I have to leave." Nymphadora pouted, and he kissed her pouting lips firmly before grasping her hands in his and pulling her to a sitting position. "Come along, Dora."

Nymphadora sighed and stood up, raising an eyebrow when she found herself to be taller than her husband. Glancing in the mirror, she realized that she retained her natural form during the night and turned to Rodolphus, biting her lip. "I...didn't know I—"

He caught hold of both her wrists, looking slightly up into her face. "It's fine, Nymphadora. I don't mind." He slipped his arms around her and gave her a hug, then stepped to the door. "Join us soon, Dora." Rodolphus left the room, heading down the hall into the nursery where the older children were.

Teddy was sitting next to Belle's crib, his hand reaching through the columns and patting his sister's back gently. Belle had her eyes open and was watching him, then looked over at the doorway and said, "Da!"

Rodolphus came over to the crib and Belle yawned and stretched, then sat up. She held her arms up to her father entreatingly, and he glanced down at Teddy, who had also stood, frowning. The little boy hurried from the room, seeming to pout, and Rodolphus lifted his daughter into his arms, sighing. "I love you," he murmured to her, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Belle seemed content to stay in her father's arms, even when he sat down at the kitchen table. Teddy was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, watching his grandmother finish the breakfast preparations, and didn't turn when the two came in, leaning against the lower cupboards.

Nymphadora came into the room moments later and motioned Teddy to come to the table. The boy reluctantly got to his feet and allowed his mother to put him in his high chair. Teddy was quiet as he ate dutifully, but Belle cooed and talked happily to her father, looking up at him adoringly every so often. She seemed much happier recently, her baby brothers' cries not so shrill anymore.

After several moments, Rodolphus stood Belle up on his lap so that she was looking straight into his eyes, wobbling a little as she grinned at him. "Da has to leave," he told her softly. "Play nice for Mum and Grandmum, okay?"

"Da," she cooed, reaching for his face, and he smiled, hugging his daughter.

"I'll see you later," he murmured, kissing her forehead before getting up and setting her in her playpen. She gave a little cry of disappointment, and he winced slightly but didn't turn back to her. "Goodbye, Dora," he said, leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Take care of yourself," she ordered him firmly, just as Belle cried out more urgently. Nymphadora turned to see her daughter standing up in the playpen, reaching out one hand to Rodolphus, her lower lip trembling. "Belle," sighed the girl's mother.

Teddy was also looking at Rodolphus worriedly. "Dad not leave!" he pleaded. "Belle and Teddy and babies need Da! Pwease, Da, stay."

Rodolphus walked over to Teddy and lifted him down from his high chair, hugging him in the process. "I've got to go back to work, Teddy," he said softly. "I'll be back tonight before you're asleep."

The boy looked up at his father after glancing at Belle, who was pouting and watching them. "Pwomise?" Teddy asked sternly, giving his father a glare. "Da not leave?"

"I won't; I promise," Rodolphus answered the child, wondering at Teddy's insistence. "But I've got to get back to work since I haven't been for a long time. That isn't good for me."

"Da," sniffled Belle, rubbing her eyes with her fists as she sat down in the playpen. "Da!"

"Oh, Belle," her father sighed, coming over to rest his hand on her head a minute. "I'll see you when I get home, okay? I'll come see you."

Belle looked up at him as Nymphadora caught her husband by the hand, squeezing it. "Teddy, Belle, your dad has to go to work, but he'll be home after a little while. Say goodbye now."

Teddy came over to his father, hugging his leg tightly. Rodolphus chuckled and leaned down, hugging the little boy. "Take care of Belle and your mum for me, okay, Teddy?"

He finally grinned at his father and nodded. "Teddy take care of Belle and Mum."

Nymphadora leaned down and picked Belle up as Rodolphus headed for the entryhall. Belle watched her father as he left the room, and Nymphadora followed her husband, Teddy at her side. From the open door, the three waved to Rodolphus as he walked away, then turned and disapparated. Nymphadora closed the door and Teddy immediately looked up at her in worry. "Ma, Da coming home to Teddy and Belle and Mum?"

"Yes, darling," Nymphadora answered, smoothing her oldest son's brown hair. "Your father is returning to work as he used to nearly every day before he was taken away from us for a little while. Da will come home to us, before your bedtime tonight."

"Okay," Teddy nodded with a sigh, looking up at his sister. "Da be back," he told Belle reassuringly, patting her leg. "Da come back to Belle."

"'dy," Belle said, then wriggled to be put down.

Nymphadora allowed Belle to slip to the floor and crawl after Teddy, who was laughing and leading her to their playroom. She poked her head back into the kitchen, and Andromeda ordered her to go get both twins and bring them downstairs for their feeding. She headed upstairs to find both sons crying in their cradles.

"I think I'm a terrible mother," she told them, her information not seeming to impress the children. "Four children under two and a half years old is _way_ too many. Come here, sweetlings." She carefully gathered the twins in her arms and took them downstairs to the living room as her mother had ordered. "I'm doing awful with them," Nymphadora mourned to her mother, who handed her a bottle. "I can't keep track of my own children!"

"They were asleep until a moment ago," Andromeda said with a shrug in her voice. "They slept for a long while last night—or this morning, however you look at it. Thank goodness: the two are a little more than a month old."

"I still feel like I'm behind schedule somehow," Tonks sighed. "I don't think I'll ever catch up with where I should be. And that reminds me: you do know that Ginny's expecting her and Draco's second child?"

Andromeda frowned. "I do. And what are you asking?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Well, there haven't been two Malfoys born in the same generation for a very long time," Andromeda mused. "The Malfoys have long preferred to keep their Only-child Syndrome. That makes them act better than everyone else because they don't know how to relate to siblings. I'd say if the House of Malfoy hadn't already changed greatly, it's surely about to change even more—especially if the baby is a girl. There has not been a girl born to the House of Malfoy for even more generations than there has been more than one child!"

"Ginny's sure changed them," Nymphadora said. "Although, did she, or is it more noticeable because she's there?"

"Or is it that you pay more attention since your friend is married to the young Malfoy now?" Andromeda questioned her daughter with a smirk.

"Mum," Nymphadora pouted, but grinned. "Probably. I didn't want to cause them any embarrassment before—and I still don't—but I know Ginny. I can tease her, even though she doesn't react the same way anymore." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Ginny's changed too, not just the Malfoys. Everyone's changed, and everything's changed."

Andromeda frowned at the twin she was holding. "Not this one," she commented, and Nymphadora laughed uproariously. "Easy, Nymphadora," commanded her mother. "And here comes Belle. Hi, Belle. Where's Teddy?"

Belle glanced from her grandmother to her mother, then crawled over to her feet quickly, begging to be taken up. Nymphadora lifted the child to lie down beside her on the couch, facing up. "Hi, baby," Nymphadora said to her little girl, turning back to Rohan and his bottle. "What's going on?" The girl gave a little cry, and Tonks reached over, touching the child's cheek gently. "Roll over," she said as she did so to her daughter. Tonks began to press her fingers into Belle's back very relaxingly, very gently. Belle's eyelids drooped shut minutes later, the child asleep, one arm hanging off the couch.


	22. Depression

Rodolphus came home to find Teddy seated on the couch, arms crossed, as the child cried. His mother was standing in front of him, one of the twins wailing in her arms. Belle was also crying, sitting on the floor with one of her hands pressed to her mouth. Andromeda was not in the room, supposedly taking care of the other twin.

Teddy spotted his father and slipped down from the couch very fast, running to him and sobbing, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" said Nymphadora, turning to give the boy a stern look. "I did not tell you you could get down from the couch."

"Daddy!" Teddy sobbed frantically, wrapping his arms around his father's leg tightly. "No, Mum, pwease!"

"What's going on?" Rodolphus asked in confusion as Nymphadora walked over to him and Teddy. The boy's hands tightened, and Rodolphus could feel him shaking.

"Teddy's been a very naughty boy today," his mother said, looking down at him. "He refused to eat, he wouldn't take a nap (so Belle wouldn't either), and he won't stay where I put him!"

Teddy sobbed hard. "Daddy, Teddy sorry. Teddy can't help it."

Rodolphus finally picked up the little boy, holding him close. "What's wrong, Teddy?" he said softly. "Why can't you help it?"

The little boy looked up, his eyes bright with tears and wide with fear. "Teddy not hurt Belle," he sobbed before burying his face in his father's shoulder. "Teddy not hurt Belle!"

The man glanced over at the little girl, then gently patted Teddy's back. "She's okay, Teddy," he said softly.

Teddy looked up, placing his hand over his chest where Mordor had shown him his magical core was. "Teddy not hurt Belle," he wept.

"T'dy 'urt," came Belle's little sob.

"Do you hurt?" Rodolphus asked Teddy, placing his hand over Teddy's chest. "Dora, is the moon tonight?"

"I—I don't know," Nymphadora said, her exasperation and frustration cooling a little. She hurried to check the calendar her mother kept and gulped. "It is, and we completely forgot."

Rodolphus frowned in concern, then raised an eyebrow at the forces he could feel at war in Teddy's magic. "Andromeda told me that Teddy would still ache, but that he wouldn't have outright pain from the moon," he told Nymphadora. "She told me about the spell, and I can feel the magic of it working."

Teddy sniffled, looking into his father's face. "Teddy feel funny," he sniffled worriedly. "Teddy not like moon, and Teddy _not hurt Belle_." The child glanced at his sister, then laid his head down on his father's shoulder, crying softly, "Teddy not hurt Belle."

Nymphadora shook her head, her mouth open slightly. "I'm sorry, Teddy," she whispered, then turned to Rodolphus. "I've been horrible to him today if all his problem was that the moon is tonight."

"All parents make mistakes, Dora," Rodolphus consoled her. " _All_. Why don't you go take care of—" he glanced down at the baby in her arms "Desmond, and I'll take care of Teddy and Belle."

"How did you know which twin it was?" Nymphadora asked in surprise. "I still get confused!"

"The difference in their magic," Rodolphus answered, then walked to the couch and sat down as Nymphadora left the room with their baby boy. "Do you want to tell me what happened while I was gone, Teddy?" he asked him softly.

The boy slipped his arm around his father's back and snuggled against his father, sniffling a little. "Teddy not eat," he sighed. "Teddy not sleep, and Mum—Mum not happy 'cause Belle not sleep too."

Belle made a soft little sound, and Teddy looked at her. "No," he told her. "Belle stay 'way from Teddy." The boy looked up at his father. "Teddy try to stay 'way from Belle, but Mum not—Mum—" Teddy began to cry again. "Teddy don't want to hurt Belle!"

Rodolphus cuddled the child carefully, giving him several small hugs. "Hey," he told the child, placing his hand on Teddy's chest again. "Teddy, do you feel this? Your magic is worried, but you're not using it except for your hair right now." Teddy had unconsciously morphed his hair black. "It's not going to hurt anyone right now. It's fine for you to be around Belle: it wasn't your fault, and she doesn't care about that, Teddy."

"T'dy," pouted Belle, and Teddy looked at her again, then sighed.

"Belle come," Teddy sniffled worriedly, still a little scared. He snuggled more tightly against his father's chest as Belle crawled over to them and pulled herself to her feet as fast as she could. Rodolphus lifted the little girl to the couch beside them, and she immediately put her hands on her father's leg, looking at Teddy and cooing softly. "Belle," Teddy wept afresh, and held out his arms to her. "Teddy love Belle too."

Rodolphus helped Belle crawl onto his lap, then over into Teddy's tearful embrace. Belle snuggled up against her father and her brother, cooing a little more as she watched Teddy. The little boy sighed softly, his arm around Belle protectively as they both leaned against their father.

"Are you going to want supper, Teddy?" Rodolphus asked softly.

"No," Teddy answered, almost slurring his words. "Teddy going to sleep, Da. Teddy tired."

"All right," Rodolphus agreed, patting the boy's back. "Go ahead." He shifted Belle's position on his lap, and she curled up against him and her brother, giving a slight yawn.

Nymphadora came back into the room a moment later, her hands free of the twins. "Are they asleep?" she asked softly, tentatively. Both children turned to look at their mother, and she bit her lip. "Sorry," she whispered, then walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, alone.

Rodolphus looked over at his wife, feeling sorry for her, but continued to sit on the couch, holding both older children. They were asleep fairly quickly, and he said softly, "Dora, would you take Belle and put her to bed? I'll get Teddy."

His wife lifted the little girl into her arms, carrying Belle up to the nursery and laying her in her crib. Rodolphus came into the room behind her and tucked Teddy into his bed, brushing the child's dark hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. He glanced at Dora, but she continued to stand with her back to him, looking down at Belle.

Finally, Rodolphus left the room, and Nymphadora walked over to Teddy's bed, sinking down beside it and resting her head on one of her knees. "Teddy," she whispered, her heart aching. "I was a mean, nasty mother today. I didn't remember the moon, and I didn't even ask you what was wrong. I just thought—" Nymphadora bit her lip hard "I just thought you were being a brat. I was upset. Oh, Teddy!"

Nymphadora sniffled a little, looking down at the child. "You're my firstborn," she whispered, reaching over to touch Teddy's little hand. "You're the only child Remus and I had together. I miss him, Teddy; he would have understood you, because—he would have been hurting too." She finished her sentence in a small, choked voice. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she wept softly. "How could I have forgotten about you? Remus never would have, I know. He was a good man, Teddy, your dad. I miss him so much!"

She put her head down on her knees and wept. After what seemed a long while to her, she heard Belle stir and glanced up to see the little girl sitting up in her crib, watching her mother, arms entreating. Nymphadora sniffled a little, then slowly got up and went to the little girl, lifting her into her arms. "Hi, baby," she whispered. "Mama's sorry about today."

"Ma," Belle whispered back, her small arms creeping around her mother's neck. She pressed her face into her mother's shoulder and Nymphadora gave her daughter a little hug. Belle snuggled against her mother drowsily and Nymphadora held her close, taking some consolation in her daughter's affection.

"You should be sleeping still," she told Belle softly, cuddling her, and Belle sighed softly, her small hands clinging to her mother tightly. "Unless you want supper now, of course." Belle didn't stir, but clung to her mother.

"You're such a quiet child, usually," Nymphadora murmured against her daughter's dark hair. "Even when you're scared, or unhappy. I'm glad that you were so worried for Teddy; Mum was mean to him."

"Dora?" came Rodolphus' voice from the doorway. She acknowledged him, and he asked, "Are you going to eat with us?"

Nymphadora bit her lip, looking down at her son. "Yes?" she asked.

Rodolphus walked over to her quietly, his hand brushing her shoulder. "Dora," he said softly, looking at their little girl, "do you want to talk?"

"Not now," she whispered. "Not if I've got to eat—"

"I understand," Rodolphus answered with a slight nod as Belle turned her head, blinking at her father sleepily. Rodolphus led his wife and daughter from the nursery, concerned about Nymphadora's attitude. He was also concerned about the morph she was using at the moment, for he had not seen her use her short, spiky brown hair since she'd been fully active in the Order: the enemy. She seemed distracted and disturbed, and Rodolphus guessed that she was upset with herself, but wondered why she'd chosen her newest appearance.

"Old times, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked her daughter when they entered the dining room.

Nymphadora looked up, her eyes dull but glistening with unshed tears. "Yeah," she whispered hoarsely, then sat down next to her husband, cuddling Belle as she tried to stay calm.

Andromeda frowned for a second, but the look was gone as quickly as it had been there. She brought the meal to the table and Nymphadora managed to choke down some of her meal, silent the entire time. Finally, Nymphadora got up, thanking her mother and leaving the room with Belle, who'd fallen asleep again during the meal.

Rodolphus was in his and Nymphadora's room when she came in. He was dressing for the evening, glancing in the mirror when he heard her flop down on the bed. Turning to her, he saw her miserable expression for an instant before she turned her head away from him.

"Dora?" he asked, coming over to her and touching her back gently. A dry sob escaped her, and he asked, "Dora, is it just about Teddy?"

"No—" she cringed against her emotions, clutching her pillow in her hand. "I just feel empty, and also that I want to cry for a really, really long time but I'm afraid to let myself. Roddy—!"

"Do you need your mother?" Rodolphus murmured, kneeling down by the bed to look into his wife's face.

"N—no," she breathed, then sat up suddenly. "Please," she said, almost as if she were begging, "please hold me, Rodolphus."

He got onto the bed next to her and cradled her in his arms, his hands warm on her back and arms. "Dora," he murmured, holding her close and marveling once again that she could morph small enough to fit perfectly into his arms. She clung to him desperately, her fists clenched around his back as she cringed smaller and smaller, fighting her emotion. "Dora!" he said, very worried now. "Dora, m'love, what's wrong?"

She drew a breath and said hoarsely, "I—I don't know. I just—I feel crushed, and very...sad. I can't explain it."

Rodolphus glanced down into her eyes, then placed his hand over her chest, feeling for her magic. Nymphadora lay still against his other arm, looking up at him and breathing more slowly so that he could detect her magic better. "Your magic is all right," he told her softly. "I'm thinking that you're probably suffering from depression. I didn't think that was possible with you."

Nymphadora looked up at him and sniffled a little, quivering a little in his arms. "Anything is possible with Nymphadora," she told him.

"Do you want to be depressed?" he asked her, and she glared at him. "I didn't think so. Do you know how not to be depressed?"

"No," she grumbled. "Do you?"

"Eat chocolate?" Rodolphus mused drily, raising an eyebrow. "I actually don't know, either. You helped me out of my depression. I hope mine didn't rub off on you."

Nymphadora sniffled, a pathetic attempt at a laugh escaping her. "It's probably because I'm all mixed up about my life, and I don't even know why," she sighed.

He lay her down in the bed, pulling her closer again. "It will be straightened out soon enough," he said softly. "Just remember, Dora: I will be here to hold you when you need it. I love you, Nymphadora."

To his horror, she finally began to weep, and cried against his shoulder in a rather controlled manner until she fell asleep. He cuddled her a moment longer, then used his wand to clean her face. He gave her a soft kiss, then pressed his face into her shoulder and went to sleep.

Nymphadora's unexplained sadness increased until she became nearly silent. If they had guests, she would talk, but otherwise, she stopped talking to others. Her twin boys were growing, and they were nearing two months old. Every night, Rodolphus would hold her close for a long time until she fell asleep. She didn't even feel grateful toward him for his caring attitude: she couldn't feel anything but sadness, and she hated it.

Teddy had noticed the change in his mother, especially after she apologized to him for the one day, tears in her eyes. The little boy realized his mother was hurting inside, and often tried to help, crawling onto her lap or into her arms to give her a hug or kiss. Nymphadora loved Teddy for wanting to help, but she distanced herself from him, not even on purpose, really.

Belle had realized that "Gra'mum" was now the main caretaker for her and her brothers. She'd cried a lot for her mother at first, but Nymphadora didn't appear moved. Belle was very upset for three or four days, until Teddy reassured her that he would look out for her and tell Dad and Grandmum what Belle needed.

Rodolphus allowed Nymphadora the time she needed alone, and also attended to her small requests. He worked most days of the week, and Andromeda refused to do any small thing that Nymphadora should be able to do herself in the mean time.

The twins, who were nearly two months, didn't notice anything unless they were hungry or needed something else. The little family—well, the rather medium-sized family—drew closer together, except for Nymphadora, who took to staying in her and Rodolphus' room a lot.

Andromeda had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to show up for every meal, and if she didn't eat _something_ every day, she would get a curse. Nymphadora obeyed these rules, and at first, Teddy and Belle would want to cling to their mother at those times, but soon, they learned to stay away.

One day, very near the full moon in November, Teddy burst into tears at the table and sobbed bitterly, setting Belle off. She began to cry too, and their mother got up and left the room, making the two sob louder. Rodolphus tried to comfort Teddy and Belle, but they wouldn't allow it, Teddy getting down from the table and trying to follow his mother as she crossed the living room to climb the stairs.

"Mummy!" Teddy sobbed, calling after her. "Mummy, please come back! Belle need Mum! Ro and Des need Mum too! Please, Mummy!"

"Go back to your father," Nymphadora ordered her son, pointing back to the dining room as she stopped before the stairs.

"No!" Teddy shouted angrily, and Nymphadora glared at him. "Mummy's being a very bad girl to Dad, and Belle, and the babies, and Gra'mum. Teddy _won't_ go. Mum _come_ _back!_ Mum come back right _now_!" He glared right back at her through his tears, and magic crackled around him. "Teddy has magic," he threatened her. "Daddy taught Teddy."

She gaped at him. "You're a naughty boy, to threaten your mother," she told him in a quiet voice.

Teddy clenched his fists over the magic. "You're a naughty Mummy!"

Nymphadora watched him a moment, then held out her hand to him. "Come here."

Teddy went to his mother, and she lifted him up, holding him close. "Teddy love Mum," he whispered in her ear, then cried out, because she had swatted him at the same time. "Mummy!" he sobbed. "Why?"

"Don't you ever threaten me again," she told him sternly, then carried him back to the dining room, the child sobbing in her arms.

"T'dy?" Belle asked, very concerned and surprised when her mother came back into the room, holding the crying boy. "Mum?"

"Shh," her father shushed her, glancing at Nymphadora. "Dora, m'love?"

Nymphadora set Teddy down next to Rodolphus. "Did you teach my son to use wandless magic?" she asked him bluntly.

Rodolphus looked from her to Teddy, then back up at his wife. "I taught him the principle, and he's been practising under my watch."

"You didn't ask me," Nymphadora hissed, and Teddy sobbed, cringing against his father as Belle put her little arm around her brother.

"You don't talk," Rodolphus replied. "You never answer my questions, and you never respond to anything I say. Now go pout in your room."

"Roddy!" she gave a little cry, looking down at him, her eyes filled with pain. Something seemed to distract her, and she glanced at her mother. "Mum, do you know where Draco is?"

"Why do you ask?" Andromeda answered.

Nymphadora bit her lip slightly. "I've been thinking about him for a little while today: I think he's in trouble—but it's just a feeling. I don't know. Rodolphus, you would do well to tell your _student_ not to threaten his own mother."

Rodolphus drew Teddy onto his lap, cuddling the little boy gently as he and Belle clung together, the boy sobbing afresh. The children's mother left the room, and Belle said something, Rodolphus nodding at her and replying in French.

Andromeda gave a tiny smirk. "What do you think she'll say when she learns her daughter speaks more French than English?"

"I don't know," Rodolphus sighed, cuddling the two older children. "About what she'd say if she knew that Teddy is picking it up too?"

"Ha!" Andromeda laughed, and the two turned when Nymphadora came to the doorway once more.

"I'm going out for a little while," she said quietly. "I'll be back. Thanks." Nymphadora turned and left the house, disapparating.

Rodolphus and Andromeda looked at each other carefully. "Why did she say thank you?" Andromeda said, raising her eyebrows.

The man sighed softly as Teddy leaned his head against his father's chest. "I really don't know," he answered, hugging Teddy close. "I don't know what's going on. Do you think I should go after her?"

"Her magic was agitated slightly," Andromeda commented. "But she seemed more stable emotionally just then."

"Mummy," sobbed Teddy again. "Daddy, when will Mummy come back?"

"She said she'd come back," Rodolphus told the boy softly as Belle reached up and patted Teddy on the head. "She'll probably come back tonight."

"Teddy want Mum," he sobbed bitterly. "When will Mum want Teddy?"

Rodolphus' heart almost skipped a beat at the child's words, and Rodolphus hugged Teddy very close. "She always wants you," he told Teddy. "Mum's really sad right now, Teddy. She's having a hard time."

Belle said a few words, and Teddy reached out, hugging the little girl. His ten and a half month old sister had been a great comfort to him for the last few days, when their mother had seemed to reject them. Belle wrapped her arms around her brother snugly. "Love T'dy," she told him.

Teddy clung to his sister, both of them leaning against their father. The child wept, terrified in knowing that he would soon face the moon once again, without his mother's help.


	23. The Power of a Life Debt

Nymphadora disapparated from their home to the end of the drive at Malfoy Manor. She had no clue why she was obsessing over where Draco was, or even why she was worried about him. She'd always thought he could take care of himself—or at least, Narcissa could take care of him. She found his signature, and sighed—she'd have to track him: the last thing she wanted to do. Nymphadora Lestrange did not want to be found stalking one Draco Lucius Malfoy.

She disapparated again, following him. Several times, she lost the trail and had to look around before finding Draco's signature again. Soon, Nymphadora began to realize that several of the same signatures had taken the same path as Draco. She began to also understand that Draco's signature was older than the others, and her urgency increased.

After she disapparated once more from the end of a dark street, Nymphadora appeared to hear shouting and a sharp slap or crack. Someone groaned, and others laughed. She came forward little by little, her wand drawn, until she could see around the side of the small hill.

Draco was pressed back against the snowy rocks, his expression strained. The young man seemed to be injured, but Tonks could not see how from first glance. There were four or five men around him, most with their wands drawn, and one of them had Draco's wand.

Nymphadora's anger grew fiercely as the men taunted their victim. They were, supposedly, some Light extremists, or Death Eater trolls. She figured a small plan, then stepped out, disarming the nearest man and throwing Stunning Spells rapidly at the others. She hit two of them, but the other three managed to avoid her spells, crying out her name in warning. She'd disarmed one of the three, but the other two immediately looked to their victim as they blocked their attacker's spells.

The blonde boy moved quickly, ducking their spells and hitting the ground, scrambling toward one of those who'd been Stunned. He grasped the nearest abandoned wand and began to fire spells at the men along with Nymphadora. Together, he and his cousin defeated the last two, the one that had no wand, backing away with his hands raised. Nymphadora glared at his pleading face and Stunned him without hesitation. She then turned to look at Draco.

"Nymphadora?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I—I was at home, and I felt that you were in danger, so I tracked you, and found you here," she answered flatly, glancing around at the others. Dora Summoned Draco's wand and handed it back to him. "I don't know why I worried."

"The life debt," Draco said softly, realizing what must have happened. "Look: I'd like to explain, but we've got to get out of—" Several apparitions sounded nearby and he scowled. "Out of here before the Aurors arrive," he hissed in annoyance as the said persons approached.

"Tonks?" said Neville and Jack together in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Nymphadora glanced at the two, then said, "I came to help."

Draco got up awkwardly, favouring his left leg. "These are Death Eater trolls," he said. "Don't mind them."

"Check that one's wand," Nymphadora said casually, motioning to one of them. "And check that one's arm—" she pointed to another.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Nymphadora, then went over to the second, pulling up the Stunned one's left sleeve. The Dark Mark stared up at him. "Death Eater turned troll?" he said in confusion. "I will never understand that. Ever."

Draco didn't respond, and Nymphadora frowned, nudging the sleeve of the one nearest her. Another Mark stared up at her. "Erm...Draco, are all of these Death Eaters?" Once again, he didn't comment, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Why did they come after you?" she asked.

"Nymphadora," Draco said quietly, "I need to see a Healer. It's my leg: I think it's broken."

"All right," Nymphadora agreed, then pointed her wand at his leg, wrapping material around it. " **Duro** ," she said, and the material hardened.

"You can't just leave," Jack told Nymphadora. "Don't you know—?"

Tonks frowned at her friend. "Know what? That I'm supposed to stick around if I'm a witness? I'm not on duty, Jack. I don't have to. Oh." She pointed past Jack at one of the trolls. "He's coming around."

The instant Jack looked away from her, she grabbed Draco's arm and disapparated. "Sorry, Jack," she whispered when she arrived. Those in the waiting room stared at them as they headed up to the receptionist's desk, Nymphadora helping Draco along.

Almost instantly, a Healer was Summoned to take Draco back to an examining room, and he glanced over at Nymphadora as she started to pull away. "You aren't leaving," he told her plainly.

Nymphadora glared at the Malfoy, but walked with him, following the Healer. Once Draco was seated on the low table, Tonks sat down in a nearby chair, her hands locked in her lap. He finally spoke as the Healer examined him: "Dora, would you send Mum and Ginevra a Patronus to let them know what's happened? They'll be worried..."

"Can't," Tonks whispered. "I haven't been able to do a Patronus for a long time."

"Oh," said Draco in surprise before covering it up. "Never mind, then."

The Healer gave Draco a potion to drink, then performed a spell on his leg. "We will make contact with your family, Mr. Malfoy," she said softly. "I shall return soon." She left the room, and Draco turned back to Tonks, watching her sit with her head in her hands.

The young man finally said, "Dora, I appreciate your coming to find me. Why were you following me, anyway?"

She looked up at him, then answered, "I felt that you were in danger, and the feeling wouldn't go away, so I tracked you down. I guess it was a good thing."

"They wanted to kill me," Draco told her quietly. "You were just in time...I think it was the life debt that you owed me...from the one time in Diagon. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Well, yeah," Tonks agreed, looking down with a small grin. "Couldn't leave Ginny all alone with two children and your mother."

Draco laughed wryly and said to his older cousin, "She'd burn the house down. Also, Dora, she really wants to speak with you...Mordor's told me that Merime very much wishes to talk to you as well. You know the reason that they haven't been coming around is because you've been so explosive that he's hesitant to endanger his wife? I've been very close to forbidding Ginevra to go to your home, as well."

Nymphadora looked up at her cousin, surprised. "Why?"

The young Malfoy watched her to make sure she was really asking the question, then answered, "Because none of the rest of us need your depression to rub off on us. And because you've been so terrible to your _own family_..."

"You have no business saying that to me!" she snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Well, someone's got to," Draco retorted. "You're not getting over it, and even _we_ are worried about you."

"I don't have to listen to this," Tonks said coldly, walking over to the door.

The ward refused her, and she turned back to Draco, looking furious. "Actually, you do," he said quietly. Seeing her brandish her wand at him, he added, "Do you really want to attack me in the middle of St. Mungo's, Nymphadora? Listen to me: your family needs you. Your mother, and Rodolphus, and _all four of your children_ need you to be there for them!"

Tonks looked down. "I'm just one person."

"Just one person can make all the difference," Draco told her, his grey eyes seeming to flash black. "You're a daughter...a wife...a mother—in case you haven't noticed, Nymphadora, mothers have played very significant parts in both Wizarding Wars. No one told me to say this to you, but you need to hear it. Your family needs you. Is that so much to ask, Nymphadora Lestrange?"

Tonks was about to speak, but stormed back to her chair and sank into it, burying her face in her hands. Draco didn't say anything more to her, but seconds later, a knock sounded on the door, and Ginny's voice called, "Draco? Why did you ward the door?"

Draco raised his right hand, magic crackling, and the door opened, his wife entering the room. She'd spotted Tonks and frowned, but went straight over to her husband and slipped her arm around his shoulders. "Are you all right?" she murmured. "They said you'd broken your leg...what happened?"

"I...was attacked by some wizards that I was acquainted with for some time," Draco answered. "My leg is healing, I assume, and I feel fine." He saw her look over at Tonks and added, "She followed me to pay back the life debt she owed me. I think that's the only reason she's out of her room."

"Draco," Ginny said softly as Tonks glared over at them. "Thank you, Dora, for being there."

Tonks didn't answer, surprised at how visibly pregnant the redhead already was. "May I go now?"

Draco waved his hand at the door. "Please."

The black-haired witch fled from them, and Ginevra sighed, "Draco, she's already hurting. You needn't add to it."

"If it effects her at all," Draco frowned, "which I highly, highly doubt, it won't hurt her a bit."

"Mr. Malfoy," said a young healer, entering the room, "your release papers...Mrs. Malfoy, you will make sure he arrives home in one piece."

Ginny laughed. "Of course," she answered.

The Healer smiled an instant before handing over the papers and telling the blonde man, "Don't do anything too strenuous for the next two days. The potion and the spell we did should be working together to seal your bone back together, as long as you don't aggravate the injury."

Draco handed the papers back to the Healer, and Ginny smiled. "I'll make sure he behaves."

"Sure you will," Draco chuckled as Ginny helped him get to his feet. "Ow!" he said, half jumping away from her. She winked as if she hadn't just poked him in the side with her fingers, then slipped her arm around him, leading him from the room.

Nymphadora apparated to her home, pausing outside the front door as she tried to gather her thoughts in order to deal with seeing her family again. She walked into her house and shut the door quietly, knowing that her mother and Rodolphus would already know by the wards that she was home. As she stepped into the living room, her mother looked up from the couch, holding one of the twins, Teddy by her side.

"Rodolphus is in the nursery," her mother said. "He wishes to speak to you."

Her heart sank, and without replying to her mother, she walked over to the stairs. Teddy watched his mother go, and she bit her lip, seeing the nervous, frightened expression on his face. _I hurt him before I left_ , she gulped as she climbed the stairs. _Oh, Teddy!_

When she opened the door to the nursery, she heard Rodolphus quietly singing to the baby boy whose cradle he was rocking. He glanced up at her and gave her a small smile before motioning her to join him at the cradle. She obeyed, and he slipped his arm around her, kissing the side of her forehead as he continued to sing softly in French.

When baby Rohan was asleep, Rodolphus slowed the crib down until it stopped, then placed a Waking Charm on his sleeve. Turning, he gave Nymphadora a half-hug, then led her from the nursery into their room. "Rod?" she whispered, unsure how to even speak to him since she hadn't spoken civilly to him for several days, almost several weeks. "Mum said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for speaking to you so harshly earlier," he said softly as they stood together in the middle of their room. "I shouldn't have been so unkind. I love you, Dora." He sealed his apology by planting a kiss in her dark hair, and Dora clung to him.

"Thank you," she wept. "Thank you for loving me. I've been horrible, Roddy...to everyone, including my own children. I haven't been decent to you, at all." She rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling. "Roddy, I need help," she almost whimpered.

"What would you like me to do?" Rodolphus said simply.

Dora sighed. "Whatever needs to be done? Just help me be normal, maybe?"

He nodded and led her from the room, downstairs to the living room. "I want to show you want Belle did earlier," he told her proudly. "She might still be there." He led her to the bookshelf and pointed at the bottom shelf.

Kneeling down, Nymphadora saw her dark-haired baby girl curled up in the corner, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "Oh!" she breathed, smiling up at her husband happily. "Now I just want to cuddle her."

"Do it," he told his wife, smiling down at the two.

"Belle, darling," Nymphadora whispered, reaching down and gathering her baby girl into her arms. "Oh, sweetling, you're cold!" She conjured a blanket and wrapped it around the child, gently kissing Belle's forehead. Dora walked over to the couch and sat down beside Teddy, who scooted closer to his grandmother and little brother, looking worried.

Rodolphus stayed in the room, seeing Teddy's fright, and gave the little boy an encouraging look. Teddy slid from the couch and ran to his father, being lifted into the air and held close. The toddler whispered a few words into his father's ear, and Rodolphus hugged the child reassuringly. "Let's sit down with Mum and Grandmum for a minute first," he told Teddy.

Teddy gave a little gasp, and Rodolphus felt the child's grip on his robe tighten. "Da," whimpered Teddy in his quietest voice, "Ma _hurt_ Teddy! Pwease, no..."

Nymphadora looked up at her son and husband, horrified. "Teddy," she whispered. "Teddy, Mummy's sorry that she was so mean this morning. Mummy's sorry she hurt you."

A small cry escaped Belle as Teddy gave a little choked sob. "Mum always sorry," Teddy cried. "Mummy not hurt Teddy, and Belle, and babies!"

Tonks cuddled her daughter, her heart aching as she realized how much damage she'd done to her son. "I'm sorry," she whispered, beginning to get up to leave the room with Belle.

"Don't leave," Rodolphus said, motioning her to remain seated. Dora stopped, seeing Teddy watching her tearfully from his father's arms. "Teddy, I'm going to sit by Mum and Belle for a little while tonight, and you can sit on my lap. Okay?"

"'kay," Teddy sniffled as Rodolphus sat down, cuddling the toddler gently. Teddy stayed facing his mother and Belle, very nervous about how close his mother was.

When it began to get dark outside, Rodolphus gave a little start, then murmured a few words into Teddy's ear. The little boy reached up and whispered into his father's ear, and Rodolphus got to his feet, setting Teddy down between his mother and grandmother. The child sat there for several minutes after his father had gone, watching Belle stir in her mother's arms.

Belle blinked sleepily, then flung out her arms in surprise and cried, "Ma! Ma?"

Nymphadora cuddled her little one close, murmuring, "Yes, Belle, it's Mum. Are you surprised to see me? I love you."

The little girl struggled to sit up, still drowsy from sleep. "Ma," she said softly, patting her mother's face with her little hands. "Mum-mum," she said happily, tugging on her mother's black hair, her own hair turning a light brown.

"I'm back," Dora told her daughter, feeling Teddy scoot over next to her, watching Belle protectively. "I'm sorry I've been away. I love you, and your brothers."

"And Teddy?" asked the boy, then looked a little ashamed.

"Always," she promised him, slipping her arm around him and kissing the top of his brown-haired head. "I love you, Teddy."

Teddy's arms stole around his mother's neck, and he kissed her cheek, squeezing her tightly. "Teddy love Mum," he whispered, then jumped down off the couch and ran from the room.

Belle watched her brother leave, then clapped her hands when her father walked into the room with Rohan in his arms. "Da!" she called. "Mum-mum!"

"Yes, baby," he said softly, giving her a special smile. "Dora, you needn't—"

For Nymphadora had scooted off the couch onto the floor, making room for her husband to sit down on the couch. Belle wriggled out of her mother's lap, lying on the floor and grinning up at her family. Rodolphus smiled at them, then asked, "Did Teddy run off to play?"

Tonks nodded, and Belle giggled as her mother stroked her hair gently, grabbing her mother's hand in hers. "Ma," she said, holding tightly, and Nymphadora sniffled a little.

"I won't be that again," she promised her little girl quietly. "If I even come close, scream at me, okay?"

The child giggled again in reply, sitting up and crawling onto her mother's lap, putting her hands on her robe and pushing against it. Tonks understood after a few minutes and lay down, Belle crawling up to lie on her chest, snuggling against her mother sweetly. "Oh, Belle," Dora whispered, one hand on the child's back. "I love you."

Belle sighed softly, and fell asleep, lying on top of her mother.


	24. Shaul's News

In the next three weeks, Dora busied herself with the children, trying to be accept that she wouldn't be working outside her home for quite some time. During the next full moon, Teddy allowed his mother to hold him, but lay there listlessly, and she gently rubbed his back until he finally fell asleep. Rodolphus, who had been cuddling Belle, murmured some encouraging words to his wife before getting to his feet and leading her and Teddy up the stairs to the nursery.

Dora tucked Teddy into bed, then stood there, sniffling. Moments later, Rodolphus slipped his arms around her and murmured in her ear, "You're doing well, Dora."

"I've hurt Teddy," she whispered, a single tear sliding down her face. "He's afraid of me. I don't know what to do."

"Just keep on doing what you've been doing," he answered softly. "You've been so loving with all the children, and that's what Teddy needs. He just wants to make sure that you've really come out of whatever was wrong with his mum."

She pressed her face into his shoulder and he hugged her comfortingly. "I want to see Mor and Merry, and Ginny," she told him. "But Draco said that the boys won't allow the girls to visit us because they're afraid I'll do something stupid."

Her husband rubbed her back carefully, murmuring reassuring words against her cheek. She moved closer to him, and he gave in to the temptation, beginning to kiss her down her neck, sometimes nibbling at her soft skin. She began to protest, but changed her mind, allowing him to do what he wanted. Finally, he said, "I've been told to keep the boys up to date on how you're doing, because both girls want to see you as well. I don't know why Merime won't just talk to her own mother."

"And you'll tell them as soon as I'm okay?" Nymphadora laughed weakly. "Right. I really _do_ want to see them soon. I saw Ginny when Draco was injured, but...I didn't get to talk to her."

"Soon enough, there will be time," Rodolphus said quietly, sealing his promise with a kiss on her forehead. She hesitated only a second before pressing a kiss to his lips, then hurried from the room.

The last week of November, Mordor came home one evening to find Merry seated at a small table, piecing together a scrapbook of their honeymoon. He walked up behind her and slipping his arms around her, kissing her cheek and whispering, "I love you, Merime."

"Welcome home," she replied softly, but Mordor caught a certain tone in her voice and looked at her from the side.

"Is something bothering you, m'love?" he asked.

Merime looked down at the picture of him and her that she was putting into the scrapbook. "You have told me not to speak of it," she murmured.

Mordor sighed and stood up straight, his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Nymphadora," he said, and Merry nodded. "I know you want to see her and the children, Merry, but it is my job to protect you, remember? I know that you look up to her, but she can be a terrible storm of fury when she's angry. I don't want her to hurt you." He pressed a kiss into her dark hair affectionately.

"Is there any chance?" she almost begged. "I need to talk to her." She waited for Mordor to firmly tell her that he'd already told her not to speak of it again, but he was quiet for a moment. "Please?" she whispered, wondering how far she could push him before he either caved or got angry.

"Merime," he said softly, drawing her back against his chest and rubbing her arms, "we've been invited to dinner at their home this weekend—" she made a surprised little sound, and Mordor continued, "Yes, we will be attending, but—"

Merime had knocked over the chair she'd been sitting in, throwing her arms around her husband and kissing him. "Thank you!" she breathed, hugging him tightly.

Mordor returned her embrace, but said, "If Nymphadora becomes upset, we will have to leave. No matter if there's crying children involved. You're my first priority, Merry."

"Okay," she breathed, still clinging to her husband. "Thank you, Mor."

"You're welcome," he chuckled, wondering why she was so insistent on going to see his cousin. "The Malfoys will be there too. I'd imagine that Ginny's about as excited as you are."

Merime buried her face in her husband's robe. She highly doubted that.

Mordor and Merime arrived at the Tonks house almost the same time as the Malfoys, and Ginny winked secretly at Merry, who gave her a small grin. Andromeda answered the door, one of the twins in her arms, and led the group into the sitting room, where the others were.

"Mor!" Teddy shouted excitedly, running straight to Mordor and hugging him tightly when the older boy picked him up.

"M'ry!" shrieked Belle happily, pulling herself to her feet by the couch. "M'ry!" She toddled unsteadily over to Merry, who picked up the child, grinning proudly.

"You can walk!" she said, thrilled, kissing the little girl's face. Belle squealed and giggled, hiding her face in Merry's robe. "I love you, baby," she whispered to Belle, who wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and held to her tightly.

Mordor guided his wife to a seat on the couch, beside Ginny, Draco, and Scorpius. Belle glanced over at the younger baby, then frowned. "M'ry?" she asked, pointing at Scorpius.

Merime smiled. "That's Scorpius, Belle. He's Ginny's baby."

"That's _Cor_ ," Teddy corrected from Mor's lap. "And he's D'aco's, too."

"How old is he now?" Merime asked Ginny.

"Almost eight months," answered the red-haired Malfoy, her husband smiling over at her and their son. "And Belle's almost a year, I remember."

Tonks smiled, cuddling her other twin son. "Yes, on New Year's Eve."

Rodolphus watched Mordor and Merime with his children until it was time for them to eat. Just as they had all gathered in, the doorbell rang, and Tonks jumped up. "I'll get it," she said easily. "Be right back."

When Nymphadora opened the door, she was shocked to find Shaul standing there with a young girl. "Shaul?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here? Everyone is here for dinner, even the Malfoys."

"I just want to tell them that I'm leaving," Shaul said hesitantly. "I thought it best to be done all at one time."

Nymphadora paused for a moment, then stepped forward and threw her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Shaul!" she sniffled, and he patted her back carefully. "I love you, son," she whispered. "Be prepared to protect yourself and...the girl. They will be very upset, and I won't be able to help you."

Shaul disentangled himself from her, squeezing her hands promisingly. "I don't want you to get between us. We'll be gone before the shock wears off, I hope. Shall we go now?"

Dora turned and led the couple into the dining room. Everyone looked up, and Mordor frowned slightly, seeing his twin brother with a brown-haired girl. "What's going on?" Mordor asked.

"Ashley and I are to be married in January," Shaul replied quietly. "I am leaving the House of Lestrange." Merime stared at him, open-mouthed, and Ginny gulped, holding her son closer to herself. "Goodbye," Shaul told his family, then backed out of the room, leading the girl with him.

Nymphadora watched her family as tears came to her eyes. Mordor was staring at the doorway in shock, and Andromeda didn't seem surprised. Rodolphus looked very hurt and a little angry, but the Malfoys barely reacted. Teddy looked up at his father. "Shae gone?" he asked, confused.

Rodolphus looked over at his wife. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes," choked Dora, pressing her hand against her mouth. "I'm sorry, Rod. I'm so sorry!"

"Come here," he ordered her, and she came, sitting beside him as he indicated. "It isn't your fault," he told her, and she leaned against his shoulder, neither eating their dinner.

The Malfoys ate in silence except for Ginny, who wept silently against Draco's shoulder, holding Scorpius tightly. Mordor got up and walked out very soon after his twin had gone, and Merime looked from the doorway to Dora, torn as to what to do. "Go with him," Nymphadora whispered, trying to make herself understood through her tears. "He'll need you, Merry."

She set Belle down in the nearby crib, making her cry, "M'ry!" The dark-haired young woman did not turn back, leaving the house and following her husband. The Malfoy family left soon afterward, and Ginny hugged Tonks tightly, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered into her friend's ear. "Shaul asked me what I thought he should do, and I told him we'd all be here tonight...I'm sorry, Dora. I didn't mean to cause problems..."

"It isn't your fault," Tonks whispered, then held Ginny away from her. "Go on with your family; they're waiting on you."

"I wanted to talk to you," Ginny said, tears running down her face. "Merry did too: I shouldn't have..."

"Then you'll have to return soon so that we can talk," Dora told her friend, then gave her another hug. "Now take care of yourself and your family, Ginny. Good night."

"Good night," Ginny sniffled, wiping her tears away and readjusting her hold on her son. She joined Draco at the door, and he slipped his arm around her, leading her away to disapparate.

Teddy got down from the table and came over to his mother, grasping her robe. "Mor gone too? And Merry?"

Tonks nodded, her hand resting on his head. "You'll see them again soon...at least, you'll see Merry soon. Why don't you go on to the playroom? I'll bring Belle in there to join you."

Teddy hugged his mother, then hurried away. Rodolphus stopped her from leaving, his eyes dark, full of turmoil. "Meet me in our room afterward," he said quietly, then walked away.

Dreading her husband's anger, or whatever he was feeling, Nymphadora lifted Belle into her arms, tears streaming down her face afresh. She took Belle to the playroom and set her down beside Teddy, ignoring her son's concerned questioning as she left the two children alone, going to her room. She saw Rodolphus sitting on the bed, looking down, and choked, "I'm here."

"Come here, Dora," he said, and she came immediately, getting down beside him, her brown-haired head in his lap.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, her whole body shaking. "It's all my fault. Oh, Rodolphus—!"

"Dora," he said in surprise, his hand immediately on her back, "do get up." She didn't move immediately, so he caught her by the arms and made her lift her face. "I won't have you kneeling at my feet, Dora. Sit with me, please."

She obeyed, sitting down on the bed beside him, and Rodolphus turned sideways so that he could hold her in his arms. He cradled her against his chest and murmured in her ear, "It isn't your fault, Dora. It's a personal choice. I was angry for a moment, but I understand. I love my sons, both of them, and I love you."

Tonks leaned against Rodolphus and sobbed into his shoulder as he petted her gently. "He told me when I was in St. Mungo's with the twins, but I forgot until tonight when I saw him—!" She shook her head slightly, a sob escaping her. "I couldn't tell on him, Rod. I couldn't!"

He kissed her. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her temple, her tearstained cheeks, until she lay against his chest, sniffling. Finally, she lifted her head a little, looking down at their hands still, Rodolphus clasping one of hers. He squeezed her hand, and she looked up tentatively. "I...was going to wait until later to give it to you...our anniversary, actually, but..." Rodolphus got to his feet after gently releasing his wife. He walked over to their dresser and opened a drawer, taking out a small box and bringing it over to Nymphadora.

She looked down, confused, until she saw the gleaming rings in the box and gasped, looking back up at her husband. "I gave you that necklace, but since you gave it to Mordor for Merry, I decided that just wouldn't do. I got you—both of us—real wedding rings," Rodolphus said, a smile breaking onto his face as he saw her delight. "You like them?"

"Oh, Rodolphus!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, nearly knocking him backward onto the bed. He kissed her just as fiercely, savouring the first real kiss she'd given him in weeks, the rings forgotten for the moment.

Moments later, when the two drew back breathlessly and looked at each other, Rodolphus motioned to the rings, and Nymphadora waved them across the room to the dresser. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as she scooted onto his lap, biting her lip slightly. "Those can wait til morning," she whispered, then moved very close to him so he could feel her lips moving as she spoke. "I want you tonight."

He reached for her, and she surrendered to him immediately.


	25. Ginny's News

Ginevra and Merime returned less than a week later, and Tonks was thrilled to receive them, having them sit in the living room. The Malfoy girl allowed her son to sit on the floor next to Belle, Teddy laughing at and playing with them.

Tonks asked, "So, Ginny, when is the newest little Malfoy supposed to arrive?"

"Most likely late May," Ginny rolled her eyes, but both other girls saw her blushing. "I'm only about fourteen weeks, and I cannot _wait_ until this child is born. I have been so sick over her—I was fine with Scorpius, but his little sister? No."

"Ooh!" squealed Tonks. "A little girl?"

"Well, I'm really hoping for a girl," Ginny said, her blush deepening. "But if it isn't, then it will be next time."

Merry shook her head, one of the twins in her arms. "Why do you always plan the next child before the previous one is born?"

Ginny smiled. "Draco and I decided that we want the children to be at least a year apart," she said. "If we've got to do something else to conceive a baby girl, we've got to make sure to be up on the time."

"That's way too much," Tonks shook her head.

"You're just lucky you've already got your boys and your girl," Ginny told her with a sniff.

Merime didn't comment, looking down at Rohan in her arms, and Dora wondered if she felt left out that she didn't have children yet. Seconds later, a Patronus bounded up to Ginny and glared at her. "Ginevra Malfoy, where are you? You were supposed to be home a half hour ago to see the midwife, and we're _still_ waiting on you. Come home _immediately._ "

With a gasp, Ginny jumped to her feet. "Cissa's going to kill me!" she cried, quickly gathering Scorpius' things back into her bag and scooping up her son, making him protest. "Goodbye," she said hurriedly, and hugged Tonks and Merry before leaving quickly.

Nymphadora turned to the other Lestrange woman and said, "Rodolphus told me that you specifically wanted to talk to me?"

"I just have some questions," Merime mumbled shyly, and Tonks nodded encouragingly.

"Ask away," she said, and Merry looked down at her hands, beginning once she'd decided what to say.

Ginevra glared up at the ceiling of the sitting room in Malfoy Manor and stomped her foot, swearing at the top of her voice. All four other Malfoys jumped, and Scorpius yelped, making his mother giggle as she furiously crumpled up the paper in her hand. "Ginevra, was that really necessary?" Narcissa frowned at her daughter-in-law.

"That's the letter you got earlier, isn't it," Draco said. "Who's it from?"

"Mum," Ginny said shortly. "She says there's a _family reunion_ at the Burrow tomorrow. First of all, that's really short notice, and second, they just had one like, a month ago!"

Scorpius gave another little cry and Ginny got to her feet, taking the child from her husband. Draco followed her from the room, his hands on her waist as she cared for their son. "You will be attending, though, won't you?" he questioned softly, kissing the back of her neck.

She huffed and said, "Of course. And I'll probably tell them about the new little one as well."

"I thought so," Draco chuckled, and slipped his arms around her, kissing her neck just below her ear.

"Draco!" she protested, pushing him off her, but she blushed, and he returned to his previous position, hands on her waist.

"I can't help it," he complained, smirking against her neck. "Don't deny that you like it. Your ears betray you."

Finishing with Scorpius, she handed him off to a house-elf that she summoned, then turned to Draco. "You _prat_ ," she hissed playfully, then attacked him, shoving him against the opposite wall and kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her passion just as fiercely, the two sinking to the floor, her on his lap.

Minutes later, Narcissa opened the door and froze, seeing her son and daughter-in-law locked in strong embrace on the floor against the wall. Draco smirked up at his mother, making sure that his wife's robe still covered her, and Ginny turned her head to the side, looking up at Narcissa with a fervent, heated blush.

"Macey's got Scorpius," Ginny said, then gasped a little as Draco pressed hot, sensuous kisses to her neck. "Draco, stop," she hissed in his ear, but his arms merely tightened around her as he looked up at his mother for a moment.

"Whatever you've got to say to us, Mum," Draco said, his best little boy expression on his face, "can it wait? Please?"

Narcissa shook her head, then turned and left the room, shutting the door rather loudly. Draco immediately raised his hands and wards crackled into place on the entire room. "Just imagine if it had been Father instead," Draco chuckled.

Ginny gave him a disgusted look. "Don't you dare even think of it, Mr. Malfoy. Or..."

"Or what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mrs. Malfoy...?" She immediately smirked at his words, and he pulled her close again. "Never mind that," he murmured, and neither spoke again for quite some time.

"So," Narcissa said to the red-haired Malfoy at breakfast the next morning. "Will you be attending the reunion at the Burrow this evening, or not?"

"Yes," Ginny answered after glancing at Draco. The two had discussed it before coming to the table.

Draco looked across the table at his mother and said, "We just need to know whether or not she should take Scorpius with her."

Lucius regarded the two for a moment, then told them, "Your mother and I will be gone this evening. If you do not take the child, you will have to leave him with the house-elves."

Ginny and Draco saw Narcissa glance at Lucius in slight surprise, but didn't mention it. "I won't be going with her," Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "I want nothing to do with them."

"Then you should keep Scorpius," Ginny told her husband. "You know...father-son bonding time? I don't know if I should take Scorpius...I really don't know."

"Then don't," Draco chuckled, shaking his head at her. "I'll keep him, if it worries you that much."

"All right," Ginny agreed.

Narcissa shook her head at the two. "What is it that worries you?"

The girl hesitated a moment, then said, "That my family and his are so different, and that he'll be confused, growing up."

"Well then," Lucius said coolly, "now you see why your marriage to Draco was a cause of grave concern to us."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut, decidedly watching her son play with one of his toys on her lap. Draco had placed his hand on her knee to keep her from raising her voice at his father, and he knew she was upset. Minutes later, the blonde boy rose from the table, leading his wife and son from the room. They walked out into the garden, Ginny cuddling her son close and trying not to let her anger spill over into tears or angry words.

Draco stopped at the fountain of Elementals and slipped his arms around his little family. They were all silent for some minutes, and then Draco said softly, "They have the same concerns that we spoke of last night, Ginny, and Mum told me a few days ago that Father had finally realized all the implications, like we did when Scorpius was born. I have no doubt that the children will be asking us about your family, and about Tonks' family, and all of that before they are very old. We'll discuss what we are going to tell them, or teach them, at a different time. Are you all right though, Gin?"

"Yes," she said, looking up solemnly as she gently patted Scorpius on the back. The child had been sniffling a little. She gave Draco an apologetic grin. "I still think your dad is an incorrigible git."

"I'm sure," Draco nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll keep Scorpius tonight, and see Mum and Dad off if they leave after you. Mum didn't even know they were going somewhere. We'll talk of this more later, but it's fine for now, all right?"

Ginny nodded, and later that night, when it was time for her to leave their home, she kissed her son goodbye, then hugged Draco tightly. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed, "I love you, Draco. I'll be back."

He smirked. "Thanks for the warning." He winked, and Ginny blushed, then disapparated.

She appeared at the Burrow, alone, and knocked on the door, waiting to be admitted. Ginny frowned at the thought of being locked out of her childhood home, but shook it off as the door opened. She hugtackled her third oldest brother, knocking him backward and nearly onto the floor.

"Ginny!" he said sharply. "Woah!"

"Hi, Percy," she said breathlessly, grinning up at him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Before he could speak, she asked, "How's baby Emily?"

"Fine," Percy grinned, his ears turning red. "She's gotten a lot louder, for certain. How is the littlest Malfoy?"

Ginny smirked, her hand on her stomach. "Comfy and cozy," she replied. "Spoiled."

Percy looked shocked. "Really?"

Footsteps sounded along the hall, and Ginny was hugtackled by a brown-haired girl. "Ooh, Ginny, congratulations!" she said excitedly. "You too! Ooh—!"

"Wait, what do I hear?" Ginny said, half pushing Hermione away and raising an eyebrow. "You and Ron _already_ —?"

"Um, yeah," Hermione blushed and Ginny hugged her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley," she whispered to Hermione. "How soon will the baby be here?"

Percy gave the two an awkward look and disappeared into the living room, and Hermione said, "Sometime in June. Probably late June, actually. Oh, Ginny, I'm so excited to have a family! I—"

They heard a sound behind them, and turning, saw Molly Weasley standing in the entrance to the living room. "What's this?" Molly demanded of them suspiciously.

Hermione blushed again, and Ginny answered, "Hermione and I are...expecting."

"I thought so!" Molly said excitedly, nearly squashing the two in a hug. "Do you know if they're boys or girls?"

"No," Hermione answered, her cheeks even more pink. "I only just found out."

"I didn't want to know," Ginny answered. She decided against telling her mother that she and Draco were hoping for a daughter, just in case they didn't get what they wanted.

Molly hugged the girls again, then led them into the living room, where the rest of the Weasley Clan were seated on chairs, couches, and the floor. She slipped her arms around the two girls, then announced to the rest of the company, "These two girls will be adding to the Weasley family next summer!"

The other girls all called out congratulations, some winking teasingly at Ginny, the boys catcalling at Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at Hermione, gulping, and Hermione whispered, "I hadn't told him yet!"

"Well, he knows now, doesn't he?" Molly said decisively, and Ginny laughed at the same time.

The redhead sat down beside Audrey and Emily, asking, "Where's George and Angelina?"

Audrey smiled. "With their child due so soon, they decided to stay at their apartment," she told her sister-in-law. "Do you want to hold Emily? All the other girls have, except Fleur, and she's got her own new little one."

Ginny nodded and took the baby girl into her arms, glancing over at Bill's wife. She hadn't yet seen her brother's second little Veela brat, and quickly learned that it was another girl, Dominique. Ginny kept quiet, rocking the little girl in her arms, and Audrey said softly, "Emily's only three and a half months old. How old is Scorpius? You didn't bring him, did you? I had wanted to see him again. He is my nephew, after all."

The red-haired Malfoy grinned and nodded. "I left him at home with his father," she replied. "Scorpius is a little more than eight months old, and he's doing very well. Ooh, Emmy—!" she stopped, for the baby girl had spit up slightly. Audrey began to say something, but Ginny had already cleaned up the baby, making sure that little Emmy was comfortable.

"Are you okay with her?" Audrey asked, and Ginny nodded, cuddling the baby girl and patting her back gently. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm nineteen," Ginny answered, smiling. "I'll be twenty in August, and our anniversary is in May. Draco and I will have been married two years already."

"Wow," Audrey said, surprised. "And I feel like I don't even know you."

"You don't," Ginny said ruefully. "You and Percy were married just after I left to be with Draco, so I never met you until after I was Mrs. Malfoy. I haven't really talked to you at all, so I don't really know you."

"Well, I met your brother up at the Ministry during the war," Audrey told the younger girl. "He told me all about his family, and I wanted to meet you all so much, but then he told me that he'd disowned you all."

Percy chuckled and slipped his arm around his wife. "So I asked her to marry me, and then I returned to my family, and soon after that, I introduced Audrey to them. Of course, Dad and Bill had already met her at the Ministry. We were married the following summer, and Audrey met you soon afterward."

The woman smiled as Ginny kissed Emily's forehead gently. "I never said a word to you, though," Audrey shrugged when Ginny handed the baby back to her mother. "I should have, but I was way too shy, and concerned at what you would think."

Ginny nodded, glancing down at the floor of the Burrow. "Don't mind me. When I'm here, I'm just little sister Ginny, except if someone pisses me off. Then we have problems."

Bill chuckled, showing he'd been listening, and Ginny turned to grin at him. "Ginny's always been a good girl," Bill told Audrey. "I doubt the Malfoys could make her too bad, although she's definitely become more dignified."

"Zee Tonks girl 'as too," Fleur agreed. "She eez not as clumsy as usual anymore."

"Yes, but that's because of her mother and Rodolphus," Ginny answered. "Anyway, I refuse to discuss Dora behind her back."

Ginny continued to talk with Audrey, Percy, Bill, and sometimes Fleur, her other brothers either gone or distracted by other things. She hugged her father when they got ready to eat, and sat next to him at the table, talking to him quietly about how things were going with her and asking how he was doing.

Arthur Weasley hugged his daughter carefully, congratulating her on her and Draco's second child. "How soon?" he asked her, and she blushed.

"Late May or early June," she answered. "I'm excited for it, Dad."

"You think the world can handle two little Malfoys?" he chuckled softly.

"Well," Ginny bit her lip slightly, "I am hoping for a girl, but either is fine. And the world can stand a lot more than it seems to be capable of withstanding."

Her father laughed, and the two turned to their dinner.


	26. The Best News of All (to Rodolphus)

About a week before Christmas, Tonks dropped Teddy and Belle off at the Lestrange Mansion and the twins off at Malfoy Manor in order to go Christmas shopping with her mother and Rodolphus. Merry tried to keep the children away from Mordor, to give him time because she knew that he was still devastated over his brother's news. A little later that morning, Teddy assisted Belle in toddling into the sitting room, where Mordor sat alone.

"Mor?" Teddy asked hesitantly. "See Belle walk?"

"Yeah," said Mordor after lifting his head and looking at them.

Teddy let Belle sit down on the floor and came closer to his friend, saying, "Mor, Merry's sick."

Mordor looked up at Teddy in awakened concern. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom," Teddy answered. "But Merry say no tell Mor."

"All right," Mor nodded. "I'll be right back. Thanks, Teddy." Teddy grinned, and Mordor left the room, heading down the hall to find his wife.

Merime was walking down the hall toward him, blushing slightly, a little pale. "Are you all right?" Mordor asked her, placing his hands on her sides and holding her carefully.

She nodded, then leaned up and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I'm fine," she whispered, then stepped back and hurried past him, going back to the children.

Later that evening, Belle lay sleepily in Mor's arms as Teddy happily talked to Merry.

The toddler looked around, then said, "Merry's house quiet. Teddy's house not quiet, and Cor's house not quiet."

"Oh, Cor's house is probably quiet when you're not there," Mordor chuckled.

"But Mum's got Teddy, Belle, and babies, and Ginny's got Cor, but Merry not have babies." Teddy patted Merry's stomach, and she rather drew away from the child, pushing his hand away from her robe. "Merry have baby?" Teddy asked curiously, tilting his head. "Like Mum, and Ginny?"

Mordor glanced at his wife once, then said, "Not right now, Teddy. Maybe later."

Merime was biting her lip, and whispered, "We've only just got married, Teddy, so we don't have children yet. We've got time: we're young."

"But Mum's—" Teddy protested, and Mordor frowned at Teddy, sensing Merry's distress.

"That's enough, Teddy Lupin," Mordor said firmly as Merry set the boy down on the couch and quickly left the room. Teddy seemed to pout, and Mordor lay Belle down beside him on the couch, taking Teddy onto his lap.

"Mor," pouted Teddy.

With a stab of annoyance, Mordor realized that Teddy had the same pout as Nymphadora. "Listen," Mordor said, making Teddy look up into his eyes. "Merime and I didn't want to have babies as soon as we were married, but we will have children one day." Teddy began to speak, but Mordor said, "No, Teddy. And don't you dare mention babies to Merry any more, do you understand? It hurts her to talk about babies."

Teddy nodded nervously, and Mordor sighed, hugging the child a little. "Thanks, Teddy."

Merime did not return to her husband and the little ones until Teddy and Belle were asleep for the night. Mordor, who had been kneeling by Teddy's bed in the nursery, motioned Merry to join him, and she sat down beside him, leaning into his embrace willingly. Sighing as he kissed the top of her head, Merime whispered, " _Why_ is he so insistent on children from us?"

"He probably gets it from his mother," said Mordor wryly. "But I've told him not to speak of it to you anymore, but if he does, remind him that I told him not to."

"Oh, Mor," Merry sniffled, and he stroked her back as they clung together.

"Merry, it doesn't matter if it takes us a while," Mordor told her quietly. "We _don't_ have to keep up with the Malfoys and we _definitely_ don't have to keep up with Nymphadora. Like I said earlier: we're young; we've got time." He raised her to her feet and led her from the room to go to bed.

Mordor woke in the morning, drenched in sweat, trembling. "Shaul," he choked, and realized he was crying. He quickly got out of bed, glad he hadn't awaken Merry, and went into the nursery of the Lestrange Mansion, where his little cousin and his half-sister still slept. He dreamed about his twin, and had awakened with tears on his face...he hadn't been so weak until he'd met Nymphadora, and cried after torturing her. So much for his perfect record.

He sat down on the floor in the room, his arms around his knees. If he was honest with himself, he understood Shaul, but he could never leave the House of Lestrange. Mordor had a stronger sense of duty to his family, and Shaul had always found it easier to accept Nymphadora as his mother. She wasn't.

The young man put his head down on his knee, keeping himself silent, although sobs threatened to escape him every so often. He had never had a father, and his mother had left him for her Dark Lord, not even caring about her sons. Now Shaul had left him: he was alone. Mordor finally sobbed aloud, pressing his hand to his mouth to keep quiet until he felt a small hand on his knee.

Mordor looked up through his tears to see his little sister watching him, her dark eyes innocent and perhaps a little concerned. "Mor," she whispered, and he immediately drew her onto his lap, cuddling her. "M'ry," Belle continued, and he froze.

"Yes," he whispered, mostly to himself. "I have Merry."

"Mor," the little girl mumbled, snuggling against the front of his robe.

He Summoned the blanket she'd been using and wrapped it around her, finding her to be cold. She seemed pleased, and Mordor pressed a kiss into the child's hair, sniffling and blinking back his tears as he held Belle close. Hearing other sounds in the house, Mordor got to his feet as he cleared his face of tears and tearstains. He carried Belle with him down the hall and found his wife in the restroom, leaning against the bathtub and sitting before the toilet.

Merime looked up and turned pink when he stopped in the doorway. "Are you all right, Merry?" he asked in concern, coming closer. "Teddy said you were ill yesterday..."

"Um, yeah," Merry said hesitantly as her husband knelt next to her. "It's nothing to worry about...Mor?"

"Yes?" he said softly, taking her hand that she reached out toward him. "It's early for you to be up, and especially for you to be ill two days in a row. Are you sure...?"

"Well, it's a little early, but..." Merry guided her husband's hand to her stomach. "We are going to have a baby, Mordor." She sniffled, overwhelmed by her own words, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Master Lestrange."

To her absolute shock, Mordor burst into tears and threw his arms around his wife, nearly crushing Belle between them. "That's the best gift ever, Merry," he sobbed, and she began to laugh and cry at the same time, the two overjoyed at their blessing.

Belle cried out, staring between the two nervously because they were crying and laughing over her as they embraced. As they looked down at Belle, Teddy sleepily stumbled into the room. "Mor?" he yawned. "Merry? Where's Belle—why Mor cry?" Teddy looked extremely alarmed that he'd found his friends crying, especially since the child had never seen his older cousin cry before. "Merry? Mor okay?"

"Yes, sweetling," Merry laughed softly, wiping away a couple tears. "Come here." She patted her lap and Teddy claimed his spot swiftly, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Mor and Merry are fine. We have a secret. Guess what?"

"What?" Teddy asked curiously, yawning again.

She moved his small hand to her stomach and whispered, "Merry's going to have a baby."

Teddy leaned back from her, staring into her face. "Merry _what_?!" he yelped.

The two Lestranges chuckled, and Mordor said softly, "Merry just told me, and now you, that she's going to have a baby. See, Teddy? We _will_ have children. I told you so."

The little boy grinned sheepishly and kissed Merry's cheek again. "Teddy love Merry," he whispered loudly into her ear, then reached down and patted Merry's stomach. "Teddy love Merry's baby, too."

"But it's a secret," Merry reminded him. "So don't tell anyone, okay? Not even your mum and dad."

"Okay," Teddy grinned excitedly, then jumped up and ran out of the room.

Mordor reached for Merry, and she took Belle into her arms as Mordor drew her onto his lap. "Merry, I'm so glad," he breathed before kissing her lips passionately. "I'm so glad...when is our child due?"

Merry looked down at Belle. "Um...June or July," she mumbled, blushing furiously. "Mor, I'm so nervous..."

He patted her back reassuringly and murmured, "We'll do everything we can to make sure it's okay, Merime. I promise. And Dora and Father will too, I'm sure."

The girl sniffled and nodded, leaning into her husband's chest and sighing, "I'm still nervous."

Christmas Eve, the Malfoy and Lestrange families gathered at the Tonks house to celebrate. Teddy was very, very excited, and Belle seemed excited, if only because her brother was running around like a mad thing, happily playing with ornaments that he'd picked off the Christmas tree. Dora had convinced Rodolphus that they needed to put up the Christmas tree the Muggle way, and Teddy was very fascinated with all the baubles that he'd helped his mother decorate with.

Mordor and Merime had walked in and immediately been accosted by Teddy, who showed Mordor a bright blue Christmas ornament and promptly morphed his hair the same colour, laughing hysterically at the look on their faces. Mordor scooped up the little boy, being careful to keep him from dropping the ornament, and carried him to a seat on the couch. Teddy soon tired of that and scooted off his friend's lap, hurrying back to the tree and pulling off an ornament, replacing the blue one.

The child's hair soon turned dark green like the new ornament, and Teddy giggled at his grandmother's expression. "Nymphadora, he's exactly like you," Andromeda told her daughter, almost in disapproval.

"Well, good," Nymphadora answered, morphing her own hair the same dark green. Rohan gave a little cry of astonishment, and she smiled down at him. "Mum's hair is a little weird," she told him. "I know. It happens."

"Belle!" Teddy said, and hurried over to her. His little sister was standing up, holding to Merry's robe and trying to decide if she wanted Merry, or someone else. "Belle, look!" Teddy showed the little girl the green ornament, then motioned her to his hair and grinned. "Belle do it too! Mum did!" He reached out and touched her hair, and she reached up, grabbing his hand.

"Yes!" Teddy cheered as Belle's hair became the same green. "Belle very smart, Merry."

Mordor chuckled and lifted Teddy onto his lap as Merry picked up Belle, who had reached out for her. The two Lestranges shared a careful look, and Mordor said softly to the little boy, "Teddy, do you remember our secret?"

Teddy nodded with a big grin, and Merry blushed furiously. "Well, it's time to tell everyone," she told him quietly, her ears slowly turning red as well. "Why don't you get everyone's attention and tell them?"

"Hey!" Teddy shouted, and everyone looked at him, even Lucius sparing a half-contemptuous look at the child. "Guess what?" Teddy continued with a huge grin. "Merry's going to have a baby!" He shouted with laughter and jumped off of Mor's lap, running over to the Malfoys. "Like Ginny!" Teddy explained happily, pointing at Ginny's stomach. "Merry gonna have a baby!"

Ginny and Tonks grinned at Teddy announcement, calling out their congratulations, although they had already known. Narcissa and Andromeda smiled slightly, but Rodolphus came over to Merry, who stood, setting Belle beside her husband, and threw her arms around her father-in-law.

Rodolphus hugged her, murmuring a blessing over her in French. "Congratulations, my daughter," he said, then kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

Merime had tears on her cheeks, and when she sat down, Mordor slipped his arm around her, squeezing her gently. Dora watched them and promised herself that she would always be available if Merry needed help or advice.

Later that evening, when everyone was getting ready to go to their homes, Dora grabbed Mordor and Merime in a big hug. "Congratulations, Dad and Mum," she whispered, and they both blushed, Merry sniffling a little. "Anything you need, Merry, just let me know. You too, Mordor."

"Yes, Mum," he said quietly, and Dora gave him a shocked look before hugging him more tightly. "I think Merry will be visiting quite often in the next few weeks," he said. "And I hope to come with her sometimes, but not all the time. Anyway, thank you for your offer, Dora. We'll certainly keep it in mind."

"All right," Dora whispered. "I love you too. Good night."

"Good night," Merry replied, then peeled Teddy away from her and left the Tonks house with her husband.

When Nymphadora and Rodolphus retired to their room later that night, he turned to her and asked, "Merry really is nervous about this child, isn't she?"

Dora nodded, holding Desmond close as the child took his bedtime feeding. "I don't know why, but Ginny told me that Merime is really nervous about having her own children. That's why I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Merime now that she's pregnant. Merry already asked me a lot of questions about motherhood when she was here recently, and then she asked me if I knew how to check for pregnancy. She could barely bring herself to ask me that one. It was a good thing that no one else was with us. Anyway, I was able to show her how to do it, and we discovered together that she was indeed going to have a baby."

Rodolphus grinned like a little boy, and Nymphadora laughed softly, saying, "You're going to be a grandfather, Rodolphus! Congratulations!"

He sat down next to her, and kissed her cheek. "I'm blessed," he agreed. "But I do wonder why Merime's mother hasn't taught her those things that any pureblood girl _should know_ before getting married. Why does she come to you, and yet she never talks about her mother?"

"It is a little weird," Dora agreed, "but I hesitate to ask her about her family because I don't want anybody asking me about mine. What people know from the outside is bad enough."

"Well, I wrote this letter today," Rodolphus said uncomfortably. "I want to know what you think of it, because I want to make sure you approve of what I've written." He paused, then said, "It's to Shaul."

"All right," Tonks nodded, and Rodolphus Summoned the note for her.

 _To Shaul Lestrange, my son:_

 _I cannot begin to describe the dismay that I felt when I heard of your intentions. Please...don't stop reading...I won't scold. I just want to talk to you as I should have before you were gone._ _I must admit that I was furious when I first realized exactly what you meant when you told us you were leaving, but Dora has helped me get over myself._

 _I do blame myself for never being a proper father to you, even if it wasn't my intention and wouldn't have helped our present situation any. Shaul, I had wished you would stay and assist Mordor in his position as heir. Being the heir is never easy, especially when you're abandoned by your family._

 _Perhaps, if you wish, we could meet before you get married, or after, just to talk. I won't try to dissuade you, I promise. I just want to talk with you as I should have all these years we missed together. Even if it's after you're married, I want you to come back and see us. I don't know how we'll be able to plan it, especially if Mordor is still angry with you. He and Merime are expecting their first child this summer, and we've got to stay close to them for Merry's sake. Merry really looks up to Nymphadora for advice about family and children and all that. I don't know why Merime doesn't speak to her own mother about these things._

 _Above all else, Shaul, I am not angry for your decision. I cannot claim to completely understand, but it's all right. You are my son, and I love you._

 _Hope to see or hear from you soon,_

 _Your father,_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_

Nymphadora held Desmond on one arm, reaching over to give her husband a hug and a kiss. "You're such a sweet man, Master Lestrange," she whispered. "That's wonderful. Shaul will be just fine, and so will Mor and Merry. We will make sure of it."

Rodolphus slipped his arms around his wife and baby boy, squeezing them gently. "Thanks, Dora. Should I send it in the morning?"

"Yes," Dora agreed, her dark-haired head against his shoulder. "And tell him Merry Christmas from all of us. I'll send out his gift in the morning, too." After a moment, she got to her feet, putting her sleeping child into the crib nearby, then slipped out of her bathrobe and crawled into bed next to her husband.

"Dora," Rodolphus said after holding her close a moment, "do you think that he'll want to see me again? Or will he be angry that I was never there when he needed me?"

"Roddy," his wife murmured, "you have done everything you could for your sons since you've known them. Nothing else is up to you but what you do now. If Shaul's angry, which he has no reason to be, then it is not your fault. But Shaul should be just fine. We'll be fine, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus drew her even closer and kissed her firmly but carefully, whispering, "Just don't forget to wear that ring I bought you, m'love."

Dora smiled and pressed her face into his nightshirt. "I won't. I just wanted to wait until after the first of the new year."

He caressed her absentmindedly, drowsily muttering, "Next year...is sure to be...crazy. It'll be our third year together."

"And we'll be fine," Dora murmured, pressing her lips to his just as he fell asleep. "Just fine."


End file.
